And So the Lamb Became the Wolf
by UntitledAlsoUnknown
Summary: After Edward leaves her, nothing goes quite right for Bella. Her best friend Alice is gone. Her new best friend Jacob leaves her. An accidental twist of fate turns Bella into a shifter, just trying to learn the rules of her new pack. When the Cullens return unexpectedly, Bella imprints on one of them. Bella/Rosalie. T for now, maybe M for later.
1. Prologue

This is a lot of exposition. It was necessary for me to get the story set up in the way I want. Some things are different, like Bella and Edward aren't mates. Rosalie and Emmett aren't mates, just best friends. Beyond that, you'll see! This is a prologue, so it is going to be very short, and very much a reskin of New Moon. Please work with me here. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Bella followed Edward calmly into the woods. The set of his shoulders showed he was more tense than Bella had seen him in a long time. His stiff gait reminded her of their first class of Biology together. Suddenly, he spun around and faced her. "We're leaving," Edward said. "We've been pushing our stay here too long. " Bella's mind raced as she struggled to catch up.

"We?" She asked, confused. "We're leaving?" _What does he mean? Where are we going?_

"Yes, we." He paused, stelling himself. "My family. We're leaving." Bella's mind raced. Edward was leaving her._ His family? They told me I was like family..._ "I'm sorry to tell you like this. I've been considering our breakup for a while. I just don't think we're a good fit. We're too different." Edward was leaving. Alice and her husband Jasper were leaving. Rosalie, who never liked Bella anyways, was leaving. Emmett the big bear of a man she loved like a brother, was leaving. Esme and Carlisle, her surrogate parents, they were leaving. Edward, who said he would love her forever, was leaving. She felt her dreams disappearing. She had always imagined her future with the Cullens. She had looked forward to becoming one of them, no matter how dangerous they might be.

"What did I do? Just tell me, please. I can fix it."

Edward's face softened. He put a cool hand on her face and moved his thumb gently down her chin. Her heart broke. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I couldn't risk your life anymore. After Jasper almost attacked you, we all knew this was the right thing to do. Also..." He looked at her, sadness etched into his face. "Vampires mate for life Bella. There's nothing we can do to fight those feelings." He hesitated. " Your blood calls to me, that's true. But I've lived in the heads of my family and experienced true mating feelings through them. Alice and Jasper? Carlisle and Esme? Their feelings are undeniable. Mine for you? They're just not as strong. It's a sign I've been trying to ignore for a long time." He sighed heavily. "I love you, Bella, I do. But we weren't meant to last forever."

Bella nodded. "Okay." She looked everywhere except for his face. The woods were dark, even though it was four in the afternoon. "Okay. Can I-Can I say goodbye to everyone else?"

Edward looked down sadly. "They're already gone. I hung behind to say goodbye." He leaned forward, and for a moment Bella thought he was going to kiss her. Instead, he put his hand on her shoulder. It felt patronizing.

"Why did it take you so long to realize?"

"You're my singer, Bella. It was hard to separate that from the pull of a mate." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry. It would have been so much better if we had never met." He didn't wait for a response. His darkened eyes held hers for one long moment before he took off into the forest, running away with her hopes and her future.

Bella tried to walk back towards her house, but her feet betrayed her. She stumbled over one root, then another, and then another. She was being destroyed in body as well as mind. She finally laid down on the ground, curled up in the smallest shape she could. He had left. He had left her alone. Edward didn't love her, and she wasn't sure how she could have let herself believe that he did anyways. It was over.

* * *

Bella walked with Jacob. He had been her sun, and he had abandoned her. She didn't understand how he could do such a thing, but she had refused to allow it to last any longer. Bella had stormed to his house, pounded on his door, and demanded to see him. After his sickness, she had expected him to be home alone. Imagine her surprise when he was home with all his new, admittedly huge, friends. Jacob planted himself in front of her and spun around, blocking her exit. She was reminded of Edward doing the exact same thing, months ago. "Why are you here Bella?"

"Why am I here?" Bella snapped. "What happened to you? Ten days ago, you were Sam's biggest critic. You were my best friend. Now you're his lapdog and I'm a pariah? What does he have on you?"

"You don't know anything about him." Jake mumbled back, wringing his hands. "He's a good guy."

"Sure. He's such a good guy that he stole my best friend from me." Bella shot back. "Such a great _great_ guy, isn't he?" Bella turned away. "I'm so glad that the Beast of the rez is your new best friend. So does that make you the Beauty?"

Jacob put one heavy hand on Bella's shoulder, making her look directly into his eyes. The dark circles under his eyes almost made him look like a vampire, but she could feel the heat of his hand burning through her shirt. He was too hot on her skin, and he leaned too close to her. Bella marveled at how much taller Jacob suddenly seemed, like he'd put on three inches since she last saw him. She put that thought out of her mind. No one puts on three inches in three weeks. "You don't know what you're talking about. Quit insulting him." Jacob snarled. He was shaking like there was a live wire inside him. "Get out of here. You don't belong here anymore." His face no longer resembled the sweet face Bella had spent the last few months with. Instead, she saw a hard, angled face that she didn't even know. "Go home, Bella." He elbowed past her as he made his way back to his house.

Bella walked slowly back to her truck. She shivered as the temperature dropped and the drizzle, which was never far away, began again. Bella stumbled as she got closer to the truck, adding insult to injury. She climbed into it, running her hand over the hole where a radio should be. She felt the gaping hole within herself expand. She put her head down on the steering wheel. She didn't know how long she had sat there when a sharp rap on the window made her jump. Bella looked up and saw Billy's weathered face peeking at her. She rolled down her old window slowly.

"Bella, you should head home. I told Charlie to expect you." If it wasn't for the pity on his face, Bella might not have left. Instead, she nodded, rolled up her window, and turned the truck on. The comforting roar soothed her on the way home.

Charlie's face told Bella she needed to fix her face. He looked fearful, and Bella was sure she looked just like she had after Edward left. "Oh honey," he wrapped his arms around her. He was tense like he expected her to cry and didn't know how he was going to handle it.

"It's okay, dad. I'm okay." She leaned away from him. "Jacob and I just had an argument."

"Are you two going to be okay?" His concern was painful.

"I'm not sure yet." Bella refused to look at him again, afraid the concern would make her break. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, good night." He sounded worried.

Bella climbed the stairs slowly. Once the door was closed, she dropped down onto her bed, clothes and shoes still on. The blankets wrinkled under her, and she waited for sleep to come. It didn't.

Bella stared blankly into the darkness. A small tap broke the silence. She ignored it, assuming it was a tree branch in the wind. She heard another tap and another. The third was louder, more insistent. Bella finally rolled from bed. She looked outside, where a huge shadow was in her tree. Bella opened the window and leaned out it.

"Hey Bells!" A voice called. "Back up, I'm coming in!"

Bella barely had time to back up before Jacobs huge frame swung through the window. "What the fuck, Jacob?" Bella tried to growl. Instead, it came out flat, like a poorly delivered line in a B movie.

He swept her up in his arms. "I am so sorry." He held her too tight. She worried that her ribs would crack. He was so warm. "I didn't mean to hurt you like that. I just, there are things I have to do."

"What does that even mean?" She struggled in his grasp, and he let go of her.

"I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me? Then why are you here?"

"I promised I wouldn't hurt you and I wouldn't leave you." He grimaced. "I didn't do a great job with that first part, but I'm still here."

"Great. Thanks. I'm really happy to see you. If you can't tell me, then what is the point?"

"I can't tell you, but you can figure it out."

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

"Yeah!" His face lit up, and Jacob looked just like he had before his unexplained sickness. "You can figure it out. I can't tell you now, but I've told you already!"

"What can't you tell me? Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm not allowed."

Bella grimaced. "Let me guess, your new best friend Sam said it's not allowed."

Jacob began to shake. He closed his eyes tight, clasped his hands together, and breathed deeply. The shaking stopped. "It's not what you think Bella. It's not what I thought. Please." He ran his hands through his cropped hair. "Do you remember the first day we spent on La Push beach after you came back?"

"Of course, I do."

"I told you stories. Old myths about where we came from, the Quileute's."

"Yes, stories about the cold ones."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Not just that story, Bella."

"Not just that one…" Her voice trailed off, and his shaking began again.

"I have to go. Think about it. Come see me when you do? Please?" He didn't wait for an answer. Jacob leaned backwards and fell out the window. Bella ran to it and looked down, expecting to see his broken body. Instead, she saw him jogging away and waving behind him. Her heart raced, the momentary fear taking a minute to subside. She sat back on her bed, leaning against the headboard and wondering what Jacob had meant.

Bella remembered the stories about the cold ones. The Cullen's had been cold ones. Vampires. But what did Jacob mean? Where the Quileute's had come from? Bella tried to remember, but her exhaustion was too much. She fell into a dreamless sleep late in the morning. Bella finally woke up around noon, exhaustion still heavy on her shoulders. She got up, dragged to the bathroom, and began brushing her teeth. Ten seconds in, the truth hit her. She dropped her toothbrush, toothpaste bouncing on the sink and floor. Bella ran from the bathroom, down the stairs and missed the last step. She stumbled but kept her speed up as she ran out of the house, grabbing her keys as she went. She slammed the door behind her and began the drive to The Rez.

Jacob met her at the door, his face shining as if her sun had never truly left. He was so hopeful, she couldn't help but smile. He ran out and picked Bella up, spinning her around. He set her on the ground. "You remembered, right? That's why you're here!"

"Wolves? You're wolves?" Bella was cautious. Jacob read her emotions, and he slowed down.

"Is that, is that okay?" He tried not to shake, but Bella could see the trembling begin.

"It's fine, but why are you guys killing people?"

Jacob stopped trembling abruptly, the shock stopping whatever was wrong with him. "Killing people?"

"The disappearing hikers!" Bella slapped his chest. "How could you?" She pushed against him, but he didn't move. Bella simply pushed herself back a step.

"We're not doing that! It's a red-headed vamp." Jacob laughed, then hugged her again. "I'm so happy you figured it out. Come on, let's go!" He shoved her into the passenger side of the truck while her mind raced.

"Jacob, wait!" He stopped with one leg in the driver's side door. "Jacob, I know who the vampire is."

He pulled himself the rest of the way in. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Victoria. If she's here, it's for me."

Jacob began trembling again. He inhaled sharply. Control seemed about to escape him. She placed her hand on his, which seemed to be in danger of snapping her truck's fragile steering wheel. He looked at her. "Okay, okay. Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

He smirked at her. "I want you to meet the guys. Well, you're gonna meet some of the guys again." He smiled so hard Bella couldn't help but smile back. "Also, they need to know what you just told me."

They pulled into an empty lane and jumped out of the truck. There was no one on either side of the road that she could see. Jacob jumped out and yelled, "Hey guys! Come out!" It didn't seem to Bella that there was anyone on either side of the road. Within a minute, however, Quileute's started pouring out of the woods.

Sam came out first, wearing only a pair of jean shorts. "Jacob, what have you done? How did you-"

"I didn't, Sam!" Jacob threw his hands up, smiling. "She figured it out!"

Quil and Emery came out next, followed by Paul. They all met in the middle of the road, Bella staying by Jacob's side. Sam laughed, the tension melting from his face. "I am honestly impressed."

"Why can't you ever listen?" Paul shoved past Quil and Embry, leaning into Jacob's face. Jacob began trembling, but Paul was absolutely shaking. "I don't care who your grandfather was! It's not your decision!"

"Paul, calm down!" Sam shouted, but it was too late. Paul burst into a wolf in front of Jacob. He pushed past him, while Jacob's strong arms tried to keep Paul away from her. A sharp pain told Bella he was unsuccessful. Jacob shoved forward, turning into a wolf as far from Bella as he could. He slammed Paul into the woods, and they disappeared in a hail of fur and snapping branches.

Bella stepped towards the spot the boys disappeared. She tripped over her own feet, and Quil caught her. "It's okay Bella, it's not that bad."

"What's not that bad?" She looked down at her arm, where the blood flowed freely. She looked back up at Quil, and muttered, "oh," before she passed out. Blood never was her strong suit.

* * *

Bella woke up on a couch in an unfamiliar house. She sat up quickly, and her head spun. A young, beautiful woman was in front of her. The serious look on the woman's face made Bella's heart race. "Jacob," the woman called softly. Bella is awake. The woman turned her head as Jacob came into the living room. Bella could see three long scratches that marred the side of her beautiful face. Sharp cords of scar tissue stood out from the rest of her face. Bella wondered what had happened to her.

"Bella," Jacob's voice dripped with relief, and something else she couldn't figure out. "I'm glad you're awake. I'm so sorry. Sam told us we're too dangerous, but I couldn't keep away from you."

"I'm okay. It's not that bad, is it?" Bella's arm was wrapped in gauze. She was reminded of her last happy day with the Cullen's before an injury to herself had ruined everything.

"Honey, it's not that bad at all." The beautiful woman said. "Hi, I'm Emily. I've had something similar happen to me." She ran her absentmindedly fingers across her scars. Her tight-lipped smile told Bella they were keeping something from her.

"What is it? I've got plenty of scars. I'm not worried about these ones." Bella touched the cold scar on her hand. She looked from Jacob to Emily. "What aren't you telling me?"

Jacob reached for Bella's hand, looking like he was about to burst into tears. Emily took over. "Bella, the Quileute's inherit their shifting." Bella nodded. "These scars," she motioned to her face, "are from getting scratched by a wolf. Paul bit you."

"So?" Jacob hung his head down low.

"We're like the Cullens in one way," Jacob whispered so low Bella could barely hear him. "If we bite people, we can turn them. It's a helpful trait, just in case the vampire threat is too large for a small tribe to handle. I am so sorry Bella."

"So, what are you saying?"

Sam walked in. "When a shifter bites a human, there is a chance they'll turn into a shifter, just like us."

"A chance?" Bella repeated. "That's good, right?"

Jacob left the room, unable to stay for the next part. "Bella," Sam said, gently as he could. "The fever has already started. You're going to become a shifter too.

* * *

I hope you feel like this has promise. It's an idea I've been toying with, while finally updating my other stories. If there is interest, I'll continue this one too.


	2. Runs With Wolves

This story has been begging to get out of me. This is a long chapter, mostly because I couldn't figure out where to stop.

* * *

Bella tore through the woods, patrolling all of Forks with Jacob.

_Bet I could beat you!_ She told Jacob through the mind link.

_Not a chance!_ Jacob put on a burst of speed, his russet wolf shooting ahead of Bella's white winter wolf. Bella differed from the other wolves in the pack. She was larger than all of them except for Sam and Jacob. She was snow white, like Leah, but instead of the frost blue eyes Leah had, Bella's were a deep gold that none of the other wolves had.

_You underestimate me, young Skywalker_, Bella laughed, running nimbly between the trees and weaving her way past Jacob. Jacob was more muscle than Bella, and that served him well, except for in a contest of speed. _Jake, I am your father_, she thought, laughing all the while. A deep commanding laugh echoed across the link, and Bella knew Sam had just shifted.

_Jacob, you should know better._ Sam's deep voice chided Jake. _Finish your patrol, and then come back._ Sam's voice echoed with the command of the alpha. Neither Bella nor Jacob would disobey him, but now they couldn't, even if they wanted to.

Bella continued speeding, shooting for the border on the far side of Forks. A strange scent filled her nostrils, burning them. Bella skidded to a stop, and Jacob slammed into her. They rolled several yards. _Bella, what the fuck!_

_What is that?_ Bella asked, wrinkling her nose.

Jacob skimmed Bella's consciousness, then took a breath. _Vampires!_

Sam shouted in their collective mind. _Freeze! We'll be there soon._

Bella and Jacob remained stock still, unable to do anything. They could see the minds of the pack, knowing they were running at breakneck speed. They flanked Jacob and Bella. Jacob took his Beta position at Sam's side, and Bella fell back into the pack. Sam sniffed the area, the burning in his nose leading him to the edge of Forks. His determination was clear in Bella's mind. The burning in her nose was amplified by the minds of those around her. Sam sniffed the ground, his hackles raising. _Stay close_, he growled.

They followed the path of the stink. A general flow of anxiety rippled through the pack. Sam broke a clearing, followed by the pack. He looked ahead of him, and they all saw what Sam did. _Shit, fall back_. Everyone but Sam backed away, refusing to break the trees. They watched through Sam's eyes as Edward and Carlisle stepped from the mansion's porch.

"Yes, we are back," Edward called. A snarl escaped from Bella. Edward locked eyes with her. He looked confused.

Carlisle came slowly to the edge of the woods. Esme and Alice stood back, watching. "I imagine," Carlisle said, "That our treaty will remain in place?"

Sam snarled, a small growl in his chest. I suppose so.

"He says 'yes,'" Edward translated.

"Any chance we could speak face to face?" Carlisle asked calmly.

A roar ripped from Jacob. _Don't do it! These bloodsuckers don't deserve our attention._

_Jacob, stop_. The growl died mid-breath_. Jacob, Seth, follow_. Sam backed into the trees, turning back into himself. Jacob and Seth followed his lead, rolling their shoulders as they slipped their jean shorts on. Bella, Quil, and Embry remained in the woods, hackles raised.

Sam stepped out first, Seth and Jacob flanking him on either side. "The only reason I am speaking with you is to renegotiate terms of the treaty."

"Which terms?" Carlisle asked calmly.

Bella sniffed, wondering why the vampires smelled so bad. "We would like to request the school be neutral ground."

"The school?" Carlisle's eyebrows shot up. "Whatever for?"

"Jacob would like to attend the high school. In order to do so, we need to be sure that he won't be attacked."

Jacob's sharp intake of breath gave away Sam's lie. Carlisle looked from Edward to Sam. "He does want Jacob to attend the school." Edward shrugged. "He doesn't intend to hurt us, either."

"Well then," Carlisle smiled. "I see no reason to interfere with Jacob's education. "We have assurance that no one in my family will be harmed?"

"No one," Sam replied. "And no harm will fall to any of my pack at the school?"

"None. It seems we have a deal." Carlisle reached out to shake Sam's hand. Sam held on for too long, probably trying to crush Carlisle's hand.

"It seems we do. We will leave your land immediately, now that we know you are back. A warning, a red-headed vampire, you seem to know her as Victoria, is here. We have been hunting her."

"We know. We've heard she is back. That's part of why we are too."

Sam nodded and turned to head back into the woods. Edward's eyes followed them like he was trying to figure out something. His eyes locked onto Bella's in the woods. She was sure he could see her, as she could see him. She wasn't sure if he could suddenly read her mind, but she started to recite Rick Astley's 'Never Gonna Give You Up' on a loop. Sam, Seth, and Jake transformed back, and the pack rushed away.

_Bella, enough!_ Sam shouted across their link, cutting her off.

_Did they find out about me? _

_No,_ Sam said. _We carefully guarded our thoughts. It's none of their business if you don't want it to be._

_Do I have to go to Forks High?_ Jacob whined.

_Yes. Bella can't go alone. She's too young. _Sam turned his thoughts toward Bella. _You have shown amazing control especially after a summer of practice, but I don't know how you'll hold up surrounded by vampires. Even ones you,_ a growl exploded from him, _like._

Bella's emotions washed over them. An annoyance and a despair that made the others recoil from her. Her pain at being left flooded to the fore of her mind. _I understand_. Bella thought past the tears that she would not allow to fall, especially not in this, her most powerful form.

Sam contemplated telling Bella to stay away from the Cullens. Everyone heard these thoughts as they flew through his mind. He decided against it. _Go home, Bella. School starts up again tomorrow. Jacob, it's time to get you enrolled._

Bella broke off, heading towards her house and hearing Jacob's _aw man, come on. Why?_ She turned before she could hear Sam's response. Bella dressed before exiting the woods. She jogged across her backyard where she was greeted by a small army of strays. "Hayley Catwell, hello." Bella murmured as a calico met her by the porch, purring. A dog hopped up to her. He was a wiry-haired mutt with three legs. He stood on his back legs, his one front paw pushing on her. "Bucky, hello," she laughed as he looked at her. Ever since Bella had changed, she had a weird affinity for animals. It seemed like all the strays in Forks had come to see her. A heavily muscled pitbull came swaggering over. He sniffed Hayley Catwell before letting out a low 'woof.' "I didn't forget you, Steve." She said as she pet her little Captain America.

Bella opened the backdoor of the house, and a thin, graceful midnight black cat came racing out. "T'Challa! How did you get in there!?" The cat looked at her, licking his paws happily. It was then that she noticed the kitchen window was open. She went to shut it. Under the window were small muddy paw prints. She wiped them up, hoping to have the signs of animals gone before Charlie got home. He didn't understand her pack of strays, but he allowed her to keep them, as long as she got them fixed and didn't let them in the house. Bella wiped the counter quickly as she heard the cruiser pull up.

"Bella!" Charlie called as he opened the door.

"Yeah, dad?"

"We have to talk," he said as he hung up his gun belt by the door. He walked into the kitchen, hands on his hips.

"I'm not feeding them! They just hang around!"

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"You're mad about the strays, right?"

"What? No." He shrugged. "I don't know what's going on with that, but I've learned to deal with it. Also, I found the huge bags of food in the shed. Don't lie to me."

Bella hung her head, "My bad."

Charlie walked further into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter by Bella. "Jeez, Bells, did you grow another inch since last night?"

Bella crossed her arms. Since being bit by Paul, she had shot up from her previous five foot six to five eleven. The growth spurt should have left her long and wiry, but her muscles had filled out. She had put on about a hundred pounds, between the growth spurt and the muscles. Her arms were thick with muscles and a six-pack she had never imagined having was a constant on her body. She could run in her human form for hours without stopping. Her shoulders were stronger, her legs were thicker, and she hadn't tripped over herself in months. Bella chuckled at his tone. "I don't think so. I really hope not, because I can't afford another new wardrobe." Bella had taken a job at Newton's store. It paid for gas in her truck and food for her strays, but she wouldn't be able to afford many more new outfits. She kept bursting out of her clothes. "What did you want to talk about?"

Charlie looked nervous. He wrung his hands. "I have to tell you something." He cleared his throat. "I just heard some news at the station. It seems that Dr. Cullen has returned to the hospital. Mrs. Cullen didn't like city life."

"Okay," Bella said, keeping her voice even. She let her face betray nothing.

"They're all back. All of the kids."

"Okay." Bella nodded. "I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah. I was just on the rez, and they heard first. You know how much they all hate the Cullen's."

Charlie huffed, his mustache moving with the sharp sigh. "Yeah. I know." He crossed his arms, mirroring Bella's closed off posture. "Are you gonna be okay? They're coming back to school. All of them." Charlie respected the unspoken rule in their house. He didn't say the name. "I don't want you to, you know," he rubbed the back of his neck, "fall off track again."

"That is a really kind way to say, 'fall off the deep end' dad." Charlie chuckled awkwardly. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Anyways," Bella shrugged, "Jacob will be with me. He's transferring." Charlie looked surprised. "If I'm totally honest, I think he's chasing me to school, hoping I'm gonna fall for him."

Charlie laughed, a deep belly laugh. "You know, just go out with him. One date!" Bella rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm happy you're okay." He patted her shoulder as he went to grab a beer. "Want to watch the game with me?"

"No thanks. I'm going to get my things in order for school tomorrow. First day back after summer? Sure to be weird."

"Alright kiddo. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks, dad." Bella climbed the stairs, mind racing. Her heart kept pace, beating so quickly she had to sit down and breathe deeply once she was in her room. The Cullens were back. She still felt a ragged hole where they had been. It was mostly filled with her pack, but there was still something there. A nagging, pounding feeling, accompanied by thoughts of _'I wasn't good enough._' She could probably take Edward in a fight if she wanted to. What about the rest of them? Alice had abandoned her without so much as a goodbye. Bella had called Alice's phone every day for a month. It had been turned off the first day, but she couldn't let that hope go. She thought of Renee, and how she had flown to Washington to take Bella home. That had been the wake-up call. She had deleted Alice's number. She stopped hoping her surrogate mom would come home and comfort her. She stopped hoping.

Jacob had been a godsend. She lived in his mind now, and she knew the guilt he felt about what had happened to her. She also knew the purity of his feelings for her. Jacob's guilt was nothing compared to what Paul felt. Sam carried guilt too. He still thought about what he had done to Leah when he imprinted on Emily. Paul and Jacob felt eased by Bella's pure, unbridled joy at belonging to the pack. Bella had always felt off like she didn't belong in her family. She had felt too fragile with the Cullens. She finally belonged somewhere. She spent the summer tussling with Paul, racing Jake, and pinning Seth down. The boys called her the white wolf, a play on her color and on the fact that she was the only one with no native blood in her veins. Training with the boys had also helped Bella gain control of her mental block. When she was with the boys, she could block them out entirely, if she wanted to. Bella never blocked the boys out.

Bella had a sight into the minds of the boys who made up her new family. Jacob adored Bella. He had since they were kids. Sam felt a never-ending heavy weight on his shoulders. The safety of every wolf was his to consider. He was the only one who could command those around him, but he had a slight anxiety that Jacob would overthrow him one day. With this fear in his mind, he kept Jacob as a close beta, but also trained him in the alpha duties, just in case. No matter what happened between them, the pack would always have a strong leader.

Quil and Embry were so much fun, even in the deep recesses of their minds. Everything was a bet to them. They had both won and lost so many bets that neither of them was even sure if they were even. Bella had a sneaking suspicion that they had been passing the same five dollar bill their entire lives. They liked to go out into the woods at night and howl loudly. Whoever got the most wolves to leave their dens and join them was the winner. Every day they were up to new hijinks like a real-life Shaggy and Scooby. Bella couldn't figure out who was Shaggy and who was Scooby because the first time they heard that thought in Bella's mind they fought over who got to be Scooby-Doo. Ever since, whenever they were in trouble, they would both yell "Ruh-roh!"

Paul's mind was a more difficult mind to exist within. Paul's guilt about turning Bella weighed heavy on him, but so did his life. Paul's father was a heavy-handed drunk, and had been since Paul was born. Paul worried that he was the product of force. His mother never said so, but that worry existed deep within him. The first time Bella's mind touched Paul's she recoiled, then walked slowly to him. She nosed him softly, and he rubbed his wolf head on hers. A small motion, but obviously forgiveness nonetheless. Paul's father had left town after Sam heard Paul's mind for the first time. Sam had entered the house in full wolf form. He ripped the door straight from its hinges. Paul's father knew exactly what had happened. He left the rez the next day and no one had heard from him since. Paul's mother cried, but Paul never did. His temper had gotten better. His mother moved into the Clearwater's guest room. The Clearwaters and half the reservation were working on redoing the garage into an apartment for Paul's mom, but in the meantime, everyone was happy to coexist in the house. Paul's anger dwindled with each passing day. Sometimes he looked at Bella and she could hear his hurt. She never held it against him, and he was comforted by her kindness.

Bella finished her deep breathing. She looked out the window of her bedroom, wondering if she had time for a quick run before bed. As soon as she sat on the end of her bed, her exhaustion hit her. She spent so much time in the woods with the boys that she wasn't getting quite enough sleep. Bella kicked out of her sneakers and jeans and collapsed on her bed. She was out in minutes.

* * *

Jacob showed up at Bella's house in the early morning light. "Ready to go see the leeches?" He asked with mock excitement.

"Jacob, what is that smell?" Something pungent was coming off of him.

"Cologne. I'm trying to drown out the leech stink. I can't throw up on my first day of school. Is it too much?"

"To me? Yes. It is way too much."

Charlie came to the door. "Hey, Jacob! Did you steal Billy's cologne?"

"Yeah," He laughed. "Is it too much?"

"No, you smell fine. Maybe a little less next time." Jacob's smile fell while Bella and Charlie laughed. Charlie checked his watch. "You guys better hurry. Can't be late on your first day."

Bella pushed Jacob off the step towards her truck. They drove to the school in silence. Both of them geared up for what was sure to be a long school year.

When Bella and Jacob pulled up to the school they didn't see anything out of order. "New schools are weird," Jacob mumbled, looking worried in a very human way. Bella punched him in the gut, and he groaned, still surprised by her strength.

"Suck it up, buttercup. There is an argument over who is about to struggle more." A loud squeal got Bella's attention, moments before Jess bounded up to her and slammed into her.

"Bella you got so tall!"

Bella laughed, looking down at Jess. "No, I'm pretty sure you just shrunk. Yeah, that's it. You're small." Jess made a face. "I'm kidding Jess!" Jess was already looking Jacob up and down. "Jess, do you remember Jacob?"

Jacob reached out and shook Jess' hand. "Hello Jacob, great to see you again." She giggled.

Angela came up behind Jess. "Hi Bella," she smiled warmly. Bella stepped forward and hugged Angela, actually excited to see her.

"Ah, Bella, when did you get so strong?" Bella stepped back, looking down at Angela.

"I spent a lot of time working out on the reservation this summer when I wasn't working at Newton's. I got into the outdoor thing."

"You look great. It served you pretty well." Angela looked at Jess. They seemed to be contemplating something.

"Bella," Jess said, her eyes returning to Jacob. "Did you hear the news?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, the Cullens are back." Jess and Angela sighed with relief. Clearly, they were worried they were going to break the news to her. "I'm okay guys. Truly. That was a long time ago. I'm good. I've got all my best friends right here. What could go wrong?"

"I hope you're not lying," Angela murmured, "because here they come."

A yellow Porsche came cruising into the parking lot. Compared to what Bella had seen that car do before, it looked like driving with Miss Daisy. Jacob breathed in sharply, waiting to see who was in the vehicle. It stopped and two people gracefully exited. From the passenger side came a tall vampire with curly blonde hair. From the driver side came a short vampire, with short dark hair. Bella looked at the two of them, ready for the emotions that she was afraid would come pouring in. She was afraid that the pain she had felt when they left last year would return in full force.

Alice and Bella locked eyes, and Bella dropped Jake's arm. She was a young wolf, and her self control wasn't perfect. She ran toward the vampires, as a stunned "Bella!" came from Jacob's mouth. Alice tensed up, prepared for whatever anger was about to come her way. Bella slammed into Alice, wrapping her arms around her and lifting the vampire off the ground. "I missed you," Bella breathed out hard, trying to keep her tears in. Alice relaxed, wrapping her arms around Bella's shoulders. This was clearly not what she expected.

"I am so sorry Bella. I never wanted to leave. I didn't want to do that to you." Bella put Alice down. "We thought we needed to do this to protect you. But recently…" Alice's face fell. "Your future disappeared. We thought you were dead."

"My future…disappeared?" Alice touched Bella's face like she wanted to be sure Bella was real.

"Bella, what's happened to you? You look different. You smell different."

"Like what?" Bella asked, trying not to betray her secret.

"Like you, but not you," Jasper responded. "Like, I don't want to kill you." Bella laughed. Jacob was just walking over. "Bella," Jasper pleaded. "I am so sorry. I never got to apologize in-"

"No Jaz, don't." Bella smiled, taking his cold hand. She felt safe with him now, like she never had before. "We're okay. I'm okay. I'm just, I'm actually happy you're back." Alice hugged Bella again. Jacob began growling, and Alice let go.

"So is this why he's come to our school? To protect you from us?"

"Something like that," Jacob growled. "I hope you feel lucky. It's only for the treaty that I won't kill you now."

"I am happy to see you anyways, Jacob Black."

"Sure," Jacob growled at Alice. "Bella, we need to go to class."

"Where is everyone else?" Bella asked, ignoring Jacob tugging on her arm.

"Rosalie and Emmett are on their way. Edward is out hunting. He was worried about seeing you again."

Bella sighed. She had expected some pain after hearing his name for the first time in a long time. "Okay. Okay, good." Jacob tugged a little harder. "Okay, okay, let's go." Jacob and Bella rejoined Jess and Angela, who both looked confused.

"What? Alice was one of my best friends. I can be happy to see her." Jess huffed and walked ahead of them. "What's she mad about?"

Angela laughed, "Jess thinks she's your only best friend."

"We didn't see each other all summer!" Angela laughed again, and Bella knew it didn't matter. "She'll get over it." Jess did just that moments later when she realized she and Jacob had their first two classes together. Bella had her first two classes with Angela. She was happy to catch up with her, even as Calculus threatened to bore her to death, and History felt a little irrelevant. Bella's third class before lunch had her with Alice. They didn't talk about the intervening months. Instead, they discussed their plans for Senior year and after. Bella had none yet, and Alice wanted to go to Harvard or Yale. She wasn't sure yet. Bella laughed, trying not to sniff too hard. Alice burned her nose.

Jacob waited for Bella outside her class. "Please tell me you have classes with me after lunch. I can't stand any more of these idiots looking at me. Jess has asked for my number twice." They compared and saw that they did have classes together after lunch. Every class except for Gym, in fact. "Oh, thank the gods. Can we run, please? I'm itching with all these vampires around me. Seriously, we have a lunch hour. Let's go."

Jacob was jittery and shaking. Bella knew he needed this. She dropped her things in her locker and waved to Angela and Jess where they sat with Mike. He smiled, hoping she would join them, but Bella passed by the cafeteria as Jacob dragged her by the hand. "Jake, chill."

He was already vibrating all over. They sprinted to the woods, just getting out of the sight of the school when they took off their clothes and turned.

_Are you okay?_ Bella asked. Extra voices told her that Sam and Paul were running too.

_I'm fine. It's hard to be surrounded by them and have to pretend to feel safe._

_Are you guys doing alright?_ Sam's thoughts echoed to them, as he and Paul leaped from the trees and joined Bella and Jacob. Jacob thought through the day, informing Sam of how it'd gone so far. _Good, good. Paul and I haven't been far._

Bella ran with the boys, enjoying the feeling of wind flowing through her fur. She tried not to get silly. She had some anxiety about seeing Edward and the rest of his family, but her fears were always far away when she ran.

_ It will be okay, _Sam assured her after they had all run together for about twenty minutes. They all slowed, loping back to the school, dodging trees. They needed to gather their clothes. _We'll be here all day. Have you seen him?_ A vague _no _echoed through Bella and Jacob's minds.

_He's there though. People have been talking about him._ Jacob responded.

They got closer to the edge of the woods. Their eyes could see the parking lot, though no human would ever be able to see them. Bella sat down, sniffing the ground. A beautiful voice said, "They're out there watching us." The person was far away, but Bella could hear her regardless.

"Who cares, Rose? They're protecting their friend, just like any of us would do." Emmett responded. "Have you seen Bella yet? I want to bear hug her. She wasn't in lunch."

Bella looked up, staring at the back of the blonde head. Rose had always hated her, and she didn't expect that to change. "No, I haven't. I've been curious though. It seems she runs with wolves. Alice said she smells kind of like them now." Rosalie looked towards the woods, trying to see where the wolves were. She zeroed in on the pack, able to finally see them. Her eyes locked with Bella's.

Bella froze in place. Her entire life narrowed down to a tiny pinpoint. Her light gold eyes locked onto the golden honey eyes searching the woods. She felt her paws begin moving without her control. Her jaw fell open, and the boys' shock echoed across her mind. Their existence was nothing to her. Her pack was no one. Everything fell away. She didn't have a pack. She didn't have a family. Her mind echoed with nothing but the name. Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie. Her soul seemed to say nothing more than _Well there you are_. Bella's wolf form tensed. She prepared herself, ready to bound out of the woods and to announce herself.

_Bella, no! _Sam shouted, and Jacob slammed into Bella's chest, knocking her back into the snarled, trying to fight her way past Jacob. They fought briefly, trees snapping under their bodies while they snarled. Bella landed a vicious bite on Jacob's foreleg, causing him to whimper in pain. She tried to keep her eyes on Rosalie, who had tilted her head a bit at the sight of the wolves fighting. _Bella, HALT_. Sam's alpha voice echoed through Bella's mind. She froze, lying on her side while Jacob limped a few feet away. She saw Rosalie sneer at the young pack's apparent lack of control. Bella's mind was abuzz, full of excitement and fear._ Look at me._ Sam demanded Bella's full attention.

_What, what is happening?_ The buzz grew louder, demanding she look toward the parking lot again, but her alpha's command still reverberated through her bones.

_I can't believe it._ Sam thought while Jacob's sadness filled their link. _Bella, you just Imprinted._

_What?_ Bella struggled against the binds of her Alpha.

_You found your mate. The angry blonde bloodsucker._ He growled. _She's your mate._

* * *

Please give me reviews. Too fast? Too terrible? I'm so excited about this I can't stop.


	3. Have You Moved On?

Sorry, some more exposition. Not a lot happens this chapter, but I needed to get some things finished.

* * *

Bella stopped trying to fight Sam's commands. She went limp, her legs hanging in the air over her. She looked like a puppy. If the situation wasn't so serious, it would have been comical._ I-I imprinted?_

Jacob howled. They could all feel his distress. _Yes._ Sam growled. He leveled his dark eyes on hers. He tried not to snarl, but his muzzle pulled back in an angry display. _Get up._ Bella rolled over, sitting up. She padded slowly to Jacob and licked the wound she had given him. He whimpered. Sam's emotions were a mix of rage and despair. Bella felt his turmoil, and it hurt.

_How do I make it stop?_

_You can't. Fate has chosen her for you._

_I don't want this! I never felt this way before!_

_You weren't a wolf before. _

Bella looked toward the parking lot again. Rosalie and Emmett were gone. _She hates me. She hates everyone._

_She won't for long._ Sam spat out.

_I won't cave for this. I don't want this. I won't have this and I won't have her._ Bella pleaded, begging her pack and herself. Even as she sent those thoughts to the others, her heart clenched painfully in her chest at the thought of staying away from Rosalie.

Paul looked at all of them, his emotions so in turmoil the others couldn't pick them out as he went from one to the next. _Sam, what do we do?_

_I don't know._ Every wolf turned to look at Sam. He had never been unsure of himself, not for as long as Bella had been in the pack. _We may have to inform the head leech._

_It's none of their business._ Jacob snarled, startling Bella.

_That's not up to you. That's up to Bella. _

They turned to her. She stared off into the woods. _It's no one's business. I don't want anyone to know._

_For now, that's fine._ Sam turned to walk away. _But Bella, at some point, they will know. _He kept walking. _You two, come. You can't go back to school today._

Bella and Jacob fell in line and followed silently, neither of them wanting to go to class anyways. They all made their way slowly to the res, each lost in their own thoughts when another consciousness and voice broke in. _Hey, shit-eaters. I'm back._ Leah's voice cut into their thoughts, and Bella yelped in joy. She tore off to where she knew Leah's mind indicated she was. _Slow dow-_ It was too late. Bella's hulking wolf form slammed into Leah, knocking her onto her back. Bella's unbridled joy flooded the entire pack. Bella put a paw on either side of Leah's head, her laughter echoing through their link. Leah looked up at Bella from the ground. Bella licked her face, soothing where a tree branch had scraped her snout. _We have really got to work on your excitement, puppy-breath._

_I'm so glad you're back! Where have you been?_ Bella panted, her excitement seeping from her and influencing the rest of the pack. Young shifter emotions were always the most wild, and they allowed themselves to enjoy Bella's happiness. Leah had abandoned them shortly after turning. As soon as she got control of herself, only a few weeks after Bella had changed, she crept out in the middle of the night. Leah had run as far north as she could, and when she felt Sam ready to command her back, she turned human and continued on foot. She had been gone for two months, and Bella had been worried.

_Canada's nice this time of year_. Leah growled_. Get off of me you overgrown weiner dog._ Bella was knocked off Leah before she could even answer. Leah's sour attitude had no effect on Bella. She knew why Leah hurt so much, and it only made the knot in her own stomach grow larger._ Seems I came back just in time for the fireworks._ _Seriously? Even wolf you wants a leech?_

_No. Not gonna happen. _

_ We're happy you're back, Leah. _Sam echoed to them. _Get back to the rez. We have to talk. _

Leah snarled at the command, but followed nonetheless. Bella could see images of Seth and the Clearwater's in Leah's mind, and knew she was excited to see her family. Sam drifted through Leah's mind, along with a profound sadness that hurt Bella down to her soul. Leah looked sideways at Bella, who was jogging beside her. _I don't think you'll have a choice._

_There's always a choice._ Leah's ice blue eyes locked with Bella's, and Bella could see the depth of sadness there, accompanied by doubt.

They continued in silence until they met the boys. The girls shifted, hastily dressing. Seth met his sister first, wrapping his arms around her. He was finally taller than her, and he crushed her in his grip. "I am so happy you're back. You can't do that to me again. Mom and dad were so worried."

"I know kid, I know. I needed time. It was all too much." Seth nodded. He put an arm on Leah's shoulder, and she put her Arm on his opposite shoulder. They looked each other in the eye. "I missed you, kiddo."

"Kiddo!" Seth's voice cracked, and all the wolves laughed as he turned a deeper tan.

"Come guys. We need to call the council." Sam headed towards Billy's house. "They need to know what's happened." Bella looked worried. "It's okay. They can't do anything about it."

The pack quietly made their way to Billy Black's. He looked at them curiously. "Hey guys, what's going-" He froze as Leah entered the house. "Leah! I'll call the council. They'll be so happy to see you're home." Leah leaned down to hug him in his wheelchair.

"I'm so happy to see you, Billy."

He beamed. "I'll call everyone in. They need to know you're home."

When everyone arrived, Harry could not contain himself. He gasped in shock. Leah wrapped her arms around her father, "Daddy, I'm so sorry." Everyone averted their eyes. "I didn't mean to hurt you guys. I just needed time."

"Shhh, honey, it's alright. It's not important. All that matters is you're here now." Harry put his face on his daughter's head, reveling in her presence. He had been so worried. Some nights his wife sat in the kitchen and cried over their missing child. They knew that their children were in for a difficult time when they shifted, but neither of them had anticipated one of them disappearing. Harry and Leah stood like that for a moment longer.

Sam interrupted the moment, an embarrassed look on his face. "We're all very pleased our pack is whole again, but that isn't what this meeting is for."

"It's not?" Billy asked, as the elders and pack members took their seats on the logs around the empty fire pit. "Then what is?"

"As is required, we must make you aware of an Imprint."

The men looked delighted. "Who is it?" He asked happily, his hand never leaving Leah's.

Bella grimaced as Sam looked at her. All the men looked at the lightest member of the group. Bella was accepted as an honorary tribe member, but they still looked surprised. "Bella?" Billy asked confused. She nodded. "That's never happened in history."

The elders looked between themselves. An adopted shifter was not unheard of. Part of the wolf survival required turning those with no Native blood. Native members of the pack had been imprinting since shifting had been ingrained in their bloodline. However, never before had an adopted shifter imprinted. The silence echoed loudly. Bella wished there was a fire going, so there would be some sound. She'd never heard a silence quite this loud. She looked out toward the water, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone around her.

Harry cleared his throat. "Who is it?" He smiled as Bella looked towards him. "We will welcome him with open arms, as we would any imprintee." Bella looked down at her hands. Billy took a guess at Bella's nervousness. "Her? Is it a her?" Billy smiled. "That's no problem! We're open here." He reached out to pat Bella's hand gently.

"Billy, it's a Cullen." Sam said quietly. The ensuing silence was even more painful than the previous one. "The angry blonde female."

"Well," Billy looked to Harry, "I don't believe that changes anything."

"It doesn't?" Bella gasped.

Harry sighed; Billy continued. "There are rules ingrained in our history. An imprintee is protected." He rubbed his chin. "We'll need some time to discuss this. Sam, please remain. The rest of you may go." The wolves left. Bella sighed, knowing she had just complicated everything.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella." Jacob didn't wait for a response. Bella sighed again. She made her way home, wondering what was to come.

* * *

Alice floated to Bella the next morning. "Where did you disappear to yesterday, young lady?"

Bella grimaced. "I went for a run. I needed some time."

"We missed you! You, Emmett, and I have Gym class together!" Alice hooked her arm through Bella's. She looked around before saying, "Can you stop hanging out with the wolves? They smell. They're making you smell. You don't smell as bad, but you don't smell as good as you used to."

Bella shrugged. "I kind of like it. It's a forest musk!"

Alice wrinkled her nose. "It's a dog-butt musk."

"What about dog butts?" Emmett shouted as he snuck up behind them and threw Bella and Alice over each of his shoulders. The students around them turned to stare at the commotion. Alice squealed while Bella laughed. Emmett's deep booming laugh was soothing. She had missed him so much. A year ago, she would have blushed bright red at the attention, but becoming a wolf had instilled a confidence in her that she would have killed for back then.

"Drop me, you monster!" He set them both on their feet and Bella punched him. She ran a hand through her long hair before carefully straightening her plaid shirt.

"Boo bear, are you-" he stepped back and looked her up and down, "getting hotter? Alice, it's not just me, right?" He walked a full circle around Bella, looking her up and down. Alice laughed at Emmett's surprise. He took in Bella's converse, her skinny jeans, the red and black plaid shirt she was wearing, and the forearm muscles exposed by her rolled up sleeves. "Jeez, we should have left earlier. You look great!' He looked in Bella's deep brown eyes, seeing the gold flecks that had taken up residence in them since her change. "If you didn't smell so bad, I might claim you as my own right now! Why are you so tall?"

Bella smirked confidently, then punched Emmett. "You're an embarrassment. I'd like to say that you got hotter, but Charlie taught me not to lie." Bella dodged an open-handed slap coming for her. Emmett jumped forward, pinning her arms to her side as he squeezed her in a bear hug.

"You're so warm! I missed that." He paused. "Seriously, Bells, you look good. I'm happy you're safe." He bit his lip. "How are you, though? Are you okay?" He set her down.

"I'm good Emmett. Truly. Things were hard for a while, but everything turned out okay." Bella sniffed herself. "Do I really smell that bad?"

"No, but you don't smell that good either." Emmett sized her up again. "I don't know what it is, but you were right, Alice. She's different."

Alice slapped Emmett's shoulder. She looked guiltily at Bella. "You are definitely different."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm different. I kept myself alive and even improved after my first breakup." Thoughts of Rosalie snuck into Bella's mind. She could sense Rose was nearby. "Speaking of, where is the rest of the family?" She was wondering about Rosalie, but she knew they would assume the question was about Edward.

"Jasper and Rose are inside. Edward will be here soon. He seems to think arriving just before the bell rings will spare you any unnecessary pain." Alice looked at Bella like she might explode.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Was he always this dramatic?"

"Yes, he was. You were so blinded by puppy love that you couldn't see it." She grimaced. "He has such a good heart though."

Bella chewed her lip. "I'm gonna have to see him eventually, aren't I?"

"Yep." Emmett said offhandedly while checking his phone. "You two have class together seventh period. And speaking of puppy love," Emmett murmured, "here comes your puppy Bella."

"I heard that." Jacob put an arm around Bella's shoulder, glaring at Emmett. The two were of equal height and musculature. A fight between them would be a sight to see.

Alice took Bella's hand. "We'll see you in class." She let go and hooked Emmett's arm, leading him away.

"I could take him," Emmett whispered once he thought they were out of earshot.

"_Sure_, you could. Do you really want to hurt Bella like that? You want to kill her best friend?"

"No," Emmett growled. "He seems pretty cool. I wonder if we'd be well matched in an arm-wrestling contest."

The scowl dropped from Jacob's face as he and Bella laughed. Bella put her hands to her temples and squeezed her eyes tight. "I've had a vision!" She gasped. "You and Emmett are going to be friends!"

The scowl came back. "Shut up." His face softened. "I'm sorry about yesterday. It was tough."

"Forgiven. All of it. I'm also sorry." Jacob shrugged, and they made their way into the school. As an afterthought, Bella added, "Watch your thoughts while Edward's around."

Jacob tapped his forehead. "I've gotten crazy good at protecting my thoughts. Don't worry. The only one of us who has to worry about control is you. Imprints make people stupid."

Bella huffed, walking away quickly and trying to leave Jacob behind her.

* * *

The day dragged slowly. Bella enjoyed her morning with Alice and Emmett. Random texts poured in throughout the day from Jacob.

_I hate this._

_ I hate this school._

_ I hate you._

_ I can't think of anything else to hate, but I hate it too. _

Bella finally responded._ I love you!_

_ I hate that too!_ He sent a colorful array of heart emojis.

When lunch came Bella and Jacob ate outside. Her heart was tugging her toward the cafeteria, where she was sure Rosalie was. She wondered what Rosalie was pretending to eat today, or if she was flipping through Car and Driver. She thought of ways to begin a conversation with Rosalie when she finally saw her. "You can't, Bells."

Bella dropped her head onto the table. "Can't what?"

"Whatever you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything." Bella wondered if she should learn about cars. Jacob had taught her a few things, but it wasn't enough, and she knew it. How could she ever compare to Rosalie?

Jacob watched the faraway look on Bella's face. "I'm gonna barf." He pretended to retch.

"I hate you, Jacob Black." He gave her a noogie. They spent the rest of lunch throwing their food at each other.

When seventh period rolled around Bella and Jacob were dredging happily through the day. Jacob was complaining about Chemistry and how he would rather let the town veterinarian declaw him then study the periodic table. Bella rolled her eyes. Jacob could be so dramatic. He held the classroom door for Bella. She froze in the doorway. Edward was coming down the hallway. Jacob stepped forward, and Bella shoved him into the classroom. "I've got it." Jacob sat down angrily, never taking his eyes off the doorway. Bella let the door close. She had known she needed to see Edward eventually, and here he was.

"Isabella." Bella raised an eyebrow and cocked her head at Edward. "Bella. How are you? Alice and Emmett say you've been doing incredibly well."

"I have, _Edward_."

He flinched at her sarcastic use of his name. "Bella, I wanted to apologize. I never wanted to hurt you." She put a hand on her hip, waiting for him to continue. "I hope you can forgive me. Alice told me about what it was like for you after we left. It took everything in us not to come right back. Then, when your future disappeared," he sighed. "We were terrified. Imagine our surprise when it was just that you spend all your time with shifters!" Clouds rolled in to his expression. "Are you safe with them? Are you okay?"

"I am safer with them than I was with you."

Edward nodded. "I deserved that." He seemed to be considering something. "There is something different about you. Something amazing." He looked deep into her eyes. His golden eyes, which had once held something for her, seemed so shallow now. They held nothing for her anymore. She didn't understand why, but she wondered what he was thinking. "Bella…have you moved on?"

She smiled so brightly he was stunned. "Yes, I have."

He smiled back, seeming relieved. "Good. I'm happy for you. Is it the wolf?" The teacher knocked on the door, looking at them.

Edward opened the door. "I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, but could you maybe join the class?"

Jacob laughed, a short, gruff sound that made the rest of the class look at him. He stifled his laugh. Bella gracefully walked towards Jacob, slapping him on the back of the head. Bella slid into the desk next to him. Edward watched them. Bella leaned over. "Watch your thoughts, dog breath."

Jacob looked angry, but she had to trust he could keep his thoughts in check. It was the only way she could keep any control over her situation.

* * *

I'm sorry if things are getting slow. I don't want to jump too fast into what's happening. Good news though! Bella see Rosalie next chapter!


	4. Pet, is it?

I know some of the people here are fans of my otrher stories. I am working on every open-ended story I have. I can't find the original files, so it's a copy and paste work in progress. However, welcome to gym class, and right enjoy!

* * *

"I'm so excited!" Alice clapped her hands and spun around.

"Dude, for what?" Bella groaned while pulling on a short sleeve t-shirt.

"Dude?" Alice gasped. "Dude!? What happened to you after I left?" Alice mumbled in a voice she thought Bella couldn't hear, "Dude. She says dude like I'm a surfer on some godforsaken beach."

"Alice," Bella clicked her tongue. "I didn't mean anything by it, I promise."

Bella absentmindedly rubbed her bicep, touching the scars Paul's teeth had left. It seemed that wolf healing didn't apply to the scars that caused turning. Sam had been confused about this. Apparently, Quileute lore didn't include all the details she needed. "Bella, what is that?" Alice moved to Bella a bit too fast, causing Bella's instincts to kick in. She trembled a bit. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, it's just…" Alice moved her cold fingers over Bella's scars. "What happened?"

Bella pulled her sleeve down a bit. It didn't cover the scars enough, and Bella gave up. "Bit by an animal."

Alice looked at Bella. She couldn't seem to decide if Bella was lying or not. "Do you want to tell me what you're hiding?"

Bella paused. _I'm not hiding anything, _was on the tip of her tongue. Instead Bella said, "No."

"No?"

"No." Alice pouted. It felt like she had never left. Bella felt guilty. "Not yet?"

Alice scrunched her face up. "Better. Not great, but better. Anyways, I'm excited to watch you trip over your own feet!"

"What?"

"You asked what I was excited about!" Alice giggled, and Bella grumbled. They left the locker room and walked slowly down the hall to the gym.

The double doors burst open. "Hell's Bells!" Emmett roared. Bella jumped. "Hello." He calmly said.

"Em, you're a dick. Did you always have this many nicknames for me?"

"I did not, but I had a whole year to come up with more."

"That's what you did for a year? You thought of nicknames?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "What was I supposed to do?" He shrugged, grinning. "You see, we left the family pet in Forks."

"You!" Bella jumped for him, her wolf blood running hot. She tried to tackle the behemoth. Emmett wrapped his arms around her, putting her in a headlock.

"Say it Bella!" He said, as he led her into the gym, only allowing her to see the floor.

"Say what?" She struggled against his iron grip.

"Say you're our pet!"

"You've got to be joking!" Bella yelled. She could hear other students giggling nervously. They seemed to want to laugh at Bella, but were afraid of how to react to the Cullens.

"I never joke, not ever." The smile in Emmett's voice was unmistakable. Alice laughed at both of them. Bella saw her feet dance by.

"Alice, you're not going to help me?"

"Just say it, Bella. He'll let you go."

"Are you two done?" A serious voice asked. Coach Clapp was obviously not amused.

Emmett held on to Bella, but at least let her stand up. "Yes sir, my sincerest apologies." Emmett smiled a blinding smile. Coach Clapp faltered. He turned away and dropped his clipboard.

Emmett dragged Bella to the bleachers where the rest of the class was sitting. "Say it, Bella."

"I won't."

"Say it!" He poked her in the back.

At that moment, Bella's very soul demanded she look away from Emmett. She searched the room, hoping against hope. Her eyes traveled up the bleachers and found what she was searching for. Her gaze fell on the goddess sitting next to Alice. "I'm the Cullen's pet." Bella murmured. Emmett clenched his fist and pulled it towards him, in a standard 'Yes' motion. He started climbing the bleachers to sit by his sisters. Bella froze rooted to the spot.

Rosalie had taken no notice of Bella. She sat in her own little world. Her high-heeled boots and form fitting jeans clearly indicated that Rosalie had no intention of participating in gym class. Rose adjusted, crossing her legs and adjusting the magazine she was reading. The fidgeting made her look more human, even though Bella knew it was unnecessary. A smile snuck onto Bella's face. As predicted, Rosalie was reading a Car and Driver magazine. The cover declared that the new Corvette was aesthetically pleasing, but that it's automatic gearbox is clunky and interferes with it's aesthetic and packaging struggles. Rosalie was wearing a form fitting white blouse that was clearly tailored to her, though whether by a professional's hand or a Cullen's Bella couldn't tell. Rosalie's hair fell around her face in graceful waves. She wore pale pink lip-gloss. Her pale skin seemed to shine, drawing Bella in. Feeling Bella's eyes, Rosalie looked up. Bella's heart skipped a beat. She attempted to step forward and tripped over her own feet. She caught herself before she fell. Rosalie smirked, amused at Bella's expense. Emmett laughed.

"Bella, get up here." Alice called her.

Bella ducked her head, ignoring the giggles around her. She walked up to the third level of the bleachers. The human students gave the Cullens a wide birth. Bella took a seat one level up from where Alice and Rosalie sat. She took her seat beside Emmett. "First day with your new feet?"

Bella ignored him. "Hello, Rosalie." Bella breathed in sharply. Her heart leapt in her chest. Rosalie smelled differently from Alice and Emmett. They burned her nose, but Rosalie's scent drew her in. She had to keep herself from inhaling or leaning forward. She couldn't identify the smell, just that it was the most intoxicating thing she had ever encountered. Rosalie smelled like freedom, happiness, and adoration. Rosalie turned around slowly. She let her magazine fall only slightly. "Pet, is it?" Rosalie asked frostily. "Go away_." Pet_, echoed in Bella's mind. Emmett laughed again. Rosalie turned forward, raising her magazine back up to eye level.

_Pet._

Bella noticed Alice watching her openmouthed. She averted her eyes from the back of Rosalie's head as her heart continued to pound. Alice's mouth snapped shut.

_Pet._

The word reverberated around her mind as Coach Clapp explained the rules of basketball. _She called me pet._ Coach Clapp started throwing pinnies to people, placing them on teams. Emmett and Bella were on the white team. Coach gave Alice the red jersey. He tried to give one to Rosalie. Bella couldn't see, but judging on the way he fell backwards, she assumed Rosalie had leveled her famous ice glare at him. He finished handing out the jerseys and blew his whistle. "Let's go!"

_Pet._

"You and me Bella!" Emmett cheered. He reached out for a pound. Bella reached out to weakly return it.

Alice swooped in, a cold hand on Bella's arm. "Gonna tell me what that was about?"

_Pet._

"What?"

"Okay, so that's a 'no,' or a 'not yet?'"

Bella smirked at Alice. "I don't know what you're talking about. Let's play basketball!"

"You don't even like basketball!"

"I love basketball." Bella laughed and took the ball off the rack. She threw a shot from half court. It easily landed in the hoop. Every student's jaw dropped. Bella shrugged. She surreptitiously looked up to see if Rosalie was watching. She wasn't. _Well, if she's not looking, I'm gonna have to make her. _What followed was a shameful display of athletic prowess. Two separate games were going in the double wide gym. The white team versus the red team, and the black team versus the yellow team. Coach Clapp tossed the ball up. Bella was up against Mike Newton.

"Don't worry, Bella, I'll take it easy on you." Newton smirked.

"Thanks Mike, I don't want to get hurt." She smiled sweetly at him. He looked dazzled. When Coach Clapp tossed the ball up, he didn't even jump. Bella snagged the ball out of the air, tossing it to Emmett. She dodged around still dazed Mike, putting her hand back up for the ball. Alice ran for Emmett, who bounced it behind his back. The ball went between Tyler Crowley's legs as she tried to block Bella. She snagged the ball off the bounce, jumped, and dunked it. She hung on for a minute, before landing gracefully on the ground. Bella snuck a quick look at the bleachers. Rosalie was holding the magazine high. Bella couldn't see Rosalie's eyes, but her perfect eyebrows where arched high up. Bella grinned at Mike. "Thanks for taking it easy on me." His mouth was still wide open. Bella bounced by him, ready to defend, and tapped him on the jaw. His mouth snapped shut with a click. The smirk on her face remained.

_Pet._

"Better luck next time, Mike and Ike!" Emmett giggled. The sound unsettled Mike, who shuddered and went to pass the ball in.

"Here, Newton!" Alice called his name. He passed it in, and she passed it back to him. Emmett stood directly in front of Mike, like a brick wall in front of a small animal. Mike stutter-stepped. Bella swung by Mike, snagging the ball. He spun around. Bella passed the ball between her legs. Emmett appeared and bounced the ball, off the ground. It landed in the net.

Bella gave Emmett a high five so hard that the crack echoed around the gym. Even Rosalie put her magazine down for a moment. Emmett shook his hand out. He pointed a finger gun at Bella, and she responded. "Okay Le'Veon, we're gonna have a serious talk after this."

Bella grimaced. "That's what you think."

After that Bella reigned it in, but she and Emmett crushed Alice's team 50 to 38. Bella barely worked up a sweat. By the end of the game Newton was calling 'uncle.' Tyler wanted lessons, and the other court had stopped playing at all. They lined both sides of the court, cheering every time Bella touched the ball. By the final bell everyone was amazed at Bella's prowess. As they finished their game Bella looked up to the bleachers. Rosalie was watching her with something that rivaled interest on her face. Bella smirked at Rosalie. Their eyes met, and Bella winked at Rosalie. She didn't know what possessed her, but Rosalie seemed to be snapped out of her daze. She scowled at Bella, grabbed her bag and magazine, and stormed out. She elbowed by Bella for good measure. The elbow was sure to leave a bruise, but the quick contact sent Bella's heart into overdrive again. Bella watched Rosalie walk away.

_Pet._

"Bella Swan, what is going on with you?" Alice demanded as soon as they were alone in the locker room.

"Alice Cullen, what is going on with you?" Bella responded quickly. Alice grabbed Bella's face and looked deep into her eyes. This close, Bella could see the ridges and valleys of Alice's lemony irises. They were bright, warm, and lovely. Alice looked back into Bella's eyes. She saw the warm brown of Bella's beautiful eyes. The new flakes of gold threw her off. Human's eyes don't usually change this drastically. Alice let go of Bella's face. They had this part of the locker room to themselves. A side effect of humans avoiding Alice. "Find what you were looking for?"

"Even though you're right in front of me, I can't see you."

Bella laughed. "Open your eyes!" Bella started digging in her locker for her clean clothes.

"No, you pain in the rear." Alice lowered her voice. "When I look into your future, even when I look to see what will happen after you leave this room, I can't. I thought that would go away." Alice mumbled so low that a human wouldn't be able to hear, "The only ones I can't see are the…"

"Wolves." Bella finished her sentence, mumbling at the back wall of her open gym locker.

Alice didn't respond, so Bella finally turned around. Alice put her head on her hand. "thirty-two."

"Thirty-two?"

"Thirty-two hours. We've been back together for thirty-two hours. You waited thirty-two hours to tell me!" Alice was getting steadily louder.

"Alice, sh!"

"I will not shh Bella Swan!" Alice was working up into a frenzy. "You are my best friend! This is crucial!" Alice got suddenly excited. "Can I see?"

"See what?"

"Your wolf," Alice whispered like a kid in a candy store. Bella put her hand over Alice's mouth and dragged her into the showers, away from prying ears. She pulled the shower shut. Bella and Alice stood in the cramped spot. "Well, this seems like a dangerous place to turn."

"Shut your mouth, Alice!" She waited to see if anyone else could hear. The other girls in the room kept talking, and the door to the room continued to open and close. "As you could imagine," Bella whispered, "This is a secret. Be quiet."

Alice gasped. "Does Charlie know?"

Bella leaned forward, putting an arm on the wall behind Alice's head. "No. Only the pack knows."

"Okay, but after that show you just put on, are you even trying?" Bella smirked. "Why were you showing off? That's not how you keep a secret!"

"I wasn't showing-" The shower curtain ripped open. Rosalie was on the other side, arms crossed and boot toe tapping.

_Pet._

"Rosalie, how rude. We're trying to have a conversation." Alice pouted. "My best friend and I are just catching up." Bella's heart leapt into overdrive again as a stupid smirk slid onto her face. Bella was standing too close to Alice, with only an inch between their bodies.

"Hey, how you doing?" Bella's attempt at suavity somewhat dampened by her odd position and the disgusting high school locker-room shower. Nothing could be heard but the drip of a leaky faucet, and the beating of Bella's unrestrained heart.

Rosalie growled, then turned her attention to Alice. "If you don't get to the car in five minutes, you're running." She started walking away.

"Edward won't leave me!"

"He will if I threaten to destroy his precious volvo!" Rosalie sing-songed on her way out.

The door closed behind Rosalie, and the locker room was quiet. "Sooooooo," Alice drawled, "What the hell was that?"

Bella left the shower with Alice following her. "What was what? You know, I think Rosalie is serious about leaving you behind."

"I can wait forever, Bella!" Alice called out.

"Good for you!" Bella called back.

* * *

Rosalie sat inside her car, waiting for Alice. She watched the clock. It had been four minutes and twenty-five seconds. At five minutes exactly, she was going to leave Alice. She smiled to herself, knowing it would be hilarious if Alice had to run home in her heels. She sat calmly in her car, watching the humans go by her darkened windows. Some of them admired the car. Rosalie was thankful for the tinted windows. In her car no one could see her. Four minutes and forty seconds. Across the parking lot Bella exited the school's doors. Rosalie watched her. Four fifty. Bella looked at Rosalie. Rosalie froze. No human could see through the tinted windows. Rosalie was sure that Bella was looking at her as opposed to her car. She'd never seen Bella look twice at a car. Bella held Rosalie's eyes. Then, she winked. Rosalie growled. _What was she playing at_? Rosalie accidentally cracked the steering wheel. Bella laughed and continued on. Alice opened the door to the car. "Hello dear sister!" Rosalie checked the clock. _Shit._ It had been five minutes and ten seconds. "I expected you to be halfway home by now."

Rosalie imagined Alice's heels covered in mud. She gave Alice a half-hearted smile. "Next time, dear sister. I was distracted."

Alice followed Rosalie's gaze, no doubt seeing Bella getting into her truck with her doggy guard. "I imagine you were." Alice laughed. Rosalie growled. _Fucking Swan._

* * *

"So, I heard some really crazy rumors today!" Jacob exclaimed.

Bella hedged. "Oh? What could you have heard in a school where you hardly know anyone?"

"I heard about a previously awkward girl who gained four inches and a hundred pounds seemingly overnight simply _destroying _the high school gym class. Could you imagine? I wonder who that could be?"

"That happened fifteen minutes ago! How could you have heard already?"

"Bella! The school has like four hundred kids! What were you thinking?"

Bella lowered her head sheepishly. "Well, you see, there was a crazy development." Jacob waited patiently. "Rosalie is in my gym class."

Jacob hit his head on the dashboard. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Nope."

"Well, did you at least impress her?"

"I think so. I winked at her. Twice."

* * *

I'M OBSESSED HERE.

Please, please review. The motivation is crucial. I love you guys and how excited you've been so far.

When write too quickly, mistakes get through. I review every day. Feel free to PM me my mistakes, because I welcome the help while I fix it.


	5. I've decided we're friends now

My story so far has been a lot of dialogue. I know. I'm working on it. How in the heck can I stop this? I'll figure it out! Read on!

* * *

"Does this effect the terms of the treaty?" Sam sat stiffly.

Harry smoked slowly. He looked at Billy before answering. "I don't know. Any time that we've had questions about the treaty, we've discussed it with the blonde Cullen. Our ancestors didn't cover everything."

Billy ran a hand over his tired face. "Bella is ours. There is no question about it." He sighed. "There is also a certain protection offered for every imprintee. None of us, or any of our kin, could harm the blonde bloodsucker."

"It is our _duty_ to protect our people." Sam responded. "If she should attack-"

"Do not presume to lecture me on duty, Samuel Uley." Billy responded coldly. Sam bowed his head, acknowledging his mistake. "Ephraim could not have seen this coming. Adopted shifters are so rare. We will have to meet with the cold ones. Has there been any sign of the red-eyed vamp?"

"No, there hasn't." Sam looked out into the darkness. "We've run constant patrols, but she hasn't crossed our path in a week or so. She's either abandoned the hunt or is trying something new."

Harry nodded in agreement. "We have much to discuss. We can no longer patrol the Cullen's lands. It seems we have limited options."

"I understand. When would you like me to call the meeting?"

"Hold off for now," Billy responded, one hand raised. "Bella needs time. Her imprint is new to her. It may be frightening to her. You will remember that well." Sam hung his head; Harry cleared his throat. "This is a delicate situation. I have never seen an imprint react badly before, but I have also never seen a wolf imprint on a vampire. I do not want to jeopardize Bella's future, no matter who it may be with." Sam snorted.

"Something funny, Samuel?" Harry asked seriously.

"My apologies, I was only imagining you saying that same sentence a year ago. Forgive me, please."

Billy nodded. "Forgiven. The winds of change are upon us and standing on tradition and ceremony is about to be very difficult." Billy looked out into the evening as wind ruffled his long hair. He embodied tradition, and to hear him question it shook Sam to the core. "Keep up with patrols. Run the full length of our land. Bella's connection with the Cullen's may allow us to help patrol their land as well."

"And if they agree to allow us on their land?" Sam asked. "Will we then allow them on ours?"

"Absolutely not," Billy sneered. "The treaty stands in place for that reason, and that reason alone. To disregard that would destroy this tenuous co-existence."

"I understand." Sam stood. "What will you have me do?"

"For now? Do as you have. Maintain the patrols. Send out pairs at a time. If the redhead reappears, we must find her and eliminate her." Harry seemed finished, so Sam turned to go. Harry called after him. "And Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Let Leah run with Bella sometimes. They may ally themselves to each other. They both understand difficult imprints."

Sam nodded. There was no malice in Harry's voice, but Sam felt ashamed anyways. He left, and Billy looked at Harry seriously. "You've got to let it go, Harry."

"She's my only daughter. I know he didn't have a choice, but her pain is my pain." Billy nodded, understanding. "What are we going to do, Billy? Does Charlie know about Bella? Do the Cullen's?"

Billy shrugged. "I don't think so. We may have to have a meeting alone with Bella. Now isn't the time though. Now it's time for rest."

* * *

Bella arrived home after her gym class jamboree to the sight of Leah leaning on a dirt bike in her driveway. "Well hello, sourpuss. What brings your sorry tail into town?"

"God, I forgot how much I couldn't stand cocky puppies." Leah snapped back at Bella while rolling her eyes. She looked at Jacob as he dropped from Bella's truck. "Jake, Sam wants you on the rez. He says you should run with Seth tonight. Show him the ropes, I guess."

"Alright, whatever." Jacob jogged to the edge of the woods. He paused for a moment, then yelled back to the girls, "You need time for girl talk or what?" He disappeared in the woods before anyone could respond.

"That's two." Leah said out loud.

"Two what?"

"Two times I'm gonna bite his scruffy ass."

Bella laughed. "What was the first?"

Leah shrugged. "Every infraction earns him two. He's so slow I can get away with both of them. Why not take advantage?"

"That's a good point. I'll remember that. So what are you doing out here?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think my dad has been pestering Sam." Leah shook off her leather jacket. It wasn't necessary, not for the temperature or for road rash, but Bella had a feeling that Leah thought it looked cool. "Let's run the perimeter? Sam wants us to check for ginger bitch."

"Victoria."

"That's what I said."

Bella snorted. "Alright, let's do a quick run."

Leah left her jacket across her bike. They walked to the backyard, stripping behind the tree line. A year ago, Bella would have been far too shy to get naked in front of anyone, even Edward. Now, she wasn't shy at all. In fact, she was kind of proud. It was always better when it was just Leah and Bella, because they didn't have to hide from the boys' eyes. They did their best, but they were still teenage boys. The girls dropped their clothes in a small pile fifty feet in from the edge of the woods, and they took off running.

_So, what was it like on the run?_ Bella's golden eyes peered into the shadows of the woods.

_Peaceful. It was just months of no one else in my head but me._ Leah's ice blue eyes scanned the forest in the opposite direction, using their link to check where Bella was not. _Anything?_

_No, you?_ Bella didn't wait for an answer, she could sense the no from Leah. _You haven't taken down a vampire yet, have you?_

_Nope. None of us have. The last time we detected strangers, you know how that ended. _Bella thought about the cold scar on her hand. _Sorry,_ Leah cringed. _Didn't mean to bring it up._ Leah let her tongue hang out, looking at Bella. The two looked like twins running through the forest. _So, how's it feel? _

Bella refused to ask.

_Come on Bella, how's it feel?_

Bella sped up.

_Bella!_

_ What, Leah?_

_How does it feel to chase your ex's sister? _

Bella snarled. _Well, Victoria hasn't been out here. I'm heading back._ Bella raced home, dressing quickly. She walked out of the woods towards the house while Leah got dressed.

"Bella, I was kidding!" Bella lifted one hand and flipped Leah off without turning around.

Leah ran, catching up to Bella by the porch. "So, you gonna invite me in, or what?"

"Is this a date? Don't you owe me dinner first?"

"A date? I already saw you naked!" Bella accidentally smiled. Leah took advantage and said, "Last time I checked you only had eyes for that pretty blonde ice queen."

"Oooooh," Bella laughed, "You think she's pretty, do you?"

"They're all pretty, you ass. I haven't seen them since I shifted, but I remember them all being scary and pretty."

"She's not pretty, Leah. She's beautiful. She's stone cold terrifying." Leah glared at Bella. "Not that it matters!" Bella backpedaled quickly. "An imprint is nothing more than a challenge to be overcome. No Rosalie for me, no sir sirree." Bella froze. "Do you smell that?"

A loud crash came from upstairs. A shadow appeared suddenly at the top of Bella's stairs. A shiver rippled through her as she prepared to shift. Leah began vibrating as well, ready to destroy the person at the top of the stairs. "Imprint!" Alice Cullen yelled, far too loud. "You what?"

Bella threw her arms around Leah and dragged her bodily from the house, her heart racing. "It's okay, it's okay." She soothed, helping Leah remain calm. "That's a friend." Bella ran her hands up and down Leah's back in a calming motion. "You good?"

Leah nodded, standing on the porch while the trembling stopped. "Sorry, she surprised me. I was ready to rip her head off."

Alice called out softly from inside the house. "Excuse me, young friend of Bella. I am very sorry to intrude. If I had known Bella had company, I would have called."

Leah began to tremble again. "Don't you," she ground her teeth together, "need an invite to enter a house that isn't yours?"

Alice's high, joyful laugh echoed out to the porch. "If that was true, your people would have built a large house around their land and been done with us."

Leah tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. Bella patted her on the back. "Come on buddy, let's go to the backyard. Get some fresh air."

"Should I leave?" Alice called.

"Yes." Leah replied quickly.

"No," Bella snapped. "She's my best friend Leah, you gotta deal."

"Fine, but she sits way over there!" Leah pointed to the corner of the yard.

"Okay. Come out here Alice!" Alice appeared at a very human pace. "Sit over in that corner." Alice pouted. "None of that, cat burglar. Get over there." Alice stomped angrily over to the corner of the yard, leaving small footprints all the way across the grass. Bella and Leah sat on the opposite corner of the grass. "Good?"

"Good enough," Leah responded, angrily.

"I am decidedly not good!" Alice shouted.

"Yeah, and why's that?" Bella sighed. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go.

"We need to have a serious conversation." Alice crossed her arms, looking decidedly absurd.

Bella buried her face in her hands, her bravado hidden for the moment. "What conversation is that?"

"You look at me." Bella uncovered her face, eyeing Alice from across the yard. She could see the amusement dancing in Alice's eyes. Alice displayed her fangs. "I don't have a shotgun to clean, so this will have to do. What, may I ask, are your intentions with my sister?" Alice picked at her fangs threateningly. A growl began deep in Leah's chest.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"What. Are. Your. Intentions. With. My. Sister." Bella's mind couldn't seem to catch up. The growl in Leah's chest burst out. It turned out to be a deep, powerful laugh. The laugh echoed through the woods. Bella could hear small animals running for cover from the sound. Alice smiled at Leah, and the laughter died. Leah's instincts seemed to have kicked back in. She cleared her throat.

"What do you mean?" Bella grumbled.

"Oh, I know what imprinting is." She smirked. "This explains ssooo much!" She clapped her hands. "You're in love with Rosalie!"

"Jeez Alice!" Bella stood up. "I'm not in love with Rosalie!"

"Haven't you imprinted on her, though?"

"I, yes but," Bella huffed, "That doesn't mean I'm in love with her?"

"It means you're in love with her," Leah chimed in, refusing to breathe through her nose as the wind blew Alice's scent toward the wolves.

"No, it doesn't!"

"What does it mean, then?" Alice asked seriously.

"It means," Bella sighed. "It means that my wolf has recognized my soulmate." Bella looked at Leah, who nodded. "It means that I want her to be happy. I want to make her laugh. I want her to smile. I like to be near her, and I want her attention in return." Bella looked down at the grass. "I want to be her best friend."

"You're my best friend," Alice reminded her.

"That's only how it begins," Leah chimed in.

"It's not love. It's like, I'll be what she needs, you know? And if you ask me, Rosalie needs a friend."

"Nobody asked you!" Alice sung back at her. "This is fantastic!"

Bella faceplanted into the grass. "Imprinting is not the same as true love." She murmured. She knew everyone could hear her. "Last time I checked, Quil imprinted on a child."

"That's not unusual. That will change in time." Leah patted Bella on the back. "Honestly, I always thought the whole thing was kind of creepy."

"Thanks. Real helpful." Bella told to the grass. "I hope you end up in this situation soon."

Leah barked out a laugh. "Something tells me you're one of a kind."

Alice jumped up. "I can't wait for everyone to know!"

Bella didn't move from the grass. She could wait. She could wait forever. She wanted to be Rosalie's friend. She wasn't in love with her. Yes, she was drawn to where Rosalie was, but that was all. She was also painfully aware of the fact that Rosalie was at the Cullen mansion. She was dying to go there, no matter how awkward it might be to see the full family together for the first time since her disastrous birthday. "I would prefer everyone didn't know."

"Can I tell Jasper?"

"I guess."

"Can I tell Emmett?"

"No."

"Can I tell Edward?"

"Why would you tell Edward?" Bella shouted into the grass.

"I'm not sure how long I can not tell Edward. You know if I tell Jasper though, Edward will know?"

"Then don't tell Jasper."

"How can I not tell Jasper?"

Bella sat up and glared at Leah. "Do you know that this is your fault? Just running around throwing the 'I' word about all willy-nilly!"

"Do you know there's grass on your forehead? And who says willy-nilly?"

"Your mom says willy-nilly."

Leah thought about it. "Huh. She does."

Bella looked away from her two friends. She clicked her tongue once, then whistled. It was strange for her to be in the yard this long without seeing her strays. They slowly appeared, giving Alice a wide berth. Bucky, however, didn't seem to get the memo. He hopped along to Alice with his tail between his legs. She looked at him, surprised. Alice slowly reached towards him. He sniffed her, then hopped into her lap, rolling upside down and demanding to get his belly pet.

"Well," Leah said softly, "if that's not the weirdest thing I've seen all day…" Bucky enjoyed Alice's attention.

"So," Bella said, "What am I supposed to do?"

"About what?" Alice asked, purring at the dog in her lap.

"This imprint. I've got to resist it."

Alice laughed. Leah laid down, putting her head on Bella's lap. She continued to tremble a bit. "I've seen you with her Bella. You're done for."

"Am not!" Bella huffed. "I was just enjoying myself."

"Yeah, hoping Rosalie would look at you." Alice pet Bucky's ears. "What was she reading today?"

"This month's edition of Car and Driver." Bella answered too quickly.

"Yep." Leah nodded. "It's over. You're trapped."

"I am not." Bella said as T'Challa sauntered up, meowing loudly. She snuck out from under Leah, going to the shed to get the animal food. "This means nothing."

"We'll see," Alice murmured while Leah nodded. "We'll see."

* * *

The following day, the wolfman and Bella joined the populace in the lunchroom for the first time. "I'm impressed," Edward murmured without taking his eyes off his book.

"With what?" Rosalie asked.

"With Jacob. He is surrounded by us all the time, and I have not seen him come close to losing control once."

"Oh dear," Rosalie said sarcastically, "how powerful the young wolfman is. His control is amazing." The table looked at her. "What? He stinks."

Emmett snorted. "You stink."

Rosalie quickly kicked Emmett's chair leg. The chair shot back, and he fell on the ground. "Oh my, are you alright Emmett?" The table tried to keep their giggles to a minimum. The noise in the cafeteria fell silent as they looked at the Cullen's. Emmett hopped up and gave a bow. Uneasy giggles rippled throughout the cafeteria. Bella laughed out loud. Rosalie looked at Bella. They locked eyes, and Bella winked at Rosalie. _What the fuck? Again? What the hell was her problem?_

"Rosalie!" Edward hissed, sounding scandalized. "Language!"

_Edward, if you don't get out of my head, I will rip off the most precious part of your anatomy and bury it so deep in the ocean that you will never find it._

Edward gasped and self-consciously put his book down in his lap. Jasper laughed at the emotions flying around the table. Alice leaned over and tapped her temple. "She'll do it too. I can see it."

Emmett looked between his siblings. "I hate you guys," he sulked.

"Rosalie just threated to rip off Edward's male anatomy and bury it in the depths of the ocean," Alice said quietly. "She wasn't lying. She'll do it."

Emmett raised his hand for a high five. Rosalie just looked at it. He high fived himself with a huge smile on his face. Emmett looked across the cafeteria to Bella. He finger-gunned at her. Bella put a hand on her chest and pretended to die. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Guys, Bella smells bad." Bella laughed out loud. Everyone turned to look at her. She wasn't looking at them.

"Huh." Edward huffed.

"Really?" Rosalie responded. "Obviously dogbreath smells awful. I thought Bella smells really good."

"What?" Edward looked at Rosalie curiously.

Rose looked at Bella again. Bella had a small grin on her face. _I thought she smelled like the woods, green grass, and kind of like the wind blowing between summer and fall. _Rosalie saw Edward watching her again. She started imagining herself swimming in the Marianas Trench. Edward cleared his throat and picked up the book again.

"Hello, dear," Alice purred.

A woodsy scent swept over the table. "Hey, beautiful," Bella responded, dropping into the seat next to Alice.

"Hello, Bella," Edward said stiffly.

"Edward, you've got to chill. We're good."

He smiled. "You're too kind, but I feel like you're just supposed to say that, regardless of how you feel about me."

"Wait, I can prove it." Bella strained, staring Edward in the eye. They stared at each other for so long that Rosalie began to tap on the table. Alice put her hand over Rosalie's, stopping her. After about three minutes, Edward gasped.

"Bella! How did you do that!"

"I've been practicing," she smirked at Edward. She looked quickly at Rosalie, then back to Edward.

"This is thrilling, really." Rosalie drawled. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

"I just heard Bella's thoughts!" Edward said in awe.

"It's something I learned to do. It's kind of like a shield."

"How did you learn that?" Edward leaned forward, the excitement written on his face.

"I'd love to spend more time explaining, but you're getting too close, and the rest of the cafeteria is starting to watch." Edward nodded. "But, if you'd like to invite me over, I'd love to explain."

"Of course. Bella, I would like to formally-"

"Edward, get with the times." Rosalie snapped. He was terrible at blending in. Worse than even the rest of them.

Bella smirked at Rosalie, who sneered in response. "I came over to tell you I'm coming over after school today anyway, Ed." Bella never took her eyes off Rosalie. "As you can see, I really don't have any hard feelings about us."

"I believe you. I look forward to it." His crooked smile came out. "I'm truly glad to hear that, Bella. Esme and Carlisle will be delighted to see you." Bella finally took her eyes of Rosalie. Rosalie, who felt like she'd been trapped in Bella's gaze, looked away confused. _What the hell?_ Jasper looked at the table with a confused look on his face. Rosalie stood up, stomping away from the table without throwing away her untouched food. She pushed open the cafeteria door and stomped down the hallway. The door had barely closed when she heard it open again behind her.

"Rose! Wait up!" Bella called out.

Rosalie refused to slow down. "Rose? Doesn't that strike you as foolishly informal?"

"No, I don't think so." Bella caught up to Rosalie and walked in step with her. "So, how are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"How are you? How's it going?" Bella paused. "How is your day or week or life?"

Rosalie finally stopped. "What do you want?"

"I thought that was obvious?" As they stopped, Bella's woodsy scent hovered over them again. Bella's heart was pounding. Rosalie assumed it was from chasing her down. Rosalie glared at Bella and waited for her to continue. "I wanted to know how you're doing."

"Why?"

"It's this thing people do, where they ask how their friends are."

"Okay?"

"We're friends. I would like to know how my friend is doing."

Rosalie stared at Bella, wondering what the joke was. "When did we become friends?"

"Now." Bella smirked again. _Where did this new confidence come from?_ Rosalie did not remember Bella being this confident, though she had definitely been this annoying. "I've decided we're friends now."

Rosalie started walking again, and Bella joined her. "Last time I checked, Swan, two people a friendship makes. I have agreed to nothing."

"Oh, but you will."

"Oh, but I won't."

"Wanna bet?" Bella easily kept pace with Rosalie. It annoyed her.

"No."

"Scared?"

"No."

"Liar."

"I advise you to get away from me. I don't know what you're playing at, but it's strange, it's annoying, and I'm not above killing a human."

Amusement danced across Bella's face. It confused Rosalie. In the past, those threats would have terrified the human. "See you later, friend!" She waved and went back in the direction they had come. Rosalie stood alone in the hall for a moment. _What the hell?_

* * *

I knew we needed some Bella/Rosalie interaction. There's a lot to balance between the Cullen's return, Bella and Edward's history, slowly revealing Bella's change, the imprint, and Victoria. My road map is more of the paper version of a US map that includes too much. I'm trying to narrow it down. If this is too crazy, tell me! Reviews help guide me when I'm out of control.

I will take all constructive criticism in. Please review, and stay in tune! Next chapter has Bella at the Cullen's house!


	6. You Want I Should Teach Her A Lesson?

Shoutout to Rain Addict CM. I love your reviews and your enthusiasm!

I tried to make this chapter less wordy and more actiony! Don't worry, threats are coming!

Also, an important note: In my version of this Emmett and Rosalie were never mates. They're best friends. What's between them is purely friendship. I may touch on that later. Read on!

* * *

Bella had made a decision by the end of the day. She would tell the Cullen's about what had happened to her. She wasn't too keen on Edward. If she was honest with herself, she wasn't bothered by him either. She had expected being around him to hurt. You were supposed to be attached to your first love. She had truly loved him at the time. But she had felt inferior. She had felt like she couldn't belong with him. She couldn't believe he had been with her, and so she had easily accepted he would leave her. That pain sat in her chest for months. But now? Now, Bella was just grateful. She would always be thankful to him for not letting her become a vampire. The cold scar on her hand would be a constant reminder of his willpower and his dedication to doing what he believed was right. With this in mind, Bella wanted to make sure Edward knew she didn't hold their past against him. During lunch she had struggled to lift the barrier from her mind while thinking only _I forgive you, I promise._ It was slightly awkward to be around Edward to be sure, but she didn't feel any pain. She had no regrets about dating him, and if she was honest, she'd grown so much after he left her. The girl who had laid down in the woods and waited to die after he left was truly dead and gone.

Bella remembered the first few hours without Edward. She had been devastated, but not just by him. They had all left her. They had all abandoned her. When Sam Uley had carried her out of the woods and handed her to Charlie, she hadn't been sure she would make it. She was cold, she was wet, and she was heartbroken. Bella had never been completely abandoned before. Emmett had been kidding when he called her the Cullen pet. He was wrong about her being their pet, but he was quite close. She had been more of the Cullen's mascot. Someone to cheer for, to appreciate, to enjoy. A part of the team, but not a player. She had convinced herself that she was part of the family, but she knew when they left that she had been nothing. She was the home team mascot, and they didn't bring her to away games.

Bella smirked, knowing that the world had changed. They obviously cared about her. They came back because they were worried about her. She never wanted to be their mascot again. She wasn't a frail human who needed to be protected. Bella was determined to even the playing field. The only way to truly do that would be to show them who she is now. Mascot Bella was gone. Bella was strong, she was confident, and she was determined to live to the best of her ability. She didn't have to prove anything to them, but she would, if for no other reason than she could.

Bella checked her phone. She had no messages, and that was good news. Making it through an entire day without having to wolf out and check the perimeter of the rez was a good sign. The return of the Cullens may have the Quileutes on edge, but they had seen neither head nor hair of Victoria since their return. It made the wolves anxious that she had just disappeared. Jacob had told Bella today that some of the younger boys on the reservation were experiencing nausea and noticeable growth spurts. They didn't know what it meant, but it seemed connected to the return of the Cullens. Bella had shrugged at Jacob's concern. She knew Victoria would be back soon. Recently Bella had adopted a, 'What comes will come and we must meet it when it does' attitude. Quil and Embry loved it. Jacob? Not so much.

Bella wondered if she should tell Sam where she was going, but she decided against it. Instead, she sent Leah a quick text, _'Heading to the Cullen's, call me if you need me.' _Feeling particularly excited, Bella ran and tried to slide across her truck hood. The old rusted paint had no gloss left to it, and did not give Bella the 'Dukes of Hazzard' slide she had been hoping for. Bella rolled off the hood and landed on her hands and knees on the pavement. She hopped up, trying to recover before anyone could see her. There was no one around. Bella watched the scratches on her hands heal. She had torn a hole in her jeans. _Oh well, better luck next time._ Bella chose to jog around the side of the truck, ripping the door open. The hinges squealed in protest. The truck roared to life. It was music to her ears. As fast as she could run, her beautiful monster of a truck was still her prized possession. Bella pulled out of her driveway, making her was to the Cullen's as fast as the old red beast would allow. So, not very fast.

By the time Bella got to the Cullen's, she was humming to herself. She jumped out of the truck while the song in her head escaped her lips. "Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry."

Emmett's booming baritone joined in, "Them good ol' boys were drinking whiskey and rye!" Emmett waved from the porch.

Bella laughed. "Don McLean Emmett, really? I never would have guessed.

"Bella Boop, you wound me! The '70s were a great time for music." He groaned. "Also, if I'm totally honest, I was singing the Madonna version."

Bella bounded up to the stairs, happily hugging Emmett. "You big softy, I should have known. Where's my family?" Emmett grinned from ear to ear, looking a little like a serial killer trapped in a child's body. Bella steeled herself, a bit of nervousness hitting her. She wondered if that had been a step too far. She hadn't seen Carlisle and Esme in a year. Was she even allowed to consider them her family? Did they even feel that way about her anymore? Her wolf demanded she show nothing but confidence, but the person she'd been her whole life showed through sometimes. She swallowed the feeling, opened the door, and let herself in.

The Cullen's were in the foyer waiting. Jasper and Alice stood on the stairs, his arm around her shoulders. Edward was seated at his piano, slowly playing a melody with his back to the door. Bella was thankful it wasn't her lullaby. She was not above slapping a man if he made a situation awkward. Rosalie sat on the couch, reading without acknowledging Bella's presence. The wolf in Bella hummed contentedly at finally being in the vicinity of Rosalie's disapproval. When Bella was away from Rose she felt tense, almost like she was in a car filling with water, and her seatbelt was jammed. That feeling melted away.

Finally, Bella's gaze fell on Carlisle and Esme. They stood back at a respectable distance. There was a single moment, just long enough for Bella to take a breath, where the pair looked concerned like they didn't know how to react. A beat passed. "Carlisle, Esme." The warmth with which Bella addressed them sliced through the tension. They both revealed smiles that movie stars would have killed for.

Emma held open her arms, making it obvious what she was going for. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around both of them at once. They hugged her back gently, careful not to hurt her. She hugged them tighter. They stepped back.

Esme's eyes shined. "Bella, I am so happy to see you. You look beautiful. How are you? How's Charlie?"

"He's good. He's kicking butt, keeping Forks safe from everything except vampires, you know."

Esme took Bella's face gently in her hands. The cool on her skin felt nice. "Can you ever forgive us for leaving you like that? We all thought a clean break would be best. Alice has told us that we were wrong."

"I told them before it was wrong!" Alice called from the stairs. Jasper covered her mouth.

"Of course, Esme." Bella didn't realize until she said it, but she had completely forgiven them. Her forgiveness wasn't conditional. It wasn't just for her best friend Alice. Forgiveness wasn't just for the mountain of a teddy bear that was Emmett. She was so unrestrainedly happy to have them back. If she wasn't careful she might accidentally wolf out right now, just so she could chase her tail. It had happened once, and she told herself it would never happen again. The urge was still there though.

"Bella, what's happened to you?" Carlisle asked, walking around Bella. "Forgive me for being so forward. I am so happy to see you. But in all my years practicing medicine, I have never seen a human change so dramatically. Not after puberty."

Bella laughed awkwardly, her cheeks getting slightly warmer. Rosalie finally looked up, accidentally letting curiosity cross her face. Bella looked in her direction, distracted by the movement. Edward gasped. "Finally!" Edward mused. "I wondered what happened! Forgive me Bella, but previously I could hardly stand to be around you."

Bella turned to glare at Alice. Jasper's hand was still around Alice's mouth, but it hadn't helped stop her mind. "Thanks, dude, thanks a lot." Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice, you're dead."

"You're not my singer anymore, Bella! I had never heard of that changing, and Carlisle hadn't either!" Edward looked perturbed. He left the piano, walking up to her. "This is amazing."

Rosalie huffed. "Would any of you insufferable freaks care to clue the rest of us in?"

"Why? Do you want to know what's going on with your friend?" Bella answered quickly. She looked at Esme and Carlisle. "Rosalie and I are friends now."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and went back to her book. Her eyes no longer followed the words on the page, Bella noticed.

"Bella is a shifter!" Everyone in the room, except for Alice, looked surprised.

"Wow Edward, way to steal my thunder." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Great," Rosalie said sarcastically. Only here eyebrows gave away her surprise as they climbed closer to her hairline. "I guess you were right, Emmett. She is kind of like our pet."

"Rosalie!" Esme chided her daughter.

"No worries, Esme. We're friends, remember?" She smiled at Rosalie. "Thank you for gracing me with your insults." Bella bowed. Rosalie snapped her book shut and walked out the front door without a word. Alice giggled.

Carlisle commanded their attention. "I had heard rumors that the shifters could turn humans, but those were unconfirmed. This is amazing." Bella was starting to feel like a science experiment. "What is it like?"

Bella assumed he meant the shift. "It's painful. My bones break. They elongate, they rearrange. But it is the most amazing feeling, being a wolf. I'm stronger than I've ever been. I'm faster. I've gotten so good at the shift that it only takes a second. Cuts down on the hurt if I do it quickly."

"Does the moon affect you at all?" Edward asked.

"Nope! We're immune to the lunar cycle. Seems like not all rumors are correct."

"Don't let the dog pee on the carpet!" Rosalie shouted from the woods, some distance away from the house.

Esme looked appalled. "I did not raise her to act like this."

"You want I should teach her a lesson?" Bella asked, with a devious gleam in her eye.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked at the same time Emmett yelled, "Yes!"

"You dare me?" Bella whirled on Emmett.

"Yes!"

"What do I get if I do it?" Bella was already trembling, ready to accept the dare no matter what he offered. "My jeep. Do it!" He psyched her up.

"Deal!" Bella ran from the house. "Rosalieeeeee! Where are you!" She called from the expansive back yard.

Rosalie appeared on the perimeter, the book still in her hand. "What do you want?"

"Just to know where you were," Bella smirked, tossing off her plaid shirt and running towards Rosalie in the woods.

"What the fu-" Rosalie yelled, right before Bella shifted and burst into her wolf form midflight. She landed on Rosalie. Bella had never seen her so angry. Rosalie rolled onto her back, got her legs under Bella's soft furry Belly and kicked straight out. The force of the kick shattered one of Bella's ribs. Her own momentum kept her going. She flew through a tree, then rolled over, landing on her feet.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Rosalie shouted, wiping dirt from her yellow shirt's elbows. "Are you kidding me?" Rosalie's eyes blazed a furious ring of gold. Her pupils had exploded out, darkening in her rage. A smarter person might have been afraid. Bella was not that person.

Bella dropped low, eyes on Rosalie. She hopped side to side, making it obvious she was going to dive again. "Don't you dare, Clifford. I swear to whatever you believe in, I will end you!"

Bella woofed! It was a playful sound, but it echoed far and wide over the woods. It echoed back to them, sounding like there were several playful Bella's in the distance. Bella got lower, wiggled her tail, and launched at Rosalie again. Rose swung one powerful fist out, connecting with Bella's jaw. She whimpered in surprise. It wasn't broken, but it had hurt. Bella dove for Rosalie, dancing to the right just before Rosalie could hit her again. She spun behind Rosalie and grabbed the back of her shirt. For a moment Bella had Rosalie lifted in her jaws, but then the shirt tore. Rose screamed in unbridled rage, and Bella knew she had done it then. Rosalie spun around and leaped on top of Bella. She wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck, choking her into submission. Bella whimpered, and Rosalie laughed in satisfaction. Right before Bella lost consciousness Rosalie let go of her. Bella hit the ground. She rolled onto her back, belly exposed, letting her rival know she submitted. They were in the middle of the woods, surrounded by flattened trees.

Understanding flashed across Rosalie's face. "Okay, what did he bet you, Balto?"

Bella shifted, the bright white wolf quickly replaced by Bella. "His jeep," Bella said sheepishly. She stood up, feeling how sore her jaw was. Rosalie averted her eyes. Bella was naked. Bella's cheeks burned bright. "Hey, what's a little nudity between friends?"

Rosalie looked at her torn shirt. It hung off her frame, exposing her toned stomach. She was enraged again. "Indeed." She huffed.

"So you admit it?"

"What?" Rosalie snapped, eyes locked on Bella's again.

"We're friends," Bella smirked.

Rosalie turned away, stomping through the scarred ground to the house. She could see Rosalie's perfect back, exposed where Bella's teeth had gripped the shirt before it tore to bits. "I'll admit one thing, Lassie. You've got guts."

"I'm glad we're friends!" Bella hollered, hands cupped around her mouth. The next moment she turned back into a wolf, needing the extra speed to dodge a tree branch that was flying in her direction. The branch hit behind her. Shortly after, Bella heard the sound of metal being ripped to pieces and crumpled up. _Looks like I'm not getting that Jeep after all._

* * *

I thought it was time for a bit more Bella and Rosalie interaction. Next chapter, more of Rosalie's POV!

Reviews tell me if I'm heading in the right direction.

Peace and Love y'all


	7. Something Big Is Coming

catgrl and gayassgrandpa, I love you. I like your ideas and your dedication. Readers like you keep me moving.

Here is some of Rosalie's idea. I hope this slow burn isn't killing you. Everything is coming!

* * *

Rosalie went to work, intending to destroy the Jeep before anyone could stop her. She opened the garage door and pulled the Jeep out by its frame. She did all the maintenance on every Cullen vehicle, so she felt a small twinge of regret as she dragged the poor all-wheel drive vehicle from its designated parking spot. This masterpiece had done no wrong, but she had a point to make. Rosalie ripped the frame in half. Gas erupted from the lines as the satisfying sound of metal crunching echoed across the property. Emmett came out of the house, hand in his hair. He looked like he wanted to intervene, but the vehicle was already damaged beyond repair.

Rosalie dropped the halves of the Jeep to the pavement. She punched through the hood, her hand finding the middle of the 3.6 L engine. She wrapped her fist around a twist of metal and ripped it out. The hood collapsed around her hand. Oil sprayed across Rosalie's face. She put a hand on either side of the exposed engine block and pulled it apart. The metal whined in her hands, and she smiled. Satisfied no part of the jeep could be saved Rosalie turned away, rubbing her oily hands on her jeans. The whole outfit was ruined, so it didn't matter anyway. The family was on the porch watching Rosalie work out her anger. Bella sat on the grass in wolf form. Rosalie calmly walked into the expansive garage. She grabbed the orange cleaner and began rubbing it all over her hands and arms. It was slightly undignified after her display, but everyone knows a simple shower won't take dirt and gasoline off the skin. She refused to continue her day with oil under her fingernails.

When her hands and nails were satisfactorily clean, Rosalie threw the rag on her work counter and headed back towards the house. Bella sat panting. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

Emmett smirked. "Feel better?"

"You know," she smirked, "I do." Rosalie slammed the door behind her. As she walked up the stairs to her bathroom she heard Esme say, "Well Emmett, you deserved it. You too Bella." Rosalie turned on the water in the shower and drowned out Emmett's response.

Rosalie smiled to herself as she considered the destroyed Jeep sitting in the driveway._ That will teach those two to get in over their __heads._ She wondered who was feeling more punished: Emmett for watching his Jeep get destroyed before his very eyes, or Bella for being stuck driving that monstrosity from the age of car dinosaurs for. It's true, cars weren't made with the same fortitude they had been in the '60s and '70, but surely it was a crime to keep that monster on the road. Rosalie let herself imagine the challenge the big red truck would present if she destroyed it. It wouldn't be much, but at least the Chevy would take more than sixty seconds.

Rosalie got out of the shower and picked out clean clothes. _Will the idiot wolf ruin these too_? She decided the chance of being attacked by an adolescent wolf was about 50/50. She wore less-beloved clothes, just in case. If her Versace got ruined, she would absolutely mutilate the dog. Rosalie smiled to herself. It had been a while since she'd sparred with anyone. She had forgotten how exciting it was. Rosalie styled her hair, refusing to look in the mirror. She had gotten very good at doing her hair without looking in a mirror. In fact, Rosalie had only one mirror in her whole bedroom, walk-in closet, and adjoining bathroom. What she saw in the mirror had already cost her so much, she refused to spend time making herself more attractive. A knock sounded on her door, pulling Rosalie from her thoughts.

"Go away, dog," Rosalie snarled. She heard a heartbeat on the other side of the door, so there was only one person it could be. The knock sounded again. "Don't tell me you're as bad a listener as you are a fighter." Rosalie whipped open the door and was greeted by an earthen, woodsy scent that made her want to take a long run in the woods after a rain.

Bella had clearly not expected the door to open so quickly. She stepped back, startled. Rosalie smiled at Bella's shock. She recovered quickly. "How's it going?" Bella asked, leaning on Rosalie's doorway. There was something new about Bella. It bothered Rosalie.

"Excuse me?"

"That was a pretty good fight out there. I got some good knocks in." Rosalie looked Bella up and down. Bella was wearing a completely different outfit. Bella took a guess at what Rosalie was thinking. "I carry extra clothes in my truck. Never know when I'm gonna put the hurt on a vampire."

Rosalie snorted. "I don't care. If you think that's how you put the hurt on a vampire, then you had better hope we catch Victoria before your pathetic pack does."

Bella put a hand on her chest. Rosalie could hear her heart pounding in overdrive. "You wound me with your words!"

Rosalie sat at a large desk in her room. "You had better hope I stick to just my words. I've seen you fight. Not impressed."

"So, let's talk about the elephant in the room." Bella raised her eyebrow, looking like she wanted to come into Rosalie's room. Rosalie sneered, and Bella thought better of it.

"The only elephant here is you." Rosalie snapped.

The frustrating smile never left Bella's face. In fact, it looked more and more like a smirk every second. "Fair enough. I'm talking about something else. You owe me."

"Excuse me?"

"You see, Rosalie, you were mad at Emmett. I understand that. But you destroyed my Jeep. So, the way I see it, you owe me a Jeep now."

"I don't owe you anything." Rosalie was running out of patience. Bella seemed to be able to sense that.

"Okay, how about this. You don't owe me a jeep..." Bella trailed off.

Rosalie couldn't help it. Her curiosity got the best of her. "But...?"

"Instead, you have to hang out with me." Bella shrugged. "Seems like you'd be getting off easy." Bella wiggled her eyebrows.

"What the..." Rosalie was too surprised to keep up the angry pretense. "Why would you want to hang out with me?" Rosalie had intended to say, 'Why would I want to hang out with you?' but her mind had betrayed her.

"Why wouldn't I?" Bella winked. "Think about it, blondie. That, or a Jeep." Bella turned and walked away without waiting for Rosalie to answer. "Alice!" She shouted in the hallway. "I don't think I'm getting a new Jeep!"

Rosalie stomped across the floor and slammed her door. The loud crack the door made against the frame was reassuring. Rose sat back at her desk, playing over the encounter. A year ago, Bella had refused to look Rosalie in the eye. This new Bella was different. She was still infuriating, but she was also amusing. Rosalie shook the idea. She logged onto her laptop and started looking at new Jeeps. _I'll be damned if I'm __going to hang out with a dog._

Alice skipped to the stairs, putting an arm around Bella. "You know, if you keep this up, she'll kill you."

"Please, she couldn't kill me if she tried."

"If I toss a stick, will you go away?" Rosalie's voice could be heard through her closed door.

Bella smiled at Alice. "See? Friends."

Alice looked at Bella. She folded her arms. "Friends, is it?"

Bella walked to the kitchen where Esme was working. "Mom, will you tell Alice to leave me alone?"

Esme spun around, beaming. "What did you call me?"

"Mom?" Bella looked unsure. "Is that too much?"

Esme swept Bella up in a crushing hug. "Do you like steak?"

"I love steak!"

"Good. I've been dying to try a steak and mushroom recipe. No one here eats, so I couldn't exactly do that. I'm so happy to be able to cook again!"

"Esme," Bella looked guilty. "I have to feed Charlie."

"I know!" Esme opened the fridge to show Bella that there were four steaks marinating. "I figured you would have a growing appetite, and Charlie probably won't turn down a second steak."

Bella sat down at the kitchen island, watching her adopted mother cook. "So, what are you doing now that you're back? I know Carlisle is back at the hospital. What are you up to?"

Esme held up a finger, then disappeared. Before Bella could move, Esme was back with blueprints. She rolled them out across the tabletop, pushing Bella's elbows gently from the table. "I've been designing something amazing! It's kind of a compound. We all love this house, but we each have passions that don't quite fit in the main house. I'm designing a series of outbuildings. I want them to be connected to each other. I haven't yet decided if there should be a hallway connection, an underground connection, or just entirely separate buildings. But so far we have a studio for Edward." She pointed at a large room. "You've only seen him play piano but he plays just about every instrument. Here," she pointed to another room, "Is an all-encompassing studio for Alice. Alice paints, designs clothes, and occasionally sculpts." Esme was on a roll, and she kept going. "This building is for Jasper and Emmett. I tried to tell them I could make them their own space, but they would rather have a larger shared space for sparring." The building Esme pointed at was the size of Edward and Alice's spaces added together. "It will be filled with weapons I would prefer they didn't have," she huffed, "but they have assured me that this would be a safe spot. This is for hand to hand combat, swordplay, and etcetera. This building, "she pointed to the farthest building on the blueprint, "is for Rosalie. She needs a large space for her hobby." This building was slightly larger than the last. "This is where she can work on cars. She prefers to have ten projects going at once, so there needs to be room for several cars, storage for parts and built-in storage for all her tools. There are lots of tools." Esme smiled, clearly full of motherly pride.

"What about you and Carlisle?"

"This is my passion. Carlisle's is the hospital. His office has all the books he could ever want. If he wanted a bigger library then I could design him an outbuilding as well." Esme looked at her plan. "What do you think?"

"This is amazing. They're so lucky to have you!"

"Want one?" Esme's eyes gleamed mischievously.

"What? For what?" Bella was confused.

"What are you passionate about?"

Bella tried to think about it, but all that came to mind was a particular beautiful vampire. "I don't know yet."

"That's okay, dear. You have time to think about it, now that you're immortal." Esme said it casually, but she must have caught the look on Bella's face. "You haven't told Charlie or Renee yet, have you?"

Bella sat back down. "I don't know how to." She shrugged. "Hey mom and dad, I turn into a huge dog that fights the blood-sucking undead, and if I want I can live forever." She laughed halfheartedly. "Have any suggestions?"

"Not yet." Esme pulled the steaks out of the fridge. "But if I do, I'll let you know?"

Bella smiled. "I'm counting on it."

_A woman appeared, standing over the squirming body of a young, strong, brunette man. He screams in pain. It looks like he's turning. He rolls around on the pavement while it rains around him. _The vision ended as soon as it began. Alice looked around, confused. She didn't know the young man who was being turned, and she couldn't see who had turned him. It was rare for her to get visions of strangers. It happened, but not often. Alice looked at Bella, who was in the kitchen looking over plans with Esme. She would bring it up to Bella later. She looked at home with Esme, and Alice didn't want to shatter that. Emmett was still in the front yard staring at the twisted remains of his Jeep. As Alice watched, Emmett picked up a piece of the frame. He looked like he was apologizing to it. Alice did her best not to laugh at the behemoth being brought to his knees over a machine. Jasper grabbed her hand with a pointed look. She didn't laugh, but she knew Jasper could feel her mirth.

* * *

"Sam, come quick!"

Sam let go of Emily and jumped off the couch. "What's wrong?" There was a pause. "Jacob, what is it?"

Jacob pulled his hand from his hair. "It's Brady. He's shifting."

"What? That's not possible!"

"I know! He's only thirteen. The fever is here, and he's shaking. It's the change. We need you. Now."

Sam looked at Emily. "Go, I'll be fine." He kissed her. He then kissed each of her three scars, one after the other. "Go, they need you."

Sam hurried after Jacob. They needed to get to Brady's house before he completed the change and hurt someone. _Something big is coming_, Sam thought to himself. _Something very big._

* * *

Bella walked in the front door of her house. "Dad, I've got dinner!" She called out, plates of food wrapped in foil balanced on her hands.

"Hey Bells!" He was holding a microwave meal in his hands. "Oh, thank god. I did not want to eat another Hungry Man meal. Whaddya got?"

He looked a mess in sweats and a stained white shirt. His hair was sticking up like he'd spent the last few hours on the couch in front of the TV. She heard a voice echo from the living room 'Wade hits another three," and she smirked. "I have medium rare steak sautéed in mushrooms, mashed potatoes, and steamed broccoli."

Charlie's face lit up. "Where did you get that kind of haul?" He reached for the plates. Looking like she'd just told him she brought home gold bars.

Bella cleared her throat. "I was at the Cullen's."

Charlie set the food down like it was radioactive. "Excuse me? You were where?" He groaned. "You're not back with Edmund, are you? After everything he put you through, I thought you were smarter than that. He abandoned you-"

"Dad-"

"-he left you alone in the woods. Did he even care? I've got half a mind to drive out there with my gun and-"

Charlie started walking towards the front door. Bella blocked him. "Dad. As intimidating as you look in your sweatpants -and believe me, you do- you don't have to worry about it. _Edward_ and I will never date, ever again." He relaxed, but only slightly. "Trust me, the food is to die for. Esme sent it, along with her best wishes." Charlie glared at the foil. "Dad come on. Did Esme or Carlisle ever do you wrong?"

"Well, not _me_," he growled.

"Eat the food, you grumpy old man."

Charlie took the foil off the plate and put it in the microwave while mumbling, "Who you calling old?" under his breath.

"You, gramps."

Charlie huffed. "So, what were you doing over there?"

"Hanging out with Alice and Rosalie. I have friends, you know?"

"Really? Are you sure? I thought your only friend was Jacob."

"Ha. Ha. Haha. Seriously dad, are you taking comedy classes?" Bella huffed. Charlie laughed. "Well, you insensitive grump, I'm going to bed."

"I'm sensitive." Charlie looked offended.

"Sure, you are, pops." Bella patted Charlie on the back and headed upstairs. She shut the door, but she still heard Charlie mutter, "Wow, this is amazing." Bella dropped onto her bed, exhausted after a long day. Her phone vibrated next to her. "Ignore it, don't ignore it?" Bella mumbled. It vibrated again. Bella sighed and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Bella," It was Embry on the other line. "Get here, now. Something big is going down. We need the whole pack here."

"On my way," Bella mumbled. She turned off her bedroom light and rumbled around in her room like she was getting ready for bed. She tucked pillows under her blanket, just in case, then jumped out her bedroom window. Whatever it was, it had to be serious. Bella shifted as soon as she was behind the tree line and ran to the rez. Whatever was happening, it couldn't be good.

* * *

I am still feeling too excited about this. Reviews keep me alive, like blood to a vampire.


	8. You don't take hints, do you?

Silo666, you have interesting ideas! One of them I've already had. Now I have more to kick around!

Jaely, I hope these extra Rosalie/Bella interactions bring you joy! Read on!

Tamgrogan, your compliment brough me joy! I hope this keeps turning into a great story!

* * *

_What are we doing_? Bella asked, joining the pack. They were gathered in a half circle around a small house. _This wasn't how I had imagined spending my Friday night._

_Waiting. Sam's inside._ Leah turned her piercing blue eyes to Bella. _We're about to have a new pack member. He's 13._

_That's young right?_ Jacob looked in Bella's direction. _You were sixteen,_ she said to him.

_It's very young. We've never had a new wolf this young. _Jacob sounded uneasy.

_This seems to be a pack of firsts._ Paul muttered, looking at Leah and Bella.

_Half of that is your fault, tool._ Leah tried to joke with Paul, but the anxiety of the pack made the joke fall flat.

_Why would this happen?_ Bella asked. They heard a young boy groaning in the house. He sounded ill. They could hear Sam say, "It's okay. Just stay calm."

_Our numbers only go up when there are too many vampires around, but this doesn't make any sense. _The Cullen's flashed across Bella's mind. Jacob shook his head. _No, this can't be because the Cullen's are back. They've been here before. The pack tends to stay around five when they're here. Leah turned after they left. You're here now. _Paul's guilt touched the pack mind. _This should be enough. But now a 13-year-old has turned._ _Well, is about to._

_So, what do we do?_ Bella asked.

_We wait. He'll change tonight._

_ How can you tell?_

In the house, they heard Brady yell, "You can't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me!" There was a short pause. "Get off of me!" Things started being thrown around in the house. Every wolf tensed. "Let me go!" A young boy screamed. It started to turn into something else.

"Sam, you have to get him out now. There's not enough space!" A desperate man's voice echoed. An anxious ripple raised the hackles of the wolves waiting outside. Sam burst through the door a minute later. He was carrying a child who was barely holding his human form. The boy was small. His head would probably only come up to Sam's chest. Brady shoved Sam away from him. Brady hit the ground, his long dark hair falling in front of his eyes. He growled on the ground, his skin vibrating with the rage he felt.

Sam grabbed Brady's face. "Brady, focus! It's okay. You're going to shift now!" Brady looked up. His eyes had changed from a warm brown to a bright green. The inside of his irises were tinged golden brown, and his pupils were quickly growing until these new colors were barely visible.

"Don't touch me!" Brady shouted a moment before bursting into his wolf form. Shreds of his jeans floated throygh the air around him. Brady's grey-brown fur burst from his skin. He growled and whimpered as his bones broke and healed in his new form. His ark brown skin disappeared entirely. Brady's fur differed from the rest of the pack. Whereas they had sleek fur that remained close to their lanky frames, Brady's fur was fuzzier. His ears were too large for his head. His paws were too large for his legs. Brady was a large wolf, roughly the size of a car, but he was much smaller than Bella, Jacob, Leah, and Sam. Brady looked like a very angry, very big, puppy. Sam very quickly shifted as Brady got ready to bolt.

_STOP._ Sam shouted at the fluffy wolf in front of him.

Brady froze. His eyes went from wolf to wolf. _Why is this happening?_

_It's your blood right. You're going to be okay._ Sam tried his best to sound comforting.

_Why can I hear you? Who are these wolves? Am I like you?_

_We are your pack, Brady. We are your family. You will be able to hear us anytime you're a wolf. You are like us, and we are like you. _Brady looked down at his paws.

_What?_ His mental voiced screeched. _Why can't I move?_

_Because I'm your alpha, and I told you to stop. You can't disobey me, even when you want to._ Brady continued to look frightened. His eyes rolled around. He looked from wolf to wolf even more frantically. _It's okay Brady. I'm gonna let you go, but you can't run away, okay?_

_Okay, _the child half whimpered.

_Go on. Test out your new legs. _Brady relaxed as soon as Sam's command let him. Slowly he tested his new body. His heart slowed, though his mind continued to race. There was much for him to learn. The night was young and the pack had a puppy to train.

* * *

The weekend after Brady turned was stressful. There wasn't enough sleep, there wasn't enough relaxing, and as Brady's parents discovered, there wasn't enough food. The young boy's appetite exploded, and they literally couldn't afford to feed him. The tribe would never let anyone go hungry, literally or figuratively, but Brady's father, Will, was having a hard time. He carried shifting in his blood and he had hoped that his son would never change. Brady had accidentally told his pack members that he thought his dad was jealous that he, Brady, had turned and his dad had not.

Brady's turning had brought another concern to Sam. They all knew what he was worried about, as he couldn't keep it from them anyway. When wolves turn, they stop aging. That's been an accepted part of the Quileute lore that had been passed from elder to elder. But if 13-year-old Brady stopped aging now…Sam would never forgive himself. Brady, however, thought it was the coolest thing ever.

The pack found it hard to have a child around all the time._ I'm not a child! I'm a teenager!_ Brady insisted every time one of his pack members accidentally let that thought slip, but he was just a kid. It was the pack's responsibility to train the new member in the art of murdering vampires and defending his land. Teaching a child to kill was difficult, even if his instincts told him it was necessary to protect his land. In fact, Brady seemed to be seeing Bella's point of view on vampires and the Cullen's. His thoughts kept drifting to Rosalie. Bella experienced anxiety when she was away from Rosalie for too long. It put most of the wolves on edge. They didn't enjoy the fact that she was constantly longing to be at the mansion in the middle of the woods.

Brady was different. He wasn't bothered by the Cullen's. He thought they were probably friendly. He didn't let what they were color his opinion on who they were. He was a realist. Worse, he was an optimist. The world hadn't jaded Brady yet, so everything was a possibility to him. If he was left alone too long, he would gravitate to Bella. Bella wasn't sure if he felt like an 'other', and saw her as one too. He was young after all, and she wasn't part of the tribe. Maybe it was because Bella wasn't as stressed by his shifting as the other wolves were. It was hard to gauge his exact feelings when his thoughts were all over the place. Whatever the reasoning, Brady wanted to follow her around all the time. He was like the little brother she never wanted, and on top of that, he was privy to her every thought.

_Tell her how you feel!_ He would roll over and brush his head on the ground while rolling in the dirt and enjoying the sensation on his back.

_I__ don't feel anything,_ Bella would respond. Sam would snort at this, disbelief flashing across his mind.

_Yes, you do! _Brady would insist_, She's your imprint! Go tell her! You're gonna be together forever! _Apparently, some of the legends of the tribe had stuck with Brady more than others._ Can I meet them? All of them? _An image of all the Cullen's flashed from Brady's mind into Bella's. He had remembered Bella thinking about the Cullen's lounging in their living room, and he was thinking of that now. _I want to meet your imprint! Alice seems nice, too! Would Jasper want to help teach me to fight, too? _Bella considered blocking out the entire pack. She could do it. She wondered if she could mentally block out just Brady. _Don't block me out, he whined, and s_he immediately felt guilty for thinking it.

_Alright, alright, sorry._ Bella shook her head.

_How long till you tell her that you love her?_ Brady demanded. Bella pulled her ears back and snarled at him. 'Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf' floated through Brady's mind. The other wolves laughed. Bella snapped at Brady's hindquarters. He yipped and ran to hide behind Sam.

_Alright, puppies, that's enough. Bella, Jacob, you guys can head out for the night. You've got school in the morning._

_So, does everyone else!_ Jacob whined.

_Jacob, go home._ Jacob put his tail between his legs and started walking towards his house.

_You're not my real dad, _Jacob murmured mentally as he sulked away. Sam barked out a laugh.

Leah rolled over, teasing Jacob. _I'm so excited to stay out all night and run around with the puppy till he's tired out!_

Jacob grumbled while the rest of them laughed at his retreating hindquarters. _Alright, I'm heading out._ Bella loped into the woods as she jogged back to Forks.

_You didn't say if I could meet them or not!_ Brady whined as Bella got further away.

_I wonder how far I'd have to go for this mind link to vanish, _Bella thought absentmindedly to herself.

Leah snickered and barged into Bella's thoughts. _After two hundred miles it's still there. __Good luck though. _Leah's laughter was the last sound across the link before Bella shifted.

* * *

The morning came far too soon. A long weekend of shifting, heading to the rez, sneaking back to see Charlie, and sneaking back out sat heavy on Bella's eyes. She considered not going to school at all, but then decided against it. She hadn't seen Rosalie in three days, and no matter how much she pretended, the anxiety sat heavy in her chest. Bella finally got the motivation to get out of bed. Her cell phone rattled on her bedside table.

'_Get a move on best friend! Rosalie's been talking about you!' _

Bella jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. She shot Alice a text back, _'What did she say?'_

'_Nothing, but I bet I just made you move faster.' _

Bella growled. She didn't answer Alice, deciding to give Alice attitude in person.

"So, why are you like this?" Bella asked Alice once she finally got to school.

"Like what, dear sweet Bella?" Alice cooed, looping her arm through Bella's. Rather than wait for an answer, Alice kept talking. "Have you noticed the way people react to you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're so oblivious." Alice smiled. "Take a minute and pay attention to what's happening around you? Did you choose that outfit on purpose?"

Bella looked down. She was wearing the same worn out black converse she had been wearing for months. Her jeans were distressed, just like she liked them. The hole on the right knee was new, but you can't choose your clothes when you keep accidentally bursting out of them. Her blue plaid shirt was a little baggy, and the leather jacket she'd picked up at the Salvation Army may have belonged to a biker in a past life. She tipped the snapback on her head a little farther back. "I mean, kind of?" Bella shrugged. "What's wrong with it?"

"Wrong with it? Bella, you're hot."

"Excuse me?"

"Hot. Sexy. People are checking you out everywhere you go."

"Bullshit." Bella finally tuned in to the world around her.

As Bella and Alice entered the school a Junior punched his friend in the chest. She heard him mutter, "Dude, there she is. How's my hair?"

"Alice, they're clearly talking about you."

"Keep listening," Alice mumbled so no one else could hear her.

"How did Bella get so hot?" The second kid asked the first. She was pretty sure his name was Alan.

"I don't know, but I've got a little something for her," the first kid responded. Bella thought his name was John.

"What the fuck, Alice?" Bella murmured in shock. "How long has this been going on?"

"If you weren't so focused on Rosalie, you'd know it's been happening since you walked into school the first day," Alice whispered to Bella, snickering. "You should hear the thoughts Edward's been picking up on. It seems you're quite the hot commodity in this Podunk school." Alice laced her fingers through Bella's. "Listen now."

"Holy shit, do you think they do it?" Came from one side of the hallway.

"That's a show I would pay to watch. Late night Skinemax got nothing on them."

Bella chuckled. They got to Bella's locker and she pushed Alice up against it. Bella put an arm over Alice's head and leaned forward. "I mean, if they want a show, we should give them one."

"Dude, no fucking way, are they gonna-" drifted down the hallway.

Alice looked up, her eyes sparkling. "We could, but then what would my dear sister think?" Alice looked behind Bella. Bella jumped back and turned around. No one was there.

"You are the worst."

"See you in class!" Alice shouted as she skipped away. Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed her books.

By the end of the day, Bella was almost falling asleep in class. The weekend had gotten to her, and she wondered if she could manage to steal a nap. The opportunity never presented itself. Bella headed for the locker room, wondering if she even had enough energy left for gym class. She was spared finding out when she saw a note on the locker room door. _Gym Class will be held in classroom 15 today. No need to change._

Bella went to room 15. It was typically a science classroom, but when Bella got there she saw the tv set up in the front of the room. The long black tables and the chairs pulled up to them were mostly taken. Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were sitting at the table in the back. Emmett was by the window. Alice sat between Emmett and Rosalie. The only seat left was the one next to Rosalie. Alice saw Bella first, and smiled a knowing smile at her.

"Miss Swan," Coach Clapp called out, "would you shut the door and hit the lights, please?"

"No problem, Coach." Bella turned the lights off and sat down in the empty seat next to Rosalie. Coach turned the movie on. It was an awkward movie about the perils of HIV and AIDS, and how condoms were the best way to protect yourself.

Bella leaned closer to Rosalie as soon as the movie began. "Sup?"

"Don't talk to me." Rosalie murmured.

Bella took out a notebook. She wrote 'sup?' on a piece of paper and passed it to Rosalie. Rosalie looked at it without making it obvious she'd been passed a note. She wrote back, 'Don't write to me' and passed it back to Bella.

Bella smiled, looking at the elegant flowing script in front of her. She wrote, 'Give me your number and I'll text it to you instead.' She slid the paper back to Rosalie and tried not to smile.

Rosalie read the note and paused. She kept looking at the screen like she was actually watching the movie. Bella wondered if she was going to write back at all. The paper slid back in front of her. Bella surreptitiously opened it. To her surprise, it had a number on it. Bella entered the number into her phone, never looking down at her phone. Coach Clapp was leaning back against the wall. He seemed to be sleeping. Bella typed 'sup' and sent it.

She received a response almost instantly. 'Don't text to me.'

Bella accidentally let out a short chuckle. Coach Clapp sat up and looked around the room. Bella and Rosalie never took their eyes off the screen. Coach seemed content with what he saw. He leaned back against the wall again.

The movie went into a description of how condoms are best used. Bella leaned back towards Rosalie. "How was your weekend?"

"You don't take hints, do you?" Bella looked past Rosalie to where Alice was pretending she couldn't hear them.

"Depends on the hint," Bella smirked.

"Oh? What kind of hint do you take, then?" Rosalie set her chin on her hand. She looked like every other bored student in the classroom, if every other student resembled a Greek Goddess.

Bella smirked. "There are lots of hints I'd take from you." Rosalie gave Bella the side eye. She seemed unsure. "Like, if you hinted you wanted to teach me," Bella paused.

"Teach you what?" Rosalie asked when curiosity got the best of her.

"Whatever you want." Bella did her best not to giggle at the scowl on Rosalie's face.

"You're infuriating."

"No, I'm Bella."

"Bella, if you don't shut up, I swear."

"Okay, my bad." Bella pulled out her phone. 'Shutting up.'

Rosalie huffed. The movie ended. "Thank god that's over." Rosalie left the room before anyone else.

"That was so cute." Alice linked her arm through Bella's. "Seriously, that was adorable."

"What is happening?" Emmett asked.

"You'll see soon, my dear brother."

"I want to know now."

"Too bad!" Bella called out. She headed to the parking lot, hoping to catch Rosalie before she left. Bella saw her in her convertible. The roof was down, and the engine was running. The driver's side window was rolled up. Bella walked up to it and put her forearms on the top of the glass. Without looking at her, Rosalie rolled down the window.

"So," Bella asked, "when are we hanging out?"

"Excuse me?" Rosalie huffed.

"Oh, did you forget? You owe me a Jeep or a date."

"A date?" Rosalie repeated, wrinkling her nose.

"You know, I take you out, I buy you dinner," Bella paused, considering something, "I take you hunting, I guess? We see a movie, and I get you home by eleven to make sure your dad approves." Bella winked.

Why does she keep doing that? And why don't I mind? Rosalie stared at Bella, waiting for the punchline. It didn't come. "So…" Rosalie drawled, and Bella looked hopeful, "About this Jeep?" Rosalie deadpanned.

Bella barked out a laugh. "Really? You'd rather buy me a new car than hang out with me?"

"Hang out? Are you asking me on a date or are you asking me to hang out?" Rosalie purred.

"That depends."

Rosalie listened to Bella's heart pound out an erratic beat. She raised an eyebrow. "On what?"

"Which one you'll say yes to," Bella smirked.

Rosalie paused, not sure if this was all a big joke. Bella still looked hopeful, and that confused Rosalie more. Rosalie prepared herself to say no, but instead said, "I'll think about it."

Bella popped up, taking her hands off the side of Rosalie's car and standing straight up. She looked ecstatic. Rosalie couldn't stop herself from smiling. Bella looked slightly stunned like the sun was in her eyes. "I'm gonna walk away before you take that back. I'll see you later, Lee." Bella turned on her heel and swaggered away.

"Lee?" Rosalie called.

"I'm working on it," Bella shouted without turning around, as she jumped in her truck. Rosalie pulled out of the parking lot, considering the nickname. She wasn't sure she liked it.

* * *

Here we go y'all, progress is being made.

Sorry for the few days delay, I haven't been feeling too great.

Next Chapter, it's time to clue Charlie in.

Reviews are appreciated!


	9. Both is good

I was possessed through this Chapter. I hope it's amazing.

Corr5092 I could usually do without the wolves, but they're important now!

Silo666: Could you imagine Rosalie dodging the sunlight in Pheonix (Florida, my goodness I forgot) and chasing after harebrained Renee? I laughed out loud reading your review.

* * *

Rosalie laid on her bed. She was trying to read Gone with the Wind. She had always found Scarlett to be a painfully problematic heroine, but the book had always been one of her favorites. The book had been released three years after she turned and was the first book she was able to read in her new life. Rosalie had identified with parts of Scarlett. She had seen herself in the image of the beautiful heroine and her foolish ways. Rosalie had been like pre-war Scarlett: She had been beautiful, foolish, and looking for nothing but love. She wasn't in love before she died, she was in love with the idea of love. At eighteen Rosalie had known nothing of true love, and neither had sixteen-year-old Scarlett. Scarlett O'Hara had remained strong and pushed her way through everything, and Rosalie learned she would as well. After all, "Burdens are for shoulders strong enough to carry them."

Rosalie hated to admit it, but the book had also shown her how foolish she had been in her treatment of black people. Rosalie hadn't been racist, not on purpose, but she had been nursing racist tendencies instilled in her by her family. Her nanny had been black. Her family had a maid, and she had been black. Rosalie had adjusted to a world where darker people worked in servant positions. When the civil rights movement began Rosalie had happily joined in. She had worked with a fervor that had surprised her family. Only Edward knew she was attempting to work off a guilt that had pervaded her since she read Gone with the Wind the first time. From the treatment of Mammy to the 'house blacks' versus the 'field blacks' Rosalie had tried to work off that guilt. It had been a different time, she told herself. The first time Edward tried to reassure her about that fact she punched him in the throat hard enough to cause cracks in his skin that spidered down to his chest. He left her alone after that. She did take solace in his words though.

Today, however, Rosalie couldn't focus on her favorite novel. She sighed and set the book down open across her chest. Rose had barely made it into Chapter 2. Scarlett was mourning her love of the great Ashley Wilkes, a 'man who used his leisure time for thinking, not doing.' Rosalie remembered when she had loved a man. He had been a monster. She hadn't loved someone before that, and she certainly hadn't loved anyone since that. She kept everyone at arm's length except for her family. When Carlisle had 'saved' Rosalie he had hoped she would be a companion for Edward. Rosalie had found the idea of an eternity with Edward oppressive and depressing. When she had rescued Emmett, Rosalie had hoped he would be her mate. Emmett was sweet. He was impossibly kind. He was strong and could protect her from any threat. Rosalie didn't need protecting, but it was comforting to know that someone could if she wanted them to. The spark just hadn't been there though. He was too pure for her. He was too happy. He hadn't found his mate yet, so sometimes they separated from the family and masqueraded as a married couple.

In Forks students occasionally assumed that Emmett was her boyfriend, and that didn't bother Rosalie. She was tired of being stared at by horny teenage boys. They were disgusting. She had seen enough accidental boners to know that letting teenage males fear Emmett was the shield she needed. She knew that people thought she was a bitch. She let them. She was tired of people looking only at her chest. She was tired of wolf whistles as she walked down the street. It was exhausting to go out in public and know that people were imagining her naked. She couldn't remember the last time a human had looked at her and seen her as a person, not as an object.

Rosalie thought about that and realized it wasn't true. Recently a human – well mostly human- had looked at her and seen her. It seemed that Bella Swan was _seeing _Rosalie. Rosalie couldn't remember Bella ever looking her in the eyes before last week. Now Bella was a completely different person. She was relaxed. She was at ease. Bella was confident and seemed to want to spend time with Rosalie. She was apparently comfortable enough to go wolf and attack Rosalie. Her scent, which everyone else said was unpleasant, was relaxing to Rosalie. She thought about Bella's ultimatum – a jeep or a date - and wondered which she would choose. _It would be so easy to just buy the wolf a Jeep and tell her to go away. But,_ Rosalie thought to herself, _it could also be kind of exciting to hang out with someone outside her family._

Rosalie sat up, wondering if she would go to Seattle alone or with Alice. Her bedroom door flew open, and Alice jumped in. "I would love to go to Seattle with you!" Rosalie clenched her teeth together. "I saw it when you thought it! It's not my fault! Let's go!" Alice hopped onto one leg like a ballerina. She spun in a pirouette and hopped out of the door way. Rosalie sighed and followed her exuberant sister. They took Rosalie's BMW, hitting 150 mph before they were even out of Forks.

* * *

Bella had just gotten into her house when her cell phone rang. She dropped her backpack and shook off her coat. The pouring rain was really putting a damper on her day. Bella fished her phone out of her pocket. "Hello?"

"Bella, it's Deputy Mark."

"Hey Mark, what's up?"

"I have to tell you something, and I need you not to freak out."

"Mark, what's wrong?"

"It's Charlie." Bella leaned against the wall heavily. "He's missing. All my officers are out looking for him, but I thought it was time to call you."

"What happened?" Bella's voice was a harsh whisper.

"We got a call of a kid missing North of the 110. She walked off her family's property. She's five, so we knew she hadn't gone far. Well, we sent out a few officers. We found the girl, but we haven't found Charlie. He's not answering his walkie, and the dogs can't find him in the rain. We're going back out, but I just thought you should know."

Bella's face went numb. She started shaking. "How long has he been missing?"

"It's been about three hours. We're not worried yet Bells, we'll find him."

"Thank you-thanks for telling me." Bella hung up her phone and went outside, locking the door behind her. The sky was dark, and she could feel the pressure from a storm that wasn't going to let up in the next few hours. The oppressive darkness was not going to let up before true night fell. Bella prepared to call the Cullen's. She needed help. She was halfway to calling Alice when she realized that North of the 110 would put Charlie in the Quileutes land, or at least too close for the wolves' comfort. Bella hit the back button and called Sam. She needed her pack. Bella tied extra clothes to her leg and set off. They needed to find Charlie.

_Where did they last see him?_ Sam asked from miles away. Bella played back the phone call for the pack. _Okay, we're going to fan out. Leah's going to join you. We'll conduct a large sweep From La Push to Forks. We'll run parallel to each other. I doubt he got that far, but we'll search up to Ozette Lake if we have to._

Bella's desperation sunk into the other wolves. They quickly began the search. _Bella, it's okay. We'll find him. He's family._ Jacob reassured her.

_The police dogs lost him,_ Bella stressed.

_Their noses aren't as strong as ours. We'll find him._ Sam thought out strategy. _We'll keep within two miles of the road. The chances of Charlie crossing the Sol Duc River is unlikely if he was looking for a lost five-year-old._

The wolves covered miles and miles of land. From La Push Road to the Sol Duc River, they searched every inch. Bella and Leah hit where 110 disappears into Forks. They swept North again, finding where the river headed North. _We've got his scent!_ Leah shouted.

The relief flowed through Bella. They ran towards the river. They could smell Charlie, but suddenly his scent disappeared into the swollen river._ Shit_, she moaned.

_Leah,_ Sam ordered, _Search the other side of the river. Bella, stay on the Southern side. Do a thorough sweep. Follow the river as far as you can until you find him._ Leah gave a nonverbal confirmation before she leaped the full width of the river.

The rest of the pack was speeding to the girls, ready to spread out. A boot was on Leah's side of the river. She sniffed it. It was Charlie's. _He's definitely gone down the river._

The girls had traveled a mile down the river when they found Charlie. A tree was down across the river, stopping small branches from going any farther downstream. Charlie was clinging to it. He looked exhausted and in pain. Small twigs continued to float into the branch. Some of them hit Charlie. He looked battered and half drowned. Bella barked. It was a hard, excited sound. Charlie whipped his head around and almost lost his grip. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Charlie murmured. "I'm losing it. Fucking wolves. Huge fucking wolves." Leah was on the other side, and Charlie was closest to her.

_What do we do?_

_Grab him! _

_He's scared, Bella! Go shift!_

Bella ducked into the woods and quickly pulled on the wet clothes she'd had tied to her leg. She ran back to the river. "Dad! Dad, it's me!"

Charlie looked at Bella. He was terrified. "Bells? Bella! Get out of here! There are huge wolves in the woods!" His energy was clearly fading. His attempt at shouting was weak.

"Dad, don't panic." He turned around and saw that Leah had gotten closer. "Charlie!" He looked back at Bella, eyes wide in the gloom of the wet woods. "It's Leah. It's Leah Clearwater. She's gonna grab you and help you get to shore."

"It's…it's Leah…" His voice got weak.

"Now, Leah!" Bella shouted. Just as Charlie started to lose his grip Leah leaned forward and grabbed the back of Charlie's sheriff jacket. Bella heard the leather tear a bit. It held, and Leah walked across the precariously placed log to set Charlie on the bank by Bella. He laid flat on the ground. Bella patted him down, shoulders, chest, legs. His left leg, the one missing a shoe, was broken. It looked to be a closed break.

"Bella, I don't understand. How did this happen?" He shook his head, exhausted. "Where did that other wolf go? Is it a friend too?" He looked at her, a very mortal fear in his eyes.

"It's me, dad. I'm the other wolf."

Charlie's eyes went wide, and the pain finally seemed to get to him. He collapsed back. "I don't…I don't understand…but you showed up right in time. Thank you." He reached out for Bella's hand. "How far are we from Forks?"

Bella looked around. Leah sat down calmly. "About two miles. How are we going to get you back to town? I can't exactly carry you all the way to town, people would find that odd." Bella looked at Leah. "What do we do?" Bella couldn't hear Leah's thoughts, so she was on her own. "Can the boys get my truck and meet us off the 101? We're about half a mile away." Leah gave a short bark. "They're already doing that, aren't they?" Leah nodded. "Okay. Dad, help will be here soon."

"Bella, you've got some explaining to do. Maybe later though. I'm so tired." He went limp. Bella could still hear his heart beating, so she knew he was just exhausted.

Bella looked down at Charlie, hoping she wouldn't jolt him awake. She gently lifted him off the ground. She could easily carry him, even with how heavy his waterlogged clothing was. Leah led the way to the road. They stayed out of sight as they began hearing cars pass by over the sound of the thundering rain. Eventually, a familiar roar came upon them. The truck idled 100 yards from them. "Bella? Leah?" Jacob's voice called out into the night.

"Thank god." Bella hurried to the truck as Leah took off into the woods. Jacob opened the bed of the truck. Bella jumped in with Charlie. She sat in the bed and pillowed his head on her leg. She tried to lean over him to keep the rain off his face. Jacob slammed the truck bed. "Hurry Jacob!"

They were less than five minutes from the hospital. Jacob sped to the Emergency room entrance. He ran in to get help. Two nurses came out with a gurney. Carlisle was close behind them. Jacob melted into the forest while everyone surrounded the truck. "Bella," Carlisle asked, "What happened?"

"Charlie got hurt in the woods. We found him."

"Who is we?" The nurse asked. "It's only you here."

"I found him." Bella amended. "He broke his leg. Help him."

"I will," Carlisle assured her. He started listening to Charlie's chest with the stethoscope Bella knew he didn't need. "Chief Swan has what appears to be a combined tibia/fibula fracture. He's hypothermic. Let's get some fluids in him and get him warmed up." Carlies turned to Bella, who followed them inside. "What happened to him?"

"He got sucked into the river. I found him holding onto a log in the water."

"Lucky you were there." Carlisle directed the nurses again. "We need an x-ray of that leg. I also want a head CT, just in case."

"Right away, doctor."

Carlisle paused. "Are you okay?"

Bella nodded; her eyes teared up. "I'm...I'm alright."

"You did good, Bella. You did well." Carlisle patted Bella's arm before he rushed off in the direction that Charlie was wheeled in.

Bella waited alone in the waiting room. Officers continued to come in and out, satisfied. They congratulated her, they talked to nurses, and they left once they were reassured. Carlisle came out to reassure Bella after the x-ray. They set Charlie's leg and ran him to the CT machine. There was a short wait for it, and Charlie hadn't woken up yet. At some point, Bella had gone outside to move her truck out of the Ambulance drop-off zone. Mostly, she waited. The automatic door whooshed open.

"Bella!" Alice's musical voice called her name.

"Alice." Bella breathed in relief. Alice ran to her and Bella hugged the girl tightly, relaxing into the grasp of her short friend. "What are you doing here? Did Carlisle call you?"

"He decided to. He hasn't called yet." She winked. "We got here as soon as we could."

"We?" Bella looked past Alice to where Rosalie was walking in. "Rosalie." Bella pulled Rosalie into a tight hug. Rose stiffened, surprised by the contact. Bella ignored that and stepped back. "Thank you two so much for coming. Charlie's gonna be okay."

"What happened?" Rosalie asked as she cleared her throat.

"He was looking for a lost girl in the woods. He must have fallen into the river and got swept away. We went out and looked for him." Bella breathed out hard. "I was so scared."

"It's okay. You guys found him. You saved him. He's so grateful." Alice squeezed Bella's arm.

"I hope so," Bella said. "He knows about the pack. That was the only way we could find him."

Rosalie stepped up. "I'm sure he's thankful anyways. Charlie loves you. You're his daughter."

Alice looked between Rosalie and Bella. "I'm gonna go find Carlisle." She turned on her heel and walked down the hallway.

"Thank you for saying that."

"You're welcome."

"Charlie's gonna be okay."

"I know."

"You don't have to stay here."

"I know."

Bella looked at Rosalie and smiled. "This doesn't count as our date."

Rosalie huffed. "Why do you assume we're going on a date?"

"I don't see a Jeep." Rosalie's bright gold eyes flashed mischievously as she looked towards the automatic doors. "Rosalie..."

"Yes?"

"You didn't."

"I'm sorry, I can't determine what you're referring to with your choppy half-sentences."

"You did not get me a jeep."

Rosalie tossed her hair. "I just happened to be in Seattle this afternoon and I saw something I thought you would like."

"Rosalie..."

Rose turned towards the door and indicated Bella should follow her. Parked to the left of the entrance, glistening in the rain, was a giant red Jeep Rubicon with a black hard top roof. The tires were huge. Rosalie looked at the Jeep, then Bella's surprised face, and smiled. "It's a manual, so I hope you can drive that." Bella snorted. "It's got a 3.6 engine, six-speed transmission, trailer tow, trail rated kit, Uconnect NAV, hinge-gate reinforcement, the reinforced steel bumper, and the upgraded audio system."

"I have no idea what half the things you just said mean."

"It's in your name. Keyless entry." Rosalie reached out to hand Bella the key fob.

Bella didn't reach out for it. "You would rather drop 50 k on a Jeep than go on a date with me?"

"Well you see, I don't like ultimatums," Rosalie drawled as she reached for Bella's hand to put the keys in it. "So, I thought 'both.' Both is good." Bella smiled. "And anyway, you needed a new vehicle."

* * *

I'm sorry for torturing you guys. Well, actually I'm not. Next chapter mention for the first review that calls out where that quote from Rosalie is from!


	10. I'd love to see more of you

Sorry for the delay, guys. I have been so ill this week. So, so, so sick.

No one got the, "Both. Both is good!" It's okay. Read on!

* * *

_Bella, shut the hell up!_ Jacob screeched through the mind link.

Bella paused in the middle of her 'She said yes. I said wow. She said when, and I said how about right now.' The song had been reverberating throughout her head and it was making the wolves insane. _Sorry, how long have I been doing this?_

_For five miles. Five damn miles. WE'RE JOGGING! THAT'S LIKE FIVE MINUTES REAL TIME. I swear to all things holy if you don't shut up…_

_Jacob! Too much! _Sam called, ever the parent.

_My bad guys._

_I'm so excited! Brady railed in his mind. It's so cute! _Brady slammed happily into Bella's hindleg. She snarled. He was undeterred.

_Was I this annoying?_ Bella asked.

_Still are,_ Sam laughed.

_Still are,_ Bella mocked.

_Hush,_ Sam chided her. _We're almost there._ The pack was swiftly coming upon the Cullen territory. _Bella, fall back,_ Sam commanded. Bella huffed, but she was powerless to disobey. She fell back, trailing some of the newer wolves. It wasn't meant as a punishment, but to help Bella keep her emotions in check.

It had been a few days since the pack had rescued Charlie. He was in the hospital recovering. He wasn't in bad shape, but he had developed a small infection from a scratch on his leg and had developed a fever that refused to break. He had a compound fracture in his leg, just like Carlisle had thought. His CT and MRI had been clear, much to Bella's relief. Bella had been to see him after school every day that week. Charlie insisted she go to school during the day, though she would have been content to spend it with him.

They hadn't yet discussed how Bella had saved him. They weren't really a touchy-feely family, but Bella knew at some point this topic would have to be breached. The most Charlie had done was pat Bella on the shoulder and say, "Thanks kid," while he watched a game with his leg propped up and she did her homework. It wasn't the conversation they needed, but it was a start.

Charlie hadn't yet asked how the wolf situation happened to her, but Bella had wasted no time in asking him what happened to him. "It was the dumbest thing, if I'm honest. I had my mag, and i was shining it every which way. Little kids, ya know? I didn't want to miss her because I wasn't looking hard enough. The rain was coming down, I had my walkie in my other hand...Mark was talking to me and I slipped. I was too close to the river when it happened, and I ended up in it. Rookie mistake, honestly. The water was so high that I didn't stand a chance. I lost my walkie and my maglight in one go. Then my leg got caught and you saw how that turned out." He pointed at the splint he had to use until the cut healed. "Honestly, I just hung on for dear life."

"For three hours?"

"Wow. That long? Yeah, I guess for three hours. I gotta stay around for you." Bella had snorted at that. "What? Who you gonna feed if I die?"

"No one, I guess."

"No one. And that's why I gotta keep healthy." Charlie had looked proud of himself as he repeated, "Three hours. Jesus."

Bella thought about Charlie. She had planned on spending Saturday with him, but if the wolf pack had a job, the wolf pack had a job. She tried to refocus on the task at hand as they cautiously broke through the tree line. They all caught the scent of unfamiliar vampires. The hackles of every wolf raised; Bella included. Sam slowed their procession. Is this a trap? Jacob demanded.

Sam's caution rippled through all of them. He briefly considered if it was a mistake for all the wolves to come to this meeting. _Embry. Quil. Remain in the woods, just in case._ The boys balked at the command. _Now! The pack must survive._ The boys shrank back from the command of the alpha. They withdrew from the group and the pack rearranged to fill their empty spaces in the formation. The remaining wolves slowly advanced, incredibly cautious. As they broke the tree line they spread out, displaying the full size of the pack.

Edward and Carlisle stood on the porch with four vampires. Bella only recognized one of them and was surprised to see him here. _You know him?_ Sam asked.

_He's a…friend. His name is Laurent. _Bella's hesitation indicated she wasn't exactly sure if he was a friend, but she did not fear Laurent's presence. Edward watched the exchange, his brow furrowed. She wondered what it was like for him to be able to hear all the wolves except for Bella. It was probably like listening to one side of a phone call. Bella expanded her mind and let him in. He leaned back, surprised.

"That is so interesting." He said out loud.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked curiously.

"Bella can remove the shield from her mind. I can hear her when she wants me to."

"Bella?" The smallest of the blonde vampires asked. "You mean that lovely human that Edward left in the dust?" Edward looked uncomfortable. "I thought she was very, decidedly human. So human, in fact, that Edward wanted to eat her and not in the good way?" Emmett guffawed from somewhere in the house. A moment later he yelped in pain.

"Yes, Bella. She's a little less human than before. Bella?" Bella lifted her head. Carlisle nodded. "We consider Bella part of our family." Carlisle turned back to the wolves. "I would like to introduce you to our extended family. They are the reason I called this meeting. This is Tanya." Carlisle indicated the tallest of the blonde vampires. She seemed unhappy to be there. "This is her younger sister, Irina." Carlisle gestured genially to the middle sister. "And this," Carlisle indicated the blonde who had spoken earlier, "is Kate." Kate smirked at the wolves in front of her, unbothered by their raised hackles. "I assume Bella has given you a bit of insight into Laurent?"

Sam nodded. Bella reached her thoughts out to Edward again. "Ah, yes." Edward was still blown away by hearing Bella's mind. He nodded to Laurent. "Bella remarked on your eyes."

"Yes," Laurent drawled. "After our last," he cleared his throat, "meeting, I thought a better life could be out there for me." He smiled, his golden eyes glowing in his dark face. "I think the gold suits me better than the red, no?" Bella nodded, not sure if Laurent even knew which wolf she was. "There was, in fact, a much better life out there for me." He looked fondly towards Irina, leaving no doubt that she was his mate. She reached for him unconsciously, and he reached as well. He looked relaxed. Laurent had upgraded his outfit now that he lived in a stable home. Peace suited him.

_Are we simply here for introductions?_ Sam asked. _We appreciate the warning, but this could have been done by phone._

"They would like to know why they're here," Edward told Carlisle. "Also, Sam, we have no intention to cause you any harm. You don't need a contingency to remain behind if you feel comfortable."

_I don't, no offense._

"None taken."

Carlisle waited for this exchange to be over before speaking. "We called you because, unfortunately, this is not a social visit from our cousins." Brady was inappropriately excited, like this was all just a game. An anger spike from Sam stilled his joy. "They come bringing troubling news. Is there any chance we could discuss this together?"

Jacob spoke up first. _Sam, I think we need to. It sounds big._

_I don't like it,_ Leah added. _But I think he's right._

_I agree. Fine. Let us change. We'll be back._ Edward relayed the message to the rest of the vampires.

The pack backed out of the yard and into the woods. None of them wanted to turn their back to the vampires, so none of them did. Even Brady maintained his composure. They all dressed quickly. Even without the link, they could all feel the anxiety between them. "What could it be?" Paul asked under his breath.

"If it wasn't huge, they wouldn't be here," Sam muttered back. The wolves could hear the vampires mumbling, so they knew the vampires could definitely hear them. They all took a deep breath and walked back through the woods, prepared for bad news.

* * *

Rosalie and Emmett joined the rest of the vampires on the porch. They took the open space next to Edward. Esme, Alice, and Jasper were out hunting, so there were less of them on the porch than normal. It was a simple precaution. No one wanted to be hungry and moody when the wolves came around. Rosalie knew her family cast an impressive image. Emmett stood a little away from Rosalie, hoping not to get flicked in the nose again. She considered doing it again just for fun. Instead, Rosalie folded her arms over her chest and glared at the woods. She could see the wolves inside. Thankfully, they had all finished changing. The Quileute's slowly made their way out of the trees. The pack presented an impressive image, but Rosalie couldn't help but roll her eyes and scoff. All the boys were shirtless. They were all flexing, as if pushing their biceps to their limit was supposed to intimidate the enemies in front of them. They didn't wear shoes. Rosalie wondered if they had destroyed them all with their uncontrollable tempers. She couldn't stop her lip from curling up a bit at how proud they were of their physiques.

Bella finally broke from the tree line, following the Clearwater girl with her head held high. Rosalie stopped breathing as she took Bella in. She was wearing knee length jean short cutoffs that hung low on her hips, and that was almost all. Like the boys, Bella didn't wear a shirt. Instead, she wore a black Nike sports bra. Bella's entire body was toned like she had spent the past year working out. Her stomach muscles were easily visible. Bella rolled her shoulders and shook out her arms. Bella's irises were still mostly gold like her wolf eyes lingered. Bella locked eyes with Rosalie and spread her arms in an 'oh well' manner while she smirked at Rosalie. Rosalie averted her eyes, trying to keep the sneer in place. She could hear all the heartbeats in the field, but she could identify Bella's. When Rosalie looked back up Bella had crossed her arms over her chest like the boys, showing off her biceps.

Rosalie caught Edward looking at her. She sneered at him. Edward leaned away, and Kate took that time to lean onto his shoulder and say, "Are you sure you don't want that one anymore? If not, I've got dibs." Edward looked uncomfortable as a small growl escaped, unbidden, from Rosalie's chest. Emmett looked at her. The wolves looked confused at the display. Bella, however, just looked pleased with herself.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Sam, as you know, we left last year under the impression that it would protect those around us, humans and wolves alike." Sam nodded. The rest of the wolves remained still. Edward tensed, clearly uncomfortable. "We returned when we realized that Victoria had been in the area. Alice has visions and in a few of these visions, she saw Victoria around Forks. Around the same time, Bella's future disappeared. We intended to protect the rest of Forks, no matter what had happened to Bella. We were pleasantly surprised to find Bella happy and healthy." Carlisle nodded to Bella. Bella was still looking at Rosalie_. Look away, dog_, Rosalie thought to herself, aware of Edward's mental intrusions.

"There have been no recent signs of Victoria in the area. We had hoped that meant she moved on."

"You had hoped?" Sam asked.

Carlisle looked to Laurent, who took over. "I was once in a coven with Victoria and her mate, James. Victoria is determined to avenge James' death. She is planning on coming here to destroy everyone who lives here."

"How do you know this?" Sam asked harshly.

"She called me. She knew I was in Denali and trying to change my life. She said that the vegetarian life would never hold me and that I owed her." Irina put her hand on Laurent's shoulder. He looked ashamed of himself. Rosalie wondered how many times he had slipped up. "Victoria told me to come down here, see how many Cullen's had moved back to Forks, and see how many…wolves…there are." Rosalie was willing to bet Victoria hadn't said 'wolves' but everyone let it go. "So here we are to warn you."

"Why would you warn us?" Sam asked in disbelief. Rosalie didn't blame him.

"I am dedicated to this life. I will forever be with Irina, and I am in debt to the Cullen's. If they wish to protect you, then I do as well." Sam nodded. "Also, it seems a part of the Cullen family is part of your family." Laurent shrugged. _Well,_ Rosalie thought to herself, _good for him._

"We don't know exactly what she plans," Carlisle began, "but Victoria is a wickedly clever woman. She will do whatever it takes to avenge James. All that stands in her way is us."

Laurent looked out at the wolves. "Victoria has one target, and she will do anything to get at it."

Bella shifted her weight. "It's me, isn't it?"

Rosalie looked from Bella to Carlisle, then back to Bella. "Is that true? Are they here for Bella?"

Laurent nodded. "Victoria's goal is to kill Edward's mate. A mate for a mate."

Bella laughed. "Imagine her surprise when she finds out Edward's not my mate!" The wolves looked at Bella. A few of them laughed. "What? He's not."

"We don't think it matters, Bella. It seems that once Victoria has set her mind on something, she can be just as determined as James." Carlisle tried to get Bella to take it seriously. Rosalie wondered if the new Bella could take anything seriously.

"So, what do we do?" Sam asked from the head of the pack.

"We have to train. We must prepare. Whatever Victoria is planning, we need to figure it out and we need to be ready. We have a few requests."

"What would those be?" Sam's insolence had Rosalie's lip curling up in a sneer.

"Rose," Carlisle said gently. It was only out of respect for him that she controlled herself. "We would like to request that you enroll another wolf or two in the Forks school. We would feel safer for Bella if there are groups of you everywhere."

Sam shrugged. "Done."

"I wanna go to Forks!" A voice shouted from the woods.

"Get out here boys." Sam sounded exasperated. "We'll discuss it later." Two boys stepped out of the woods. They calmly joined the ranks, stepping in front of a very young, very small wolf. The young boy allowed himself to be relegated to the back of the pack. He fell in beside Bella, trying to look tough. Bella ruffled his hair before resuming her stance. He looked at Bella like she was the sun shining. Rosalie loved it. Edward cleared his throat._ I'll kill you if you don't get out of here,_ she thought to him. "What else? You said a few requests."

"Whatever is coming, we think it may be big. We would like to train you." The boys began grumbling. "My apologies, pack. I meant no offense. We would like to train with you. We are all well versed in fighting vampires. If Victoria should chance upon any wolf who is separated, for whatever reason, we would like them to have the best chance at getting away."

"Why should we train with you?"

"Because Jasper, who isn't here right now, spent years fighting in the Confederate wars. After he was turned, he trained an army of newborn vampires. His experience will be beneficial to all your wolves, especially the newer or younger ones."

Sam nodded. "I'll consider it. Anything else?"

"No. That is all we ask."

"Okay. Thank you for the information." Sam looked at the pack around him. The pack seemed to be communicating, even without their link. "We will take everything you've said into consideration." Sam turned to the Denali's. He seemed to be struggling to be cordial. "Will you be remaining here long?"

"We intend to visit for a while, yes. Just until we know everyone is safe." Tanya tried to keep her tone in check. It didn't work.

Sam showed no emotion. "We have boundaries here. We assume friends of the Cullen's will follow the treaty." It wasn't a question.

"We have been informed. We have no intention of being on your land."

"Thank you." Sam nodded. "We'll take our leave now. We have lots to talk about." Sam did his best to be polite as he said, "Thank you for meeting us." _What, no nice to meet you? _Rosalie sneered in her mind. She knew she had an expressive face too, so she tried to reign it in. "We appreciate your information and your respect of our boundaries. Have a nice day." The wolves began backing away.

Bella followed their lead. She threw a peace sign to all the Cullen's, but smiled and winked at Rosalie. The boy tried to stay, so Bella wrapped a forearm around his shoulders and pulled him with her. We have to schedule that date, Rosalie thought to herself.

"Schedule what?" Edward gasped. Rosalie was usually so good at keeping her thoughts guarded around Edward.

The wolves were disappearing into the forest. "Oh Bella, do come back soon! I would love to see more of you," Kate yelled. She tsk'ed under her breath.

"Edward, I always knew you were an idiot, but damn. You let that one get away?" Edward was still gaping at Rosalie. She walked into the house and slammed the front door. It hit the frame hard enough to make her point, but not so hard that it broke the door. She didn't want to have to buy Esme a new door again.

* * *

Another reason this took me so long is because I usually just crank out a chapter. I'm not a reviser. I'm an editor (check for grammar and all the fun stuff) but I never revise. In this chapter I just...I wrote out the entire pack meets Denali scene differently...but it didn't work in my head. So, I had to CARVE OUT a whole part of the chapter and try again. I saved it...but now...there's no place for it. Rant over.

Please review. They're my life blood.


	11. A rose for Rosalie?

Staleoats: THANK YOU FOR KEEPING MY CHILDHOOD ALIVE.

Kayozm: I'm super irritated because what I cut out is something people requested! It will never fit again. I had Leah imprint on a Denali, and I had Brady imprint on someone, but it all didn't fit. Too rushed, the imprint thing feels gross when it's a kid. ARGH.

Everyone, please read on.

* * *

Rosalie sat on the bench in the garage. She wished she had more room to spread out her tools. Though, if she was honest, clearing Emmett's Jeep out of the garage had left her with much more room than she would have had otherwise. She stood up and took a walk around her project car. Rosalie had dropped 8,000 dollars on what turned out to essentially be a shell of a car. She was simply thankful to have something to work on. She ran a finger over the car as she walked around it, tapping on a few spots where it was rusted. The car had been delivered three hours after the wolves left, and Rosalie was thankful for the distraction. The house was far too full for her to be happy in it.

Rosalie thought about the man who had delivered it. She met him at the driveway. He had looked her up and done, a long lingering gaze that still made her skin crawl. She reminded herself she could rip him limb from limb if she wanted to. "Hey sweetie, is there an R. Hale home?"

She had given him her best condescending look. "Why yes sweetie, there is."

"Okay," he said, unsure. "Where is he?"

"Spoilers, sweetie." She reached for his clipboard. He looked stunned and handed it to her. She signed the line with a flowing script that was easily recognized as 'Rosalie Hale,' hoping the man would get his mistake. He did. Unfortunately, he didn't seem deterred.

"This is your car? You know this car needs thousands of dollars and probably months of work before it will run again?"

"Why yes, I do. You can unload it on the driveway."

He didn't miss a beat. "You know, if you need a man to help you with this, I could show you a thing or two." He wiggled his eyebrows, and it took everything in her not to rip him to pieces.

The door to the house opened. "Hey honey," Emmett called. "Your project car is here!"

She kept glaring at the man as she called back, "It is! I can't wait to get working on it."

The man looked relieved, almost like he finally understood what was happening: The car was really for the man of the house. Before Rosalie could snap his neck, Emmett called, "Will you finally teach me how to work on a car? I'm sick and tired of having you do all the work on the family vehicles!"

"I'll think about it!"

Emmett shut the door, knowing his work was done when real understanding crossed the man's idiotic face. His jaw dropped. "I'm so sorry. Ma'am. I didn't-I didn't think."

"You can leave it on the driveway. I assume you have the keys?"

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled them from the front pocket of his coveralls. She took them, careful not to touch his hands. "I'll unload it right away."

"See that you don't damage it," she had said to him. She walked away before she could do anything worse.

_Damn Emmett._ He had such a good heart. He also had impeccably good timing. Rosalie turned her attention back to the car, taking stock of it. Her new '67 Chevy Impala was in what could be called poor shape. In fact, most of the car was unsalvageable. It would have to be overhauled. Rosalie had only got this car because it had a solid frame. The car had never been in an accident, and it showed. It was solidly built, a dinosaur from a different era of craftsmanship. The car appeared to have been blue once, but that was no problem for her. Once the rest of the work was done, she would be painting it black. She had been thinking of doing this for a while but moving back to Forks told her she needed a project. She just hoped none of her family would call her out on the car.

Rosalie wasn't one for too much television, but she had a guilty pleasure, as all people do: Supernatural. She loved the story of the Winchesters traveling the country and fighting beasts that most people didn't even believe in. Much of it was pure hogwash, but the idea that two grown men would wholeheartedly accept that monsters existed drew her in. What kept her watching (even as they murdered these monsters, one by one) was the way that bad things happened but the boys carried on. They lost everything and everyone, but they kept fighting for each other. Rosalie knew the importance of family in keeping one grounded, and she had decided that the car would be a way for her to stay connected to the show, for as long as she could keep the car running. And she could keep a car running for a long time.

Rosalie kicked the old license plate on the back of the car. The numbers were mostly faded, and it was covered in rust. The plate separated from the bumper, bringing the mounting screws with it. Looks like I need a replacement bumper. Half the fun was finding the parts for the car, and she knew the older the car, the more challenging the hunt. Rosalie added 'rear bumper' to the list on the workbench. It was already a long list. The interior of the car needed to be gutted. No part of the engine could be saved. The doors were solid, but the rear quarter panel needed replacing. Rosalie tapped the roof. It gave a steady, solid metallic bang. There were sunspots on it, but Rosalie could easily resurface those. The arm that propped up the hood was gone, so she needed one. When she tried to roll down the windows the driver side had dropped straight down. It didn't shatter, so Rosalie was hoping she only needed to replace the gears. That was only a part of the list, but it was a good start. She couldn't wait to start working on it.

Rosalie was mentally counting the cost of some of the parts she needed. The fenders would cost less than four hundred to replace. The engine would be expensive. A full intact engine was almost impossible to come by, so she would need to scavenge each individual part. Rosalie smiled to herself, knowing this might mean road trips to tear up some junkyard cars. Her phone rang. She wiped the rust from her hand on a towel and answered it. "Hello?"

A chuckle met her on the other end. "You know, I didn't think you'd answer so quickly. I thought I had time to psych myself up."

Rosalie rolled her eyes at the dog on the other end of the line. "Sorry to disappoint. You want me to hang up and you can try again?"

"No, don't worry about-"Rosalie hit end call. She held onto her phone, waiting for it to ring again.

"Hello?" Roaslie repeated, trying to keep her amusement out of her voice.

"Well, that was rude," Bella answered, a smile in her voice. "I thought you were supposed to have old school manners or something?"

"I don't recall promising anything of the sort." Rosalie walked back to the car, holding her list as she continued to look at the car. She took note of the tires. They were old F70 Firestones. She wasn't a huge Firestone fan, but she also wasn't opposed to them either. She loved whitewall tires, but that wouldn't fit with the theme. "May I ask why you're calling?"

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" Bella laughed.

"Yes, I would. That's why I asked." Rosalie smiled in spite of herself. "You should probably tell me before I hang up again. I might be busy."

"Well, you could hang up again. But I don't know if I'll call back." Bella challenged.

Rosalie considered hanging up anyway but decided against it. "Fair enough. What is it, Lassie?"

"I actually prefer Wishbone."

"The daydreaming dog who appeared in classic literature? Really?"

"Well, I was gonna say Lady, but that would make you the Tramp. No, you'd be the Lady and I'd be the Tramp. Whatever."

"Is there a point?"

"Do you prefer Rose or Rosie?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I can't just call your Lee. It felt weird. And Rosalie is still formal."

Rosalie huffed. "Have we gotten past formal?"

"Oh! Right. Oh, Miss? I'm all better now! Now, how's about that date?"

Rosalie put a hand on her forehead. "Are you serious? Did you just-" Rosalie played it over in her mind in case she was wrong. "Did you just ask me out using The Notebook?"

"Technically, no. I asked you out with fun clever lines. Did I just try and use The Notebook to schedule our date? Yes. How do you feel about tomorrow night? I know Sunday is a school night, but I promise to have you back by eleven. What do you say?"

Rosalie paused, considering it. "I don't know." She looked at the car. "I did have plans, but I guess I can move them." Bella laughed.

"How about I pick you up at six?"

"You'll pick me up? Do you even know how to drive that Jeep?"

"Who says I'm showing up in the Jeep? Maybe I'll bring my truck."

Rosalie huffed. "If you come here in that truck, there will be no date."

"Tomorrow, or ever?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! If it's tomorrow, I might do it for fun. If it's ever, I won't do it."

Rosalie smiled. "Ever."

"Well, okay. If you're sure. Are you?" Bella sounded like she was asking about more than just the car.

"Yes, I am sure. Six o'clock."

Bella sounded sure of herself again. "Alright Aphrodite. Athena and I will be there at six."

Rosalie's brow furrowed. She looked at the phone, wondering if she was having a stroke. "Excuse me?"

"You, Aphrodite. Me, Bella. Jeep, Athena. See you tomorrow." Bella hung up before Rosalie could respond. Rosalie realized that she was coming out of these conversations with Bella half annoyed and half amused. She put her phone back in her pocket. She needed to pass the time.

* * *

Bella pulled up to the hospital to see Charlie. It was Sunday morning. Bella jogged up the stairs to Charlie's room. She thought about taking the elevator but she was too jazzed up to sit still. "How's it go, daddyo!" Bella shouted as she jumped into the room.

Charlie jumped in the bed, throwing the remote across the floor. "Jeez!"

Bella looked sheepish. "Sorry, old man. I'm just excited." She pushed her baseball cap up and looked for the remote. It had bounced behind the bed.

Charlie grumbled. "Who you callin' old man?"

"You!" Bella handed him the remote. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Dr. Cullen said my fever broke. They're talking about putting a cast on my leg and letting me go home. What's got you so keyed up?"

Bella dropped into the chair and looked at the TV. Charlie followed suit. Their full gamut of emotions was usually hungry, full, bored, and staring at games on the tv together. "I have a date tonight."

Charlie gruffed. "Oh."

"Yep."

Charlie folded his arms over his chest. "You told me that you and Edmund were done. I thought you weren't going to see him anymore." Charlie never took his eyes from the tv.

"_Edward,_ dad." Charlie huffed again. He reminded Bella of a shiatzu when his mustache fluttered. "I'm not dating him. We're done."

"Oh." Charlie perked up. "So, who's the guy? Is it that Newton kid? Did Jacob finally ask you out?"

"No, It's not Mike and it's not Jacob."

"Well don't leave me in suspense. Who is he?"

"Her name is Rosalie."

Charlie was silent for a moment. "Oh?" He waited for another moment. He leaned forward with his surprise. "Oh! So you're- I mean, that's fine. So, you like- You date…?" He paused. "Okay." He sat back on the bed. "That's fine. What a relief."

"A relief?" Bella finally looked at her dad. His face was red. Clearly, this conversation was awkward for all of them.

"At least I don't have to worry about becoming a grandpa too soon."

"Woooooo," Bella drawled. "Dad, it's our first date. Goodness."

"Okay, well, what brought this on?"

"What do you mean?"

Charlie was looking determinedly back at the tv. "Did you just realize, or has this been happening, or do you…. yeah." Charlie just stopped without completing the thought.

Bella shrugged. "Don't know. I just asked, she said yes, we'll see."

"Well, good for you kid. Moving up in the world from that deadbeat Edward."

"Oh, _now_ you remember his name!" Bella glared at Charlie, who smirked.

"Maybe."

Bella folded her arms back over her chest. "Psh."

"So, uh," Charlie cleared his throat. "Rosalie is pretty."

"Ookay, what are you watching?"

Charlie seemed relieved. He told her about the baseball game he was reaching, the standings, and his favorite players. Bella settled back in companionable silence, glad that difficult conversation was over. With her hands behind her head she thought, _Too bad there's another one coming._

Bella went home and called Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered. "I don't recognize this name or number. Who is this?"

"Alice, dear best friend who I love so much and need fashion advice from…"

"I'm on my way!" The line went dead. That was not what Bella had wanted. Bella sat on her bed and waited. T'Challa sat next to her. Charlie was out for a few days, so she had just left the kitchen window open to let the little black panther come and go as he pleased. Bucky laid on her floor. She couldn't pretend he had jumped in the window, but oh well.

A car door slammed outside the house and T'Challa shot off like a bolt. Alice appeared at the bedroom door. "Sorry, I scared away a little black monster." Bucky hopped over to Alice. "Hello, beautiful boy," she purred. Bucky licked her. "So, what could you need fashion advice for?"

"Well," Bella rubbed her neck and looked up at the ceiling. "You see, I have a date."

Alice put a hand over her chest and stage-gasped. "You! You have a date?"

"Alice…" Bella grumbled.

"When my best friend imprints on my favorite sister, I would like to be kept abreast of all developments!" Alice dropped onto Bella's bed and stared at her.

"You only have one sister." Alice glared. Bella ran her hand through her hair. "Hey, Alice, I asked your sister out. She said yes. Could you help me plan a date with her and tell me what to wear?"

"Plan a date!? Isabella Swan, your date is in two hours and you don't have a plan?" Bucky jumped up on the bed next to Alice.

Bella held up her hands in surrender. "Whoa, whoa, tiny vampire. I have an idea, just help me. First, what do I wear?"

"Well, what are you doing?" Alice inquired as Bucky curled up across her lap. She gently scratched his head.

"It's a surprise. What if you tell her?"

"You're my best friend!" Alice shouted. Bucky jumped. "Shh, puppy, sh." Alice lowered her voice. "You wound me to the core of my very being."

"We're going to a car show."

Alice smiled wide. "That is beautiful. Is that the only thing you know about Rosalie?"

"No!" Bella shouted. "Yes, kind of. I can't help it. It's not my fault. This is me trying to get to know her on her terms."

Alice nodded. "Okay, okay. So, what to wear to a car show?" Alice looked Bella up and down. Bella was wearing a pair of red converse today, giving her black chucks a much-needed break. She wore her only pair of dark blue jeans that didn't have a hole in them. She wore a plain white V-neck under an unbuttoned short sleeve shirt. The light blue button-down contrasted nicely with the dark blue jeans. "That. Wear that."

"What? No. I need to look nice."

"Bella, you need to look like you. And you look hot." Alice looked at Bella. "Let's do something about your hair."

"What about my hair?" Bella shook a hand through her hair. It hung in thick brown waves. "I think it looks fine."

"It looks like you've been wearing a hat all day."

"I _have_ been wearing a hat all day."

"No, no." Alice shook her head. "Come here, I've been working on something." By the time Alice was done, she had braided half of Bella's head. "The fashion these days is to shave a small portion of your hair above your ear. I thought you wouldn't appreciate that."

Bella looked in the mirror in her bedroom. She touched the braids where they clung to her head like French braids. Alice had braided them close to Bella's head, and then let her hair free from the braids. "It does look kind of cool."

"I know."

"How do I look?" Bella turned back to Alice as she buckled a leather wristband on.

"You look good. You anxious?"

"Nope."

"Bella, I can literally hear your heartbeat."

"Shut up and get out of here! I have to go get your sister." Alice snuck out from under Bucky, trying not to disturb him. "I'm so excited!" She kissed Bella's check and was gone before Bella could say 'thank you.'

Bella's anxiety was mounting by the time she got to the Cullen's house. She reached up to knock on the door when it opened, and Kate slipped out.

"Well hello, you tall drink of werewolf. How can I help you?" Kate purred. In another life, Bella might have found her enchanting.

"I'm here for-"

"Oh, please say me." Kate touched Bella's shirt, tugging on it slightly. Bella didn't let Kate pull her forward. "I like this. It looks nice."

"Um-thank you, thanks." Bella looked at the door, wondering if she should scream for help.

"You wolves are," Kate looked Bella up and down, "_very_ well built."

The door behind Kate flew open, and Rosalie stood in the doorway. She was enraged. Her eyes were pitch black, the golden iris only a small ring around her irises. Bella's shoulders fell as she relaxed. She smiled at Rosalie's appearance. Looking over Kate's head, Bella addressed Rosalie. "Well, hello." Bella looked at the watch on her leather bracelet. "It is 5:40. I have arrived respectably early. I would like to meet your parents, please." Rosalie bared her fangs at Kate, who released Bella's shirt. Tanya appeared around Rosalie. She grabbed her sister and dragged her into the home. Bella could hear them both muttering insults at each other. Bella heard Kate say, 'But I called dibs.' Bella decided she liked Tanya. The woman had good timing. Rosalie looked so angry that Bella walked up to the door. "Rosalie, please step back. Let's try this again." Bella grabbed the door and pulled it shut.

Bella counted to three and then knocked again. Rosalie pulled the door open after the first knock, leaving Bella with her fist in the air. "Good evening, Rosalie. This is for you." Bella handed Rosalie the rose she had been hiding behind her back.

Rosalie looked down at it. "A rose for Rosalie?"

"No, dear Rosalie. A rose is the symbol of Aphrodite. So, a rose for my Aphrodite." Rosalie rolled her eyes and took the flower. Bella smirked, knowing she had broken the tension. "You look beautiful." Rosalie wore gold heels, black jeans, a black tank top, and a light grey jacket over it. Bella's heart beat faster as she said, "I would like to speak to your parents before we go anywhere."

"You're serious?"

"I am."

Rosalie rolled her eyes again. She opened the door a little farther, revealing the Cullen family throughout the house. Esme was in the kitchen, working on her blueprints. Carlisle sat across the island from Esme, reading a textbook. Emmett, Irina, and Jasper were in the living room. Alice and Edward were nowhere to be seen. Bella strolled confidently into the kitchen. She reached out and shook hands with Carlisle and Esme. "Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. I am taking your daughter out on a date." They looked bemused. "I have only the purest intentions, and I will have her home by eleven."

Carlisle smiled good-naturedly. "Where are you taking my daughter?" He folded his arms over his chest, trying to adopt a stern countenance.

"We'll be going to a car show in Port Angeles. It begins at seven."

"And you'll be home by eleven?" Esme asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Bella nodded.

"What is happening?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look. "We approve," they said together.

"Lettuce leaf!" Bella called out. She walked back to the front door and opened it. "M'lady."

Rosalie walked out the door. Emmett whistled happily behind them. Bella waved and shut the door, hurrying to the Jeep to get the door for Rosalie. Rosalie paused. She seemed surprised by the gesture. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bella replied. She shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. _Here goes nothing._

* * *

I really wanted to get the date into the same chapter as all this fun stuff, BUT I COULDN'T BECAUSE LENGTH. Funny thing. I have already written how the date ends, but I have not yet written the date itself. The brain is a funny funny thing.


	12. Can we do this again?

I found myself powerless to wait. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with the date.

* * *

On the ride to Port Angeles, Bella's nerves began to show. She wished she had planned a date that didn't require an hour drive. "Okay, let's play a game."

"A game?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

"It's called twenty questions."

"Let me guess, you ask twenty questions?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Well no, not me. We ask each other questions back and forth."

"Why?"

"To get to know each other better. Also, to pass the time."

Rosalie scoffed. "You know there would be less time to pass if you let me drive? You handle Athena like you're driving Miss Daisy."

"Wow, what a racist movie reference."

"It's not racist in this instance."

Bella looked at Rosalie. "Two words. Green book."

Rosalie gave in with a nod. "Okay, I concede to your twenty questions. I assume you want to go first?"

"No, ladies first!"

Rosalie's eyebrows shot up. "Okay…What's the point? Is this a 'what is your favorite color' kind of game?"

Bella laughed. "It's whatever you want. You ask a question, I have to answer. I ask a question, you have to answer."

"Within reason."

Bella glanced over and took in the look on Rosalie's face. "Within reason," she agreed.

Rosalie watched the trees drag by. _Can't she drive any faster?_ "Who is your favorite author?"

Bella took a moment to think it over. "Couldn't have asked for my favorite book…" she muttered. Bella's face lit up. "Ian Doescher."

"I don't know him."

"Well, you're truly missing out. He rewrote the original Star Wars trilogy in the style of Shakespeare."

"Excuse me?"

"The Empire Striketh Back? The Jedi Doth Return?"

Rosalie mumbled, "If I jumped out of this car right now, it probably wouldn't even hurt."

Bella laughed hard. "Well, you asked. What TV show do you, or could you, watch again and again without getting sick of it?"

"Supernatural."

"Saving people, hunting things," Bella said gruffly, "The family business." Rosalie stared at Bella. Bella felt her heart try and slam its way out of her chest. "What? I've been known to watch it. I am cultured."

"Your favorite author writes Shakespeare Star Wars."

Bella tapped her temple. "Culture. Your turn."

"Where would your friends or family be most surprised to find you?"

"On a date with a vampire," Bella quipped. Rosalie tried not to smile but couldn't help it. "Ah, there's that smile. Why do I have to work so hard for one?" The smile slipped away, and Bella mentally chided herself. "What's the most recent thing you've done for the first time?"

"Gone on a date with a werewolf." Rosalie took a moment. "What do you like to do in your free time?"

_What _do_ I do in my free time?_ "I guess I like to hang out with strays."

"That's an interesting way to refer to your pack."

"Not my pack -rude, by the way- but actual strays. There are lots of them in Forks. The random cats and dogs around town show up at my house. Now, I feed them."

"I would bet they show up at your house because you feed them."

"Potato Tomato."

"That's not the-" Rosalie sighed. "Your turn."

"What's your favorite quote or saying or whatever?"

Rosalie put her chin on her hand as she looked at the guardrail crawling by. "I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken - and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken pieces as long as I lived." Rosalie looked down at her hands. Bella didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, so she looked out the window and committed the quote to memory. She wanted to know every thought Rosalie had, but she could tell this one needed to be left alone right now. She repeated it in her mind again and again. She wanted to look it up later. Rosalie broke into Bella's thoughts, "Would you rather have a lightning fast car or lightning fast internet?"

"Car."

"I literally never would have guessed that," Rosalie said as she glared pointedly at the speedometer.

"You know what, if you can be nice, you can drive home."

"I could run home faster than this."

Bella smirked, "I also run faster than this. Maybe I just enjoy your company." Rosalie opened her mouth to snap back. "Oh look, we're here!" Bella pulled off the highway and followed a sign that said, 'Car show this way.' "Now," Bella hedged, "I would just like to point out that I know nothing about cars. I fully expect you to talk my ear off about everything you see here that excites you." Bella parked in the blocked off lot. She turned to look at Rosalie and caught the golden eyes staring. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

The parking lot was gravel. _What was I thinking, she's wearing heels?_ "Will you be okay in the gravel in heels?"

"Not all of us are newborn deer, Bella." Rosalie walked off ahead of Bella. She jogged to catch up.

"What does that even mean?"

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it dear?" Bella didn't know about that, but she didn't mind being called 'dear.' Or deer? Whatever.

Bella had never been very interested in cars. She liked that they moved. She liked when she turned the key and the vehicle turned on. Her beloved truck hadn't always done that. Bella was willing to rethink her entire outlook on vehicles after seeing Rosalie light up when she described them. Rosalie was a mechanical genius. She floated from shiny vehicle to shiny vehicle, and Bella hung on her every word. She had never heard Rosalie talk so much, and she would move her whole life into a car lot if it would only keep Rosalie talking.

Bella looked at her Imprint. She didn't know why her wolf had chosen Rosalie, but she was beginning to think it had been right. "What?" Rosalie asked after catching Bella watching her for the third time.

"Nothing. Tell me about this one." Bella pointed to a white car with a sporty shape.

"This is a…" Rosalie considered it. "I'm going to say somewhere between 1990 and 2000 Lamborghini Diablo. With this weather, I don't know why someone would bring it this far north. The rust alone could ruin this car."

The man on the other side of the car looked up. "We don't live up here. I take it to car shows across the country. This is a Tennessee car." The man appraised Rosalie. He didn't even look at Bella. Bella's wolf growled internally. "Well, look at you. Beauty and brains." He smiled. Bella started to shake. She took a deep breath. _Can't shift here. Can't shift here_. "So, you two here with your boyfriends?"

_Can't shift here._

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as Bella's shaking escalated.

Rosalie laid a cool hand on Bella's arm, and she stilled immediately. "Actually, we're on a date."

The man looked surprised, but he recovered quickly. "My apologies, ladies. You two make a cute couple." Bella's spirit soared at his casual use of the word 'couple.' "Is there anything you want to know about the car?"

"No, thank you." Rosalie linked her arm through Bella's and led her away. "Want to tell me what that was about?"

"No, I do not." Bella tried not to focus on Rosalie's arm wrapped around hers. A squeal echoed through speakers across the car show. The sound felt like it split Bella's head in half. Bella bent overhead in her hands.

Rosalie put her arm around Bella's shoulder and stood her back up before too many people could look at them. "Shh, it's okay."

"Wolf hearing, you know?" Bella winced.

"Trust me, I get it."

_Sorry, everyone!_ Crackled across the speaker system._ It's 9:30, and voting closes in five minutes! Pick your favorite cars. Winners will be announced at ten PM sharp!_

"We should probably head out soon, huh?" Bella asked. Rosalie took her arm off Bella's shoulder.

"Excuse me? I would like to vote and see the winners!"

_She is so cute when she's mad._ "Yes, but I told your parents we'd be home by eleven. It takes an hour to get home."

"When _you _drive. I can do the trip in half that."

"I'm starting to be offended by your insults."

Rosalie started walking toward the voting booth. "Well then, pup, I can tell you that you can't handle this." Rosalie looked over her shoulder at Bella, who felt the surprise on her face. She bit her lip as she watched the vampire walk away. _I am in over my head._

After the winners were announced (a Mustang, a Corvette, and a souped-up Civic maybe? Bella wasn't sure) Bella and Rosalie made one last loop through the show. Rosalie looked at every car like she wanted them all to be hers.

"Alright, Aphrodite, we gotta go. Home by eleven!" Rosalie looked crestfallen until Bella handed her the keys. "Come on lady, show me what you got."

Watching Rosalie drive was one of the most thrilling experiences Bella had ever had. Her heart threatened to pound out of her chest as she watched Rosalie expertly shift through the gears until the Jeep was pushing 120. She turned sideways and pulled her legs up under her. With an arm around her headrest and her back against the door, she just watched Rosalie. Rosalie slowly started to smile. She finally turned to look at Bella. "Okay, why are you staring at me?"

"I like your face." Rosalie was taken back by Bella's blunt answer. She continued to look at Bella as she expertly guided the Jeep through the sparse Washington traffic.

"Well, thank you. What do you never get tired of?"

"What?"

"Does 20 questions have a time limit, or can we keep playing?"

"Of course, we can." Bella thought about the question. Her honest, instinctual answer was, _Your company_, but that seemed too much. "Hmmm. Pass."

"What? Why?"

"Because I can't think of one thing."

"Okay, give me a few."

"Fine. My pack. Your family. My pets. My dad." Bella looked out the windshield. "You." She swallowed hard.

"Your turn," Rosalie reminded Bella.

"Who taught you the most about life?" Rosalie's hands tightened on the steering wheel, and Bella wished she could take the question back.

It was silent in the car for so long that Bella was sure Rosalie wasn't going to answer. "His name was Royce."

"Want to tell me anything else about that answer?" Bella felt the tension in the vehicle and she didn't want to exacerbate it.

Rosalie inhaled and exhaled before answering. "No. What's your favorite band name?"

"Name? Not my favorite band?" Rosalie nodded, the corner of her mouth turning up the tiniest bit. "Butthole Surfers." Rosalie grimaced as Bella laughed out loud. "Come on! That's funny!" Rosalie looked seriously at Bella. Bella felt her heart leap in her chest. Rosalie patted Bella's hand.

"We'll work on it, I promise." Rosalie glanced down, like Bella's speeding heart had caught her attention. Rosalie wrapped her cool fingers around Bella's wrist so that her fingers rested on Bella's pulse point. At Bella's quizzical look Rosalie half shrugged. "I haven't been this close to someone alive in a long time. Well, not without wanting to drain them. It's nice." Bella's heart continued to race. She tried to seem relaxed, not wanting Rose to take her hand away. Rosalie held on to Bella's wrist until she needed to take her hand back to shift gears on her way into the Cullen's long drive.

After Rosalie parked the Jeep Bella quietly said, "Wait." To Bella's surprise, Rosalie listened. She jumped from the Jeep and walked quickly to the driver's side. She opened the door and offered her hand. Rosalie didn't take it, but Bella was undeterred. She walked Rosalie to the Cullen's front porch. They walked in silence, matching step for step as they took the short stairs up. Bella pulled her phone from her back pocket. "10:58. I told you I'd have you home by 11:00. I have to impress your dad." Rosalie gifted Bella with another one of her rare smiles. It was more upturned corners of her mouth than anything, but Bella filed it away in her memories. It was a gift, and she would save it. "I had a good time tonight."

"I did too." Rosalie held her hands in front of her. She didn't fiddle with her keys. She didn't lean in. Bella was looking for any of the tell-tale chick-flick signs. She wanted to kiss Rosalie more than anything, but Bella could feel waves of anxiety coming from her imprint. She was dying to push boundaries and close the space between them, but an instinct told Bella not to. She reached for one of Rosalie's cold hands instead and took it tentatively in both of hers. Bella felt warmth flood her whole body from the contact.

"I mean it. I had a great time. Can we do this again?" A rare bit of anxiety crept into Bella's mind. _What if she says no?_ Her wolf instincts squashed that idea. A quiet sound escaped Rosalie. It seemed to emanate from within her chest, like a small bass note right before the rest of the song begins. It sounded like purring.

"Yes." Rosalie grinned, and Bella felt a tingling sensation take over her whole body. She squashed the desire to kiss Rosalie, knowing that now wasn't the time. _Maybe soon, but not now. _

"It's 11:00. You better get in the house before you make a liar of me to Carlisle." Rosalie gently removed her hand from Bella's and opened the door. Bella turned away, ready to leave.

"Bella?" Rosalie asked, half turning back.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Bella smirked. "For what?"

Rosalie met Bella's eyes. She smiled a real, genuine smile. "I'll tell you later." Bella looked at Rosalie, knowing she meant it. Bella took one step back towards the edge of the porch while Rosalie was still looking at her. She backflipped off the porch. "Show-off." Rosalie scoffed.

"You like it," Bella taunted with a wink. She turned around and walked to the car, a bounce in her step. She heard the door shut quietly behind her, and as soon as it did she jumped straight up, trying to burn off her extra excitement. She wanted to cheer, but with all the super hearing beings inside she simply got into her Jeep, turned it on, and drove home.

* * *

Is it weird to be in love with my own story? Does that make me a narcissist?

I really hope not, because I adore their dynamic.

Please review. I love when you guys make suggestions, and sometimes I even take you up on them!


	13. So, imprinting?

Here's another chapter chopped in half. There was too much happening, too much talking. Some of you will be very pleased with this chapter though, so buckle in.

* * *

"How'd it go, how'd it go, how'd it go?" Alice shouted while she jumped on Rosalie's bed. Rosalie had opened the door to her bedroom to find Emmett and Alice in her room waiting.

"I thought," Rosalie said through gritted teeth," that we had all agreed to stay the _fuck_ out of my room unless explicitly invited."

Emmett at least had the good sense to look sorry. He ruined it, however, when he got up from the bed, slid open the glass door to Rosalie's room and stepped out onto the balcony. "I'm not in your room.," He sing-songed, making her angrier. Rosalie stomped towards him with the intention of flinging him from the balcony.

Alice leapt from the bed and landed on Rosalie's back. She wrapped her leg's around Rose's waist and her arms around Rosalie's neck. "Don't throw him! Esme would be so mad!"

"She would be really mad!" Esme called up from the living room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She pried Alice's limbs from her body and dropped Alice heavily onto the floor. "Maybe I don't care!"

"But I know you do!" Esme called up again.

Rosalie dragged her hands down her face. "I used to live a life where I wasn't surrounded by people with super hearing."

"Yes, but you didn't have us," Emmett laughed from right outside the door.

"No. You didn't have me, Mr.-Tangled-With-A-Bear-and-thought-he'd-win."

Emmett shrugged. "Didn't I win in the end though?"

"Enough distractions!" Alice yelled before Rosalie could snap back. "Tell us how it went! Was it great? Did she kiss you? Did you hold hands? Are you in love? Together forever?" Rosalie put a hand over Alice's mouth.

"Shut. Up." Rosalie waited until Alice looked like she would stay quiet. "Yes. No. Sort of. Shut up." Rosalie removed her hand.

"It was great? So, you had fun?"

"I did."

"Oh, thank goodness. I tried to look, but I can't see Bella. She sends my vision blurry. Hate that."

"Alice. I'm going to say something crazy that you've never heard before: Mind your own business."

"You tell me that all the time."

Rosalie smiled a threatening smile. "Yes, but clearly you've never _heard_ me."

Emmett laughed. Jasper appeared in the doorway, a sly smile on his face. "Rosalie, is Alice bothering you?"

"You have no idea."

Jasper walked over to where Alice was still on the floor. "Up you go!" He grabbed Alice by the arm and lifted her up. He put her across both his shoulders. She ended up wrapped around him like a scarf, with one arm behind and knees and the other behind her shoulders.

"Let me down! We're having a productive conversation!"

Jasper smiled at Rosalie. "Should I put her down?"

"Please don't." Rosalie responded.

"Deal." Jasper's easy smile made Rosalie smile. She loved when her brother was free from his painful bloodlust. Their home was a place he felt safe to be himself. In a plain V-neck and jeans, he looked like any other 19-year-old boy, except for the crescent scars on his arms. Jasper turned around and walked Alice out of Rosalie's room. He turned sideways at the door, careful not to hit her head and feet and damage the doorframe.

"This isn't over!" Alice called behind them.

"I wouldn't imagine that it would be!"

Tanya appeared where Alice and Jasper had disappeared. She leaned against the doorway. "Is this place always like this?"

"Like what?" Rosalie asked coolly. With Emmett in one doorway and Tanya in the other, Rosalie felt trapped in her own bedroom. She knew in her mind that she was safe, but an old haunting feeling left over from her human life was making her anxious. Rosalie looked at Emmett. He seemed to take the hint. He came in and sat on her desk next to her computer.

"In an uproar."

"No," Rosalie responded at the same moment Emmett said, "Yes."

Tanya looked between them and laughed. "May I come in?"

"I don't see why not. It seems my room is Grand Central Station."

Tanya came in and sat in Rosalie's computer chair. She swiped her hand on the bottom of Rosalie's desk. "Well that's not true. If this was Grand Central the bottom of your desk would be covered in gum." Rosalie smiled in spite of herself. Tanya looked at Rosalie and a serious look crossed her face. "Sorry about Kate. She has zero self-control. She seems to have taken a liking to your wolf."

"She's not _my_ wolf," Rosalie snapped.

Tanya held her hands up in a placating gesture. "Sorry, I didn't mean to imply she was. You act like she is." Rosalie growled. "See? I'm just saying, don't let Kate hear you say that you don't want the wolf."

"I didn't say I don't want the wolf!"

"So you do want the wolf?"

"I didn't say that either." Rosalie looked out her glass wall at the moon rising over the forest.

"I hope you don't give the wolf this much whiplash." Rosalie glared at Tanya. "Relax, cousin. If you don't lay claim to her soon though, Kate will be after her."

Emmett looked back and forth between the women. He let out a whistle. "Who would have thought a year ago that little Bella Swan would have two female vampires fighting for her heart?" Rosalie punched Emmett squarely in the chest. A satisfying cracking noise echoed through the room. "Ow," he whined. He pulled his shirt forward and looked down it. "You broke me! When did you get so violent?"

"I don't lay claim to people," Rosalie growled. "Anyways, it was one date. We're not anything. If Kate wants to ask Bella out, that's her choice." As soon as Rosalie said it, she regretted it. She ground her teeth together. Emmett and Tanya both heard the sound.

"Yeah," Tanya trailed off. "Don't let her hear you say that. Unlike the rest of us, she seems to have no preservation instinct. If you kill my sister, I'm honor bound to fight you, and I really don't feel like it." Rosalie scoffed, and Tanya smiled back at her. "So, what's the deal?"

"What do you mean?" Rosalie sat on the edge of her bed.

"You never mentioned being attracted to women before."

Rosalie thought about it. "I don't know. I never was, maybe? But I've never really been attracted to anyone before. So maybe that means I always was? I'm not sure." Was I attracted to Royce? _I guess I wasn't, not really. He just fit my dream…before he was my nightmare._

"So, this is why we didn't happen. I always wondered what about my charm didn't work on you, Rosie Posie."

"Maybe the fact that you thought calling someone Rosie Posie was a good way to hit on them?"

"You wound me, woman!"

Tanya looked back and forth between the two of them. "So, are you going to tell me about the date, or do I need to ask the wolf myself. She sounds like one to kiss and tell."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't matter if she was. We didn't kiss."

Tanya's eyes sparkled. "Taking it slow, I see. Making her really work for it?" Emmett laughed.

Rosalie was glad that vampires didn't blush because she knew her human self would have. "Why is everyone so interested? It was probably just a date. We'll have a second one, but it might not mean anything at all. Maybe Bella's just curious."

"And decided to settle that curiosity with you, the meanest vampire she knows? Really?" Emmett asked, laughing. "Bella did not do this on a whim. She _wants_ you."

Rosalie felt a warm pit settle in her stomach. She had agreed to a date with Bella simply because the human had proven herself to be more interesting and less helpless than before. _Oh?_ The little voice in her head asked. _Is that why? There wasn't anything else behind that like maybe Bella really wants to date you and maybe you really want to date her? _Rosalie shook her head. Only lunatics have conversations with themselves. Rosalie tried to tell herself that there wasn't something magnetic about Bella, no gravity pulling her in that made Rosalie want to spend more time with the woman. There wasn't something that drew Rosalie wherever the wolf was and made her want the wolf's undivided attention. "Look," she said aloud, "It's been a long life. I like to be amused every once in a while."

"Fair," Tanya nodded. "We're just saying, this is the first time you've chosen to _amuse_ yourself with a person, whether human or vampire or wolf or whatever. Usually, you just get hobbies, master them, and move on to the next one." A devious gleam came into Tanya's eyes. "Maybe this is your new hobby? Get the wolf, master the wolf, move on to the next one?" A growl rumbled in Rosalie's chest. Emmett had the good sense to lean back and look ashamed of himself instead of laughing. Tanya continued, "I'm just saying, the wolf looks at you like she wouldn't mind if you mastered her." Rosalie threw a lamp from the bedside table at Tanya. She caught it easily. "Down girl, save it for Bella." Rosalie looked ready to murder. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding! We're happy for you! We think it's about time you got some joy in your life. We've all watched you systematically shut down drooling human male after drooling human male. Who knew all you wanted was a drooling wolfy female?" Rosalie threw herself at Tanya. Emmett caught Rose and held her back while Tanya leaped gracefully through the open balcony door and into the night. "So sensitive," Tanya called behind her.

Rosalie heard her laughing all the way. "I'm beginning to think our _cousins_," she spat the word like a curse, "are more trouble than they're worth."

"Oh please, you love them. It could have been worse. It could be Alice."

A voice sing-songed from a few rooms over. "It _will_ be Alice as soon as Jasper," the sound was punctuated by a slap, "lets," a bigger thud, "me," this sounded like a kick, "go!" The final word was punctuated by glass smashing.

Esme yelled, "Not again!" As the sounds of "sorry," and "I didn't mean to" echoed through the house. Emmett guffawed, and Rosalie smiled in spite of herself.

* * *

The next morning, Bella arrived at Forks high school with two wolves in tow. Rosalie watched the two Quileute's climb out of Bella's Jeep. Rosalie admired the striking figure that Bella struck standing next to her brand-new vehicle. She wore her trademark outfit, except today's plaid shirt was short sleeved. Her hat was black, with a matching plaid flat brim. _She looks good. I'm glad she's my..._ Rosalie cut the thought short. _My what?_ She settled on 'friend.'

Alice skipped over to Bella and laced her fingers through the wolves. "Hey, short stack," Bella's words drifted to Rosalie across the parking lot. "How's my favorite tiny human today?" Bella winked and Alice laughed, patting Bella's arm with her opposite hand.

"I'm great! Good to see you again, Leah."

Rosalie missed Alice talking to the wolves. She didn't realize how angry she was getting until Jasper walked up to her and calmed her rising emotions. "Relax. You know they're best friends." Bella looked over Alice's head to lock eyes with Rosalie. Even from across the parking lot Rosalie could make out the golden flecks in Bella's eyes. She liked the way they lit up when they saw her, like Bella was full of some golden, glowing emotions she could barely contain. Bella smiled crookedly at Rosalie and she waved at her with the hand that wasn't holding Alice's. Rosalie turned and walked into the school without waving back. Jasper followed close by. He seemed to be continually trying his best to keep her calm.

Rosalie's foul mood followed her to lunch. She stood in the lunch line, ready to buy food she was going to throw away anyway. The person behind her was too close, and Rosalie was ready to snap at them. They leaned closer, and a woodsy, calming scent swept over her. "Are you mad at me?" Bella murmured by Rosalie's ear as she reached for an apple off the lunch line. If Rosalie had a heart, it would be racing.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Rosalie asked, grinning to herself. "Did you do something wrong?"

"Not that I know of, but I received the Rosalie death glare this morning, and you look about ready to crush that lunch tray."

Rosalie looked down. Bella was right. Her lunch tray had small rippled grooves in it from where her fingers had been digging into it. "Hm, I didn't realize. Must just be tense."

"You? Tense? I couldn't imagine." Someone cleared their throat behind Bella. Rosalie finally looked beyond the wolf to see who was behind her. Bella jumped. "Ah, yes! Rosalie, this is Leah! Leah, this is Rosalie, my-friend."

Leah raised an eyebrow at Bella, who simply looked down and grabbed a wrapped sandwich as they all moved through the lunch line. Leah reached out and offered Rosalie her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Rosalie was surprised at the girl. Her eyebrows shot up, but she took Leah's hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you as well." Bella looked between the two as they tried not to wrinkle their noses at each other.

"Is this friendship? What is this? What's happening here?" Bella looked at each of them.

Leah shrugged. "Well, I'm game if the Cold One is."

Rosalie leaned in conspiratorially. "That's _Miss_ Cold One, if you don't mind." The corner of Rose's mouth lifted to indicate she was kidding. "By the way, you stink."

"Oh, thank goodness," Leah answered. "You smell so bad and I didn't know if we were there yet." Leah elbowed Bella. "Dude, I like her."

"Shut the fuck up Leah."

Rosalie paid for her apple, soda, and salad. She joined her family at their table. "Getting chummy with the wolves?" Edward asked.

Rosalie glared at him. "You done?"

He made a face. "_You done_?" He mocked.

Rosalie imagined a very vivid scene where she ripped Edward to pieces and scattered them throughout the country. Rosalie looked over to the table where Bella and her wolves were sitting. They had joined Bella's group of friends. Bella was introducing Leah to all her friends. Rosalie listened to the run of names. "This is Ben. That's Mike, avoid him. Jessica, Angela, and-"

Bella stopped mid-sentence. Edward gasped. Rosalie looked at him. "What is it?" Edward gripped the table. He didn't respond.

"Leah?" Bella asked. Rosalie looked back over to Bella's table. "You okay, Leah?"

"Get her out of here, Bella." Edward mumbled.

Rosalie grabbed Edward's arm. "What is it?"

Edward looked over at the table. "It's Leah." He watched as Bella tried to explain away Leah's odd behavior.

"Don't worry," Bella assured them. "She's just overwhelmed about so many new people at once." Bella grabbed Leah and pulled her bodily from the chair. Jacob followed. "Leah, what's wrong?" Bella murmured as they made it by the Cullen's. All five of the Cullen's watched Bella pull Leah through the door. The girl looked shell-shocked.

"She imprinted." Edward murmured.

"Imprinted?" Rosalie asked.

"The wolves recognize their soulmates as soon as they lay eyes on them." Edward murmured quietly. "They're powerless to avoid them." Rosalie absorbed those words. "Leah's wolf just recognized her soulmate. It's the Weber girl."

"Are they going to be okay?"

Edward eyed Rosalie. "Jacob is worried. Leah is determined to come back in and talk to the girl. Of course, I have no idea what Bella thinks."

"What do the humans think?" Alice's curiosity got the best of her.

Edward listened for a moment. "They think Leah is weird. Stanley can't wait to talk about her. Weber wants to go out and check on them. Newton…" Edward scoffed. "Nope, don't want to share that one."

True to form, Angela got up and started towards the cafeteria doors. "Edward," Rosalie hissed, "Are they in control out there?"

"When have you cared?" Edward asked, seeming genuinely curious.

"Let's go!" Alice hopped up and slid her arm through Rosalie's. Rose followed the little vampire, powerless against her sister and her own curiosity. They pushed open the cafeteria door and followed Angela to the parking lot.

"Bella?" Angela asked gently.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bella called from next to her Jeep.

"You guys alright?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just wait for a second," Bella called.

"Hey, Angela, right?" Alice asked Angela.

Rosalie walked as quickly as she could to the trio behind the Jeep while still looking human. "Is she okay? Weber is worried."

"I think she's okay." Bella had Leah pinned against the Jeep. "Are you okay?"

"Let me talk to her." Leah had slightly wild eyes as she struggled against Bella's grip.

"Leah, I get it. But you need to keep it together. Just get to know her, okay?" Leah nodded a bit too eagerly. She took a few deep breaths. "Jacob, what do we do?"

"She's not gonna shift. I think she's fine." He looked at Leah closely. "Leah, are you okay?"

Leah stilled. She nodded. "I'm okay. Let me meet her. Let me try again."

Bella looked at Rosalie. Rosalie shrugged. She had no input. "Okay. Come on. Keep it together."

"I've got it. Sorry. I'm in control." Leah looked at all of them.

Rosalie could see a bright blue in Leah's eyes. "Is this wise?" Rosalie asked.

Leah grimaced. "Don't mind me, Miss Ice Queen. I got it in control, I swear." Leah finger-gunned Rosalie, who rolled her eyes.

"I can't stand you wolves. You're the worst." Rosalie took a step back. Bella stopped pinning Leah to the Jeep just as Angela and Alice came around the car.

"Everyone okay?" Angela asked as she reached up and steadied her glasses. She looked Leah up and down. "You kind of looked like you saw a ghost."

"Sorry about that," Leah responded with an easy smile, "I have-"

"Panic attacks." Bella cut in. "Sometimes she has panic attacks."

"I occasionally need to just do some deep breathing." Leah finished without missing a beat.

"I get that," Angela replied, smiling. "Do you need anything? I would think a small school like Forks should be good for you." Angela thought about it. "I guess the reservation school would be smaller, huh? You know what helps me when I'm too stressed?"

"No, what?" Leah asked. She walked towards Angela and the two of them headed back towards the school.

Jacob looked at Bella. "Well. That went astoundingly well."

Bella laughed. "I know. Who knew it'd be that easy? Leah seems in control."

"I'm gonna follow her, just in case." Jacob started back towards the school.

Bella, Alice, and Rosalie remained by the Jeep. "I'm gonna go back to Jasper," Alice said. She turned on her heel and left.

"So, imprinting?"

Bella looked surprised. Understanding crossed her face. "Fucking Edward, eh?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow in response. "It happens to some wolves. Not all of them. Who would have known it would happen to Leah? I'm happy for her."

"Just some wolves? Not all wolves?"

"Nope. Not all wolves."

They stared each other down. Rosalie was dying to ask, but she was afraid of Bella's answer. Bella could see that Rosalie was holding back. "Interesting." Rosalie looked away, breaking their eye contact. She focused on the woods. "Looks like your alpha is patrolling." Bella followed Rosalie's gaze.

"He doesn't trust us. I think we're doing alright." Bella waved at the woods. A short bark answered her. "Come on. Let's make sure none of the supernatural creatures in the cafeteria tear each other up."

"Would that be so bad?" Rosalie asked.

Bella laughed. "I mean, Edward needs a chunk taken from him."

"Tell me about it." Rosalie rolled her eyes as Bella held the door open for her.

* * *

Are we happy for Leah? I'm happy for Leah! Next chapter we'll start working on wolves fighting with the Cullen's. Everyone needs some training!


	14. A mate as pure as Bella

Before you get mad at me...I am so sorry.

* * *

Rosalie sat on the bleachers in the gym. She balanced Gone with the Wind on her knee while she skimmed her way through the book she had read many times before. She never got sick of it. Emmett jumped up. He leaned back and threw an arm around her. Emmett was the model of athletic prowess, at ease in a high school gym with his basketball shorts and wifebeater blending in with those around him.

"What sport do you intend to destroy the humans in today?" Rosalie asked under her breath.

"I think we're playing badminton today." Emmett's suspicions were confirmed when Coach Clapp dragged a series of poles and nets from the Gym closet. Emmett popped up from the bleachers and hurried over to help the Coach_. What a lug._ Rosalie returned to her book. She couldn't remember what page she was on, not that it mattered.

Bella dropped down next to Rosalie in Emmett's spot. She sat a little farther away than he did, at ease in her own skin. Rosalie sort of wished Bella would sit closer. "'Suddenly, she hated them all because they were different from her, because they carried their losses with an air she could never attain, would never wish to attain.'" Bella flawlessly quoted a line from the novel.

"You know, Benji, you never cease to surprise me."

"Hello to you too, Aphrodite." Rosalie smiled behind her book. "So, I hear you had a great date last night." Bella smiled. "Some amazing girl took you to a car show and even had you home on time."

Rosalie flipped the page in her book. "Did you now? Who would have said that?"

"Just a little birdie," Bella smirked.

"I swear, I will kill Alice."

"Oh?" Bella laughed, and Rosalie knew immediately she'd made a mistake. "I was kidding! So, you told people you had a great date?" Rosalie stared a little harder at her book.

Alice glided into the gym, and Rosalie felt herself die a little inside. Alice jumped up the bleachers, taking them two at a time. She dropped down next to Bella, who easily put her arm around the vampire's shoulders. A small grumble escaped from Rosalie. If Bella heard it, she didn't acknowledge it. Leah joined the gym class in a sleeveless t-shirt and basketball shorts. A circular tribal tattoo adorned her right bicep. She joined the small group on the bleachers. Leah sat behind Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. Leah leaned forward with elbows on her knees and dragged her fingers through Bella's long hair. _Is_ everyone_ drawn to Bella, or what? _Rosalie gritted her teeth together and tried to keep her anger to herself.

Bella dropped her head back and looked up at her friend. "How was talking to Angela?"

"Why didn't you tell me you had such an amazing friend?" Leah asked with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Seriously, she's the best. I got her number."

Alice smiled happily, purring against Bella's side. Bella looked at Alice in surprise. "Dude, are you purring?"

"You're warm. I like it." Alice pulled out her phone as Bella turned her attention back to Leah.

"This is so weird," Leah mused. "You're surrounded by vampires, and you've never looked more relaxed."

"Yeah, Alice smells bad, but other than that, no big deal."

"You are the worst best friend ever," Alice replied without looking up from her phone.

"Alice smells?" Rosalie couldn't help but ask.

"Yep," Bella looked at Rosalie with a shine in her eyes. "She smell's absolutely terrible." Alice pinched Bella's thigh and Bella yelped. The other kids in the class looked at the group of them. "Ow, Alice! That's gonna bruise."

"It will heal," Alice responded without concern.

"Yeah, but still. Don't abuse your friends."

"I think they both smell horrible." Leah wrinkled her nose. "Even my human nose has had enough of them.

"Really?" Bella asked. She turned to Rosalie. "I don't think Rosalie smells bad." Bella leaned towards Rosalie, who froze. She refused to even breathe, worried taking in Bella's scent at that moment might ruin her self-control. _What? Why?_ "I actually think she smells really good." Rosalie looked past Bella to Alice, who was smirking down at her cell phone. Bella locked eyes with Rosalie. She could hear Bella's heart beat a little faster. _Is she scared?_

"Of course, you do," Leah laughed. Bella leaned back and threw an elbow into Leah's knee. "Oh my god, that hurt."

"Serves you right."

"Don't abuse your friends," Alice taunted. Rosalie finally let out the breath she had been holding. _Get it together, Rosalie,_ she chided herself.

Bella looked sideways at Rose, that same cocky smile on her face. Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Didn't Esme ever teach you that if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they might get stuck? How would you look at my beautiful face then?" Leah snorted. Rosalie could feel a deep, burning sensation in her stomach. It was wholly unpleasant and directed entirely at Alice.

Coach Clapp blew the whistle to signal the start of class. The shrill trill of the whistle hurt Rosalie's ears, but the sound seemed to strike at Bella's core. She started to shake, and Leah and Alice looked at her, unsure of how to help. Rosalie's hand shot out, catching Bella's in her own. She laced their fingers together and held tight like Bella was floating away and only Rosalie could keep her grounded. The quaking subsided. Bella still looked tense, and Rosalie quietly let out a soothing 'shhh.' It was so quiet that only Bella, Leah, and Alice could hear.

"You good?" Leah asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Bella murmured quietly as Clapp shouted instructions. "What am I gonna do next time something like that happens and you're not around?" Bella asked with a shaky smile.

"Looks like I'm always going to have to be around."

"I'll hold you to that," Bella whispered. She squeezed Rosalie's hand. Rosalie looked back to her book, though neither she nor Bella let go of each other's hands until Bella and Leah went to play badminton against Emmett and Alice. As soon as Bella was gone Rosalie missed the warmth._ I am in trouble._

* * *

"Fighting vampires is difficult. They have super strength, super speed, and are extremely intelligent. Most of us have decades, if not centuries, of fighting experience." Jasper said this all in a matter of fact voice. He was not bragging; he was being honest. Rosalie watched her brother stroll confidently in front of the wolves. "You all have super speed. You all have super strength. All of you except for Bella are intelligent." Bella growled while Jasper kept talking, a small smile on his face. Emmett muttered, "Burn."

"I intend no offense, but none of you have the experience of older vampires. Typically, one vampire versus one wolf is not a well-matched fight. A single older vampire destroys a single young wolf nine out of ten times. Wolves fight in packs because it's safer for them. Vampires typically travel in small covens because it's _convenient _for them. We will discuss how to fight older vampires. If you ever end up isolated for any reason, you will know the defensive techniques needed to gain the upper hand. Older, experienced vampires usually fall prey to their own pride. Unfortunately, you have another, more pressing concern."

Jasper looked at Alice. She hopped off the railing and commanded the attention of the group. "My visions are coming more and more frequently. I keep getting quick flashes of humans being attacked. Many of them are being turned. Whoever is doing this seems to be aware of me and my gift. They don't keep any plan for long, so all I know is that a young male keeps making newborns. We don't know where they are. We don't know what they're doing. We only know they exist."

Jasper nodded. "We can't tell where they are, but if Alice is getting these visions, they have to involve us somehow. Explaining her visions would take a long time, but basically-" He looked to her.

"I typically get visions of people I know, or of people who involve us in some way. If I'm seeing this many glimpses of the same thing, it's important. Something is coming, and we need to prepare."

Jasper took back over. "With that said, there are things you need to know." Jasper slowly led the wolves through moves that could protect them from newborn vampire attacks. "Bella, could you come here please?" The golden-eyed white wolf loped up to Jasper. She licked him, and he looked appalled. "That was gross." After that, Jasper made a very rough example of Bella, and Rosalie couldn't help but think she'd earned it. After he had used Bella to show how wolves could be crushed, how to dodge young vampires and the best way to pin them in pairs, Bella was let out of the fight circle. "Would anyone else like to try?" Emmett and Jacob leapt at the chance. Jasper ran through the paces with them.

When she was freed, Bella walked lazily over to Rosalie. The huge wolf dropped down at the foot of the porch stairs where Rosalie was sitting while she watched the action. From the ground, Bella's wolf head was almost even with Rosalie's shoulder. None of the wolves seemed perturbed at Bella's proximity to the vampires. Everyone was engulfed in the fighting lesson, vampires and werewolves alike. Bela looked at Rosalie. Their golden eyes locked mirror reflections of each other. Bella seemed to be questioning Rosalie with her eyes. Rosalie reached out and gently touched the wolf. Her shaggy white fur was incredibly soft. Rosalie dragged her fingers through the shaggy fur around Bella's neck. Bella leaned into Rosalie's hand before dropping her front legs and putting her head on her paws. They continued to watch the fighting. Rosalie dragged her fingers absentmindedly through the long fur between Bella's shoulder blades. Bella closed her eyes and leaned closer to Rosalie. The wolf was so warm Rosalie felt like the wolf's warmth was filling her entire body.

After a little while, Bella's ears perked up. She sat up, eyes focused on the alpha. Bella nudged Rosalie's knee quickly, then fell in line with the rest of the wolves. Rosalie felt colder without the wolf's warmth. The pack faced the vampires. Edward sullenly translated. "They thank you for your lessons Jasper."

"You're welcome." Jasper nodded to the wolves. Rosalie saw the smallest wolf fall in behind Bella, who was lined up with the other white wolf. Rosalie recognized those blue eyes from earlier. _That must be Leah._ The smaller wolf behind Bella looked like a puppy. _That must be Brady._

"They feel they've seen enough to begin practicing among themselves. They intend to do this again with us soon, if we're willing."

Carlisle nodded. "We, of course, are willing. You are all welcome here at any time."

Sam looked at Edward. Edward gazed back for a bit before translating. "Sam says that some of the pack has taken to us. He wants to know if it bothers us if they are on our land."

Carlisle looked at Esme, who looked delighted. She spoke up first. "That doesn't bother us at all. If any of you wish to come around, I've stocked the kitchen as full as possible." Esme was clearly thrilled. "I love to cook and, as you can see, no one around here eats. If any of you wish to come around, please, let me know. I'll make enough food to feed the whole pack." The joy emanating from Esme was palpable. A few of the wolves looked anxious, but most of them looked excited. Rosalie was pretty sure Brady's tail was trying to wag.

"As a reminder, Sam," Carlisle began. "We don't mind the wolves on our land. We just want our family safe. If you need to renegotiate terms, I understand. We can remain off your land and allow your wolves on ours." Sam nodded. The wolves backed out of the clearing and disappeared as the sun began to set.

* * *

Later that evening a heavy, angry knock landed on Rosalie's door. She had been waiting for this. "What do you want?"

The door to her room opened. "I want a fucking explanation." Edward shouted angrily.

_You don't deserve an explanation. _

"No, I think I do. What the hell are you doing?"

Edward crossed his arms in front of his chest, lean muscles standing out in his anger. "Do you care to explain, brother?" Rosalie spat.

"What are you doing with Bella? Are you toying with her? Are you pursuing her to fucking get under my skin? I had her first."

Rosalie sneered. "You know, that's why you were never going to work out with Bella. She's a person. She's a fucking human. You don't get to own people. You didn't want to let her live her life, you wanted someone to control. Did you even love her?"

"Of course, I loved her. What the fuck are you doing with her?"

"Bella and I are friends." Rosalie knew that wasn't the truth and tried to keep that from her mind.

"_Friends_," Edward snarled. "I saw you today. I saw you fucking _petting_ her."

"I'm sorry Edward, are you worried about Bella, or are you jealous that she didn't come running back to you when you came home?" Edward looked like he'd been slapped. "That's it, isn't it? You want to get your way? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Edward snarled again and dove at Rosalie. She grabbed him by his collar and threw him out the open balcony door. He flew over the edge and she dove after him. Edward landed on his feet, his heels gouging into Esme's lawn. "It's not about my way. It's about you fucking with someone that you couldn't possibly care for."

Rosalie snarled and swung for Edward. She made the mistake of thinking about attacking him, and Edward sensed it. He dodged her arm and returned with a hammer fist that landed on her shoulder. "Why is it so crazy to you," Rosalie focused on engines as she let her instincts take over, "that I could care for her?" Rosalie landed a heavy punch to Edward's thigh, causing him to limp while the cracks healed. Rosalie grabbed Edward by his hair and whipped him into the trees. They snapped as he flew through them. He landed on his feet and came sprinting back.

Edward tackled her into the ground and began punching her. Each hit sounded like boulders falling. "Because you haven't cared for any human in a century. Why would you choose," he hit her again, "to chase," he punched her one more time, "my ex?"

Rosalie was aware that they had an audience. Emmett, Jasper, and the Denali's were in the backyard watching. "Should we stop them?" Laurent asked in concern.

"No," Alice responded. "I've seen this coming for a while now. Let them fight it out."

"That's your problem!" Rosalie yelled as she rolled back and put her feet into Edward's chest. She pushed off as hard as she could. "You always treated Bella like an object. Could you imagine that, just maybe, she chose me? That I didn't do anything but let her make a choice?" Rosalie's carefully guarded thoughts slipped, and Edward latched onto them. He charged her again and Rosalie jumped him.

"You think she's your _mate_?" Edward spit. "You think that fate would give you a mate as pure as Bella?"

"What, you think I wouldn't deserve her, even if that was true?" Rosalie spun around as Edward came for her again. She caught his arm and slammed him into the ground with a knee in his back and his arm twisted behind him.

"Does it matter what I think?" Edward snarled. "I know what you think of yourself. You don't think you deserve her. Why would your opinion suddenly change?"

Esme gasped. She and Carlisle had joined the watching vampires without anyone noticing. Rosalie let go of Edward in shock. He pushed her off him and stood up. "What?"

"You think no one will ever love you again. You think you're ruined." He straightened his shirt. "I've seen your pain. And suddenly you feel whole again? Suddenly my ex is the way you want to fix yourself? If a century couldn't do it, why would one single wolf?"

Carlisle stormed out between his children and put a hand between each of them so they couldn't start fighting again. He looked at each of them, taking in their pitch black eyes. "Enough!" He yelled. "What has gotten into you two?" Carlisle turned on Edward. "How could you talk to your sister like that?"

"No, Carlisle. He's right. Why would I deserve anyone?"

Carlisle turned to his daughter. "Rosalie, you are worthy of so much more than you believe. Edward," he demanded without turning around, "Apologize."

"No." Edward turned and walked to the house. The vampires watching the angry display split around him so he could pass.

"Rosalie," Carlisle began.

She cut him off. "I'm going to hunt. Don't wait up for me."

* * *

Hundreds of miles away, a young woman lay writhing in pain. "Will she make it?" A young male asked.

"Who cares? We'll make hundreds more like her." A cold voice responded. One pair of bright red eyes met another.

"Should we throw her with the others who are changing?"

"Wait," The female responded. The young woman on the ground stopped crying. She was dead. "Oh well. They can't all survive. Let's go make more." The two vampires split off in search of new victims. They needed many more live vampires for what they were planning.

* * *

Sorry for those of you who love Edward. Things are getting rough.


	15. This was a mistake

Hello random guest! No, Edward doesn't know about the imprint. Alice is well-schooled in hiding her thoughts from Edward, and the wolves are careful. That can only last so long though!

Here, have some angst.

* * *

Rosalie wondered in the woods for a while. She was so angry that even smashing trees could not relieve her rage. Rosalie pulled a few huge rocks from the side of a cliff, and even that did nothing for her. Her phone kept buzzing. She ignored every message.

Edward's words echoed throughout Rosalie's mind. _Does it matter what I think? I know what you think of yourself._

Rosalie's unbridled rage came from not Edward's words, but from the fact that he was only putting Rosalie's own thoughts on display. She knew he heard her insecurities when she let them come to the forefront of her mind. She tried not to think about it, but Royce was always going to be there. There was always going to be the abuse of a man she thought loved her and the pain he and his friends caused. Her revenge had eased some of her pain, but the mental scars remained. Bella's attention was confusing for Rosalie. She was comfortable with the wolf. She wanted to believe that there was something there for her.

_She's toying with me, isn't she?_ Rosalie thought to herself. _Edward's right. I know I don't deserve Bella. She doesn't really want me. It's Royce all over again. She's given me a bit of attention, and now I've lost myself. Bella, as my mate? Not a chance._

Rosalie floated through the night, these morose thoughts guiding her through the night. Before Rosalie knew it, the moon was on its way down. Her phone told her it was three am, and she had missed calls and texts from every member of her family but Edward. Rosalie slowed down and took stock of where she was. She exited the woods in Bella's backyard. She hadn't intended to end up there, but her legs had taken her in wide circles around Forks until she ended up here. Rosalie walked across the yard. What am I doing here?

Rosalie was prepared to turn around and go back into the woods. She was a mess, her emotions were all over the place, and Bella wasn't awake right now. There was no reason for her to be here. She needed answers, but not now. Rosalie took a deep breath. Suddenly, little shapes came from all directions. There was an army of strays coming for her. She was confused as a multitude of small cats and dogs with different infirmities charged her. A little three-legged dog put his muddy paw on her already muddy jeans. Rosalie leaned over to scratch his head. A little black cat rubbed against her legs. Rosalie was entranced. Animals typically avoided vampires at all costs. A pit bull snuck up on Rosalie, demanding attention. A few kittens came cautiously out of the woods, following a calico that was clearly their mom.

Rosalie cooed at them, happy for the distraction. She smiled as a kitten started to climb her jeans. It made it into her arms, where it curled up in her cool stone arms and purred. Rosalie felt emotions well up in her chest. "You guys are so cute, but it looks like Bella needs to get her strays fixed."

"I'm working on it." A voice came from the woods. "The problem is that if you miss a single cat, you end up with kittens." Rosalie stiffened as Bella walked out of the woods in jean shorts and a sports bra. Bella walked over to Rosalie and picked up the other two kittens. "I swear, I will get them all fixed." Bella held the little kittens close to her face and nuzzled their fur. "I've never seen them take to anyone like this. So, what are you doing here? It's late." Bella's smile fell when her eyes met Rosalie's. "Rose, what's wrong?"

Rosalie was irritated she had been so focused on the animals that she let Bella sneak up on her. She didn't know if she was ready for this conversation. Bella kept looking at Rosalie. She seemed to send something serious was wrong. "Here, let me take them." Bella swept the kitten from Rosalie's arms and piled it with the other two. She put them all on the floor gently while they mewed in protest. "Come sit down," Bella said as she walked to her porch. Rosalie still hadn't moved. Bella came back and put a cautious hand on Rosalie's arm. Rosalie desperately wanted to follow Bella, but she was fooling herself. Bella didn't want what Rosalie did. "Rosalie, look at me."

Rosalie met Bella's eyes, and she was almost fooled by the warmth in them. _How could she look like that? Who told her to look at _me_ like that?_ "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I didn't mean to be here."

Rosalie turned away and Bella caught her arm. A low growl escaped Rose at the uninvited contact. Bella let go immediately, sensing that Rosalie was like a cornered animal. "Hey, hey, Aphrodite. It's okay. It's just me. Talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Bella. This was a mistake. This was all a mistake."

Bella's eyes clouded over. "What do you mean?"

"Us. Everything. I'm sorry, I don't know why I thought this would work. I was confused. I didn't mean to be here. I'll see you later." Rosalie turned and left. She stopped when she was deep in the woods. Bella was still in her yard, staring off into the distance. Rosalie was pretty sure that Bella's human eyes couldn't see Rosalie at this distance. Bella sat down alone on her back porch. The animals gravitated to her like they had Rosalie. Rosalie watched Bella pet the kittens absentmindedly for a moment before walking away. _Bella is fine. This is for the best._

* * *

On Tuesday, Bella drove her truck to school. She rumbled slowly into the parking lot. The roar no longer attracted the attention of the student body, and she was thankful for that. She parked the truck at the far end of the lot. The silence when she cut the engine off was deafening. The hope that Bella had brought to school with her recently was noticeably absent. She hadn't slept after Rosalie had appeared in her backyard, so exhaustion was sapping her emotions.

"You look like hell, Bella," Jacob said when she met up with him.

"I feel like hell." The Cullen's pulled up to the school in separate vehicles. Edward arrived first, his silver Volvo empty aside from him. He walked right into the school without waiting for his siblings. Alice and Jasper arrived shortly after in Alice's Porsche. Finally, Rosalie and Emmett came in Rosalie's car. Alice waved sadly at Bella. Emmett trailed quietly behind Rosalie, who didn't even look in Bella's direction. Rosalie walked into the school with no hesitation. Emmett and Alice walked over to the wolves, their supernatural student group growing. Emmett and Alice both looked sad.

Alice didn't hang on Bella like she usually did, and Emmett offered no high fives. "What did I do?"

Alice's face fell further than she could have imagined. Alice had the same pained expression she had when Alice, Jasper, and Bella were trying to avoid James. "Bella, you didn't do anything. This, this isn't your fault."

"What is _this_? What's happening?" Bella couldn't stop the desperation from creeping in to her voice. "I thought things were going well." Bella felt a pit settle in her stomach. Her imprint was rejecting her, and it made her feel physically ill. _Is this what happens when your imprint rejects you? _

"They were, Bella. It's not on you."

"Do you want to clue us in?" Jacob asked. He and Leah couldn't follow what was happening.

"Rosalie showed up at my house last night and told me that this wasn't working. We weren't working. She said it was a mistake." Bella cleared her throat, trying to stop bile from rising. "It's fine. I'll be fine." Her heart raced, and she started to sweat. Bella took a deep breath. "I will be fine."

Jacob looked concerned. "Yeah…"

Leah tried to look concerned, but Angela and Jessica walked over at that moment. Leah lit up, and her happiness made Bella feel ill. She turned on her heel and walked into the school. She needed to get away from everyone. When Bella got to her locker she pulled off her hoodie and her plaid shirt, stripping down to a blank tank top. The other kids were wearing hoodies and jackets, but Bella felt strangled by the extra clothes. "Hey Bella!" Mike called from down the hall. She gave him a half-hearted wave and grabbed her books.

Bella snuck into the back of her first class. Their seats weren't assigned, so Bella sat all the way in the back corner. Angela walked in and looked for Bella in their usual second row seats. She looked surprised to see Bella slumped as low as possible. "What's wrong?" Angela asked. Angela had always been a straight shooter.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You look like hell."

"Wow, you're a great friend. Thank you. I had no idea." The class started to fill up around them. Angela leaned in.

"So, is it a girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"Bella." Angela eyed her. "Come on. I'm not Jess. I can see the world around me. I was more surprised when you dated Edward then when you guys broke up." Angela was counting on her fingers now. "You're always glued to the Cullen's." One finger went up. "They've all gone their own ways today." Another finger. "You're moping like a puppy." A third finger. "Is it Alice?"

"No, god!" Bella dragged a hand down her face. "Alice is with Jasper. She's my best friend. That's it."

"Ha. So, it's the blonde one! Rosalie." Bella grimaced at the name. "I'm sorry Bella. Anything I can do?"

"Nope."

"What happened?"

"Nope."

Angela took in Bella's body language. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope."

Angela nodded. "I'm here, whatever you need."

Bella nodded as the class began. "Thanks," she whispered. Angela would always be one of her favorite people.

Bella skipped lunch. She wasn't ready to see Rosalie. The ill feeling in her stomach grew. She had felt comforted in the class before lunch. Jasper was clearly toying with her emotions. He gave her a sense of calm and ease. But when the class ended so did the feeling. The nausea came back full force. _How is it this bad?_ Bella asked herself while doubled over a toilet in the girls' room. Nothing came out, but she also hadn't eaten today.

"Bella?" Alice's soft voice came from the other side of the stall. Bella stumbled out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great, can't you tell?"

Alice reached up and put her cool hands on either side of Bella's face. Bella welcomed the contact. "Bella, you're burning up. More than usual."

"I know. I feel so sick."

Alice looked in Bella's eyes. "Do you need to run? Your eyes are changing colors." Bella looked in the mirror. The brown of her eyes was being crushed by the gold. It started from the outside and crawled in.

"No, I'll be okay." Bella breathed deeply. She could control her emotions. She had been practicing. "Come here." Alice stepped into Bella arms. She enveloped the small vampire and breathed deeply. Her nose burned, but the chill of Alice's body helped Bella stay grounded. They stood that was for a minute. "Okay. I'm okay."

Alice stepped back and looked in Bella's eyes. "Definitely better." Bella looked in the mirror. The gold ring was slowly disappearing.

"Ugh. This is difficult." Bella looked down at Alice. "Rosalie can like…instantly calm me down." Bella turned the sink on and splashed water on her face. "But I'll be fine. I did this all summer. I can do it now." Bella glared at herself in the mirror. The speech was clearly for Bella herself, not for Alice.

"I believe in you."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Bella never took her eyes off her own in the mirror. She saw the gold creeping back in.

"I don't think so," Alice said sadly. "I think this is one of those situations that doesn't involve me. I wish I could make this easier on all of you."

"All of us?" Bella's brow furrowed. She was glaring at herself in the mirror. "Who is all of us?"

"I can't tell you that either." The gold crept back in. "I'm sorry. I have faith this will all turn out okay though." Bella looked at Alice. She looked like she sincerely believed that. Bella wondered if Alice had a vision that meant things would be fine. She didn't ask though.

"Okay. I trust you."

By seventh period Bella was a bundle of nerves. She had spent the last two hours thinking about 'I wish I could make this easier on all of you,' and she had come to a conclusion about who the other party was: Edward. Bella sat next to Jacob in chemistry. She smelled Edward when he walked in. He even made her human nose burn. Jacob glared at Edward. Bella heard Edward huff in frustration. "What are you thinking?" Bella whispered to Jacob.

"That he smells really bad. It's what I usually do when he's around."

Bella smiled a bit. The nausea was settled deep in her stomach. Bella pushed the block from her mind. She hoped Edward would be focused on her. It was harder for her to drop the barrier as a human than it was as a wolf, but she needed to try. _What did you do? _Bella was very careful not to think about music after she sent those words. She dropped the barrier around her mind and received a text shortly after.

'_I didn't do anything. Rosalie and I had a talk, and she seemed to realize some things about herself. I didn't do anything else.'_

Bella read the message twice. _Rosalie really did realize I wasn't good enough. _She excused herself from class and went to the bathroom to throw up. Her stomach heaved and strained to expel the bile in it. She almost wished she had eaten lunch to avoid the pain of throwing up nothing. Bella skipped gym class and drove home.

* * *

"_We started in on six today. Four of them didn't die right away. We might need to change our methods if we want a higher success rate," the tall blonde murmured into his phone. He looked at the list in front of him. He listened to a question on the other end of the line. "We have eight new confirmed changes." He ran a finger down the list. "California, Alaska, Washington. Two new ones in Oregon. Someone on day two in Oregon as well as in Iowa. We're making progress." He must have received an affirmative on the other end of the line. "Thirty-seven total. Hopefully more tomorrow." The man looked up, his red eyes slightly darker than usual. "I'm hungry, but I can wait a few days. He cleared his throat, which was clearly bothering him. "I know. I won't go too long. I'll check in tomorrow. We need better long-term solutions." He nodded. "Yep. Bye."_

Alice came back to the room around her. Things were getting worse. She grabbed a notebook and tried to sketch the face she had seen. She didn't know who he was, but he was important.

* * *

Keep in mind I cranked out this chapter quickly. I also forgot Alice and Leah had already met, so I fixed that repeat introduction from two chapters ago. NBD.

Two chapters in one day, just because I love ya.

Reviews are appreciated.


	16. It all disappears when you imprint

There are some fights that simply must be fought.

CaptainTacoBell I am so happy you love it. I accidentally fell back into this, and there is not enough Rosella.

DxGrayxMan: Pitchforks are acceptable. Never forget the torches.

* * *

The week dragged for Bella. She skipped lunch and gym every day. Charlie came home from the hospital on Tuesday and limped around the house on his crutches. He sensed Bella's impending depression, and he didn't ask about it. Bella was sick every day, and by Friday he couldn't ignore it. "Bella, should you go to the doctor?" He asked after she ended another trip to the bathroom. "You've thrown up everything you've eaten this week. What's wrong?"

Bella wiped the sweat from her face and looked at Charlie. He took a quick step back. "What is it, dad?"

"Bella, your eyes. They're gold."

"Shit, sorry." She wrung her hands together. Her wolf was dying to break out and carry her to the Cullen's. She hadn't been there this week. Alice occasionally stopped by the house. Bella would see her, but mostly she only went to the rez and to school. Bella dragged her hand across her face. "It's a wolf thing."

Charlie sighed and sat down at the kitchen table. He put his crutches against the table, then indicated the chair across from him. "It's time we talk."

Bella sighed while her stomach roiled. She dropped into the seat and put her head in her hand while sweat poured down her face. "What do you want to know?"

"You saved me, and I'm grateful, I am. But I need an explanation. What happened to you? Have you always been like this? Is it dangerous?" Charlie paused, and Bella looked up to see his mouth turned down at the corners. "Are you dangerous? And Leah? Who else?"

"There's only so much I'm allowed to tell you, dad." Bella looked at him for confirmation. He nodded. "I haven't always been like this. It was an accident. I was bit by…someone who can shift. So now I can as well. We exist to protect from other supernatural creatures."

"Other supernatural creatures? There is more out there than just wolves?"

"Right."

"What else is there?"

Bella looked at him. "I can't tell you. But I've been aware of the supernatural for a while." Bella looked at Charlie. He was paler than usual. "When I went to Phoenix and I got hurt? I was attacked by something supernatural. The fact that I lived is a miracle."

"And the Cullen's?"

"Barely managed to save me."

Charlie breathed out heavily. "Are they…?" He trailed off, unsure of what to ask.

"I can't tell you."

"Bella, I think I deserve to know."

"I think you deserve to remain safe." He crossed his arms. He wasn't happy, but he didn't want to argue. "You asked if I'm dangerous. Technically, yes. I am. If I get too angry, too emotional, I can shift on accident. Usually my eyes changing, or a violent shaking, are a hint that I'm struggling to remain in control."

Charlie put his head in his hands. Bella felt bad for him, but there was nothing she could really do. "I raised a wolf."

"Yeah."

"I raised a daughter that turns into a massive dog."

"Dog is kind of derogatory," Bella murmured as she wiped her forehead.

"Sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean it."

"I know."

Charlie huffed again. "Okay, I can deal with this. This is fine. You didn't let me die, so it's not like you're evil. So what do you do?"

Bella didn't lift her head. "Protect Forks."

"From…the stuff you can't tell me about?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"Who else is there? Aside from Leah."

"Um." Bella thought about it. Sam hadn't commanded Bella not to talk to her dad, so she could theoretically say whatever she wanted. "Basically, the Quileute's."

"Wow. Okay." Bella looked up. Charlie looked serious, but he seemed to be taking it all well. "You're telling me that a boy I watched grow up his entire life turns into a giant dog-wolf?"

"I am telling you exactly that."

Charlie's composure cracked. He jumped up, forgetting his broken leg. He fell back into the chair. "Wow. Wow." He tipped out of his chair and landed flat on his back. He slid into an upright position against the cabinets on the ground. "Alright. This is no big deal."

Bella's eyebrows went up as a small smile slid across her face. "No big deal?"

"No big deal. Help me get my ass off the floor." Bella got up and hauled Charlie off the floor. "Is this why you're suddenly huge?"

"Isn't it rude to comment about a woman's weight?" Charlie's exasperated look told Bella now wasn't the time for joking. "Yeah, that's right. It happens to all of us."

"So, what's happening to you?" Charlie waved his hand towards Bella, trying to indicate her pale face, her sweaty forehead, and her nonstop throwing up. "Is it a wolf disease?"

Bella put her head down on her arms. "Sort of? Not quite."

"Explain." Bella growled at the demand. "I know you're not growling at your father while he calmly accepts that you're a wolf surrounded by supernatural creatures."

The growl stopped short. "No, definitely not." Bella paused. She didn't know exactly how to explain imprinting. "You know how people say they've found their soulmates?" Bella finally lifted her head off the table to look at Charlie. His eyes darted towards the living room, where Bella knew there was a photo of he and Renee on their wedding day. He nodded. "For the wolves that isn't a figure out speech. We lock eyes with our soulmates for the first time after the change, and that's it. We know. We know that they were destined for us, and we for them. We're to be together forever."

"So, you found your soulmate, but it makes you sick?"

Bella shook her head. "No. I found my soulmate and she rejected me. That's never happened to any wolf before me. No one gets rejected by their soul mate."

"So, who is it? Rosalie?"

"Yeah."

"Bad date?" Charlie's brow furrowed, like talking about dating was far more uncomfortable than talking about his daughter being a wolf.

"No. No, it was a really good date." Tremors wracked Bella, and she thought she might throw up again. She took a deep breath. "The next day though, she said it was all a mistake. She hadn't meant to get mixed up with me, I guess."

"You can't move on?"

Bella gave Charlie a half-hearted smile accompanied by a shrug. "It doesn't work this way. She can walk away from this, and I just can't. I only think of her. It makes me sick to be far from her, but it would hurt even more to be close to her and not close _with_ her. I've even been skipping class," Bella added sheepishly.

"Well that sounds like a bad choice. Why don't you do something for her? Grand gesture?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know kiddo. I obviously missed my grand gesture stage when your mom left and I didn't follow. You came back, and I want to see you happy. I can't watch you waste away." He sighed, like what he was about to say was painful. "Do you want me to, I don't know, go talk to her? Tell her you're a good person and she's missing out, or something?"

"No, dad, god! The only thing worse than being rejected is being rejected and having your father plead your case. Jesus."

"Well, yeah. I thought so." He looked relieved. "Well, she'll come around. She'd be stupid not to." Bella growled. "Sorry! Jeez! I'm sure it will work itself out. Also, I've been meaning to ask you: Who's Jeep is that?"

* * *

_I don't want to._ Bella growled a few hours later, hackles raising. She dug her feet in, claws digging into the earth, even as Sam commanded her to go. _I won't do it._

_You will, _Sam commanded. Bella's feet started to move without her consent, no matter how hard she tried to stop. _The Cullen's called us for a meeting. They said it's important, and we have to go._ Bella howled in sadness, her anguish washing over each of the wolves. None of them wanted to be around her in wolf form these days. She was losing weight. Her sadness was palpable, and it made each of them sad as well. Leah's immense happiness at finding her mate and things going well was not enough to drown Bella out. If anything, it made Bella's sadness more intense.

_I won't go. _Bella dug her back feet in, even as her front feet tried to go. She ended up splayed out on the ground._ She doesn't want me, Sam! I can't be around her! _

_You can, you will, and you'll do it now. STOP FIGHTING ME. _Sam's command terminated Bella's opposition. She gathered her feet under her and followed. The uneasiness of her pack told her she was being ridiculous. It was hard to fight her own need to see Rosalie, but it was impossible for her to fight Sam's command. She fell in with the pack. Brady nudged her gently, and for once, she didn't snap back at him.

_It will be okay Bella. Don't look at her. It will be just fine, _Leah tried to reassure her.

Jacob didn't join in, though she could feel his sympathy. He felt bad for her, just like Quil and Embry did. Paul's prejudice ran deep, so he was still grappling with the fact that Bella had even imprinted on a vampire. _It's so weird, he thought._ Everyone heard him. Another young wolf had joined their ranks, and he was mostly just scared. Colin was ten, and this wasn't exciting for him. It was frightening. He was still learning about everything, including his wolf body. His gangly legs made everything difficult for him.

As the wolves broke from the woods Bella couldn't help but feel hopeful. All the Cullen's and Denali's joined the wolves in the clearing. All except for Rosalie. Bella's mood plummeted even as she felt relieved that she didn't have to see the beautiful woman who rejected her. She was being crushed between a rock and a hard place, and that made it hard to breathe.

Bella's anxiety was so high she couldn't participate in the practice. She let her mind wander amongst her packs. Their muscle memory could transfer to her own if she let it. Alice leaned against Bella. She was a solid, reassuring weight. Bell laid her head next to Alice. She tried not to whimper. Alice rubbed Bella furry arm. "It's okay Bella," she whispered, trying to keep the sound between them. The wolves could hear through Bella's mind, but they all pretended they couldn't. "She hasn't talked to you at all?" Bella didn't respond in any way, so Alice assumed Rosalie hadn't contacted Bella. She had expected as much. "Have you tried to talk to her?" Bella huffed and sent up a small could of dirt around her snout. "Fucking asshole," Alice said. Bella lifted her head to look at Alice. "Not you, Edward."

Edward's head snapped around like he had heard Alice. Whether it was her words or thoughts, Bella didn't know. His eyes were black. Bella didn't know if he was mad or thirsty, but the image sent her instincts into overdrive. Bella leaped up. At that moment her mental shield exploded out and brought every vampire to their knees. They each felt it, like a thought spike lodged in their brain. It wasn't painful; It felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped on their heads. In that moment, Bella heard the thoughts of every single vampire around.

_These wolves are so fucking cool, _Emmett thought.

_I could kill him, _Alice thought to herself. _Nosy ass._

Jasper was thinking only of tactical moves.

The Denali's were all thinking of fighting, except for Laurent who was thinking of Irina and how beautiful she looked while fighting.

Esme and Carlisle were focused on how they could defend the wolves if need be. Carlisle called them friends; Esme called them her children.

Edward was thinking, _Alice, don't you fucking dare tell her. _Beyond that, he thought of a fight he and Rosalie had. While it played through his mind, Bella saw the Monday night fight. She saw him attack Rosalie. She saw him think about hurting her by throwing Rosalie's thoughts back into her face. Bella didn't know why Rosalie felt that way, and before she could figure it out Edward's thoughts quickly turned into, _What's happening?_

Finally, lastly, Rosalie's thoughts broke through to Bella. She was simply repeating to herself, _Don't go out there. Don't go out there. _

Edward suddenly seemed to realize that Bella was in his mind. Bella's consciousness ripped from his, and she jumped up snarling and foaming at the mouth. Her rage could not be contained. The wolves felt it coming. The vampires all froze in shock. Bella covered the distance in the yard faster than anyone could track, including Edward. _How dare he?_ The pack recoiled from the anger Bella felt, as did Jasper. She saw him stagger back, trying to get away from her painfully powerful emotion. Bella dove for Edward. She planted her front feet on his chest and slammed him down to the ground.

_Bella, don't! _Sam tried to stop her, but the command didn't temper her rage. _Bella, back away!_ The command didn't take. Her alpha had no control over her. Edward tried to sit up and Bella slammed him back to the ground, harder this time. She snarled in his face and snapped her jaws shut just above his throat. The audible click scared him. Bella let the pack hear what she had heard in Edward's mind. The wolves slowed down and gave them space. No one dared interfere with the bond of a wolf and their imprint and the fact that Edward had done so put him in a very dangerous position.

Esme took a few steps toward them as if to break up the fight. Carlisle caught her hand and held her back. "Don't."

Bella pushed her mind towards Edward's. _Give me a good reason why I shouldn't tear you limb from limb._

Bella kept up the new power, delving into Edward's mind to listen. _She isn't worthy of you Bella._

_You don't get to decide that. _

_I'm not trying to decide anything. I'm looking out for your best interests. That's what I've always done. I've tried to protect you. _Bella bit his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his skin cracking. He cried out in pain. _Bella! Why are you doing this?_

_Why am I doing this? It took me a long time to understand what we were. You didn't want someone to love. You wanted someone to adore you. You wanted someone you were in charge of._ She snarled again, louder. The vampires shrunk further back. A large circle of wolves and vampires formed a fighting ring around them. The wolves could hear Bella's thoughts, and through her, Edward's.

_Why can't you just let someone take care of you?_

Bella lifted her head. A half bark, half howl escaped her lips. She dug her claws into his chest and watched him wince with satisfaction._ I don't need you to take care of me. Honestly, I should take care of you right now. I should tear you apart and scatter your pieces._ Her claws dug deeper as she pushed on him with her full weight. She glared into his eyes, bright gold looking into two dark pits._ I don't want you, Edward. Whatever we had, whatever we could have had, it's gone. I don't know if you're jealous, or if you just need a plaything to be in charge of, but it won't be me._ Edward struggled under her paws. He was trying to throw her off. He crushed her leg in his hands, snapping the bone cleanly. She didn't let up even as the pain shot up her foreleg._ Everything you are, everything you were. It disappears._

Edward froze. In her mind, he could sense her next thought. _No. No._

_It all disappears when you imprint. There is nothing left but that person._

He sank back into the dirt. He was no longer struggling against her. She dug her claws into him further. The front door of the house opened. Bella was considering killing Edward anyways when she sensed the presence she craved the most. "Bella," the name was music to her ears. Bella wanted to snarl at Edward again. Instead, she limped toward the Cullen's large porch. The vampires and wolves separated and allowed Bella to pass through them easily. Bella looked deep into Rosalie's eyes. Their golden irises were an identical shade of gold, like molten honey was within each of them. Bella whimpered. "Shhh," Rosalie said, patting Bella. She took another step forward and wrapped her arms around Bella's gigantic neck. Rosalie buried her face in Bella's fur and calmly mutter, "shhh," again. "Everything will be okay."

And for a moment, she believed it would be.

* * *

_"Five more survived the change."_

_"Good. Any with powers?" _

_"Three so far."_

_"Good."_

_He hung the phone up, please with the partial compliment._

* * *

Good progress? Trouble isn't over, but they can all be mad at Edward together.

Reviews are cool.


	17. What a shame

Hey guys, this is the second half of 16. I really wish I had posted them together as one big chapter, but here we are. It might be a few days before the next chapter, as writer's block is sneaking up on me.

* * *

The happiness didn't last long. As if Bella's revelation wasn't enough, Edward needed more discouragement. "Edward don't!" The shout came from behind Bella. Emmett's warning was just enough. Bella spun around and braced as Edward crashed into her chest and slammed her into the porch. Her broken leg, which was already healing, fractured again. Bella grabbed Edward and slammed him down into the ground. She wrapped her jaw around his torso and shook him like a rag doll. Edward reached up and grabbed Bella's jaw. He pried her mouth open and shoved her head down into the ground. The wolves growled as a gasp escaped the vampires.

"Stop it!" Alice yelled, but Bella and Edward weren't done. Neither of them was deterred by the small vampire's shout. Sam had given up on intervening. Bella could feel the fear of Collin. She wanted to stop this for his sake. Brady was worried for Bella's safety, but Collin was downright scared.

Bella's rage overtook her. She threw a sharp spike from her mind into Edward's. This one was meant to hurt. It was meant to drop him down. She wrapped her consciousness around his, crushing it. His arms went limp and his legs splayed out under him. Bella let him go, and his hands rose to his head. He sat up on his knees and grabbed his head again like if he let go his brain might split in half. Rosalie stepped forward. She was enraged. She looked ready to shred the vampire. Bella could feel Jasper reaching out to calm the rest of the wolves.

Bella stepped forward and pushed back into Edward's mind. _If you ever attack me again, I will kill you._

_It wasn't supposed to be like this._

_If you ever harm Rosalie again, physically or mentally, I will kill you._

_She was for me. Carlisle turned her for me. You were mine._

Bella lowered her head and her pupils were blown, echoing the darkness of Edward's own. _If you ever talk about how things were, ever again, I will kill you. Do you understand me? _Edward nodded. _Maybe it was never about you. Maybe everything is happening how it was supposed to._ Everyone watched this exchange. The wolves could hear it, but the vampires could not. _Now apologize._

Edward looked outraged. _What?_

_Apologize._ Bella growled, and he knew he had no choice. His face softened. Bella could feel his sadness and regret. She withdrew from his mind. He shook his head to clear her from his mind entirely. It took him a moment to be able to stand up. He looked around him. As the center of attention, there was nowhere he could look without meeting angry or concerned eyes.

"I am sorry everyone. Rosalie, Bella, I am sorry for interfering. Wolves, I am sorry for betraying your trust with actual violence. Family, I am sorry for the shame I have brought upon us. I forgot myself. I hope someday you can all forgive me."

"I would say that's up to Bella," Carlisle said, looking to the large wolf. Bella looked deep into Edward's eyes. He still looked angry, but he also looked ashamed of himself.

_I don't really have a choice, do I?_ Bella asked her pack.

_Bella, you don't always have a choice. In this, you do,_ Sam said in their link. _We won't force you to forgive him._ _We won't even force you not to kill him._ The rest of the wolves agreed. Collin was still scared. Bella looked at him. She didn't want her more impressionable pack members to see her lose control. With them in mind, she decided to set an example.

Bella reached out gently for Carlisle. He seemed pleasantly surprised but didn't recoil. _I want to forgive him. It will take time, and I don't like it, but I don't want to be a wedge in your family. I don't want to hurt my family. _She thought about the wolves and the vampires. Carlisle was surprised by Bella's compassion. As a man with limitless forgiveness, Edward's poor behavior was pushing even Carlisle to his limits. Carlisle nodded, and Bella withdrew.

"Edward, Bella says she wants to forgive you in time." Edward looked put out like he wanted to know why Bella reached to Carlisle and not him. He didn't ask. "Not all of us would be so forgiving. I suggest you take some time. Travel a bit. Be the man I raised you to be. When you're ready, come home." Edward nodded curtly. "Go." Edward ran so fast he disappeared. Bella let the tense set of her shoulders relax, and as soon as she did she felt the pain in her leg. The adrenaline was gone, and all that remained was an improperly healing and twice broken leg. Bella sat back and took the weight off her leg. Carlisle took notice. "Bella, I hate to tell you this, but we're going to have to rebreak that leg and set it correctly." Bella huffed, but Rosalie walked up to her and put a hand on her side.

Esme walked onto the porch and looked at the multitude of supernatural creatures in front of her. "I am so sorry to all of you. I am incredibly embarrassed about my son's behavior. If you'll allow me, I would like to cook dinner for all of you. We can stay in the front yard if you would be comfortable with that?"

Every wolf turned to look at Sam. They deferred to him. _I don't see any harm in it._ He sounded like he was surprising himself. The wolves were also surprised. Sam listened to Bella's thoughts. He considered the way Carlisle and Esme had thought of them. _You heard them. They count us as…friends. As family?_

Paul said _I refuse to eat first, just in case they poison it._

Bella laughed. _Esme would never ever hurt us, I promise. If she even tries, I'll chew my own leg off. _

Sam nodded, and the wolves went into the woods to shift. Bella followed. When she shifted she saw the damage done to her arm. It had very clearly been broken in two places and stuck out at awkward angles. "Fuck," she muttered to herself. Bella caught Collin as he went to walk by her. Tears were in his eyes, and he jumped when she touched his shoulder. "Hey, it's just me." Bella knelt so she was just about at his height. "I'm sorry that I scared you."

Collin rubbed at his eyes while the other wolves headed back to the clearing in minimal clothing. "I wasn't scared."

"Collin," Bella chastised him.

"I was only a little scared."

"It's okay to be scared. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry it happened, but I had to fight for my imprint." Collin nodded. "One day, you might imprint. You'll do anything for that person. You'll fight anyone. You'll let someone break your arm twice."

"Even though she doesn't know?"

"Even though she doesn't know. Does that make sense?"

Collin nodded. Bella stood up, and he threw his arms around her middle. Bella held her injured arm above his head. "Thank you, Bells." Bella rolled her eyes as he held her tight.

"Alright, alright." She pried his arms from around her. "Go see what Esme's making for you. I gotta get my arm fixed." Collin smiled and wiped his eyes once more. He ran from the woods to catch up to everyone else.

"You're good with them," Sam said as he and Bella headed back to the clearing. "The little wolves, they like you."

"Yeah." Bella agreed noncommittally.

"You disobeyed me."

Bella thought back on the fight with Edward. "I know."

"What exactly did you do back there when every vampire hit the floor?"

"I can kind of," Bella tried to find the words, "hit people in their minds."

"How?" Sam contemplated Bella. He looked torn between proud of her and apprehensive of her.

"I don't know." Bella stopped and faced Sam. "I don't want anything more than I have now. I don't want alpha. I don't even want beta. I am happy to be a part of the pack. I am content to fall back and follow your lead."

Sam nodded. "If you had to choose between us and them, what would you choose?"

Bella considered it. "I don't know. It won't come to that, right? We're past us and them?"

"I hope so. Having a common enemy does that for you. But if this all goes sideways when the threat is gone, I don't know what you'll do."

"I don't either. When I was without her I thought I was going to die."

Sam nodded. "I know. Okay, let's go get your arm fixed. We'll do this later." Sam said it like the conversation was over, but Bella could see how worried he was.

* * *

"I haven't cooked since I was alive. I'm not even sure I cooked when I was alive. Someone did it for me." Rosalie groaned. Esme was pulling all the meat from the fridge. She had stocked up on hamburgers and hot dogs in hopes that this day would happen.

"You'll be fine!" Esme pulled pans and spatulas from all over the kitchen. "I am so excited! We have a whole pack to feed!" Esme handed Rosalie a large basket of vegetables. "Cut these, please!" Esme's happiness was infectious. Rosalie smelled Bella before she saw her. Bella walked into the house like she wasn't sure if she belonged there. She looks so cute when she's unsure. They locked eyes, but before Rosalie could say anything Carlisle swooped in.

"This is usually where I say you're gonna feel some pressure," he told Bella as he felt the breaks, "but nothing will help you here more than the truth. This is going to hurt. A lot. Don't bite me or anything."

"Alright Doc, do it."

"One, two," before he hit three Carlisle snapped Bella's forearm. Bella's cry of pain sliced into Rosalie. She sped over to where Bella and Carlisle were standing in the foyer. "It's okay Rosalie, I know."

Bella looked into Rosalie's eyes. Rose knew her eyes were black. "Calm down Aphrodite," Bella groaned through clenched teeth.

"We have to do that one more time," Carlisle looked regretful. "I can't believe my son."

"Yeah, he's a real winner. Can't believe y'all let me date that one. What was I thinking, when there was a goddess right down the hall from him?"

Carlisle smiled. "Okay, we have to do this fast before it heals again. Are you ready?" Bella nodded, and Carlisle snapped her arm again. A deep growl rumbled from Rosalie's chest.

"Damn," Bella smirked. "Chilllll." She dragged out the syllable. Carlisle put a splint on Bella's arm.

"It will heal in a few minutes, I imagine. Let's just make sure that I don't have to do that again. Can't have Rose rip my head off." Carlisle smiled. He went and joined Esme in the kitchen. "Can I help dear?"

"Please do. I seem to have lost my helper."

Esme looked at Rose and Bella standing awkwardly in the doorway. Esme caught Rosalie's eye. Rosalie wrinkled her nose at her mother, then walked through the living room to the balcony. She could hear Bella following her. Rosalie leaned on the railing and Bella mimicked her. Bella was wearing her standard jean shorts and sports bra, and Rosalie was finding it difficult to focus. "I don't know that anyone would have blamed you if you'd pulled a few limbs off Edward."

Bella threw her head back and laughed. "No, but if I killed him like I wanted to, we may have had issues."

"True. At the very least you wouldn't be welcome in the house."

"Oh? Am I welcome?"

Rosalie tried her hardest not to roll her eyes, but she couldn't resist. "Dogs. You're always ridiculous." Rose looked at the overcast sky. "So, you and Edward talked while you fought?" Bella nodded. "What did he say? What did you say?"

Bella looked at the ground. She held on to the railing with her good arm and rocked back from it. She seemed to be considering her words very carefully. _I wish she would stand still,_ Rosalie thought while watching Bella's muscles tighten as she swayed. "I told him I'd kill him if he ever went after you again. He was thinking about your fight." Rosalie's mouth dried up. "He also said that you were meant for him and that I was with him first."

Rosalie looked out over the expansive backyard. "So, you know about the whole fight."

"Not exactly. I know he read your thoughts and threw them back at you. I don't know exactly what he said, or why he said it. I could only see what he was thinking at that moment." Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief. "Should we talk about what happened?" Rosalie gently shook her head. "Rose, if what he said was enough to make you think this is all a mistake, I kind of want to know what it is."

"Have you considered that maybe this _is_ all a mistake?"

"Nope. Can't."

"You can't?" _What does she mean, can't?_ Bella shrugged, and Rosalie found herself frustrated. A lazy smile came across Bella's face. Rosalie smiled and leaned in. She listened to Bella's heart speed up. She got close enough to Bella's ear that her breath would dance across her earlobe and murmured, "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

Bella shuddered. Goosebumps erupted on her flesh. "Not yet."

Rosalie's lips grazed Bella's ear, "What a shame." She drew back, her golden eyes lit up. Bella's eyes were lined with gold and her pupils were expanding. Rosalie liked the effect she had on the wolf. She turned and walked back into the house, leaving Bella stunned on the balcony.

Rosalie headed for her bedroom. She passed Alice, who was standing with Jasper at the bottom of the stairs. Alice ran a hand lazily through Jasper's hair. She had clearly been watching the little display on the balcony. As Rose passed the pair Alice murmured, "Shame on you, toying with the wolf-like that." As Rosalie walked up the staircase she glimpsed Bella standing exactly where she'd left her. Her heart was still pounding too fast, and Rose could hear her taking deep breaths. She shut her bedroom door quietly, maintaining her composure. Once alone in her room Rosalie sank slowly to the floor and touched her lips where they had met Bella's skin. All she could think to herself was, _wow._

* * *

I love you.

Reviews are the sustenance that pushes my sould forward.


	18. What am I going to do with you?

Jaely: I see your point! I'm rereading that part to see if I can clarify what I meant. I see where it got confusing.

Catgrl: I don't know what I want for Edward yet. A solid punch to the face, yes. But beyond that? Don't know.

Rain Addict CM: I have a plan for the little wolves. Bear with me.

This is an extremely short chapter, but love the fluff and beauty and happy. More soon.

* * *

_Tell her, tell her, tell her, tell her. _The chant Collin, Brady, Embry, and Quil had taken up in Bella's mind was on the verge of driving her crazy. Brady was trailing Bella as she ran her patrol. Collin followed Embry and Quil. The wolves traded shifts so some could sleep and some could try living human lives. Sam's reasonable Alpha voice, which would have told them all the shut the fuck up, was missing while he spent a day home with Emily. Bella knew he deserved it, but god did she need him here to tell them to shut the fuck up. The puppies were the worst. They followed Bella wherever she went.

_Bella,_ Brady whined, _how can she know she's your mate if you won't tell her!_

Bella growled. _One day you guys will be grown and you'll get it SO SHUT UP._

Quil laughed. _They're just excited. If you told her maybe they would stop._ He sang in his mind, _Bella and Rosalie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._ Bella accidentally let the mental image of her and Rosalie kissing in a tree flash through the pack mind.

Brady gagged. _Ew, yo, no, stop._

_This is absolutely your fault. All of you._

_I think it's cute!_ Collin cheered. _Can we come to the Cullen's with you?_

_What are you, my children?_ Sadness seeped into Collin_. I'm sorry buddy, I didn't mean it._ Collin didn't have any parents, and Bella chided herself for her carelessness. _You can be my kid. Not Brady though. I don't want him._ Brady whimpered behind Bella. _Oh my god, okay. I'll keep you both._ The boys started trading thoughts back and forth. They were going to move into Bella's garage, they would sleep in the shed, whatever it took.

Embry let their joy wash over him. _You've done it now, Bella. You're stuck with them._ While the boys continued imaging the ways they could follow Bella around, including sleeping in the bed of her truck, Embry started questioning her. _So, why haven't you told her yet?_

Bella could see they were about five miles from the beach, where they would intersect and end their patrol. Bella followed a well-worn trail towards the water. _We don't have a choice, right? I am forever bound to Rosalie, whether she chooses me or not. I'll be content to follow her to the end of earth and back._

_Right..._

_She has a choice. She could choose anyone she wants. She can go anywhere in the world. She can find anyone in the world. What if I tell her that my soul has chosen hers, and she feels like she has to choose me back? _

_Bella..._

_What if it freaks her out?_

Quil snorted. _Please, they drink blood and don't sleep. I doubt anything freaks them out. And anyway,_ he continued_, I've seen how she looks at you. _An image of Rosalie happily running her fingers through Bella's fur echoed through his mind. _At the very least, she wants you around. And don't vampires mate for life? Maybe her soul was just waiting to find yours. Difficult, when you hadn't even been born yet._

_I don't know, _Bella hedged. _Have you seen her?_

_Oh, we've seen her. Ice cold, stone cold, looks like her whole life has been a disappointment so far. But damn does she have a nice face. _

_Also,_ Embry added_, you asked her on a date and she said yes. Do you know how many women I've asked on a date and they've said no?_

_All of them,_ Quil quipped.

_No, not all of them! Bella, want to go on a date with me?_

Bella snorted as they closed the space between their two patrols. _No._

_Shit,_ Embry groaned. _That's all of them._

The wolves guided Brady and Collin toward Sam's. _Bella,_ Collin whined, _you said we were yours! Let us come home with you!_

_Not tonight, little ass pains. Maybe another day._ They perked up and trotted to Sam's house. Quil and Embry broke off for Jake's. They were going to wake him up and trade out. He would run the night shift and still go to school in the morning.

_He volunteered for it;_ Embry reminded her.

_Yeah, yeah. He's an idiot._ Bella broke off for home. She shifted and threw on her wolf clothes before she walked into her backyard, where a new stray had joined her. The one-eyed cat, Nick Fury, had shown up night before last. He'd probably heard through the grapevine that Bella fed strays. He was sleeping on the back porch, waiting for dinner. Bella whistled lowly. He heard her and sat up. "Nick, here," she said it gently. He was skittish, but animals listened to her as if they understood. Fury stayed low to the ground and came toward her like he was hunting her. He walked right into her leg. "Short on the depth perception, eh buddy?" He stumbled backward, surprised at how close her leg had been. Regardless, he let her pet him.

A low chuckle echoed across Bella's backyard. A fire began in her stomach, and a smile spread across her face. "You really have a way with them, don't you?" Rosalie said as she walked around the house.

"Why yes, I do have a way with pussies," Bella clapped a hand over her eyes. "Why would I say that?" Bella moved her hands and looked at Rosalie. Rosalie stood right in front of her, an eyebrow cocked and fists on her waist.

"I often wonder why you talk, but alas, here we are."

"Speaking of, what are you doing here? Trying to watch me sleep?"

Rosalie gagged. "No, Fido, I am not here to watch you sleep. I can't believe he used to do that, and you didn't run away."

"I thought it was romantic." Bella shrugged. "It was my first relationship. I'm older now, wiser."

Rosalie snorted. "Older, maybe." She huffed. "You always show up at my house unannounced. I thought it was time to return the favor."

"Damn Aphrodite, you're a romantic." Bella raised an eyebrow. "You sure you don't want to watch me sleep?"

"I'm going home, goodbye." Rosalie turned away and Bella caught her arm.

"Don't go."

Rosalie cupped a hand to her ear. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Bella ran a hand through her hair. She could feel her heart beating a little too fast. "Please don't go? Hang out with me while I make a fool of myself, as I am sure to do."

"I just wanted to hear you beg."

Bella smirked, her confidence coming back. "Oh, one of us is going to beg. I bet it's going to be you."

Rosalie took a step closer. "Oh, is it?" Bella's heart leaped into overdrive. Rosalie touched Bella's wrist. "Your heart gives you away."

Bella leaned closer to Rosalie, their lips almost brushing. She could tell Rosalie wasn't breathing. _Is this a game for her, or something more?_ "Yes, it will be you." Bella turned and walked to the shed. She fed the animals, and when she turned around, Rosalie was standing in the same place. "Come on, Aphrodite. Wanna meet my dad?"

Rosalie snapped out of her daze. "Yes, of course."

Bella took a deep breath as she opened the back door. "Hey, pops!" There was no answer as Bella made her way into the kitchen. She went to get a drink in the fridge. On it was a note: _Working late, see you tomorrow._ "Looks like you get a reprieve. You're gonna have to meet the parent eventually though," Bella winked at Rosalie.

"Yes, because I'm so worried about having to meet your father." Rosalie put a hand on her chin and watched Bella as she leaned into the fridge. "So, do you walk around naked all the time, or do you actually have a wardrobe?"

"One, you know I have a wardrobe. You've seen it."

"I wouldn't call that a wardrobe. I'd call that a teenage boy's hamper."

"And two," Bella continued, ignoring Rosalie's sass, "I keep busting out of my clothes. Wanna see?" Bella asked, folding her arms so her muscles stood out.

"Sure. How bout now?" Rosalie said offhandedly as she leaned against the counter.

Bella flexed. "You want me to?" Bella leaned closer to Rose. "You say the word, and I'll do it."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and checked her phone. "It's a little late for that, isn't it? The little wolf has school in the morning, and it's eleven pm."

"Say the word Aphrodite, I don't need sleep." _Where the fuck is this coming from?_ Bella wiggled her eyebrows for effect.

"What am I going to do with you?" Rosalie huffed.

"I'm telling you, I've got some ideas!" Bella laughed as Rosalie shoved her. She stumbled sideways and caught herself on the wall. "You are abusive! Don't shake the goods!"

"Abusive? Two weeks ago you tackled me in my own yard and drooled on me."

"Girl, I can't help that you make me drool." Bella made kissy sounds at Rosalie. Rosalie put her hand on Bella's forehead and shoved. Bella ducked before she could fall and tackled Rosalie. "What did I say about abuse!" Rosalie tried to dodge, but when she stepped sideways Bella wrapped her arms around her and trapped the vampire.

"Bella! Hands off!" Bella immediately let go of Rosalie. "Wow, I didn't know that would work."

"Oh, you were kidding? I thought you needed your personal space. But if you didn't," Bella threw her arms back around Rosalie and started walking her towards the living room.

"Bella, come on!" Rosalie struggled to escape Bella's grip. "Wolf, let me go."

"Oh no, you're mine. I'm claiming you as my own, sorry." Bella said the words she was dying to but laughed to keep them light. She sat down quickly on the couch without letting go of Rosalie. Her heart was attempting to beat its way out of her chest, and she was thrilled at having the vampire trapped like this.

"I'm sorry, you're claiming me?" Rosalie growled.

"Yes, yes I am." Bella looked around Rosalie's head first on the right side, and then on the left. "Damn. Aphrodite, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, of course, what the hell can I do for you?" Bella couldn't see Rosalie's face, so she didn't know if Rosalie was actually angry or not.

"If I give you a little freedom, could you grab the remote for me?" Bella gestured to the side table where the tv remote was.

"Bella, if I break your arm off do you think it will heal back?"

Bella thought about it. "No, I don't think it would. I'm not sure though. If you try it, then we're not going on our second date."

"You have me trapped on your couch in an iron grip, and you think you're getting a second date?"

"Aw, Aphrodite, you think I have an iron grip? You always know just what to say." Bella leaned in and put her chin on Rosalie's shoulder. "Also, the next date is yours to plan. You really want to give it up, just like that?" Rosalie huffed; she clearly refused to give in. "So, I'm not hearing a no. The remote, please?" Bella let go of Rosalie. She didn't reach for the remote. "Why are you so difficult? Rose?" Bella moved out from under Rosalie. "Are you okay?"

Rosalie's eyes were flat black. She seemed dazed. "I'm fine."

"Rose, your eyes." _What the hell? They weren't this dark a few minutes ago._ "Do you need to hunt?" Rosalie snapped back to herself.

"No, I'm good."

"You sure? When my dad gets home, you're not gonna kill him, are you?"

"I'm not going to kill your dad." Rosalie leaned forward and grabbed the remote. She tossed it behind her.

Bella stretched and caught the remote before it could fall behind the couch. "That's all I wanted." Bella looked over at Rosalie. Her eyes were slowly lightening up. "You good?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Rosalie's eyes met Bella's, whose heart sped up again. Bella handed Rosalie the remote. "Here, you pick?"

Rosalie put a hand over her chest. "Why, dear me, I get to pick the show?" Rosalie's fake southern accent made Bella laugh.

"Of course, but," Bella drawled, "You're not free from me!" Bella pounced and grabbed Rosalie again. She dragged the vampire onto her lap. She kept Rosalie pulled tight to her chest. The vampire could point the remote at the tv and not do much else.

"Bella, I fucking swear," Rosalie hissed.

"What?" Bella leaned back and looked at Rosalie. Her eyes were pitch black again. "Are you okay? Is it because I'm a wolf? Am I messing with your vampire instincts?" Fuck, I'm fucking it all up. "I can let you go."

"Spot, shut the fuck up." Rosalie looked at the tv. Between locked teeth she said, "You're warm, so I guess it's fine. It's kind of," Rosalie mumbled and Bella couldn't hear her.

"Kind of what?"

Rosalie looked up at Rosalie, her black eyes meeting Bella's brown and gold ones. Bella was sure the gold was sneaking into her eyes. Having Rosalie this close was bringing out something primal in her. She trembled a little. "It's kind of nice, you ass."

"Well, you're ice cold."

"Well, you're naked."

Bella laughed. "Again with this? I told you if you want, just ask." Rosalie's eyes got darker. "I'm kidding, damn. And anyway, you're not ice cold. It's weird."

"We're not always ice cold. If we stay by something warm too long, we pick up a bit of its warmth."

"So," Bella smiled, "The best way to melt your cold heart is just to keep you close?"

"Theoretically, yes." Rosalie groaned.

"Good." Bella didn't let go of Rosalie. Instead, she pulled her closer into her chest and rested her chin on top of Rosalie's head. The vampire didn't complain. She turned on the tv, tuning it to some mindless late show program.

Bella settled in, never wanting to move from this position. She worried about Rosalie's thirst, but if she said she was fine, Bella trusted her. After the first late show ended and Bella showed no indication of wanting to go to bed, Rosalie pulled a blanket over them, just in case. At some point, Bella loosened her grip on Rosalie. Rosalie didn't take advantage of her freedom. Instead, she wrapped her hand around Bella's wrist again, her fingers resting on Bella's pulse point. It took a long time for Bella's heart to finally slow down.

* * *

I JUST WANT THEM TOGETHER.

I'm getting there.

Peace, love, and reviews.


	19. We're all here for you

Welcome to some action.

* * *

"Bella," Rosalie said quietly. "Bella." The wolf was deep asleep. Rosalie didn't want to wake her. In fact, she was happy Bella felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with Rosalie tucked into her lap. Rosalie could hear Charlie's car door slam. _Shit._ "Wolf," Rosalie pinched Bella.

"What? Huh?" Bella tried to shake the sleep from her eyes.

"Your dad is home." Bella didn't seem to understand. "What do you want to do?"

"Sleep? Let's sleep." Bella grabbed Rosalie tightly and swung both their legs on the couch. They went from sitting on the couch to lay flat on it. Bella pulled the blanket up around them, so it covered them up to their shoulders. Bella's breathing evened out in less than a minute. Rosalie was sure the wolf had fallen right back asleep. She looked at Bella' face. In her sleep, Bella looked young and carefree. Rosalie laid her head on Bella's shoulder right before Charlie stepped onto the front step. She tucked in towards Bella's neck, making sure her face wasn't visible from the doorway to the living room. The door opened, and Rosalie could hear Charlie shuffling in. He kicked his shoes off and shut the door behind him. Charlie gave a heavy sigh, like his day had been incredibly long. Rosalie tensed as she heard his awkward steps get closer; his crutches clunked along in the hallway.

"Bella, are you still u-"Charlie paused, then said, "Oh," awkwardly. He chuckled to himself and walked away. Rosalie heard him shuffling around in the kitchen. The lights turned off and Charlie hefted himself up the steps. She could hear him moving around upstairs. He finally shut his bedroom door, and Rosalie relaxed. That was an awkward moment Bella was going to have to answer to in the morning.

Bella sighed in her sleep. Her arms tightened around Rosalie's waist, trapping the vampire against her warm body. Rosalie was hyper-aware of her body being completely flush with Bella's barely dressed body. She put a hand on Bella's stomach and gently traced shapes on her as she slept. A purr escaped from Rosalie. _Thank goodness she's asleep. _Rosalie tried to gently extricate herself from Bella's grasp. Bella put her chin on Rosalie's head and held tighter. Looks like I'm stuck. The tv kept playing in the background. Rosalie amused herself by thinking through the engine of the Impala. The purring continued. _I could spend every day like this. I wonder how she's going to react when she wakes up. This isn't my fault; she trapped me. _

In the distance, a wolf howled. It sounded miles away, but Rosalie could hear the desperation in the howl. She looked towards the window, confused. _No regular wolves are that loud._ Rosalie considered waking Bella. She looked up and saw that Bella's eyes were wide open and glowing gold. The howl echoed again.

"Fuck!" Bella extricated herself from Rosalie and ran out the front door. The howl echoed again.

_What's happening?_ Rosalie followed Bella to the yard. "Bella, what is it?"

"It's Sam, he's calling us in. Something is wrong." Bella was shaking.

"What?"

"I don't know." Bella's eyes were glowing in the night. "I have to shift to find out." Bella burst from her clothes. She howled in response to the call in the distance. Bella looked back at Rose, gave a short bark, and took off into the woods.

Rosalie ran home to her family. "Where have you been?" Emmett asked, laughing. "You smell like a wet dog." Emmett took one look at Rosalie's face, dropped his controller, and appeared in front of her. "Rose, what is it?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong with the wolves."

The rest of the vampires in the house appeared. "Is it Bella?" Alice demanded. "Is she hurt?"

"Sam howled, Bella woke up, said something was wrong and took off." A loud snarling sounded from the woods. It grew louder as more wolves joined in. A loud hissing echoed back, turning into a guttural growl.

"What is that?" Carlisle called, but Rosalie was already in the woods. A high-pitched whine choked off in the distance. Rosalie ran towards the sound. She could hear her family around her. Alice leaped from tree to tree behind her, trying to keep up. Rosalie slammed into the clearing where they liked to play baseball, exploding through branches that were blocking her way. There was pandemonium. A small wolf was lying just beyond the edge of the trees, unmoving. The rest of the pack was battling against four vampires.

The vampires moved so fast the Cullen's almost couldn't track them. The wolves were powerfully overmatched. There were eight wolves still fighting, and they were losing the battle. Rosalie watched a large white wolf get thrown into a tree, her ice blue eyes closing for a moment before she jumped back into the fray. _Leah._ Rosalie hissed, and the vampires looked in the direction of the Cullen's. The glowing red of their eyes gave them away. _Newborns._

Emmett barreled into the fray, grabbing the collar of a wiry blonde boy. He could have been Jasper's twin. Esme joined her son, ripping the head off the young boy while he struggled. Irina and Laurent broke the boy's limbs, disassembling him like a simple jigsaw puzzle. Rosalie charged past them, aiming for a tall ginger woman. Her hair was a dark red, almost the color of blood. The woman was swinging for the other white wolf, clearly trying to throw her just like she did the last one. Bella dodged the woman. Rosalie caught the woman's arm and yanked it back. Tanya grabbed the woman's other arm, while Bella wrapped her powerful jaws around the woman's waist. A large russet wolf joined in and grabbed her legs. The three of them all pulled as hard as they could, tearing the woman into shreds.

Jasper was standing in front of the other two vampires. One of them was in Carlisle's grasp. He and Alice together were attempting to disable this young female vampire, a girl no older than twenty, who was challenging the two. The hulking black wolf joined them. The final vampire, an older male, was paralyzed. He was crying and trembling in fear. It looked like he wanted to run, but Jasper was holding him in place in fear. The wolves pounced on this final man and tore him to pieces. Everyone quickly worked to get the pieces into a pile. Someone produced a lighter and the pile went up in flames. Bella nudged Rosalie. Rose scratched the side of her head, relieved she was okay. There was no time for celebration.

The smallest wolf who was still upright stood by an even smaller wolf. The body the vampires had leaped next to the tree line still hadn't moved. Rosalie hurried over to the spot, and Carlisle joined her. As they watched, the small wolf shifted to an even smaller boy. It was Collin. The wolves howled. "Carlisle is he-" Rosalie couldn't ask. The boy was so small, so precious. She couldn't imagine his life would be cut short in such a violent manner. Blood was visible on his small chest which looked caved in. The boy was naked, so Rosalie shrugged out of her coat and put it over him.

Carlisle leaned in and touched the boy's neck while putting his head close to the small chest. "He's not dead." The vampire's gasped. "We need to get him back to the-"

Rosalie scooped the boy up and ran for the Cullen's house. She held him closely and gently to her chest. Venom pooled in her eyes. _No, please no. Please don't die._ He was so small and warm. His black hair was plastered with blood to the side of his face. His blood covered Rosalie's shirt and jacket, and some of it ran down her arms in the wind. Bella caught up with Rosalie and smashed through trees, knocking them over so Rosalie didn't have to dodge them. Rosalie kicked the Cullen door off its hinges with Carlisle was right behind her. He cleared off expansive the kitchen island, sending papers and utensils to the floor. "Put him here, Rose." She gently set the boy down. "Esme, I need," Esme disappeared and returned with the blood they kept on hand. It was for nomads who occasionally stopped by the house. They used it to protect the people of Forks. "Alice," Alice appeared with Carlisle's medical bag. The wolves were outside howling and whining. Bella's head poked in the door while she watched them work. Carlisle poked and prodded the boy. He ran cool fingers along his small, birdlike chest, checking the damage.

Carlisle put an IV in the boy's arm and handed the bag to Emmett. "Hold this up." Emmett posed like a worried, bizarre, statue of liberty. "If anyone is squeamish, look away now." Carlisle gave them no time to decide if they needed to leave. He used a scalpel to split the skin of the boy. They could see Collin's heart murmuring along, pushing his blood out of the muscle and into his chest cavity. Carlisle reached his bare hand in and started pulling small white pieces out of Colin. His ribs had shattered into his chest cavity. Carlisle worked quickly, pulling the pieces from places the other vampires couldn't see them. The wolves were pacing outdoors.

The pile of white shards grew larger as Carlisle worked. Eventually, Carlisle sewed shut the holes in Collin's heart. The boy's lungs were whistling. Carlisle touched them gently. He prodded them as they slowly inflated and deflated. Carlisle pulled a Cautery pen from his bag. He touched it to the small holes, burning them shut. Rosalie wrinkled her nose at the smell of burned flesh. _Come on, Carlisle._ Rosalie grit her teeth.

After another tense ten minutes, Carlisle looked up. "I think he's going to be okay."

"How can you tell?" Alice asked, fear on her face.

"Look," Carlisle pointed into Collin. "His ribs were broken. They're growing back." The vampires could see the bone slowly elongating. "If he's healing, his body is working." The vampires let out a sigh of relief. Carlisle carefully closed the boy's chest with far fewer stitches than seemed useful. "He's going to heal so fast, I don't want him to have too many stitches," Carlisle explained. It seemed that Collin was breathing easier.

"How long will it take?" Rosalie asked, her hand on the boy's forehead.

"I don't know. I don't have much experience in wolf healing. We'll just have to wait and see." Carlisle looked to Bella. "What happened?"

Bella shook her head. She seemed to be struggling. She backed away from the door. Rosalie followed and saw that none of the wolves had shifted. Bella's wild eyes met Rosalie's. She looked scared. "Bella, what is it?" Bella looked at Rosalie in concern.

Rosalie felt Bella's consciousness touch hers. _We're all struggling to change back._

_ Why?_

_It was so sudden. _Bella thought about the call from Sam and appearing in the area the vampires were. They had come across the vampires in Quileute territory and chased them to the clearing. _We're all too keyed up. _

Rosalie put a hand on Bella's side. _Are you okay?_

_Yes. But Collin…. Collin._ Bella's mind showed Rosalie how the blonde male vampire had surprised them. He wrapped his arms around Collin and squeezed. The boy hadn't been prepared. A pit settled in Rosalie's stomach. _Without Carlisle, he would have died. I told him I'd be his parent, and I couldn't protect him for even a day._

_We've got him. Don't worry._

_I yelled at him earlier tonight. I told he and Brady to go away._ Bella thought about the boys chanting, tell her, tell her, and then jokingly telling the boys she didn't want them. Bella's mind started to wander to something else. Before Rosalie could figure it out, Bella withdrew.

The wolves curled up on the lawn. They clearly had every intention of staying and waiting for Collin to wake up. Rosalie looked behind her into the house. Emmett still stood next to Collin, dutifully holding the blood up so it could make it into the little boy's system. Rosalie looked back at the wolves. They all looked worse for wear. Sam sat at attention. He watched the house, dark eyes never moving from the doorway. Jake was shaking his head by the trees. Rosalie wondered what was wrong with him. Brady was curled up on the ground, nose tucked into his tail, a consistent whine coming from his chest. One of the other wolves, Rosalie couldn't tell who, was licking Brady to calm him. Leah licked her paws, trying to clear the blood.

Bella sat in the front yard and laid down, head on her paws. The vampires in the house were discussing Collin's chances. "I think he's gonna be just fine. The wolves heal faster than anyone I've ever seen."

"He's so small," Esme groaned.

"I know. I'll be right here until he wakes up. Everything else can wait."

Bella lifted her head and shoved it against Rosalie. "What is it?" Bella looked at Rosalie and back at the ground. "Are you trying to ask me to sit here with you?" Bella nodded. "Is there a reason you didn't just tell me?" Rose tapped her head, indicating the severed mental link. Bella nodded. "Wanna tell me what that is?" Bella shook her head. "Are you going to tell me what it is at some point? Bella hesitated, then nodded. "Infuriating. Fine." Rosalie sat down next to Bella. She leaned against the wolf's warm side. Bella wrapped around the vampire, tucking her head against Rosalie's legs. It felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket.

* * *

Alice came out of the house a few hours after the sky lightened up with food for the wolves. Esme had been in the house making a gigantic breakfast spread for them. The wolves looked anxious. "Wolves," Alice scolded them, "eat. You can't do anything for Collin by starving yourself to death. You don't have to shift if you don't want to, but please, eat." Jasper set up the table from the last meal the wolves ate at the house. Esme came out with more food. She had plates of eggs and bacon, bread, and more. Some of the wolves shifted and ate. Leah, Bella, and Sam didn't. They maintained their vigil, unable to shift anyway with the world on their shoulders. Carlisle traded the empty bag of blood for a full one. Emmett never wavered.

Carlisle came outside. "Sam, we need to talk about what happened tonight." Sam growled in response. "Not now, of course, but soon." Sam nodded.

"Carlisle, come here!" Emmett called. "I think he's waking up!"

Carlisle quickly went back into the house. Rosalie ran in so she was standing next to Emmett. Collin groaned. The pack was on the porch. Wolves stacked over each other in the doorway, while the boys who had shifted were looking in through the windows. "Collin," Carlisle said gently, "Can you hear me?"

The boy moaned. He rolled onto his side towards Rosalie. He fell off the table. She caught him. "Am I dead?" Collin mumbled quietly.

Rosalie looked down at him. She saw the young face, the small body, a child she never had. She stroked his head. "Shh, you're not dead. You'll be just fine. We're all here for you." Collin nodded, and he fell unconscious. This seemed more like sleep instead of his previous unconsciousness. Rosalie looked at the door. The boys seemed relieved. Sam and Leah backed away, the stiff angle of their shoulders relaxed. Bella and Rosalie locked eyes. Rosalie still held the small boy tight against her. Bella looked at the two of them. Rosalie couldn't tell what the look in Bella's eyes was, but it warmed her entire body.

* * *

_"It seems they were unsuccessful. There may be more to the Olympic Peninsula than we thought." The young man listened. "Four is nothing. We've learned from this." He smirked and hung up the phone._

* * *

Here we go.

Review if you like it. Review if you hate it.


	20. Is that so bad?

Shillan Seva: You have no idea how instantly angry I was when I read your comment. How did I not think of that first!? Of course the cat should be named Nick Furry! Stupid! *facepalm*

CaptainTacoBell: Don't hurt yourself like that! Just read it immediately!

Also guys, this is my longest story ever. I'm not even close to finished! Alright, enough talk, go read!

* * *

"But why?" Bella demanded. Collin was sitting on the couch in the Cullen's living room. He leaned against Bella and had his legs across Rosalie. Neither of them was willing to let him out of their sight. Brady sat on the floor, his back against Bella's legs. He was playing Emmett in some shooting game Bella had never heard of before. Bella ran her fingers through Brady's hair. The scare over almost losing Collin had brought her closer to both of the young boys. Rosalie was attached to the pups as well. She read a book over Collin's tented legs. The Denali's sat on the other couches around the coffee table. Jasper was looking at Alice's sketches of people who kept appearing in her visions. Most of the wolves were listening to Esme describe what she was feeding them for dinner.

Sam repeated himself. "You need to go to school."

"But _why_?" Bella drawled. Rosalie laughed, never looking up from her book.

"I agree with Sam," Carlisle joined in. He stood next to Sam, staring down Bella. They both folded their arms at the same time. Bella felt like she was being scolded by her two dads. "We need to keep up appearances, at the very least. You have all," He gestured to every student in the room, "missed the last three days of school. We can't have that."

"I would argue," Jacob said without looking away from the tv, "that an impending vampire threat is probably more important than geometry."

"And I would argue," Sam said, "that as your alpha if I say go to school, you have to go to school." Everyone groaned but Leah. She smiled; happy they were going back to school. She and Angela texted all day every day, and as much as Leah loved her pack and wanted to keep them safe, she also was dying to see her imprint.

Bella pulled a throw pillow from next to her and handed it to Rosalie. "Aphrodite, if you would please." Rosalie didn't even look up from her book. She took the pillow and threw it at Leah, who was hit squarely in the face. The boys dissolved into laughter. Leah's dopey smile didn't disappear, even though the strength of the throw knocked her over.

"Rosalie! Have I taught you no manners?" Esme scolded.

Rosalie pointed a finger. "Bella did it."

"But I saw-" Rosalie put a hand over Collin's mouth before he could sell her out. She gave him a pointed look, the removed her hand. "Bella did it. Definitely."

"Traitor!" Bella shouted. The wolves laughed at their antics.

"That's my boy," Rosalie murmured fondly. Bella's heart was so full, she couldn't even be mad. She knew there was an impending threat, but with Collin and Brady leaning on her while she smiled at Rosalie, it was hard to believe. Rosalie could feel Bella's eyes on her. She slowly started to smile. Her eyes flicked to meet Bella's. The mirth in Rosalie's eyes made Bella's heart beat faster. I've got to tell her, Bella thought as she gazed at Rosalie. The vampire looked away first, reading her book.

The last three days had seen the Cullen's and the pack get closer than ever. While they waited for Collin to recover, the wolves rarely went home. Some of them occasionally split off into groups of three to run the large Forks and Rez border. Sam had been back to the reservation to spend nights with Emily and update the elders. Each day the wolves relaxed a bit more. Jasper was delighted to have humans he could interact with that he didn't want to hurt.

"That settles it," Carlisle smiled. "All students will be in class tomorrow."

The wolves groaned. Emmett joined in, groaning the loudest.

* * *

As soon as they got to school the next day, Leah peeled off to join Angela. Angela was hugging her books to her chest as she stood awkwardly outside the door to the school. When she saw the wolf jogging to her a smile split her face wide open. Leah hurried to open the door for Angela. The two looked like they were in their own little world. Rosalie joined Bella. "They're disgusting."

"It's gross, isn't it?" Bella looked sideways at Rosalie. "Wolves with their imprints, how awful."

Rosalie huffed. "Blah."

Rosalie started walking to the school. Bella hopped up to her fell into step with her. "Is that so bad?" Bella questioned.

"Is what so bad?" Rosalie asked as she opened the door.

"Knowing right away who your soulmate is? Just locking eyes with them and knowing they're who you want forever?"

"Depends on why you're asking," Rosalie deadpanned.

"Just curious," Bella answered back, laughing.

Lunchtime was an affair. Bella and her wolves blended seamlessly with the Forks teens. Mike was looking at Jess, hoping she would give him attention. After Bella had shut him down aggressively, he had returned to his old reliable crush. The problem was, she wasn't so reliable anymore. Jessica and Lauren hung on Jacob's every word. He basked in their attention.

"Tell us more about life on the rez." Jacob regaled the girls with tales of racing dirt bikes in the woods, wrestling with his friends, and diving off the highest cliff over the ocean. Jessica's giggle was so annoying, Bella considered crawling under the table. She rolled her eyes and looked at the Cullen table. Rosalie was looking down at her plate, talking quietly to Emmett across the table. Alice popped up, skipped over to Bella, and dropped into her lap. The people at the table were surprised.

"Well hello, dear Alice, how are you on this fine day?"

Alice giggled behind her hand. "I'm fantastic, I just wanted to come over and say hi." Bella looked at the Cullen's table and saw them all watching her and Alice. "I also wanted to know if you wanted to come back over tonight and do that thing we did yesterday?" Alice dragged a finger flirtatiously down Bella's chin and across her neck. The entire cafeteria was silent.

Bella smirked. "Of course, I do. This time though, you have to buy the whipped cream." Newton spit the water he was drinking all over Jess. Jacob laughed at the top of his lungs, and the rest of the cafeteria burst into noise again. Most of them were whispering about what they imagined Alice and Bella could be talking about. Jasper smirked at his wife. Rosalie stormed out of the cafeteria. Bella leaned closer to Alice, who was still draped across her. "Can I ask what this was for?"

"Just trying to get a rise out of my dear sister." Alice kissed Bella on the cheek, booped her on the nose with one finger and glided back to her table. Emmett was trying so hard to control himself that their whole table rocked with his barely contained laughs. Bella winked at him and continued eating her lunch while Lauren demanded Jacob's attention return to her. _Never a dull moment._

By gym class, all the wolves were antsy. They were ready to get out of school. Leah was torn. She wanted to get out of school as well, but she also wanted to be around Angela. Bella and Jake were ready to run. He kept sending her text messages about the game he and Bella were playing after school. Bella wondered if she could box with someone during gym class just to get rid of her extra energy. Emmett would probably be game. Unfortunately, Gym class was a no-contact sport for every student in Forks. Ever since the dodgeball incident of 2015, flag football and dodgeball had been removed from the curriculum. Floor hockey was out, and basketball only survived because of a petition by students. The sport of the day, volleyball, was introduced to replace dodgeball. It was considered safe for the students. Most of the time.

Angela snuck into their gym class that afternoon. Leah had asked her to come to watch them play, and Angela had done so happily. Angela sat by Rosalie, a respectable one-foot gap between them. Angela liked the Cullen's, and that included the self-proclaimed Ice Queen. Ang politely asked Rosalie questions about herself, and Rosalie politely answered. When Leah did something impressive, Angela clapped and cheered. Leah beamed at them. Watching the two interact made Bella happy, and also gave her anxiety about her own imprint.

As they rotated through the volleyball lineup, Bella and Leah ended up together in the back row. "So, how's that going?"

"How's what going?" Leah asked.

"Angela seems to be enjoying your attention."

Leah looked up at Angela. She smiled and waved. Angela waved back. "Yeah, things are going well. "

"Have you told her?"

"Have_ you_ told_ her_?" Angela whispered as low as possible to avoid any of the vampires hearing.

Bella ground her teeth. "So, what's your plan here?"

Leah scratched the back of her neck as they waited for Alice to serve the ball. "Not sure yet. Maybe ask her to hang out?"

"Hang out?" Bella wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up."

The ball soared over the net and hit Bella in the face. She looked through the net, scandalized, to see Alice and Emmett laughing. "Swan!" Coach Clapp shouted. "Pay attention. No conversations on the court!"

"I thought," Bella said, rubbing the side of her face, "we're supposed to communicate on the court."

"About the game!" Clapp yelled back. "Now pay attention! Cullen, again!" The game continued. The teams were evenly matched, and Bella did her best to focus. At some point, Tyler came into the gym and sat down by Angela. He was talking to her about a science assignment. Angela gave Tyler a short answer to his question without looking away from the game on the court. Tyler wasn't phased by her lack of attention. He shifted his attention to Rosalie.

"Hi Rosalie! How are you today?"

"I am well Crowley, how are you?" Rosalie seemed to be put off by the fact that the humans were becoming more comfortable around the Cullen's. Bella, Jacob, Leah, and Angela all seemed to be growing closer to the Cullen's. As Emmett and Alice interacted with people, kids were giving all of them a smaller berth.

"I just wanted to ask you a question." Bella tuned in, listening to the conversation on the bleachers.

"What would that be?"

Rosalie looked directly at Tyler, her golden eyes seeming to see his soul. He swallowed hard but continued, "Are you dating Emmett?"

"I am not." Rosalie set the book on her lap, one eyebrow raised.

"Would you like to..uh," he swallowed again. Bella left the volleyball court in the middle of a point and started up the bleachers. She could see where this was going, and the wolf in her roared in anger. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" Bella jumped the last bleacher between them and socked Tyler on the jaw. Angela reeled back from the commotion, surprised. "Bella, what the fuck?" Tyler yelled, holding his jaw. Rosalie took one look at Bella and her glowing eyes and acted.

Bella was shaking and wringing her hands. "Bella, not here," Rosalie hissed. She started pulling Bella down the bleachers. The trembling didn't stop.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Coach Clapp shouted at Bella. She struggled with Rosalie, trying to escape her. He blew on the whistle, and Bella's trembling turned into shaking as the sound ripped through her control. Rosalie pulled her through the door into the hallway.

"Bella, you have got to get a hold of yourself." Rosalie looked at Bella. Her eyes continued to glow.

"I'll kill him." Her voice escaped through gritted teeth, a low rumble somewhere between words and a growl. The shaking continued as Bella tried to get back to the gym. Rosalie slammed Bella against the wall outside the gym. Her back hit the cinderblock wall, and her elbow knocked some of the wall inward. "I will _kill _him."

"Bella, calm down!" Rosalie looked into Bella's eyes. The wolf was about to lose control. She was slightly taller than Rosalie was, and Rosalie was already struggling to keep Bella still. She knew there was no way she could stop Bella if she shifted right here. In a moment of desperation, Rosalie did the only thing she could think of. She put an arm behind Bella's neck, pulled Bella's face down to meet hers, and kissed her. Rosalie's dead heart twitched in her chest. Bella's lips were impossibly soft, and her skin was so warm. Rosalie leaned into Bella, forgetting herself for a moment in the harshly lit school hallway. Bella froze. Her quaking stopped.

Bella leaned away from Rosalie. "Why…" Bella said, shocked.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to calm you down." Rosalie looked away from the intensity on Bella's face. She thanked her lucky stars that she couldn't blush. The embarrassment Rosalie felt had her wondering if she could die from it. "I didn't mean to cross any boundaries, I just didn't want you to shift in the middle of-"

"Rosalie." Bella's voice was low and harsh as if her entire throat rebelled against speaking.

The sound made Rosalie's entire body tingle. She looked up at the wolf. Bella's eyes were still burning bright. "Yeah?"

Bella grabbed Rosalie's shirt and pulled the vampire until their bodies were flush against one another. She searched Rosalie's eyes, looking for something. Whatever it was, Bella must have found it, because put a hand on Rosalie's chin, pulled Rose's face to her own, and kissed Rosalie again. The first kiss had been hurried, a quick and desperate attempt to calm Bella down. This kiss was different. It was frenzied. Rosalie pushed Bella back against the wall. Bella moaned, and her hands landed firmly on Rosalie's hips, holding her close. Rosalie's fangs came out just as the door to the gym opened. Rosalie and Bella sprang apart, Bella with her hands quickly going in her gym short pockets, and Rosalie with one hand over her mouth to cover her fangs.

Alice stood there, eyes sparkling. "It's about damn time. I thought you guys would have chosen a better venue than outside the gym class, but finally!" Bella laughed quietly. Rosalie's fangs retracted. "Are you guys gonna do it out here, or do you think you can wait till later?" Bella cleared her throat, while Rosalie simply glared at her sister. "You," she pointed at Bella, "are in trouble. You should probably get back in here. You," she pointed at Rosalie, "should probably walk it off. Your eyes are making you look like a demon."

Rosalie blinked a few times. "Fuck you," she seethed.

"I don't think it's me you want to-"

"Alice," Bella hissed, "go!" Bella waved her hands, indicating Alice should get back in the gym. Bella rubbed the back of her neck. "I should probably get in there and face Clapp and Tyler." Rosalie nodded, trying to breathe deeply and make her eyes return to their normal gold. Bella walked a step past Rosalie, preparing herself for whatever was about to happen. "Hey, Aphrodite?"

Rosalie looked at Bella, whose eyes were back to their normal gold-flecked brown. "Hm?"

Bella leaned back and stole a quick kiss from Rosalie. "That's all." She smirked at the stunned vampire and went back in the gym. Rosalie could hear Clapp screaming at Bella. She gently touched her lips. _Holy shit._

* * *

I hope this brought you joy, because I smiled the whole darn time I wrote it.

So...you're welcome.

Reviews are food, and I am starving. (Just kidding, but that was fun to say.)


	21. Tamed by a vampire!

Sorry for the delay! A new idea peaked my interest, so now I have a new Bella/Alice story. It's called Rome Fell in a Day. I will likely be alternating new chapters, so feel free to follow that one too!

Read on!

* * *

Bella parked her Jeep in front of Billy's house. Jacob jumped out of the back, which he had insisted in riding in standing up, and Leah slid out of the hole where the passenger door should have been. Bella had taken off the doors and roof of the Jeep. The wolves weren't cold, even though the temperature was barely pushing forty-five degrees. Jacob loved the wind whipping through his short hair. He truly was a big dog.

Brady and Collin jumped up from where they were on the porch with Billy. He was telling them stories. Collin came running to the Jeep. He jumped on Bella, who caught him and swung him around. "Hello, little one. Guess what!"

"You told her!" Collin looked at Bella, eyes shining.

"No, I did not tell her." His face fell. "But I kissed her!"

"Ew, that's great!" He yelled as he made a face. He squirmed until she put him down. "Bella kissed her imprint! Bella's super gross!" He seemed unsure if he was happy or disgusted, so he chose both.

Billy looked at Bella. Bella shrugged. "That's good news for you, Bella." He seemed conflicted. "I worry that the pack is too close with the coven. It's unnatural." Leah rolled her eyes and Jacob shrugged. "We were never meant to consort with them. We were meant to be wary of them."

Collin and Brady looked between the older wolves and Billy. Bella folded her arms over her chest. She tried not to let this make her angry. "I didn't choose this life," Bella said quietly. "I didn't choose Rosalie. But if fate makes these decisions, as I know you believe they do, then it seems the pack was destined to join forces with them."

Billy nodded, but he still looked bothered. "I would imagine our ancestors are rolling in their graves."

"No offense, Billy, but they're not my ancestors."

Billy furrowed his brow. "In a way though, they are." He looked awkward. "Have you told Charlie?"

"About what?"

"The vampires."

"I have not."

"Don't you think you should?"

"I don't know that I can. That's not my secret to tell. This," she indicated all the wolves around her, "is my secret."

Billy sighed heavily. "I'm sure I seem like a stuffy old man." Bella shrugged. "I just, I've been raised a certain way. Imprints are predetermined, but there are some things that I struggle with. Our legends didn't prepare us for this." Bella looked at Billy. He didn't seem to have malicious intentions. "When you dated the Cullen boy, I was worried for your safety. Now, I know that you can handle yourself, but the whole pack is around them all the time. What if you forget that they're dangerous? What if you forget what you're supposed to be doing?"

Jacob stepped in. "Dad, we'll never forget what we're here for. We protect our people. Bella knows that. The boys know that."

Billy seemed unsure, but he kept any other reservations to himself. "I'm sorry Bella, I know she's your mate." He ran a hand through his long black hair. "Sam wanted to see you guys as soon as you got here. He's at home with Emily." Jacob jumped onto his porch and hugged his dad before they all set off on foot.

"That was awkward," Bella said.

"He means well." Jacob shrugged before continuing. "Dad's believed in some archaic ideas for a long time. If I had been raised the same way, I probably would too. Actually, let's be real, I hated the Cullen's until you imprinted on the Ice Queen." Bella punched him. "Ow, dude! I'm just saying!"

"I never had any problem with them," Leah shrugged. "You're just…speciesist."

"That's not a word!" Brady called from up the road as he and Collin raced ahead.

Jake pushed Leah and ran. "I'm probably gonna kill him later," Leah said to Bella. "When he least expects it." She punched her fist into her open hand. "I can't wait."

The wolves showed up at Sam's house. Emily had a plate of cookies on the table, and the wolves were already tearing them up. "Wolf girl!" Bella called.

"Vampire girl!" Emily yelled back. Bella pulled her into a tight hug. "Welcome to family dinner."

"Embry, Quil, help Emily take the food outside." Emily handed over container after container of food. "Take it to the backyard, and don't start without us!" Emily smiled at Sam, love written all over her face. "I know it's a bit early for dinner, but I didn't think my wolves would mind."

"If I'd known we were coming for dinner, I'd have shown up earlier!" Jake yelled as he shoved another cookie into his face.

Dinner with the wolves was a boisterous affair. Leah regaled the group with the story of gym class. "This poor human boy tries to ask the Ice Queen out on a date, and Bella jumps from the volleyball court, leaps up the bleachers, and punches this poor kid right in the jaw! He never saw it coming!" The wolves howled with laughter. "Bella about shifted right there!"

Sam clearly disapproved. "Bella," he warned.

"Okay Sam, imagine that a man came up to Emily and asked her out right in front of you."

Sam looked down at Emily, who was leaning against him. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. "Okay, fair point."

"So," Leah continues, "Smart Barbie grabs Bella and drags her into the hall. Tyler is mad, Coach is freaking out and shouting up a storm. So Little Cullen hurries out to go get Bella, and you know what they're doing out there?" Leah pauses for effect, "They're fucking making out!"

The boys all hoop and holler while Emily yells, "Language!" and slaps Leah's knee.

"Can you believe it? Bella's out there about to shift, and she gets tamed by a vampire!"

"Sounds hot!" Embry called. Bella threw her empty plate at him. He caught it and threw it back. She caught it and set it down.

"Wolves! Unless you're going to buy me _more_ new plates, no throwing things!" A chorus of 'Sorry, Emily,' echoed from all the wolves. Emily looked like a proud mom.

After dinner, Bella's phone rang. It lit up and told her 'Aphrodite' was calling. "Hello, hi, are you calling me to order another makeout?" The boys whooped in the background.

"Not exactly." Rosalie's voice sounded strained.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Could you come over?" Rosalie sounded unsure, like she thought Bella might say no.

"Of course. I have to help do dishes first." Emily looked at Bella and mouthed, 'Is that her?' Bella nodded, and Emily shooed her. "Oh, just kidding. I guess I don't have to do dishes. I'll be there soon."

"Okay," Rosalie said warmly. "I'll see you soon."

Rosalie met Bella out front. She hopped out of her Jeep and landed right in front of Rosalie. "May I kiss you?" Bella asked politely.

"You may," Rosalie said through a smile.

Bella gave Rosalie a quick peck. "So to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Instead of answering, Rosalie took Bella by the hand and led her through the living room. The vampires waved at Bella as she walked through. Once they were outside alone on the balcony, Bella and Rosalie considered each other. "I want to tell you something," Rosalie said while looking away from Bella.

"Okay, what's up?"

Rosalie turned around and leaned on the railing. The sun was setting behind the clouds, and Rosalie gazed in that direction. Bella's heart pounded in her chest. She was afraid Rosalie was going to tell her they weren't working out. "Do you know anything about my background?"

"What do you mean?"

"How I was turned."

"No, I don't. I thought it was your story to tell." Rosalie nodded. She still hadn't looked at Bella. "Rosalie," Bella touched Rose's hand gently. "I know this is something you need to tell me, but you don't have to do it now."

"No, I, I want to." Rosalie turned her hand and laced her fingers through Bella's. "I've been alone for a long time. I used to prefer it that way." Bella offered Rosalie a small smile. She continued, "I was born in 1915, in Rochester New York. I loved it there." Her face lit up. "In 1933, I was eighteen, and I knew I was beautiful. My parents, my friends, they told me all the time. 'Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen.' I was so vain. The Great Depression was in full swing, but I didn't know it. There were poor people everywhere, of course. My father worked in a bank. We weren't rich, but we were surrounded by people who were. It was magical."

Rosalie paused and looked down into the yard. Bella waited for her to continue. Rosalie rubbed her cool thumb along the back of Bella's hand.

"The world was simpler then. Women didn't really work outside the home. Women didn't work on cars, and education wasn't the focus. We all wanted a few simple things: A good man, a wedding, a nice house, and kids. I was just like every other girl. My parents saw my beauty as a step up into the next level of society. My father didn't want to rub elbows with the rich, he wanted to join them. He introduced me to Royce King."

Bella remembered that name. "You said he taught you the most about life."

Rosalie met Bella's eyes. Bella saw the pain in them. "I did." Rosalie looked away. "I was so foolish. A friend of mine had a child at seventeen, and that was all I wanted. I wanted to be seen as beautiful and to be a mother. When Royce King met me, he was immediately taken. Every night a bouquet of roses would arrive at my house. This man, this rich, older man with slick black hair and bright blue eyes wanted me. My parents were addicted to him. They were intoxicated by his money, his status. Courting was different then. We were never alone; that just didn't happen. Royce would take me out dancing and to fancy dinners. He would send me beautiful new dresses tailored to fit me perfectly. I loved it. I loved the attention, his wealth, and the envy of every woman in the city. After six weeks, he proposed."

Rosalie removed her hand from Bella's and gripped the railing tightly.

"I was over the moon with happiness. We began planning immediately. The King's were going to throw the most extravagant, over the top wedding. We were featured on the front page of the paper. It was to be the social event of the season. I was so taken with his money, with his status, I didn't see anything but that." Rosalie sighed. "One night I went calling at a friend's house. She had the most beautiful child, and I adored him. I stayed later than I should have. I thought it would be fine. Soon I would have children of my own, and I wouldn't need to visit as often. Her husband asked if he should escort me home, but their baby began to cry, and I told them not to worry. I'd be fine, just fine."

Rosalie's face was tense, and apit of dread settled in Bella's stomach.

"About a block from my friends' home I realized that it was far too late to be out alone. The street lamps had come on and no one was on the streets. I passed a boisterous group of men. They were carrying on loudly. I pulled my coat tighter around me and walked faster. I was two blocks from home. I wasn't worried. Then he called my name. It was Royce, and I breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't strangers. It was my fiancé."

"Royce was drunk. He and his friends were all three sheets to the wind. I hadn't thought that Royce was a big drinker. I had been wrong. He introduced me to his friend. 'Look, John' he had yelled too loudly in my ear, 'isn't my future wife the most beautiful woman you've ever seen!' He planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek, and I started to worry. Royce said, 'let me show you!' and he started to rip off my clothes."

Bella reached for Rosalie's hand again. "No, Bella, let me get through this."

Bella withdrew and waited. "That night, they took everything from me. They beat me. They took me, made me theirs. I was left bleeding, cold, and alone right there in the street. I waited for death. I welcomed it. Then Carlisle found me. He turned me. He thought he was doing me a favor." Rosalie sneered as she said that. "When the change was complete, Carlisle had to defend himself to Edward. 'Rosalie Hale? You think people won't notice? You think they won't look for her?' I hated the way he said it. He acted like I was a disease, a curse. I carried that with me for a long time. I turned Emmett hoping he was my mate, but he never was." Rosalie paused. "I got my revenge on those men, of course. I have never tasted human blood. Not once. I have killed, however. The four men? They didn't live much longer." Bella nodded. She understood.

Rosalie smirked. She reached for Bella's hand again. "You know, I couldn't stand you in the beginning. There were a few reasons, but mostly it was because you were human. You could have kids. You could age. You could die. I thought you were going to give up all of that willingly. I hated that." Rosalie finally turned around and leaned against the railing. She looked at Bella. "But also, Edward chose you. He wanted you. I never wanted him, don't get me wrong. But he treated me like a leper. He seemed to wish I had died. But you were good enough for him. I know now, of course," she smiled, "that you were too good for him." The smile disappeared. "But, I think you're too good for me too."

Bella opened her arms, a cautious invitation. Rosalie stepped into Bella's space, allowing the wolves warm arms to envelop her. "I was definitely too good for Edward. But I'm not too good for you. I'm just right. I think you're just right." Rosalie buried her face in Bella's shoulder. "Rose, what happened to you? It's not you. It's not your fault. No matter what you think, or what happened, you are not to blame for that."

"Are you sure?" Rosalie murmured into Bella's shoulder. "I should have left earlier. I should have called my father. I could have-"

Rosalie was airing out old hurts. "Listen to me, Aphrodite. I am sure. Bad people will be bad. You can't always stop them, and you sure as hell didn't invite that on yourself." Rosalie's shoulders shook with silent sobs. "Nothing will ever change your worth. You are not a leper. I am so thankful you didn't choose Edward, and I didn't either." Bella felt Rosalie smile into her shoulder. "I'm so glad we chose each other."

Rosalie leaned back. "Did we?" She looked away from Bella. "Bella, vampires mate for life. Once we find our mate we don't want anyone else ever again. There has been no one for me in almost a hundred years. And now you're here."

"I am," Bella smirked, wondering where Rosalie was going with this.

Rose ran a hand up Bella's arm, making sure the wolf was real. A line of goosebumps ran up Bella's arm. "I am sure you are my mate. Without a doubt, I know you're who I was waiting for." Bella smiled. "But, what if I'm not yours?"

"Rosalie, you are without a doubt my mate." The hope that lit up Rosalie's face struck Bella right to the core. "I imprinted on you the first day at school. You looked into the woods, and I saw you, and I knew. I didn't want that, originally, I thought you were mean," Rosalie laughed. "But I am here now. I will never want anyone else ever again." Rosalie's eyes shined. She leaned in and kissed Bella, then wrapped her arms back around the wolf.

"I guess," Rosalie sighed, "that sometimes the universe does know what it's doing."

"I guess so."

A desperate voice came from within the house. "Alice, Alice what are you seeing?" Rosalie and Bella looked into the living room. Alice had her hands wrapped tightly around Jasper's wrist. They could hear his arm splintering. Alice looked at the tv, but she wasn't seeing it. Every vampire in the house appeared in the living room.

Alice snapped back to attention. "I know what's happening. They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Carlisle demanded.

"Newborns. They're all coming."

"Fucking universe," Bella growled.

* * *

Worth the wait?

Not worth the wait?

Tell me what you think, and don't forget to check out my other story!

Love you!


	22. They are coming

Sorry for the delay, here we are.

* * *

Bella held Rosalie's hand as she pulled her into the living room. She was unwilling to be separated from the woman if she didn't have to be. "Alice, what did you see?" Jasper demanded.

Alice looked worried, and that struck real fear into Bella's heart. She knew her eyes were changing. "There are so many of them," Alice whispered. "I don't know how I didn't get a full image of them before. They must have constantly changed their minds." Alice sketched onto the paper. She drew a shadowy crowd. There were no facial features on the people, but there were at least forty. "Someone has been amassing a newborn army. I thought I was getting glimpses of different things across the country. They've been spread out throughout the western seaboard." Esme gasped. "The decision has been made. They're all meeting up."

"Where are they going?" Carlisle asked.

"Here. They're coming here."

"How soon?"

"They haven't decided yet. But they have decided they're coming here. It will take them time to gather everyone, but when they're together they will come here."

Bella sat down hard on the arm of the couch. Rosalie put a hand on Bella's shoulder. _Forty newborns? There were going to be forty newborns here in Forks? Her father lived here. Her best friends lived here. Her _mate_ lived here. _

"What do we do?" Jasper asked. "We've been preparing, but not for anything of this scale."

Carlisle ran a hand through his blonde hair, casually smoothing all strands into place. "We have a few options." He sighed heavily. "We call the Volturi for help. We amass an army of our own. We train the wolves and hope for the best. We do one, two, or all three." Carlisle sat down on the couch, facing his family. "We need to consider our options. They're all dangerous."

The room went silent. No one seemed to want to begin the conversation. Bella looked up at Rosalie. Rose gave her a small, sad smile. Bella covered Rosalie's hand with her own. "We need to call Edward." Rose's hand tightened infinitesimally on Bella's shoulder.

Carlisle nodded. "I agree." He looked at Rose. She nodded. "Beyond that, I think we need to talk to the wolves right away. Bella?"

Bella grabbed her phone and called Sam. "Sam, hey it's me. I'm at the Cullen's. Something is happening. We need the entire pack here right now." Sam hung up without answering. It took less than five minutes for Bella to hear the call of her alpha. She jumped up from her seat. The shaking began immediately as Bella's eyes flashed gold.

"Not in the house Bella!" Esme yelled!

Bella held up one finger. "I've," she gritted her teeth, "got it." The shaking subsided, but Bella's eyes continued to glow. "I'm gonna go outside. I want to be changed when they get here." Bella turned to head outside but paused before she could. She came back and grabbed Rosalie's hand, pulling her closer. Bella kissed Rosalie quickly. Rose gasped in surprise. She cupped Bella's face, oblivious to her family watching. Emmett whooped in the background and Bella flipped him off without breaking away from Rosalie. Rose finally leaned back, breathless. Bella smirked and hurried out into the yard. Rosalie watched the darkness through the open door. She turned to her family to find most of them watching her.

Esme looked smug. Alice was sketching, and Jasper was watching her. Carlisle looked happy. Emmett was making an obscene gesture with his hands. "Focus!" Rose snapped.

"Is she the one?" Esme asked, ignoring Rose's attitude.

Rosalie smiled shyly. "She is."

Esme grabbed Rose's hands and squealed. "I'm so happy for you!" Esme trapped Rosalie in a stone hug. "I knew we would find your someone!"

Alice finally looked up from her sketch. She seemed to finally be fully with them again. Worry still creased her forehead, but she took stock of what was happening around her. She leaped off the couch and threw her arms around Rosalie. "She finally told you she imprinted!" Alice exclaimed.

"You knew?"

"I knew like the day it happened. Do you know how hard it was to keep that secret?" Rosalie thought about throwing Alice through the balcony door. "If you break it Esme will make you replace it by hand."

"You could have saved me a lot of worry."

Alice smirked, "Nothing easy is worth having." She looked around her, taking stock of where her family was standing before she giggled, "So does Wolfy like to be scratched behind the ears?" Alice quickly hid behind Esme before Rosalie could retaliate while Emmett guffawed.

Rosalie stood still in front of her mother, arms folded. "Now Rose, just let us all be happy for you. And Alice, keep it appropriate before she attacks you when I'm not around."

Alice smirked behind her mom. Carlisle stood up from the couch, his smirk fading. "Bella was right. We need to call Edward."

Rosalie sat down. She looked out into the night, hoping her mate would be back in the front yard soon. "It's been less than a week. He doesn't know that we're," she paused. "well, that we are _we_."

"Do you think we can do this without him?" Carlisle asked his daughter quietly.

"No." Rosalie said quietly.

"I'll call him." Carlisle went upstairs to his office. They all waited anxiously. The wolves announced their presence before Carlisle came back. Sam came close to the porch, his eyes shining even in the darkness. All the wolves fell in as the Cullen's came to the porch. Rosalie looked at her white wolf and couldn't help but smile. Bella leaned forward. It looked like she wanted to come to Rosalie, but she remained in formation with the two smallest wolves behind her. Rose assumed it was a command that kept Bella with her pack. The youngest wolves' tails wagged. They were happy to see her, but they had no idea what was coming.

Sam gave a short bark. Bella reached out to all the Cullen's, allowing them to hear the packs thoughts. _Bella, please reign it back in. You can translate for us, but I wish for us to be able to discuss in private._ Bella nodded, and Rosalie could feel the silence where the other wolves' consciousness' had been.

_Sorry, it's just me now. Sam wants an explanation for why we're here. What should I tell him? _

Alice spoke. She described the danger facing them and told them what she had seen. She pulled no punches. As she told them about the forty newborns and described how dangerous newborns could be, and how powerful they all were. The wolves started to fidget. They looked from one to the other, concern in their wolfish features. Bella's voice echoed in their mind, _What do we do?_

Carlisle returned in time to hear the question. He spoke aloud. "We train. We prepare. However, we also need help." The wolves got more agitated. "I have called my son, Edward. He is going to travel the country and see what information he can get on the coming threat."

_That is smart, _Bella responded.

Carlisle nodded. "He is smart. He will gauge the threat, and return when he has more information. We have no idea how long it will be before they arrive. We need your help though. We have a decision to make."

_What is the decision? _Bella's voice echoed in their minds.

"We have many vampire associates across the world. We can reach out to them and bring them here. They may be inclined to help us defend our home and ourselves." Carlisle looked worried as he continued. "They consume human blood." The wolves' snarled. "That's what I expected."

_They wish to know the other options,_ Bella said calmly.

"We can call upon the Volturi. They are vampire royalty. Vampires have laws, regulations we must adhere to. A vampire army would break most of those regulations and threaten our secrecy. They would be inclined to deal with such a threat swiftly and without prejudice."

_What is the downside?_

"They also feast on human blood." The same rumble came through the pack. Some of them paced. Others growled. "In addition to that, we don't know how they would react to a pack of shifters. We have lived in a tenuous kind of peace with you for decades. Now we count you amongst our friends. Family even. Collin's tale began to wag. "There is a chance that the Volturi may deem you a threat and seek to exterminate you." The snarls that came from almost all of the wolves were to be expected.

_Is there a way to know which they would choose?_ Bella questioned.

"I don't think there is," Carlisle admitted coolly. "I think our best bet would be to call in our friends, train them as we have trained you, and prepare for what is coming."

_They want to know why this is happening._ Bella added.

Carlisle looked at Alice. "We're not exactly sure. We do have a guess though. We returned because we thought that Victoria was here to hunt Bella. You all encountered her a few times before we returned. We can only assume she is behind this. Whoever has made the army was dodging Alice's visions. That means they knew about them." Carlisle sighed. "The only reason we even know they're coming is because they have decided to gather their newborns and begin the march to us."

Bella snarled. The Cullen's looked at her. _Sam wants to know if that means this is your fault. _

"In theory, it might be." Carlisle nodded. "It is difficult to say. If it is Victoria, then technically this threat runs as deep as Bella and Edward. That is not," Carlisle held up his hands, "an accusation. Please do not take it as one. We are in a dangerous position, and I don't wish to cast blame on anyone from my family or yours. A threat entered our area, and we disposed of it. That quick action has led us into a future that was unforeseen." He looked at Bella. "But Bella survives. We fought for her life, and we have no regret that she is alive. I know you're scared; we are afraid as well. But the things we did in the past, we do not regret them. We called you here to ask for your opinion and tell you of the danger."

Bella looked at Sam. The consciousness expanded, and the vampires could hear all the wolves again. Sam's voice came through. _We don't have much of a choice here, do we? We must protect our people, but we are also bound to protect an Imprint. Rosalie is a member of the pack, as is Angela, as is Emily. We are sworn to protect Forks, where Angela resides, the reservation, where Emily resides, and this land, where Rosalie resides. _Sam paused._ What do you think will give us the best chance?_

"We have to call on our associates. Our friends will come to help us." Carlisle sighed. "Maybe not all of them, but some of them will come. We will have them hunt elsewhere."

Sam growled. It seemed he could not contain himself. _Good. See to that._ Sam growled again. _We must train then._

Jasper stepped forward. "We have no time to lose. We don't know when they'll be here, and my full knowledge is yours. We have everything to fight for here." Jasper reached behind him and found Alice's hand reaching for his. "If we could run and protect you all, we might. But it seems we are irrevocably linked to each other. We never wanted this," he said to the ground. "But now we have it."

_We do. We must leave to talk to our elders. We will be in contact._ Sam turned to leave the clearing. Rosalie took note of the change in the wolves. In the past, they never would have turned their back on the vampires. Bella locked eyes with Rosalie and hesitated as long as she could. Sam snapped at Bella. She looked away from Rosalie and followed her pack. A gentle growl rose in Rosalie's chest. Esme put her hand on Rosalie's chest and shh'd her. "She'll be back. Let them do what they have to, and they'll all be back."

Carlisle's phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

_Hey, it's me._

"Hello, son."

_Let me talk to Rosalie. _

Carlisle looked to his daughter. "I don't know if that's wise."

_Please._

"Edward would like to talk to you." Rosalie grit her teeth but reached for the phone.

"Sister?" Rosalie growled, and Edward assumed it was her. "Rosalie, I would like to apologize. For everything. I am so sorry for what I've done. I don't know what's happened with you two, and I would not be so foolish as to feel that you or Bella need my blessing. I am sincerely sorry, and I wish to make it up to you."

"Why now?" Rosalie growled.

"Things have changed. I was an idiot. I _am_ an idiot. I wish to fight with our family, to protect them. You. Bella." Rosalie growled at him saying her mate's name. "I'm sorry. I understand your anger. I know that I have…that I have," Edward huffed, "_fucked_ up. I am a fuck up. I will be home soon. I don't wish to argue with you, to fight with you. I just want to come home I want to protect all we have. And I just, I just wanted to say sorry. That's all. I have to go, there is much to be done." The line clicked and Rosalie was left listening to nothing but her own thoughts and the sound of the forest. She held the phone out to Carlisle and took off into the woods.

* * *

"They are coming, and it does not matter what we do. We cannot avoid this." Sam stood in front of his pack. They were all seated on logs around a fire. All except for Sam. Billy, Harry, and Jared's father, Skyler. "We need to let you know what we intend. There will be more vampires here than ever before. The chances of us coming through unscathed are unlikely." Each of the men looked to their children. "We could leave, but I don't want to do that. I don't recommend that. We could protect only our lands, but again, I don't recommend that."

Billy looked at Bella, who was looking at the ground. She couldn't shake the idea that this was her fault. "We can't leave," Billy said definitively. "We cannot only protect our lands."

Skyler looked at Billy in shock. "Why?"

"Our traditions dictate many things. Times may change, but some traditions cannot. We are sworn to protect our people, our pack, and our imprints." It looked like this pained Billy. Bella looked up at him, surprised he was taken this stance, given their previous conversation. "Bella's wolf has found her mate. That mate is a part of the pack."

Skyler jumped up. He looked between Jared and Billy. "We could lose everything! Forty vampires! Newborns." Skyler looked at Harry. "Talk some sense into him. We cannot choose this hill to die on."

Harry looked at Leah and Seth. No doubt he was considering his children and their role in this fight. "I don't think people always get to choose the hill they die on," he said softly. "If this is ours," he paused, looking at his children again. "If this is ours, so be it."

* * *

I hate chapters that feel like they are all set up, so I'm sorry. Here's this. If you haven't read my other story 'Rome Fell in a Day' I recommend it! It's a Bellice story, just a warning.

Review if you wish!


	23. He's just imprinted

So sorry for the delay. Have you ever just felt your creativity dry up and wondered if you'll ever write a productive word again?

I'm...dramatic. Again, I'm sorry.

* * *

Bella and Rosalie stood outside the school. Bella looked at the door apprehensively. They were about a foot apart, and Rosalie missed Bella's warmth. "You ready?" Rosalie asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on her face. She was loving this. Bella, who was never worried about anything anymore, wasn't shy, wasn't easily embarrassed, was stressed out about school. "You know if you're not ready…" Bella looked stricken.

"No, that's not it!" The nervous look didn't leave her face.

"Let me get this straight," Rosalie smiled at her mate, "You're not afraid of being mated with a vampire. You're not afraid of turning into a giant wolf. You're not afraid of the entire world of supernatural creatures you've been introduced to, and you're preparing for an impending vampire army attack." Bella nodded, waiting for the point. "But you are worried about what high school students will think about your lesbian relationship?"

"No?" Rosalie looked at Bella. "Okay, a little." Cars were pulling into the lot and students were milling around.

"Bella," Rosalie said warmly, "We don't have to do this now. We can wait."

"It doesn't bother you?" Bella gestured to the arriving kids. "All of this?"

"No." Rosalie looked towards the kids in the parking lot. "I've waited my whole life for you. I didn't know what you'd be like, who you'd be, or where, but I knew one day I'd have a mate." Rosalie looked back at Bella. "So, if you want to wait because of a bunch of mortal idiots, I can do that. If it makes you uncomfortable to be seen with me, I get it."

"What? No, it's not that!" Bella huffed. "I would never be ashamed to be seen with you." Bella set her jaw. "I don't care what they think."

"You don't?" Rosalie got a mischievous look on her face. "Are you sure?"

"Yes?" Bella said cautiously.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Rosalie asked as she stepped a few inches closer to Bella. She loved how Bella's heart sped up.

"What are you doing?"

"Are you absolutely positive?" Rosalie repeated as she gripped the front of Bella t-shirt.

"Absolutely," Bella breathed.

"Good." Rosalie pulled Bella's shirt and tilted her head up so their lips met. Bella put her hands on Rosalie's hips and sighed. Rosalie could hear the gasps of students who had taken notice of the two of them, but she didn't care. Rosalie meant to kiss Bella quickly, but Bella pulled her close and she lost herself. She threw her arms around Bella's shoulders, pulling the wolf even closer. Bella's thumb slipped under Rose's shirt and she gently touched Rosalie's skin. Things might have gone a bit too far if Alice hadn't shown up.

"Hellooooo," she sang, "people are watching!" Rosalie pulled back from Bella, eyes dark. Bella blushed, her face flushed and her breath coming fast. "God, you guys are so cute. Come on!" Alice pushed both of them towards the main school building.

Bella held the door open for Alice and Rosalie. She followed them in, reaching for Rosalie's hand and threading their fingers together. Rose's hand in her own kept Bella grounded. She could hear the whispers around them, as the gossip mill churned in every hallway.

"Did you see that? Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan? I would pay to be a fly on _that_ wall."

"Holy shit, Bella is a lesbian! No wonder she and Edward broke up."

"Yo, Ice Queen turned everyone down because she's a rug muncher!"

Rosalie could feel Bella starting to get angry. A growl started to rise in her mate's chest, so she squeezed Bella's hand tighter. Bella looked at her, grateful. "If it helps, they're actually just jealous." Bella nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"I mean, I'd be jealous of anyone who got to hold your hand."

"Well good thing you're the only one who gets to." Bella smiled at Rose again, then committed to trying to focus on the day ahead.

No one was happy to be in school. Carlisle had insisted they keep up appearances because Alice's visions are subjective. They could change, and the incoming threat might disappear. He didn't sound hopeful, but he had insisted. None of the wolves or vampires wanted to sit through class. Jake's leg wouldn't stop shaking. He was consistently on edge. Leah was more protective of Angela. Every slamming locker had her looking around quickly for her Imprint. Before lunch, Bella heard some boys talking about the 'explosion' of lesbians at this school. Apparently, some girls had seen Angela and Leah making out in a bathroom. Bella had laughed at that. During lunch Leah and Angela were inseparable. The Cullen's took over a larger table, so Bella, Leah, and Angela could join their group.

Bella leaned her back against Rosalie during lunch. She needed to catch up on the Biology reading she hadn't done. Homework fell to the wayside when you were busy trying to woo your soulmate and prepare for a vampire attack. Rosalie put an arm around Bella's shoulders, pulling her warm mate closer. Occasionally, Bella reached up to snag a fry from Leah's lunch tray. Leah was too busy looking at Angela to notice. The table was a collection of couples and Emmett. Jasper looked extremely uncomfortable. He seemed to be struggling with Leah's presence, both because she was a human and because he wanted to discuss maneuvers they had to practice after school.

Alice looked between Jasper and Angela. She zoned out for a minute, then came back to attention. "Jasper, go ahead. Angela already knows." Jasper looked surprised. "So, Leah, when were you going to tell us that Angela already knew everyone's business?" Alice asked.

"Uh, well, you know," Leah stuttered as she looked away from Angela and realized the entire table was looking at her. "I didn't want to keep secrets from her anymore."

Jasper pinched his nose. "Shoot. Okay." He looked at Leah seriously, eyes flashing. "We're really going to have to talk about this later." He let go of his nose and continued. "Carlisle's been up all night calling all of our contacts, as have the Denali's. The problem is some of them are afraid. They see wolves as their mortal enemies-"

"Don't we all," Rosalie agreed as she pushed Leah's fries out of Bella's reach.

"-so we don't know if we're going to have as much help as we want."

Jake kept shaking, moving the table. Alice put a cool hand on his shoulder. He looked down angrily before taking a deep breath and calming down. "Sorry, I'm anxious. This whole thing makes me anxious."

"I know," Alice responded. "Us too."

Angela looked at how serious everyone at the table was. "So, on a scale of one to Nagasaki, how serious is this?"

Bella choked on a fry. Jasper looked at the human, and serious as a heart attack responded with, "Hiroshima." Angela looked stricken.

Alice swatted the back of Jasper's head. "Too much, love."

"Is it?" He asked, seriously. No one argued with him, so he took that as confirmation. Bella reached up and laced her fingers through Rosalie's. "None of you have seen what I have. The Southern vampire wars were horrendous. I saw so many people die, and I let them. I killed them." Angela shuddered. "I am sorry, Angela. But this world you've been brought into, it's dangerous. I don't want to see harm come to anyone, and that's just not how war works."

Angela nodded. She looked at Leah. "So, you're going into war?" Leah nodded, refusing to meet Angela's eyes. "Okay, so who wants to turn me?" Rosalie gripped Bella's fingers painfully. Leah gasped, and Jake choked on his water. "What? It sounds like you guys need help."

Emmett reached up for a high five, which Angela returned weakly. "Hell yeah, human."

Angela adjusted her glasses and gazed around the table, meeting each pair of surprised eyes as she came across them. "What? It sounds like you need help. So, make it so I can help. I bet you," she looks at Emmett, "or you," she points at Jake, "would help me." Angela put her chin on her hand and waited for the silence to end.

"I don't even know what we say here," Bella broke the silence.

"Think about it," Angela responded. "I'm smart." She tapped her temple. "Now, this is a lot of awkward, so I'm gonna go. You coming?" She asked Leah.

Leah jumped up immediately and took Angela's hand in hers. As they walked away the table could hear Leah say, "We're going to have to seriously talk about that, you know?"

When they left the cafeteria, Jasper cleared his throat. Emmett looked at his friends. "I'm totally for it." Alice kicked him, and he winced. "Our family could be _so_ big," he mumbled.

"Let's talk strategy," Jasper cut in before anyone else could attack Emmett.

Bella did her best to pay attention to the rest of lunch, but all she could think of was, _Our family could be _so _big._

_Could it be? _Should_ it be?_

* * *

Jasper slammed a russet wolf into the ground one more time. "Jacob!" He yelled. You have to overpower me. I know y'all are worried, but you can hurt me. I'll heal." Jacob jumped up. "Again. Now!" Jasper best his fingers in a 'come get me' motion. Jacob charged him again. Jasper feinted and dropped Jacob one more time. This time there was a grotesque snap. Carlisle ran in, examining Jacob's leg and setting it quickly. "We have GOT to get it together." Most of them hadn't heard Jasper yell before. "Tanya, now!" Tanya charged Jasper. He spun around her, wrapped her arm around her back and twisted it. A loud cracking told them that Jasper had broken her arm. "Kate!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm letting you rip off my arm," Kate said while looking at her nails.

"Irina, Laurent." Jasper prepared himself as the two vampires charged him. Irina charged him while Laurent spun under Jasper's swinging arm. Jasper grabbed Laurent by his long hair, and Irina looped around to catch Jasper around the neck. She tightened her grip until Jasper tapped out. "Good!" He called as she released him. "That's what we need. If teams are more powerful, we should work on vampire and wolf team combinations. I worry because there are so many vampires potentially coming, but we can do this." For the first time, Jasper looked hopeful. "This is different from what I was planning, but this is perfect." Jasper beamed, and Bella felt hopeful.

Jasper turned to Bella, who sat next to Rosalie in wolf form. His eyes narrowed, and Bella knew it was her turn. Rosalie growled, not willing to watch her mate get destroyed by her brother. Bella crouched down and got ready to attack. But before she could Jasper held up a hand. He looked into the woods, and Bella followed his gaze. Her jaw opened, and her tongue lolled out. No way.

The rest of the clearing turns to see what has captivated everyone's attention. "Hello," a velvet voice called from the woods. "I know I said it would be a little while until I came back, but I found some people who needed help now. I hope it's okay that I'm back so soon." Edward's voice called from the woods. "There are no humans in the clearing, right?"

"No, there are none," Esme responded. She seemed happy to see Edward but cautious of the strangers. Bella could see why.

Edward stepped out of the trees and brought two people with him. Some of the wolves ducked down, growling at the strangers coming in. The smaller of the strangers, a female, dropped into a defensive stance, her red eyes flashing. The male stepped in front of the female, ready to defend her. He cut an impressive image. He was tall, muscular, and imposing. He looked like a blonde Emmett. More of the wolves joined in, growling dangerously. Esme held up her hands. "Relax everyone." Every person in the clearing turned to Esme, including the new additions. "There is no danger here." The wolves fell back into formation behind Sam. Jacob was still in the house getting his leg set. Carlisle had gotten quicker at setting the wolves with splints that would fit their wolf forms to save them the trauma of rebreaking bones.

Carlisle came back around the house to see the cause of the commotion. "Edward," he smiled. "Who is this you've brought with you?"

Edward turned around and looked at the male and female behind him. "It's okay guys. You're safe here." Bella took note of their glowing red eyes. They were brighter than any vampire eyes Bella thought she had ever seen.

_They're a threat,_ echoed in the pack mind, an instinct floating through the hackles of every wolf.

_Who is it?_ Jacob asked from the other side of the house where Carlisle had bound his leg using supplies from the shed. He was hopping back to the rest of the group.

_We don't know yet, _Sam answered.

"I was running back from North Dakota. I've been…traveling, since being told to leave. When I got your call, I thought I'd come straight home." Everyone looked at Edward expectantly. "I passed through Post Falls, Idaho. There has been a string of murders there. As soon as I came to the town last night, I could smell them. I tailed some of them. I knew they were too dangerous to challenge as a group. I came across these two though, and I could hear their thoughts. They're kind. They want better than they've been instructed to do." Edward stepped back. He indicated the male. "This is Fred. He was turned about six months ago." The male nodded, locking eyes with each of the people in the clearing. Many of the wolves and vampires seemed to want to take a step back. Bella looked into her pack's mind. This vampire seemed to have a power that made them want to get far away from him. "Fred," Edward said kindly, "stop." The wolves relaxed. His power didn't affect Bella. "And this," Edward indicated the short, thin female, "Is Bree. She's about two months old."

"It's nice to meet you both," Carlisle said. "When is the last time you two have eaten?"

Bree looked stricken like she was going to be sick. "It's okay," Edward said gently. "We're not going to make you do that. I told you, we're all vegetarians here." The girl looked at Edward like he had two heads.

"I don't want to kill anyone else, I'm so sorry," The small sound of the girls' voice made Bella's heart ache.

Esme walked slowly towards the two new vampires. Fred tensed, as did most of the clearing. Edward stepped aside. Esme stood in front of Fred and said, "Welcome to our home. It's nice to meet you. I am Esme." She reached for Fred's hand. He cautiously reached out for hers, and they shook. "Hello, I am Esme," she repeated, as she reached for Bree's hand. Bree looked like she might run. She looked at Fred, who nodded. Bree reached out gently. "Edward, how much have you told them about our way of life.

"Not enough," he said quietly. "We were in a hurry. I saw their minds. There was a group of them, but Fred and Bree were the only people who wanted to escape. They were pulled into a battalion. Fred was stolen from Oregon, Bree from Idaho."

"A battalion?" Carlisle questioned.

"They were being trained to join up into an army. Victoria's army. She's hunting in California. She has a male named Riley hunting for new vampires in Oregon. She called last night and told the leader of the battalion, Raoul, that they're to meet with Riley in Oregon. Then they're coming for us." Edward ran a hand down his face. "They plan to be here by Sunday."

The wolves fidgeted. Esme gasped. Most of the vampires seemed to turn to stone. Bella looked at Rosalie. Five days. They had five days together before a literal battle for their lives.

Jacob limped around the house, finally taking in the two newest additions to the clearing. All at once, the wolves felt it. Jacob froze, and the wolves looked at him. They could see into his mind, and they knew what was happening. The gravity of the world no longer applied to Jacob. A heat flooded him, a warmth that Sam, Bella, and Leah all knew. Jacob's being shifted as his focus for existing did. The female, Bree, was all Jacob could see. He laid down and started crawling towards her. He felt an unbreakable pull towards her. Fred looked ready to fight again, and Edward put a hand on Fred. "He's not a threat," Edward whispered. Edward tilted his head, listening to Jacob's mind echo, _Mine, mine, I must talk to her, please, mine, mine, _as he continued scooting towards the girl."Really?" Edward sighed heavily. "He's just imprinted."

* * *

I hope this was worth the wait. Realistically, I should be able to wrap this up soon BUT MAN IS IT DIFFICULT.

Peace, love, Jonas Brothers. : D

Reviews are welcome.


	24. we've been together for five minutes

Here's some wholesome 'normalcy' before shit hits the FAN.

Horseshoefijzer: Watching you get through this and review a chapter at a time has been an absolute joy. Seriously, sometimes I'm laughing at you and sometimes I'm like THIS POOR SOUL JOINING AS MY WRITING IS SLOWING DOWN!

* * *

"I don't understand why this keeps happening," Sam groaned. The wolves had all transformed and were sitting on the Cullen's front yard. Fred sat next to Bree. He continued to use his power to repel people from he and Bree.

"Well," Jacob said, eyes never leaving the girl, "we've all maintained one tradition. Every wolf has imprinted on a female." Jacob reached out towards Bree like he wanted to make sure she was real and Fred growled at him. The two new vampires were skittish. Jacob withdrew his hand, but never looked away from the frightened girl.

Sam looked at Jacob, surprised. "Yeah, you're right." He ran a hand through his cropped hair. "I just wanted normal," Sam moaned into his hands. "I just wanted a normal wolf pack with normal human mates protecting our tribe from normal vampire enemies."

"And now you've got a weird wolf pack with weird human and vampire mates and you're protecting your tribe from vampire enemies with your vampire friends," Bella snarked back. Rosalie ran her hand through Bella's long hair, a small smile on her face. Edward saw the comfortability between them and looked away quickly. "I think this is the best you could have hoped for, Sammy Boy."

Collin walked over and threw his arms around Rosalie's neck. She stood up, giving the boy an impromptu piggyback ride. She spun slow circles with the boy hanging from her. Sam quietly watched Rosalie with the smallest member of his pack. "Yeah, I guess it really is, huh?" Colling giggled in Rosalie's ear, and the sound lit up her eyes.

Jasper watched Rosalie. His sister usually made his gift difficult to have. Her constant anger and pain fed him with a never-ending well of painful and unpleasant emotions. Now, even with the impending threat to all their lives, Rosalie was happier than he'd ever seen her. Her joy at spinning Collin around allowed him to drown out his own fearful emotions. Alice laced her fingers through his. His small smile showed his concern.

Jasper came back to the task at hand. He took in Bree and Fred. Fred's ability to repel people was amazing. "What can you tell us?" Jasper asked them. The question was for both of them, but he was willing to bet that Fred would answer the question. He wasn't disappointed.

"Victoria has been amassing an army. She's turning people with reckless abandon. The newborns are wild and uncontrolled. They're sloppy killers, and they love wanton destruction. We," he looked at Bree, "we've killed a lot of people. We didn't want to, but there was no other way."

Carlisle crouched low to appear unthreatening. "We have all made mistakes. No one here faults you for that. We're happy to have you here, so please, don't worry. We'll do the best we can for you here." He looked at Fred, then at Bree. "We need whatever information you have, and then we will do our best to protect you. If you want, we'll let you leave and make your own way. We just want to protect our family. There are no ulterior motives, no threats, nothing like that." The two vampires examined Carlisle, seeming to come to a conclusion.

"We'll tell you anything you want to know," Fred agreed. "But first, we need to eat."

"Of course. A few of us will go with you, if that's okay." Bree nodded, her eyes falling on Jacob. "Would you mind if a few of the wolves come too? We just want to make sure that you don't accidentally attack any humans. No one will hurt you."

"Okay," Bree agreed. Jacob hurried to change. A large group rushed out of the clearing, leaving the rest of them to wait.

"Well, they won't be back for some time. I know what we can do to pass the time." Rosalie wiggled her eyebrows at Bella, who took a surprised step back.

Bella and Rosalie stood on the Swan front porch. Bella shook from head to toe. Bella rolled her shoulders. Rosalie watched her mate with an amused look on her face. "This will be fine. Everything will be fine." Bella looked at Rosalie. "Don't be nervous babe, he'll like you!"

Rosalie laughed and threaded her fingers through Bella's. "Babe? I like it." Rosalie leaned over and kissed Bella's shoulder. The wolf seemed to have forgotten that sixty degrees isn't exactly tank top weather, but Rosalie wouldn't complain about it. Bella's shoulder muscles rippled through her tremors. Rosalie considered pressing her lips to Bella's exposed collarbone. She pushed that idea aside. Probably wouldn't help the nervous wolf. "Were you this nervous when you met my parents?"

"I was this nervous when I met you." Rosalie smirked, and Bella continued. "Do you remember?" Rosalie nodded. "Come meet my family, Edward said. It will be fine, Edward said. There are no coffins, Edward said."

"Well, there weren't."

"You picked up a salad bowl, shattered it, and stomped away in an impressive pair of heels."

"You made a joke about becoming our meal and part of me wanted to laugh and part of me wanted to kill you and just get it over with."

"Are you sure you didn't just want to kiss me?" Bella stepped closer to Rosalie, hovering over the blonde. "Maybe the first time you saw me your soul went, 'oh shit, that's mine?'"

Rosalie pushed Bella. She stumbled backwards and hit the house, hard. Rosalie stepped determinedly to Bella, heels clicking on the concrete. Rose put a hand over Bella's shoulder, looking up at the wolf. "Maybe my soul said, who is this fragile idiot in my home?'"

"Not so fragile anymore," Bella said, leaning towards Rosalie.

"That's true. I don't know about the idiot part, though."

Bella scrunched her face at Rosalie. "That's fair, that's fair."

"How am I supposed to tolerate you for all of eternity when you're too nervous to formally introduce me to your father?"

"Tolerate me?" Bella inclined her face towards Rosalie's. "Excuse me, I make your impending eternity enjoyable."

"Is that so?" Rosalie leaned closer to Bella, leaning her body against the wolf's.

"Mmhmm. In 100 years, we're going to look back on right now, and you're gonna have to admit it: I bring you joy."

"I hope you're ready to wait 100 years to hear that."

"You're the one with no patience. Me? I can wait forever."

"Can you?" Rosalie asked, her lips ghosting across Bella's. Bella leaned forward, trying to steal a kiss from Rosalie. Rose stepped back abruptly. "Good. Now introduce me to your dad."

Bella huffed, her heart pounding and her cheeks red. "She-devil." Bella reached for the hidden key to unlock the front door.

"Everyone and their mother hides their keys above the door," Rosalie whispered scathingly.

"What are you gonna do? Break in?"

"Maybe," Rosalie smirked.

Bella pushed the door open and turned to look at Rosalie. "You ready?

"Are you?" Rosalie retorted with a glance at Bella.

Bella took a deep breath, took Rosalie's hand in hers, and led the way to the living room. "Hey dad!"

"Hey Bells," Charlie answered, never looking away from the TV. He was watching some college sports round up that Bella couldn't care less about. "Where you been kiddo? I feel like I haven't seen you in days."

"Sorry dad," Bella sounded like a cowed child. "I can't guarantee I'm going to be around too much, but we'll talk about that later. I'd like you to meet someone."

Charlie finally looked away from the tv. "Oh, crap." He jumped up from the couch, set his beer down, and straightened himself out. He was still wearing his sheriff's button-down, but it was open, and his badge was hanging sideways. He was the picture of middle-aged man relaxing. Bella smiled fondly at her awkward dad. "Hello, sorry I'm so-" he gestured at his disheveled appearance with a shrug.

"Hello Mr. Swan," Rosalie reached out with one hand. Charlie took it and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"There will be no Mr. Swan in here!" Charlie said, looking down surprised at Rosalie's hand. "Formalities don't belong here. Call me Charlie."

"Hi, Charlie. I'm really happy to have finally met you."

"Me too." Charlie scratched the back of his neck. "I mean, I did see you on my couch not too long ago."

"Sorry about that, sir. We had stayed up so I could meet you, but she sleeps like the dead."

Charlie smiled, clearly charmed by Rosalie. "So," he looked quickly at Bella and smiled just a little, "what are your intentions with my daughter?"

Bella's mouth popped open in surprise. "Dad, no!"

Charlie held up a hand and watched Rosalie. She could imagine him using this face on criminals. It probably worked with them, if there were any criminals in Forks at all. "Forever, sir. My intentions are her forever." Rosalie reached for Bella's hand, wrapping up the warm fingers in her cooler ones. "I don't know what she's told you, but I have every intention of keeping her as long as I'm alive."

Charlie's face softened for a moment, then hardened again. "You know, Rosalie, my daughter has been quite distraught over you."

"Dad, no!"

"She was sick in this house, every single day." Charlie's stern look was back. "I watched her waste away and couldn't do anything about it." He folded his arms across his chest.

Rosalie considered Bella, who was turning bright red. Rosalie hadn't known what Bella went through. "Really?" She frowned, then turned her attention back to Charlie. "It was a misunderstanding, sir. It will never happen again." Rosalie turned her dazzling smile on Charlie, who took a step back, stunned.

"See that it doesn't. She's all I have. And, wolf-like tendencies aside, it's my job to protect her."

Bella blushed. "How have you been?" Rosalie inquired. "I hear Bella and her dog friend showed up just in time to save you."

"She did. Your dad says my leg is healing just fine. Who knew raising a wolf was so helpful?"

"Is this real? This is weird." Bella grumbled to herself.

"So," Charlie looked between Bella and Rosalie, "I'm gonna ask a really weird question. What are you?"

Rosalie looked at Bella, wondering if she should risk her mate's father like this. "It's a secret, sir. As in, to protect us and you, we can't tell anyone."

Charlie folded his arms. "I feel like I should know about who's in my house, in my town." He tried to look stern, but Rosalie smiled at him again and his mouth dropped open. Bella smiled. It was unfair how Rosalie could just use her beauty like that.

"We'll talk about it. It was very nice to meet you."

"We're gonna go upstairs, Dad," Bella said rolling her eyes. Charlie still looked surprised, so Bella pulled Rosalie towards the stairs.

"Ok," Charlie huffed. "Keep your door open!" Bella reached her room at the top of the stairs and fell onto her bed giggling.

"Keep the door open," she grumbled into her bedspread.

Rosalie looked around the room, taking it in. She'd never been up here before, and the image of Bella on her bed was distracting.

Rosalie looked at the corkboard on Bella's wall. It had a few short poems tacked to it. They seemed to be pulled off one of those small desktop calendars. Rose read one of them

_nothing is louder/than overthinking/after midnight_

Rosalie pushed a small 'winter is coming' paper out of the way to read the poem hidden underneath it. _do not let temporary people/and the sadness they bring/make homes out of you_

Rosalie heard Bella shift behind her, but she kept looking at the board. There were small pictures on the wall. A printed selfie of Bella and a woman who looked like an older version of Bella took the upper right corner of the board. Pinned next to that was a photobooth strip of images. Bella, Jessica, and Angela were in the four frames, looking delighted. This must have been after Bella had been bitten by the wolf, because she was clearly taller and stronger than the other two girls. There was also a casual confidence in the image that Bella hadn't had before the Cullen's left. Rosalie smiled happily at the image. Bella came up behind Rosalie and wrapped her arms around Rose's waist. Rose leaned into Bella and hummed happily.

"So, are we going to tell Charlie?" Bella mumbled into Rose's shoulder. Rose put her hand over Bella's.

"He's in just as much danger either way. Do you want him to know what I am?"

"How about we defeat the vampire menace and then tell him?" Bella murmured. "He should probably know, but there's a chance we don't make it to next week." Rosalie turned around in Bella's arms and looked up at her. "I'm just saying, I am painfully aware of how dangerous everything coming up is, and there's a chance one or both of us don't make it." Bella kissed Rosalie's forehead. "We've been together for a whole five minutes, and already we're being attacked!"

"Don't tell me you're picking up a flair for the dramatic."

Bella picked Rosalie up. Rosalie laughed and wrapped her legs around Bella's waist. "You know, you could be a bit nicer to me." Rosalie laughed again, and Bella smiled at her dopily. "You have smiled more in the past week then I have ever seen you smile before."

"I have smiled more in the past decade than I have in the past seventy years." Rosalie looked down from where Bella was still holding her in the air. Rosalie ran her fingers slowly down Bella's jawline. "You know," she said quietly while looking at Bella's lips, "we could leave. We could just take off, you and I."

"Could we?" Bella bit her lip, considering the idea seriously. "Could we really? Leave your family, my pack, my dad?" Bella looked at Rose. "Could we leave Alice and Emmett and Jasper?"

Rose sighed, then kissed Bella softly. "No," she breathed against Bella's lips, kissing her again. "I suppose we couldn't." Bella walked over to her full bed. "What are you doing?" Bella's eyes flashed. She looked mischievous. "Bella!"

"We've got some time until the newbies are done hunting, and we can't train anymore with Jasper out controlling their emotions." Bella smirked.

"And!?" Rosalie gasped.

"And," Bella tightened her grip on Rosalie and dropped bodily onto the bed. The bed seemed like it was going to hold, and then the bottom snapped out of it. Their combined weight was too much, and the frame crumbled. They bounced when the mattress hit the floor.

"Bella!" Rosalie yelled.

Bella laughed at the top of her lungs as Charlie came running up the stairs. "Bella what the-" He took in their compromising position. Rosalie looked embarrassed, but Bella couldn't stop laughing. "Okay," Charlie backed away, not shutting the door. "You're paying for a replacement Bells!" Bella's laughter continued. Rosalie smiled at the wolf and patted her back as the laughs turned into gasps for air. _Please let us all make it through._

* * *

Here's a little domestic happiness for you guys.

Also, broken bed because my friend and I once broke our other friend's bed in college when we were horsing around and he tried to get us to be serious but we could not STOP LAUGHING because it's hilarious!

We're moving on towards some danger. I'm figuring out how to tie all the threads I've neglected together.

I am no JK Rowling, and I did not plan this solidly from the beginning.

I am already planning the Epilogue though?


	25. 11 Minutes

Hello. I have returned. Welcome. Have fun. Or don't. This is set up very different from usual, but it felt right.

It started as a pastebin in an unused, untitled word document to help me organize my thoughts, and it just became something I wanted to share.

Also, I take issue with the vision of the fight that happened in Breaking Dawn Part 2, so I immediately tear apart that theory. Sorry.

* * *

_We are going to have peace even if we have to fight for it. -Dwight D. Eisenhower_

1:05

The field buzzed. Alice's vision had done nothing more than tell the vampire shifter forces when and where the newborn army would appear. They had begged her to look harder, to see farther, again and again, and again. Alice could not make something appear that just wasn't there. "We need more than this_,"_ they had all pleaded.

"I can't give you more. Battles don't read as other visions do. I see decisions once they've been made. I know when they intend to appear, but not how the battle will go. Every fight is a compendium of decisions, a collection of actions that have not been chosen yet. I can't see a decision that will be made based on a decision that will be made later." Alice's face had fallen as she saw the limitations of her visions imperiling her family.

Their numbers did not bode well for them. They had sent out a desperate summons to all their friends, but so few of them had come. Some of them were frightened. They were too scared to sacrifice their immortal lives for their friends. An army that didn't want their lives, but simply the Cullen's. Carlisle had refused to pressure anyone. no matter how afraid he and his family were.

1:06

Bella pushed her consciousness to Rosalie's._ I love you._

_I know._

Bella rested her large wolf head against Rosalie. _I love you more than anything else._

_I know._

Bella focused one bright gold eye on Rosalie's darker eyes. _We're going to get through this, and we're going to move to a remote place where we can never be attacked again, and we're going to steal Collin and Brady and raise a blood drinking, howling family._

A sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh escaped from Rosalie's throat. She reached up and scratched behind Bella's ear. _We will be together until the end of time, and we will raise the little pups in our image. _Bella didn't know exactly when she and Rosalie had decided the younger boys were theirs, distinctly, loveably, theirs, but she and Rosalie both acknowledged that truth now. They both tried to ignore that the 'end of time' could very well be today. _Also, I love you too._

_Bella had been sleeping so little the past few days, and when she did sleep__,__ she found her mattress dissatisfying now that it was lying flat on the floor. The past few nights Bella had snuck from her house to the Cullen's to sneak into Rosalie's room and sleep there. Rose had been out hunting the first time this happened and had returned to change her clothes to find an exhausted wolf curled up in her bed. She felt a warm fire settle in her chest as she looked at her mate, the love of her life- existence? -peacefully at ease. __Rosalie sat next to her and ran a gentle hand through Bella's beautiful brown hair. The wolf snored lightly. Rosalie kissed Bella's brow and changed out of her muddy clothes. She sat on the bed next to her wolf and read a book. She smiled as Bella moved closer to her. Bella threw an arm over Rosalie and curled up around her. The wolf's legs hung off the bed. Rosalie put an arm over Bella's. They stayed that way through the night. _

1:07

Collin and Brady sat apart from the rest of the pack, eyeing the vampire additions with anxiety. They could sense the mistrust rolling off the strangers. The Irish coven had come to help preserve their Cullen friends, and this included protecting the adopted wolf pack. Their red eyes brought terror to the young wolves, whose instincts told them not to trust these strangers, and no assurances had been able to comfort them. The wolves as a whole balked at the idea of having three hungry non-vegetarian vampires on their land, but Carlisle was feeding them from the hospital's blood stores.

Amun put a hand on his wife's back. Kebi leaned into him. They braced for what could be the destruction of their gentle family. Benjamin and Tia eyed Bella, taken with her wolf form and her ability to communicate with them. The three days the Egyptians had had to get to know Bella and her furry family weren't enough to them. Outwardly they held faith that they would defeat the newborn army, but in their minds, Bella had sensed their fear. They were confident, but cautiously so. These vampires were older and smarter than any other vampires, existing since the dawn of recorded time. They had survived this long by avoiding conflict when possible. Amun had suggested calling Demetri, but the man's association with The Volturi had ruled him out.

_The arrival of the Egyptians had brought happiness and pain to the Cullen's. __These four__ predated all other vampires. Carlisle's guilt at their arrival had been too much for Jasper to bear several times in the last 48 hours. He and Alice had disappeared into the woods more than once. They had come back smelling like desire, and Bella had wrinkled her nose at the vampire's activities. More than once she and Rosalie had locked eyes. __Edward had left the room, sickened by the thoughts swirling in the room around him._

1:08

Leah's mind wandered to Angela. She was drowning in despair. An army was coming to kill her, was coming to her town, and her imprint was two miles away, unprotected. Leah lost herself in the soft feel of Angela's warm skin, the way she smelled like herself after a shower, and the way the sunlight fell on her skin when they walked in the woods. She imagined leaving Forks forever and taking Angela with her. But her duty kept her here, kept her working.

"_I don't know how to change you," Leah had murmured into Angela's bare __shoulder.__ "I mean, I know the general idea, but we're so short on time. What if you turn when no one is around__?__ What if we die and there's no one to guide you__?__ You could maul the twins on accident." Leah heard Angela's sharp intake of breath and felt bad, but she'd needed to be honest__._

_Angela's back muscles tightened as she leaned up, pulling the pillows closer to her bear chest. Leah leaned back so she could meet Angela's eyes. They shined with tears. "Leah, I can't lose you. I've never felt like this." Leah rolled onto her back, and Angela moved closer to the warm body. The bedroom window was cracked in an attempt to alleviate some of the wolf's warmth. __"You've turned me, my world, upside down." Leah sighed. "You are so important to me. Please."_

"_Angela, when the world isn't crushing down on us with impending doom, I'll ask you again if you want to be one of us. Just a warning, you'll hear my every thought."_

"_That doesn't sound so bad," Angela laughed, leaning over to kiss Leah._

1:09

Jacob watched Bree. She stood stock still. She didn't understand the imprinting of the wolves, but she did understand the warmth this particular wolf exhibited when he was around her. He followed her around, a lost puppy looking for guidance in the world. Fred continued to stay between them. Jacob took a step closer, and Fred growled at him. Bree laid a gentle hand on Fred's shoulder. "Fred, it's okay." Jacob came closer, and Bree ran a hand over his snout. One quick pet that set his mind ablaze and filled all the wolves with a fierce, determined hope.

"_Tell me about you." Bree looked at Jacob with distrust in her eyes. "Please."_

_Bree looked to Fred, who was discussing what he knew of Bree's plans. "What do you want to know?" _

"_Anything," he breathed. _

"_I'm sixteen." Bree looked unsure. "I was sixteen? I am? Do birthdays go away?" Bree looked at the grass beneath her bare feet. "I was born in Vegas."_

"_What was it like there?"_

"_I don't know. I spent most of my life in Idaho." Jacob nodded, hoping she would continue. "My dad was, is, not a good guy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

_Bree swallowed past the burn in her throat. She watched all the motion around her with an underlying current of anxiety. "He hurt me."_

"_What?" Jacob growled, his eyes flashing. In an instant Fred was at Bree's side, pushing Jacob away with his gift. Jacob resisted, refusing to be pushed away. Bree laid a gentle hand on Fred. "I'm sorry," Jacob growled, reigning in his quaking. "I'm in control." Fred stepped away, but he kept looking over at the two of them._

"_That's how I ended up with the newborn army. They promised me freedom from my dad. From abuse. From my life." Bree sighed. "They didn't tell me that meant," she waved a hand, indicating her body, "this." _

"_I'm so sorry."_

_Bree shrugged, and it was clear the conversation was over. Jacob stayed beside her anyways, a companionable silence hovering in the space between them._

1:10

Paul and Sam ran over tactics in their minds. They reviewed moves, dodges, and team take downs. Every single training session they had done with Jasper ran through their minds. They reviewed taking down behemoths like Emmett and escaping the crushing arms of a powerful newborn. They considered the most efficient way to remove the heads off of vampires who were too focused on brute strength rather than technique. Their reviews were for themselves, but also for the rest of the pack, who was listening in.

"_Dad, please." Rosalie held Bella's hand, quelling the shaking that threatened to turn Bella into an uncontrolled wolf right in the middle of her kitchen. "Take a few days out of town."_

"_Why?" He threw up his hands. "Why in the heck would I go anywhere?"_

"_I can't tell you." Bella pulled her hand from Rosalie's and ran it through her long hair. "Something is coming."_

"_What does that even mean?" Charlie waved his beer bottle in frustration. "You can't ask me to leave and not tell me why."_

"_Vampires are coming." Charlie's mouth dropped open. Rosalie continued, "There is an army of newborn vampires. They're targeting my family. We will be battling them with an entire wolf pack and vampires from across the world and it's going to be hard for Bella to focus on the fight knowing you're five miles away from a hungry army._

"_I-what-you're," Charlie sputtered. "You're a vampire?"_

"_My whole family is." Rosalie reached for Bella's hand again. "Last year, when Bella ran from here and got hurt, it was because she was being hunted by a vampire. My family killed him. His mate is hunting Bella."_

"_Why Bella?" Charlie asked, gripping his beer bottle with both hands._

"_They blame Edward, and they think I'm his mate."_

"_But you're not, right?" _

"_It's been set in motion. We're all scared. We're all doing our best. But I don't know if I can do this without you being safe."_

"_I'm not leaving, Bella. That's final. I don't run. I don't care what you are, what she is," his eyes fell on Rosalie, "but I will not abandon this town."_

1:11

The wolves paced, their anxiety keeping them from sitting still. In contrast, the vampires moved less and less as they sensed the approaching deadline. Alice held Jasper's hand tightly in her own. Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle's middle, her face hidden in his back. They softly murmured 'I love you's.'

1:12

Edward tapped his head, and Bella opened her mind to his.

_How many people can you disable at once?_

_One. So far, I have been able to successfully drop one._ Bella growled. _We didn't have time to practice that enough._

_I know. Can you do it in a pinch?_

_Maybe one or two, but not enough to matter. _Edward nodded. He didn't blame her for that, and she knew it.

1:13

Rosalie pulled Bella closer. Their time was running short, and they could feel it slipping away. Bella shut out her pack and kept talking to Rosalie._ If something happens, don't give yourself up for me, okay? Promise._

_I won't promise that, _Rosalie responded. _Seventy years without you, and I refuse one more minute. _Bella's growl attracted the attention of the clearing. _I can't imagine being without you, and I refuse to even consider it. So I suggest you survive._

1:14

The whole group took a deep collective breath. They knew the time was coming. They all gravitated into a smaller, tightly packed wedge. They alternated wolves and vampires, building their attack teams. They had discussed so much overt the past few days, and they would have to put it into motion. Carlisle and Sam led the wedge, with Jasper and Paul behind them. Bella lined up on Rosalie's right, one step ahead of her mate. Rosalie reached a hand out, touching Bella's back leg. Bella was there, and she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"_Do you want to?" Bella asked. _

_Rosalie's breath came in short gasps. Bella leaned over her, one arm over Bella's shoulder. "I do, more than anything, but there's a way to do this," Rosalie groaned as Bella leaned forward and gently bit her shoulder. "Bella, wait." Bella leaned back, a knee between Rosalie's legs, grinding against her. "I want this, I really do, but this doesn't feel like the right time."_

"_Babe," Bella moaned as she collapsed bodily onto Rosalie, "this might be the only time we have."_

"_Bella, I've never done this before."_

_Bella pulled back to look at Rosalie. "Never…with a girl?"_

"_Never with anyone."_

"_Me either," Bella growled, not understanding the problem._

"_With that in mind, I want it to be special. I don't want our first time to be desperate, we-might-die-tomorrow sex."_

"_You realize that, if we skip desperate we-might-die-tomorrow sex, that we might never have sex, right?" Rosalie bit her lip, and Bella almost came undone right then. Rosalie nodded. "Oh my god," Bella breathed heavily, and Rosalie almost changed her mind. "Fine." Bella kissed Rosalie roughly then got up._

"_Where are you going?" Rosalie asked,_ _as Bella straightened her clothes._

"_I'm going to go run off some of this frustration. I suggest you go hunt." Bella closed the door gently. Rosalie pulled her pillow over her face and growled loudly into it._

1:15

The newborns came. Edward sensed them first. Their minds came into range long before their scent. Victoria may be one of the most vengeful creatures they had ever met, but she was also one of the smartest. Her army came into the clearing, downwind so the wolves wouldn't sense them too early. They mirrored the Olympic fighters, fanning out into a wedge. The newborns had a frantic, nervous energy. They seemed barely contained.

"Hello, and welcome to our land," Carlisle said calmly. "We know why you're here, but we would like to extend an olive branch. We do not wish to fight you. We do not wish for an unnecessary loss of life. If you wish to leave now, you may. If you would like to learn about our vegetarian lifestyle, we would love to teach you. We have taken in two of your own," Carlisle waved towards Fred and Bree, "and we would love to grow our family. This battle does not have to happen."

A high, sarcastic laugh echoed from behind the line of newborns. The front four vampires split and exposed Victoria. She sauntered forward with a man one step behind her. "That's Riley," Fred said quietly. "He is her lieutenant."

Victoria's red hair blew in the gentle wind, her eyes glowing a bright red to match. "You act like you wish to give us freedom. Like we have a choice. You didn't give James a choice, did you? Victoria spoke to her army. "These liars pretend they'll free you. They've already brainwashed two of our own! They wish to do this to all of you, and in the end, they will kill you."

"We would never," Esme spoke up. "We offer everyone the same freedom we have offered Bree and Fred."

"Look at how they ally themselves with our enemies!" Victoria shouted, drowning out whatever Esme was going to say next. "Wolves and Vampires should never coexist. Look at these abominations. Their gold eyes show they have betrayed us all. They will kill all of you!" Victoria began to retreat to the back of her army. Riley remained at the head of the group. "Unless you kill them first."

* * *

I hope this wasn't too chaotic to follow.

I love you, love me back.

Reviews are welcome as I move toward the end.


	26. I'm giving you a choice

I actually truly hate this chapter. I've been writing it, staring at it, and rereading it, and I just cannot enjoy it. It doesn't feel right to me even though I wrote it.

I got some feedback, by the way, and I've edited the chapter to reflect that.

* * *

The newborns cast an impressive image as they lined up across the field. There were 36 of them. No one knew what had happened to the other four from Alice's vision, but a quick scan of the field showed Rosalie that her family was in trouble. "Don't do this," Carlisle repeated. It had no effect on the young vampire army. They bared their fangs and dropped into a crouching position. Riley nodded and the first of the newborns charged forward. The front five covered the space between the Cullen's and the newborns quickly. They held their line, waiting for the right moment. The newborns crashed into the line of vampires and wolves with the sound of mountains collapsing. Rosalie held her ground, sticking to the plan: Wait for them to reach you and attack in pairs.

Sam and Carlisle ripped the first vampire into pieces. They dropped his arms and head onto the ground and dropped into defensive poses again. A young female charged past them, aiming for Alice. Alice spun around and threw her foot up behind her, shattering the jaw of the young girl. The first vampire's pieces attempted to reassemble themselves, so Jasper tossed the head away before ripping the arms off the vampire Alice had kicked. Bella growled from her position next to Rosalie, and together they disassembled a newborn. Bella held him in her jaws as Rosalie snapped his trunk in half and broke his limbs in the wrong directions. He let out an inhuman scream that was echoed by the last of the original five newborns. Riley nodded, and the rest of the vampires charged. They were gauging our attack style, Rosalie thought to herself. She prepared

The Cullen's had planned on tag teaming all newborns, but the numbers just didn't allow it. Wolves ended up isolated, doing their best to avoid being wrapped up. They evaded attacks, dodging and turning, rolling and leaping to safety. The newborns were young and unskilled in battle, but so were most of the wolves. The newborns attacked with reckless windmill-like abandon, but their brute strength and unmatched speed made them more dangerous than anyone could have prepared for. Jasper was isolated by two male newborns who kept him spinning in circles, using defensive maneuvers to evade destruction. One of them ripped off one of Jasper's arms while the other disabled a leg. Alice roared in pain.

Esme ran to Sam, removing the arm of a newborn who was prepared to crush him. His only saving grace was that the vampire was so small her arms couldn't wrap fully around his chest. Rosalie dug a heel into the chest of a newborn, pushing down on his stone-like skin until cracks appeared. Collin and Brady hung back with Leah and the Egyptians. They couldn't afford to group like this, but the younger boys also couldn't fight alone. Even with the Egyptians best efforts, the boys ended up cordoned off and wrangled by two vampires. Rosalie dropped the newborn she was holding as Bella whipped around with an ear-splitting snarl. Two vampires came ripping out of the woods towards the group. Bella prepared to pounce. Rose grabbed Bella by the scruff and held her back. "They're friends!" Rosalie watched as two red-eyed vampires came in and demolished the newborns chasing the pups.

"Sorry, we're late!" Yvette called as she and Henri took up the battle against the newborns. Together they made short work of two more vampires. Rosalie looked around. They had disabled at least ten of the newborns, but they were struggling. Even with the new additions, their numbers were dwindling. The newborns were trying to quickly defeat the wolves, but they were finding it difficult. Several of the wolves had been thrown around, knocked into trees and left on the ground, but Rosalie could hear the wolves doing their best top rise. Rosalie prayed to whoever existed that they would all be fine. A powerful fist slammed into her ribs and cracks echoed out from the point of impact. She hissed in pain_. Please be okay_, Rosalie thought as she fought the newborn and tried not to focus on her boys fighting for their lives. _Please be okay._

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, it was clear: they were losing. The newborns attacked with reckless abandon. Bella watched wolves fall, disabled one by one. She wasn't sure if all of them were getting up, and the cacophony in her head was a never-ending echo of pain. Team attacks worked for the Cullen's, but the newborns were savage. Their strength never dwindled, and their determination never failed. If their pieces were left alone and close to each other for too long they reassembled themselves.

Jacob tore apart a young, dark-skinned vampire with long dreadlocked hair. Seth was losing to a short female vampire who resembled Alice, but whose blood-red eyes were full of fire and pain. Colin and Brady were working in tandem with Emmett, who overpowered them with brute strength while the young boys pulled limbs from a tall, slender vampire. Carlisle was pinned down by two newborns, one with their arms wrapped around his neck. Edward was perfectly matched with a male vampire who could be his physical mirror. The vampire was stronger and faster, but Edward was reading his mind and dodging his attacks.

_Oh God, _Paul thought to himself as Sam was slammed to the ground. A vampire stomped on Sam's spine, and Bella felt his roar of pain as his back legs went limp and his bladder let go.

_Don't!_ Sam shouted as some of the wolves tried to come to his aid. _Leave me here!_ The vampire bared his fangs as he stood over Sam. Bree dropped low and slammed into the vampire, hitting his side and causing cracks to erupt all the way up to his chin. Fred focused his power and tried to repel the vampires from them, but it wasn't strong enough to keep them far for long. Victoria watched from the back of the field, a sly smile on her face. She eyed Bella as she stalked towards her.

Bella snarled and moved towards Victoria. She could sense wolves pulling back as their pain became too much. Leah fell with a whimper, her ribs splintering in her chest. Her breaths were shallow and her pain wracked every wolf. Esme was trying to defend Carlisle, and Jared and Embry dove into the vampire hunting her, teeth gnashing. Bella felt more than saw the French vampires go down. The Egyptians fought to keep their feet and protect their Denali friends. Tanya was face down on the ground, while Eleazor roared over Kate's unmoving body, screaming in pain. Bella stepped towards Victoria, and as she did some of the newborns stopped fighting, momentarily distracted. They turned their backs on the injured Cullen's. Jasper didn't get up. Kate and Tanya didn't get up. Henri didn't get up. Bella couldn't focus on that. Rosalie snarled as a half circle of newborns formed around Bella and Victoria. They circled each other, and Riley stepped behind Bella to corner her and finish the wolf off.

Rosalie smashed through the circle of newborns and wrapped her arms around Riley's head. He wasn't as young as the other vampires turned by Victoria, so his newborn strength had waned. He fought against Rosalie, who held tighter and started to pull. The cracking coming from his throat indicated that his head was about to be separated from his neck. "Victoria," Rosalie snarled, "Leave, or I'll kill him right now." Riley continued to struggle, sure he could overpower Rose.

"Kill him," Victoria said callously. "I don't care if you do." Victoria raised an eyebrow, daring Rosalie to do it.

Riley stopped struggling and looked at Victoria. "What?" He asked, disbelief in his voice.

"She was using you," Edward said, his voice echoing. "She was using all of you." He looked around the circle. There were newborn bodies in the field. Esme and Carlisle continued to struggle with some of the newborns who had refused to stop fighting. The newborns in the circle looked around nervously.

"He's lying. They're all liars," Victoria snarled, venom in her voice. "They want to kill you all."

"We don't," Edward continued, "We care about you. Let us help."

"They don't want to help you, they want to hurt you." Victoria tried to manipulate the newborns, but Bella could see their concern. Victoria locked eyes with Riley and said, "They're lying to you to get to me. Bella snarled and got low, ready to pounce. "Now!"

In an instant, the leftover newborns, about twenty of them, leaped into formation. They paired up, two of them cornering every Cullen, Denali, Egyptian, and wolf. The smaller wolves had one newborn each. Rosalie still had Riley trapped, but there were two vampires on either side of her, ready to kill.

"What now, Little Bella?" Victoria continued walking circles, and Bella was forced to move with her. They looked like prizefighters in the ring. "You can lose your entire little family," she spit out, "Or you can give yourself up and save everyone. Choose," Victoria continued. "Or watch us destroy them, one by one. I'm giving you a choice that no one gave James."

"James had his choice," Rosalie hissed. "He chose wrong."

"Choose," Victoria repeated.

Bella looked around. She took in the faces of her family and knew they were going to lose. Alice had an arm around Jasper's torso. He was alive, and she was helping him reattach his arms. Leah was breathing shallowly on the ground. Sam's pain radiated through Bella's mind. She took in the pain of the other wolves. Embry limped, looking side to side at the teenage vampires surrounding him. Lastly, Bella looked at Rosalie. Rose's eyes were deep black, her rage and fear displayed clearly on her face. Bella looked at her mate's face, committing it to memory to protect her soul from whatever came next.

Bella looked at Victoria, and she nodded. "Bella, no!" Rosalie screamed. The sound tore through Bella's chest. The pit in her stomach grew. She sat down, her heart pounding. Bella wanted to give up with dignity, but she couldn't help but pant from the exertion of the battle. Rosalie didn't let go of Riley, as if almost strangling him was the only thing keeping her grounded.

Two vampires flanked Bella's wolf form. They gripped her tightly. Victoria came up to Bella and dug her fingers painfully into the loose skin around Bella's throat. Bella's breath came shorter as she struggled to pull air into her windpipe. Her chest heaved, and she did her best to keep fear from her eyes.

_No!_ Collin cried. His voice hurt deep in Bella's heart as it's pain was echoed wordlessly by Brady.

_Bella,_ Jacob's voice was weak, _don't trust her. _

Sam's inner thoughts were pain and fear. He was in no shape to command as an alpha. Bella could sense that he wanted to tell her not to give up, but he was fading fast.

"Bella!" Alice shouted from her position by Jasper. "Don't! She's going to betray you!"

Edward snarled as he saw Victoria's thoughts. "Rosalie, step back!" In an instant, Riley caught Rosalie's arm, spun her around, and pinned her to the ground, a knee into her back. Bella opened her mouth, and Victoria gripped her windpipe tighter, strangling her. The newborns each grabbed her shoulders and kicked her back legs out, pinning Bella to the ground. Victoria kneeled on Bella's shoulder, never letting go of the wolf's throat. From this position, Bella could see Rosalie's face. They locked eyes. Bella pushed her mind out to Rosalie's._ I'm so sorry,_ Bella thought tearfully.

_Don't be sorry. Don't give up._ Rosalie's eyes hardened.

"This is so sweet," Victoria teased them. "Who should I kill first, Isabella? You or your mate?" Bella snapped to attention, glaring at Victoria's red-rimmed black eyes. "Oh yes, I'm going to kill you both." Victoria chuckled. "It's so cute how you thought I would take only your life. I think we'll kill the blonde first. It'd be poetic, wouldn't it? I had a tall, beautiful blonde mate, and you took him from me. It's only fair that I take yours from you." Victoria looked over Bella. "Riley, if you would be so kind."

Bella looked at Riley, who grabbed Rosalie's hair and jerked her head up. A sick smile slid onto his face and he put his foot on Rosalie's back and caught her chin with his other hand. He started to pull. Rosalie never looked away from Bella. The wolves and vampires snarled and screamed as one. The newborns looked afraid and excited. Victoria started to laugh as a loud angry snarl tore from Bella's throat. She roared at the top of her lungs. It echoed across the open mountains, coming back to them as if there were a thousand Bella's in the woods. I won't allow this! Bella shouted mentally. The wolves groaned as Bella's mental voice overwhelmed them, and Bella's power stretched across the field.

Every vampire in the field collapsed, gasps of pain escaping their mouths as they hit the ground, seizures wracking their bodies. Victoria released her grip on Bella's throat as she screamed in pain and fear. Bella took Victoria up in her mouth and shook the vampire as hard as possible, while she ground her jaws as close together as possible. Chunks of Victoria fell off as she screamed, the seizures never stopping. Bella slammed the vampire into the ground and dug her snout into the vampire, shredding her like a vulture finishing off carrion. She clawed the vampire to pieces, front paws digging in as she snapped pieces of the redhead's head off. Bella continued, her mental attack continuing on all of the vampires.

_Bella!_ A voice broke into her animalistic frenzy. _Bella, stop, you're hurting them!_ A wolf's thoughts broke in, attempting to grapple with her human consciousness. Bella spun around, growl erupting from deep within her chest. She realized that she was still tormenting every vampire in the field, and she stumbled back, releasing her psychic attack. Every vampire in the clearing was in the dirt, rendered powerless by Bella's rage. The tremors ceased, and they all looked even paler than normal. The vampires slowly regained their composure. The Cullen's and Denali's were able to recover quicker than the newborns. They had experienced Bella's attack before, though in a milder wave. The newborns seemed unable to regain their feet, and they looked at Bella in terror.

Bella reached out to all the minds in the field, gently engaging everyone. _I will kill every vampire here who threatens my family ever again._

Most of the newborns continued to look terrified. They didn't try to struggle, or even to move. Riley was the exception. He stood, looking into Bella's wolf eyes. "I don't want to die," his eyes fell to the ground, "She said she loved me."

Bella snarled. Rosalie grabbed Riley by his collar and slammed his face into the ground. "Rose," Carlisle said so quietly no human would have heard. Rosalie looked up, eyes on fire. "We've all done things for love," he continued, "I don't know that means he should die."

Rosalie snarled. "And what of the rest of them?" Bella remained in their minds, and she could hear the fear of the newborns. She listened intently. Most of them had been threatened and turned against their will. She realized they were terrified of Victoria, and most of them had been grabbed in dark alleys of tricked into leaving nightclubs.

Bella looked at the carnage around her. Victoria's pieces were moving, trying to get themselves back together. Alice was pushing Jasper's arms towards his shoulders, so they could heal back into place. Eleazor reached for Kate, and a massive shock sent him flying. Sam wasn't moving. _We need to burn these bodies, now. _Bella growled at the carnage that was Victoria and would be again if they didn't hurry. Carlisle nodded, and they made short work of it. Bella considered the newborns, unsure of what to do with them. _They may all have to die,_ she thought to herself.

Bella and Rosalie looked at each other, no one able to separate their gaze. Bella kept control of the newborns, leaving them rooted in place while her pack tried to recuperate. The wolves seemed to be healing, with the exception of Sam. The vampires were lucky, as all their wounds would heal themselves. Bella thanked god that her family was truly only able to be killed with fire.

Bella mentally reached for Sam. He was there, he was alive, but _something_ was wrong.

* * *

Please leave reviews.

I need guidance because I honestly don't know where I went wrong here, but it feels wrong.

In response to those of you who don't think vampires assemble themselves quickly? In my story they do. There isn't really enough detail about this. Jacob's tribe talked about how no matter what, the pieces of the cold ones kept trying to put themselves back together, but the movie showed Carlisle's death after his head was removed? I went with what works for me.


	27. i'm in charge

Sorry for the delay, I have been quite busy and decidedly uninspired. All that's left after this is the epilogue!

Oh, also, welcome to the M rating.

denyana: you showed up at the right time! didn't have to wait too long!

bellasbrighteststar:Another binger? Between you and above^ you guys must be crazy!

RainAddictCM: That is so true, it's terrible.

Kayozm: Thank you for agreeing with me. It's my story anyways, but it's always good to have backup.

* * *

Bella continued to hold the newborns, but it was getting difficult. She panted from the effort while digging her front paws into the scarred dirt of the field. Bella used some of her waning energy to push her mind out to Rosalie. _I can't hold them forever. _Rosalie nodded_._

Carlisle examined Sam. He gently touched the damage to the wolf's spine. The Cullen patriarch seemed to expect Sam to be in pain, but Sam didn't react. Carlisle touched Sam's lower back, and then his back paws. Nothing.

"We need to decide what to do now," Rosalie said to no one in particular. She watched Bella struggle. "Bella can't hold the newborns forever." The Cullen's looked away from Sam for a moment and noticed the newborns were getting antsy. They seemed to be escaping from the hold Bella had on them.

"What do we do?" Esme questioned her husband.

"Edward," Carlisle said, "you need to tell us who the threats are, and you need to do it now." Edward looked at his father figure in surprise. "Now. If Bella can't hold them forever you need to look into their minds and tell us who has to," he sighed, "go. Who has to go." The pain in Carlisle's voice was plain to Bella, but she didn't have the time or emotional capacity to feel bad for him. She was pushed to her limit.

Edward's face hardened, but he did as Carlisle asked. The Cullen's formed a protective circle with their wolf and vampire allies. They didn't have enough man power to stop every vampire if Bella failed, but they could do their best. Edward stood in front of each vampire and asked them one by one, "What will you do after this?" Bella didn't check to see what he was looking for. Rosalie walked up to Bella and put her hands on either side of the wolf's shaking head.

"Just hold on," Rosalie said.

Edward moved from vampire to vampire. "Bella, let go of this one." He pointed to the bulky young man who resembled Emmett. Bella felt the strain ease up as she let go. Carlisle continued to check Sam for damage. He was covered in scrapes and was missing patches of fur. Edward found another vampire whose thoughts must have been convincing. "Bella, let go of her." A young blonde woman with terror in her eyes was released by Bella immediately. She stood up slowly and resembled a deer in headlights. Bella sat up a little straighter. "This one too, Bella."

Bella released the next newborn Justas Alice screamed. "Not him!" Emmett tackled the young vampire back to the ground, and Bella mentally enveloped him again. "He was lying to you, Edward. He planned to go hunt as soon as he was clear of us."

_We're running out of time,_ Bella impressed upon Rosalie.

"Edward, hurry!"

"Jazz?" Edward inquired.

Jasper looked at his brother and nodded. The cracks on Jaspers arms were vanishing as he approached Edward. As soon as Edward gave a curt nod, Jasper reached out and tore the offending newborn to pieces. Alice remained close by to offer emotional support. Jasper was cold and methodical, and he didn't need any help dispatching the vampires; He carried on without pause. Jasper's pale, scar-covered arms were exposed in his newly sleeveless shirt. Bella couldn't ask what they were checking for without sacrificing the strength she needed to keep them immobile. Bella trusted the boys. As each newborn was incapacitated the strain on Bella's mind lessened. A pile of body parts formed in the center of the clearing. Rose never looked away from Bella. As things got easier for her, Bella held onto the connection to Rosalie's mind. _Don't look, don't look, don't look_, Bella chanted to herself. The other wolves were simply background noise to Bella, who was afraid to focus on anyone but Rosalie.

When all was said and done, only eight vampires of the newborn army had survived Edward's test. Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper. Bella couldn't imagine the damage this ordeal had done to him. Bella collapsed onto the ground, her wolf form exhausted and shaking. The other wolves looked around, taking in the strange sight around them. Pile of pale body parts littered the ground. Jasper, Emmett and Edward walked over to Rosalie. She relinquished her hold on Riley as the boys took him. Bella didn't raise her head, but she heard the thunderous, shocking noise of a vampire being dismembered. After that, everything was silent. Bella opened her eyes just in time to see a fire raging over the pile. The wolves were walking the entire clearing. They picked up stray pieces of vampire and brought them to the fire where they would be destroyed.

Bella didn't help with the destruction of the poor newborns; she couldn't spare them a true, pitying thought. She was too exhausted. The physical toll of the battle had exhausted her, but the mental power taken to hold the newborns in place had almost knocked her out. She wanted to help the Cullen's. She wanted to check on Sam. She couldn't. Brady and Colin, her boys, she thought to herself, took up post next to her. Brady licked the blood from a wound on her paws, and Bella drifted off.

Shortly after falling asleep Bella's wolf form gave way to her human one. Rosalie wrapped Bella up in a jacket, doing her best to protect her mate's modesty, and picked Bella up. She cradled Bella, who seemed much smaller than normal. Rose kissed Bella's forehead and began the walk to her home. _Their home,_ really. When it was obvious that Bella wasn't going to wake up, Rose started to sprint. She set Bella on her bed, covering her up with the blanket. Rosalie went out to the Jeep and grabbed Bella's spare bag of clothes. Bella was safe. Rose was safe. Everyone had come through alive. Rose tried to let go of the feeling that she was missing something, that something was hanging over her head. The other shoe isn't going to drop, she chided herself. We're okay.

Rosalie was halfway down the stairs, walking at a very normal pace when she remembered what she was forgetting. She took out her phone and dialed a number. The phone rang one full time before the phone was answered. "Hello?" He asked, the tension and anxiety wearing his voice thing.

"Charlie?" Rose questioned, even though she knew it was him.

"Oh god," he moaned, "oh no." He choked up.

Rosalie cut in quickly, "Charlie! Charlie, she's fine. We're all fine."

"Oh god," he groaned. It sounded like he dropped heavily onto something, like a chair or the floor. "She's okay?"

"She's perfect."

"Why didn't she call? She said she'd call if everything was okay."

"She's asleep. I'm sure you can imagine how exhausting it would be."

"Yeah, okay." He sighed heavily. "Thank god. How is everyone? Are you okay? Should the town be uh-worried?"

Rose was touched that he was inquiring about her personally. "No sir. We're all okay, except for-"

"Except for who?"

"Sam." Rosalie sighed. "Sam is hurt. We don't know if he's going to be okay. Carlisle is with him though."

"Sam Uley," Charlie breathed. "Has anyone talked to Emily yet?"

"No."

"I'll call her. I assume they'll take him to the hospital?"

"I don't know. Last I saw he was still, well…" Rosalie paused. "Still a wolf. Can't exactly bring a wolf to the hospital."

"Okay. Right. Yeah. I'm gonna head to the res." Charlie gave Rose Emily's number. "Call her directly when you know more."

"Yes sir, we will."

"Rose?"

"Yes sir?"

"Thank you." Rose choked up. Charlie didn't seem to need an answer. He hung up. Rosalie sat on the porch and simply allowed herself to be. Her mate was safe. Her family was safe. They had problems to figure out, but she didn't need to worry about them right now. She refused to. Rose sat on the porch and simply waited. Waited for her family to come to the house. Waited for her wolves to return. Waited for day to turn to night, night to turn to day, and back again. She had time, and for the first time the idea of eternity didn't scare her.

* * *

"Sam isn't healing. I mean, he is, but he isn't. Everything above the break is healing, but his spine isn't. The cuts and scrapes below the break?" Carlisle sighed. "There's no activity there. He hasn't shifted either. I don't know what to do." Carlisle had put Sam into a medically induced coma. A huge wolf occupied the space in the garage where cars had once been. Sam's black form breathed in and out. He didn't need a respirator, which was a relief. Emily sat by him. She stroked his long black fur, hoping he would wake up. After twenty-four hours, nothing had changed.

Edward took the band of surviving newborns to the Denali's home in Alaska. They needed time to adjust, and they obviously couldn't do it with the people of Forks all around them. Tanya and her friends had decided to teach them their vegetarian vampire ways. Four of the newborns refused to attempt to try the vegetarian way of life. Two of them left for Egypt, the other two to France. None of them could be released on their own, as even the Cullen's didn't trust them. Within twenty-four hours, they were loaded up and going to their different destinations.

* * *

From her spot in the living room, Rosalie heard Bella's breathing change. The Cullen's had mostly gone out to feed. Wolves were sprawled across the house. Someone was asleep on the island in the kitchen. Leah had gone to Angela's. Rosalie stepped over Colin, who had been asleep at her feet. Jacob was asleep on the porch swing, his fingers laced through Bree's. Bree carried on a quiet conversation with Fred while Jacob snored. The wolves had been asleep for two days, and Rosalie had adapted to the male snoring in her home. She spent her time between checking on Colin and Brady and sitting next to Bella, reading. Rosalie waited at the bottom of the stairs to give Bella whatever time she needed to get herself in order. Her bedroom door opened, and a soft, croaky voice said, "Rose?"

Rosalie ran up the stairs far too fast. She appeared in front of Bella, who took a surprised step back and started to fall. Rosalie caught her by her sleeve. "Damn, Aphrodite," Bella laughed.

"Shut up." Rosalie pulled Bella toward her. Bella wrapped her arms around Rosalie, holding her as tight as she possibly could.

They remained that way for a few moments before Bella leaned back to look at Rosalie. She put a hand on either side of Rosalie's face, making the shorter vampire look up at her. "Are you alright?"

Rosalie's hands gripped tightly at Bella's waist, balling up the t-shirt she was wearing. "I am." Bella turned Rosalie's head to the left, then the right. "What are you doing?"

"Checking for cracks!"

"Oh my god, stupid wolf."

"You wound me!" Bella cried. Rosalie pulled the wolf down to her. She kissed Bella with the reckless abandon of someone who had almost lost everything. Bella leaned into Rosalie. She let Rose support her weight. "I'm so glad you're okay." Bella pressed her forehead to Rosalie's. She threaded their fingers together. "I held on for as long as I could. Where is everyone?"

"Hunting. Downstairs sleeping. Everywhere and nowhere."

"Charlie!"

"I called him. He knows you're safe. He knows we're all safe."

"God," Bella sighed, "What did I do to deserve you?" She asked, a smile on her face.

"Something terrible, I'm sure."

"Something very, very terrible." Bella agreed. She pulled Rosalie into the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked.

"Something I've waited too long to do." Bella picked Rosalie up and pulled her close. She pushed Rosalie's back against the door and kissed her deeply. Rosalie pushed back against Bella after a moment.

Bella leaned back, a question on her face. "Put me down, wolf." Bella did as she was told, a hurt look on her face.

"What's wrong?" The concern in Bella's voice made Rosalie smile.

"I'm in charge." Rosalie picked up Bella, who let out a surprised laugh. Rosalie carried her over to her bed, which was still unmade, and threw her down on it. Bella bounced once with a breathless gasp before Rosalie climbed gracefully on top of her. Rosalie looked up and down Bella's body. She wanted to take her time, but it simply wasn't going to happen. They'd already waited so long, and Bella's breath was coming to quickly to let Rose wait. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bella's neck. She could feel the quickened pulse in Bella's neck and allowed it to drive her crazy. Her eyes went black with want. Bella put a hand on Rosalie's neck dragging her thumb roughly the length of Rosalie's chin. She pulled the vampire down into a kiss. Rose let her full weight press into Bella, whose hands wandered up and down her back. Bella roughly bit Rosalie's lip. Rosalie moaned, sat up, and pulled Bella with her. She tried to pull Bella's t-shirt over her head, but in her haste, the shirt simply shredded in her hands. "Oops," Rose laughed as she kisses Bella again.

"Hey, your clothes are a lot more expensive than mine," Bella grumbled against Rosalie's lips.

"I don't care."

"Good." Bella shredded Rosalie's shirt as well and kissed her way across Rosalie's exposed collarbone. Bella dug her nails into Rosalie's back and bit down on the place where Rosalie's shoulder met her neck. A soft 'oh' escaped Rosalie. Bella bucked a bit at the sound. She pulled undid Rosalie's bra and pulled the black lace from her shoulder. She paused for a moment just to enjoy the sight of the half-naked woman over her. Bella ran her hands from Rose's shoulders, down her breasts, and across her stomach. Rosalie's eyes darkened, turning black as Bella watched. She knew Rose couldn't wait any longer, and she wasn't going to make her. Bella pulled off her own bra and unbuttoned her jeans, so Rosalie could pull them down without shredding them.

Bella caught Rosalie by her thigh and flipped her over. She pulled Rosalie's jeans roughly. The fabric protested, and Bella almost shredded the jeans too. She looked at Rosalie in nothing but her black lace underwear. _Of course, even her underwear would match,_ Bella thought with a smile on her face. She slowly pulled Rosalie's underwear off. She looked at the naked woman underneath her. Rosalie was so beautiful, she took Bella's breath away. Her eyes were dark with want, her hair mussed, and her breath came in shallow gasps. Bella laid down gently on top of Rosalie, feeling everyplace their bodies touched like she was on fire. She moaned quietly. Rosalie bit Bella's neck gently. Bella moaned louder. Rosalie flipped them back over, and Bella didn't protest.

Rosalie moved slowly down Bella's body. She kissed down her chest, one hand caressing Bella's breast while she ran her tongue over the other. Bella tangled a hand in Rosalie's hair as Rose slowly moved down. "Rose, please," Bella whispered. Rosalie continued on as slowly as before, kissing a cool path down to Bella's waistline. She kissed her way from one hip bone to the other. Bella tried to push the vampire lower, but Rosalie didn't let her.

"Rose, please," Bella said breathlessly. Rosalie continued to kiss across Bella's stomach, sucking on one spot and leaving a small purple bruise. It healed even as Rosalie watched. Rose gently ran one finger down Bella's thigh and back up. As she got closer to Bella's center, Bella's breathing picked up again. Rose stopped at the top of her thigh and dug her nails into the soft skin there.

Rosalie looked up at Bella and said hesitantly, "I don't exactly know how to, just tell me if I do something wrong."

Bella smiled softly down at Rosalie. She took Rose's hand and guided it into her. Rosalie gasped as she felt how wet Bella was. Bella arched her back just a little as Rosalie's finger entered her. "Curl your fingers, just a little." Rosalie did, and she was greeted by a loud moan. She lowered her mouth to Bella's clit, and licked it slowly, gently. She was greeted by a louder moan from Bella, and she figured it out from there. Bella's hand got lost in Rosalie's hair, pushing her down harder. Bella grinded her hips into Rosalie, who rode Bella's waves of pleasure. She felt Bella start to tighten around her, and she added one more finger and sped up her ministrations. "Oh fuck," Bella moaned. "Oh fuck, Rosalie, don't stop!" Rose kept going until Bella came undone around her.

"Oh my god," Bella said when it was all over. She pulled Rosalie up and kissed her. "If I'd known you could do that, Jesus."

"I'm surprised too," Rosalie smiled proudly.

"I'm not," Bella shook her head. "You're amazing at everything." Bella looked at Rosalie's satin sheets. "I seem to have destroyed these." Bella had indeed ripped them apart.

"I don't care," Rosalie answered, kissing Bella again. "I love you." Instead of answering, a mischievous look came across Bella's face. "What?"

With a wicked grin, Bella flipped Rosalie onto her back. "Your turn," she said as she slowly slid down.

They collapsed together at last, dropping into an exhausted heap on the bed. Rosalie took Bella's hand in her own. Bella ran her free hand up and down Rosalie's back. "I love you, too." Bella murmured. A pounding came up the stairs, and Rosalie had just enough time to throw the blanket over them before her door was thrown open and Emmett's burly body came through the doorway.

"Congratulations Bella Bear! I won the bet!" He lifted his hand for a high five, but Rosalie responded with a ferocious growl. The wolves downstairs let out a chorus of laughs and cheers. Bella hid her face in the blanket, aware of the fact that the whole house must have heard everything.

"Get the fuck out." Rose snarled at Emmett.

He shut the door and went back downstairs. Someone shouted, "I told you!" There was more laughter. Rosalie lowered the blanket so Bella couldn't hide her face anymore.

Rosalie looked lovingly at Bella. Bella cupped rose's face and kissed her again. "Marry me," Bella whispered against Rosalie's lips.

"Yes," Rosalie responded. It hadn't exactly been a question, but she knew it needed an answer. Suddenly Bella was out from under Rosalie. The blanket disappeared as Bella did, wrapped around her shoulders to protect keep her covered. She ran to the bedroom door, threw it open, and charged down the stairs.

"I'm getting married!" Bella roared. The entire downstairs exploded into laughter, congratulations and excited clapping. Rosalie pulled the sheet up over her naked form just as some of the boys and Cullen's came upstairs. Bella stood in the doorway behind them, laughing and smiling. "We're getting married," she said again to no one in particular.

* * *

M Scenes are so hard to write.

I hope this was satisfying. There is, of course, a wrap-up coming. Please review, I love to know what you guys think. It's been a crazy ride, and it's almost over.


	28. And then? Then forever

Here goes everything.

* * *

_Emily smiled at Sam, a hand on his shoulder. He stood up slowly. His human body was much thinner than it had been, but his upper body had regained much of its previous strength. Emily remained on one side of Sam, Esme on the other, and Carlisle behind him. The thick belt around his midsection looked out of place, but it wasn't for fashion. "Alright Sam," Carlisle said, "let's see what we can do." _

_ Sam gripped the parallel bars tightly and lifted his right foot. It moved slowly like it had forgotten how exactly to make these motions. In fact, Sam's entire body was being retrained. After spending so long in his wolf form his human muscles had needed to be retaught. Sam's foot moved forward a few inches, then settled on the ground._

_ "Good!" Carlisle said happily, one hand still on the PT belt. "Next foot!" _

_ Sam grimaced, then repeated the motion with his left leg. He moved forward a few inches. "This is insane," he grumbled between clenched teeth. "Who knew walking would be so hard?" Sam's thin legs didn't match the upper body of the man attached to them. While his arms had recovered, his legs had healed slowly. They had been immobile for far longer than his upper body. Nerves heal slowly, Carlisle had said. Sam grit his teeth and kept going._

_ Sam managed a few more steps before his strength failed him. He was disappointed when he had to sit back in his wheelchair. Carlisle came around to Sam's front and beamed at him. "Sam, you have no idea how amazing this is."_

_ "What?" He asked angrily. _

_ "You had a complete and total T12 injury. The bones were separated. The spinal cord was severed. No one in the world has ever recovered from that kind of injury." Carlisle continued to smile as he went over to the desk in the physical therapy office. "These are your new scans." He put the pages up on the lightbox. "Not only have the bones healed, but the nerves have rebuilt themselves."_

_ "That's good," Emily said while barely containing her joy._

_ "That's amazing. Sam," Carlisle looked back down at him, "The only problems you're having now are muscular. It will take time, but we will rebuild that. You will have absolutely no long-term deficiencies." _

_ Sam's eyes watered as he looked at him and Emily's interlocked fingers. "Thank you."_

_ "Don't thank us," Esme smiled. "We're family." _

_ Sam allowed himself a small smile after that. They were, in fact, going to be family now, literally and figuratively. _

Charlie walked Bella down the aisle to the small raised platform in front of the crowd. He hugged Bella who then stood awkwardly in front of everyone. She tugged at her sleeves and locked eyes with her mom. Renee was crying. Edward stood next to Bella, Bible in his hands. He had a pin of the Cullen crest on his chest. He straightened Bella's tie for her. He wore a black suit with a black bowtie. Bella had refused to wear a bowtie, saying they were only for nerds and assholes. Edward's scowl had been enough for the whole family to laugh. Alice had tried to get Bella into a beautiful white dress, and Bella wasn't having it. Bella had wanted to wear jeans, but everyone she knew, from her mother to Rosalie, refused to accept that. Bella did win one argument though: she had a brand-new pair of Chuck Taylor's on. They matched her suit so no one could be angry at her.

_"Mom, this is Rosalie Hale." _

_ Renee's sharp intake of breath escaped the senses of neither Bella nor Rosalie. Bella smirked. "Wow, you are beautiful." Renee looked between the two of them. "I know Bella told me, but she didn't do you justice."_

_ "Oh, is that right?" Rosalie raised an eyebrow at Bella._

_ "I'm sorry, where are my manners?" Renee laughed awkwardly. "Hi, I'm Renee. It's very nice to meet you, Rosalie."_

_ Bella looked around the suite Renee was staying in. She had finally convinced her mom to come visit so she could meet Rosalie, and the Cullen's had insisted on paying for her room so Rosalie and Bella could stay with her. It was June, t6he summer before Bella's senior year. _

_ "It's very nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Dwyer."_

_ "Please, please. Call me Renee."_

_ "Of course."_

_ "You know," Renee looked around, "Your parents really didn't have to rent out the penthouse suite, right? This is too much."_

_ Bella laughed. "The Cullen's always go overboard. Literally, with everything." _

_ Renee laughed too hard, her eyes flashing between Bella and Rosalie. "So, who's taking who's name?" Renee demanded the next morning while Rosalie slept. _

"_Mom, chill!" _

"_Oh please," Renee scoffed. "Your father used to look at me the way you look at her. I can see it. I thought Edward had it bad for you, but he knew nothing. This girl looks at you like the sun rises and sets from the very palm of your hand." Renee glared at Bella. "So, who's taking who's name?" _

_Bella sighed. "We haven't decided yet."_

_Renee lit up. "I knew it!" She laughed far too loudly. Renee covered her mouth quickly. She murmured, "Who asked who?"_

"_I asked her."_

"_You know Bells, I never had any inclination you were into women."_

"_Mom," Bella grumbled into her hands._

"_But," Renee continued, "She seems nice. Does she treat you well?" Before Bella answered, Renee continued, "And I don't mean the money. I mean, is she kind? Does she love you as much as it looks like she does?" Renee seemed like she might keep asking questions._

"_Mom! Relax." Bella took her mom's hand. "She loves me. She cares for me. She takes care of me." Bella held up a hand before her mom could cut in. "And I don't mean the money. I don't let her buy me anything if I can avoid it." Bella paused, "Except for my Jeep. I won a bet."_

"_She brought you a brand-new Jeep for a bet?"_

"_They are stupid rich. But it's not about the money. None of it."_

_Renee looked Bella up and down. "I believe you. She adores you, and I am so truly happy for you. I found Phil, and now I know true happiness." Renee glanced toward the room Rose was staying in and lowered her voice. "I am so happy you found it too. I know I was always all over the place, but I tried. You turned out so much better than I could have imagined."_

"_Oh mom, stop it."_

"_So, like, are you on steroids?"_

"_Renee!"_

Bella looked out over the crowd. Everyone who was invited was here. Jake had an arm around Bree, who looked at him like he was her entire world. Sam came down the aisle with Emily as they took their aisle seat. Bella flashed him a smile. He maneuvered his way slowly into his seat. He had progressed from a walker to lofstrand crutches. If Carlisle was right, Sam would be walking entirely under his own power in the next week.

Jessica sat in a middle row, holding hands with Mike and glaring at everyone. She looked so jealous. Bella leaned toward Edward, "You know, if you want, Jessica Stanley would get single in a second." Edward's offended face almost made Bella laugh at loud. She fiddled with Charlie's cufflinks instead. He had insisted that she get the 'something borrowed' from him.

_Bella grabbed Rosalie by the waist and spun her around._

_ "Bella Swan, I saw you nine hours ago." Rosalie scolded her. Every day after school Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett came to see their favorite people._

_ "Yes, Aphrodite, but didn't it feel like an eternity?" Bella asked._

_ "It did," Jasper answered for Rose as he took Alice's hand._

_ "Bella, we good to spar tonight? I'm getting rusty." Emmett demanded._

_ "Of course," Bella murmured, pulling Rosalie in for a quick kiss. "I have to do a quick check of the border tonight. Jake said so." Jacob held hands with Bree, who had finally been able to attend school. It took her nine months to adjust, but it was helped by her utter repulsion at killing humans. Jacob was temporarily in charge of the pack. His blood made him a natural successor. Jacob didn't want to be Alpha, but he comfortably took the role while Sam recovered, especially now that they knew Sam was going to recover fully._

_ "Can't he just make his mate run with him?" Rosalie grumbled._

_ "Miss Hale, are you going to miss me, or something?" Bella teased._

_ Rosalie turned to walk away. "I don't need this, you furry monstrosity." She was almost at her car, ready to leave Bella behind just to make a point. _

_ "You don't _need _it, but you _want_ it. You want to marry me!" Bella called slightly too loud. She didn't realize how close some of their human friends were. _

_ "What!?" Jessica screeched. "Are you two getting married?" She shouted far too loudly._

_ Angela laughed into Leah's arms. "Cat's out of the bag." She said to the group._

_ "What cat?" Jess demanded. "Bella Swan, you're marrying Rosalie Hale? What?"_

_ Mike tightened his arm around Jess, who was shouting in the parking lot from two spots over. "You're making a scene."_

_ "I don't care! This is crazy!" Jess got louder. "This is insane! Wow!" Rosalie turned on Jess and glared at her. She paused. "This is cool. Good for you guys. When is the wedding?"_

_ Bella looked at Rosalie, unsure of what to say. Rose came back and took Bella's hand in her own. "Shortly after Bella graduates."_

_ "We'll look out for the invitations!" Mike called over his shoulder as he pulled Jess towards his Suburban. "You're embarrassing sometimes, you know that?" They all heard him ask. Once his car disappeared, the group laughed amongst themselves._

_ "I guess we have to tell Esme she was planning to do sooner than we intended." Bella laughed._

_ "Are you sure?" Rosalie questioned. _

_ Bella took Rose's hand and kissed it. "I've never been surer of anything."_

_ "You two are gross!" Emmett sang as he dodged swings from Rosalie and Jasper. _

The music began, and Bella took a deep breath. It was all happening. She was getting married at eighteen, and the entire town of Forks had lined up to watch it happen. Wolves and vampires were everywhere, surrounded by unknowing humans. A gasp fell over the crowd as Rosalie appeared. Carlisle guided her gently down the aisle. To anyone who didn't know them, Rosalie and Carlisle looked like a perfect image of a biological father and daughter. Bella's eyes met Rosalie's.

Bella wasn't a crier, but she couldn't stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks. Esme watched Bella with pride. Her soon to be daughter-in-law didn't even try to wipe the tears from her face. The photographer next to Bella snapped photos of Rosalie's beautiful glide down the aisle. The photographer in the back of the yard snapped photo after photo of Bella's face. Bella covered her mouth as she continued to beam.

_"It's okay," Rosalie assured Brady. He cried into her arms. Bella looked lost. "I know, I know." The tears came harder. Bella dug her hands into her own legs, accidentally digging her nails in. She didn't know what to do, and watching it happen was painful. Brady cried harder, and Rose stroked his hair._

_ "We did everything we could, but she's gone. I'm very sorry for your loss." Carlisle was using professional lines he'd been taught to use, and it wasn't helping. Rosalie waved him off. He nodded. "Let me know if I can do anything." He left._

_ "We're here for you, buddy," Bella said quietly. She rubbed Brady's back, hoping it would help him. No eleven-year-old should lose his mom, and now Brady had no one. His dad was gone, and his mom had succumbed to a heart attack. _

_ "Am I going to be homeless now?" Brady sobbed into Rosalie's shirt. "Everyone's gone!" His tears came harder. He couldn't breathe._

_ "We would never let you be homeless!" Bella said too loudly. Rose gave her a harsh look, and Bella reigned herself in. "I told you, Brady, you're one of my boys. I would never let you be homeless." Bella looked at Rose again. Rosalie nodded. "We would never let you be homeless. You're _ours_." She said forcefully. _

_Brady eventually calmed down. He cried until he fell asleep in Rosalie's cool grasp. "We love you," she repeated again and again as she rocked him. "We love you so much." Bella eventually took Brady's sleeping form from Rosalie. She carried her little wolf through the waiting room, shaking her head slowly at the waiting wolves. Rosalie drove the short drive from the hospital to the Cullen's while Bella held Brady in the backseat and Collin rode in the front seat. _

"_What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked quietly, careful not to wake Brady up._

"_Adopt us!" Collin exclaimed. _

"_Sh," Bella answered. "Not too loud." Bella and Rosalie locked eyes in the rearview mirror, and Bella knew they were both thinking the same thing. They _could_ adopt the boys._

Rosalie looked at the dais where Bella stood as she followed the slow pace of the wedding march. Collin, Alice, and Emmett stood on Rosalie's side, from shortest to tallest. Brady, Leah, and Angela stood on Bella's side, also from shortest to the tallest. They cut an impressive image in their dresses and suits. Bella had left the color palette choices to Rosalie. The boys wore khaki pants, navy jackets, and gold ties. The girls wore pale gold dresses with navy blue accents. Bella had rolled her eyes, but Alice had slapped the back of Bella's head and earned a growl from Rosalie. Bella's black suit jacket stood out from the rest of the wedding parties. Her blue and gold tie brought the rest of her outfit together. If Bella and Rosalie were honest, Alice had really planned everything. Neither of them was willing to admit it to Alice, who would hold it over their heads for eternity.

Rosalie smiled at the tears pouring down Bella's cheeks. Rose couldn't cry, so it moved her that Bella did. Bella lowered her hand from her mouth and clasped her hands in front of her. Her gold handkerchief stayed in her suit pocket as Bella watch Rose approach her. Rose reached the stage, and Carlisle helped her take the step up to the raised platform. Carlisle hugged Bella, then passed Rosalie's hand to Bella's. He stood there for a moment and watched the proudly before taking his seat next to Esme and across from the aisle from Charlie, Renee, and Phil.

_"We could adopt them, really." Bella looked at Rosalie, hoping Rose would agree. They both loved the boys, but what if Rosalie didn't want to do that. "We don't know how long they're going to be children, but I want to adopt them. They can be Swan's, or Cullen's, or whatever. Hale's? Bella asked with a question."_

_ "Absolutely," Rosalie responded without even considering it. "How about second middle name Swan, last name Hale?" _

_ "Really?"_

_ "Really." Rosalie smiled at Bella. "We'll have to get married first. I doubt even money could get the people of Washington to allow adoption by two unwed teenage lesbians." _

_ Bella pulled Rosalie towards her on the couch, putting her face in Rosalie's hair. "Isabella Marie Swan Hale, and Rosalie Lillian Swan Hale." Bella smiled, then kissed Rosalie. "It has an amazing ring to it."_

_ "I love it!" Brady shouted when they had told him a few days later._

_ "You mean it?" Colin asked, unsure of himself. "No fooling?"_

_ "No fooling," Bella had responded._

_ "Thank you," Colin said, his voice cracking as it tried to go from high to deep, then back again. It was the first sign that the young boys were still aging, and the entire family had laughed with relief. The boys weren't going to be ten and thirteen forever._

Edward waited for Bella and Rosalie to comfortable take their places, holding each other's hands and looking at each other. When they were ready, he began. "Welcome family and friends to this day of celebration. It's great to have all of you here to witness the union of Rosalie and Bella wife and wife." He smiled a crooked smile at the two of them. "Together, we will share in the joys of their wedding, both with the outward celebration of this occasion and with an internal appreciation for the eternal love that these two exemplify."

Bella rolled her eyes at the formality of Edward. Rosalie smiled back and her, and Edward continued. "I wish to remind you all today: Love is patient. Love is kind. There's more to that quote, but Rosalie told me if I said the whole thing she would shave my head." The crowd laughed, and Rosalie smiled wider, eyes flashing. "May you all remember and cherish this ceremony. Today, with love, we bind Rosalie and Bella together for all eternity."

Edward took on a serious countenance as he said, "If there is anyone in attendance who has cause to believe that this couple should not be joined in marriage, you may speak now or forever hold your peace."

Emmett cleared his throat, and a quiet gasp came from the crowd. Everyone turned to look at him. "What? I was just clearing my throat! Go on!"

Edward rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Bella and Rosalie. "Marriage is so much more than just an exchanging of rings. It is the eternal, powerful, loving commitment of two extraordinary people. Today I legally bind you together, but most importantly are the invisible bonds between the two of you." Bella smiled at Edward as she considered her imprint and Rosalie's mating bond. That was indeed an invisible bond.

_"Okay, but I've almost finished the Impala."_

_"You love that car more than me," Bella laughed and she leaned on the bench, her head hanging off of it while she looked at the ceiling._

_Rosalie stepped over to kiss Bella where she hung upside down. "I don't love anything more than you, but it's close."_

_"That's adorable!" Emmett shouted from outside the garage._

_"I will murder him."_

_Bella caught Rose and pulled her back to her for another kiss. "Don't kill my brother in law."_

_Rosalie grumbled, "He's technically not your brother in law yet."_

_Bella smiled at her fierce mate. "Okay, we'll drive off in the Impala. You have ten days, nine hours, and fifty-five minutes to finish it."_

_Rosalie smiled down at Bella. "You're counting?"_

_"Of course, I'm counting." Bella pulled a magazine off the car next to her and started looking at it while a blush made it's way across her face._

Edward continued on, "Rosalie and Bella, I understand you would like to read your own vows?" Both women nodded. "Who would like to go first?"

"I will." Bella took a deep breath. She'd fought vampires, proposed, and turned into a giant wolf, but public speaking still sucked. "Rosalie Lillian Hale, I promise to love you from here until forever. From the day I was born, I always felt a little weird." A small laugh went through the crowd. "I didn't know what I needed, or what I was looking for. It wasn't clear to me when we met. It wasn't clear to me when you all left." Rose looked down at her feet. Bella caught Rosalie under her chin and made sure their eyes met before she continued. "But when you came back, when I saw you again, everything clicked. My world righted itself. Every stupid moment, every trip over my own feet, even that time Tyler Crowley almost crushed me with his van," A small 'I'm so sorry' came from Tyler, "All led me to this moment. I love you so much. I promise to love you from here to forever, and maybe back again. I promise to sit with you in the garage while you tear apart my vehicle and put it back together. I promise to maintain your subscription to Car & Driver. I promise to save you from Alice's shopping trips, Jasper's chess, Emmett's video games, and Edward's mind reading." The crowd laughed again, but Edward just looked affronted. "I promise to be here for you, no matter what comes for us." Bella stopped, smiling at Rose. Edward paused. "Okay Edward, do the next part. Everyone's still looking at me."

The crowd laughed, and Edward picked up his part. "Rosalie, it's your turn."

"I've been through a lot. You know all about my past, before I was," Rosalie looked at her parents, "adopted by the Cullen's. You know all of that, and you love me anyway. You saw how mean I could be, and you love me anyway. You called me Aphrodite, and no matter how annoying that is, I love you anyways. When we came back, and I saw you for the first time, I tried to ignore my feelings. It had been so long since I had felt these kinds of feelings, that I almost didn't recognize them. You never gave up. You loved me through it. I have never loved anyone like I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and I am so happy to have found you. You're what I was looking for my whole life." Rosalie's eyes shined. "It felt like one hundred years that I waited for you. I promise that I will not tear apart your Jeep too much, and if I break it, I'll get you a new one." The crowd laughed again. They assumed this was a joke. "I promise to be there when you wake up and to be there when you go to sleep. I promise to save _you_ from Alice's shopping trips, Jasper's chess, Emmett's video games, and Edward's mind reading. I will be there for you no matter what comes in the future. From now to our old age," Emmett laughed, "and back again, whatever comes after this. I will love you forever, and I promise to spend every day showing you just how much." Rosalie smiled at Bella, who still had tears coming down her cheeks. "Okay Edward, your turn. Everyone is staring at Bella again." Bella looked at the crowd in horror, and they responded by laughing.

"Rosalie and Bella," Edward said, "Please join hands." He looked down at their hands, which were already joined. "Oops." He cleared his throat. "Rosalie, do you take Bella to live together in the union of marriage? To take her as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love her, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?"

Rosalie looked at him and solemnly said, "I do."

"Bella, do you take Rosalie to live together in the union of marriage? To take her as your best friend and partner in life? To honor, cherish, and love her, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, for all of your days?"

Bella looked at Edward and said, "I absolutely do."

"Do we have our rings?" Brady and Colin both stepped up. Colin handed Edward Bella's ring, a golden band with Rosalie's fingerprint etched into the metal. Brady handed Edward Rosalie's ring, a slightly thinner band with Bella's fingerprint etched into it. They had wanted something simple and traditional, and they were both ecstatic with the way the rings had turned out. On the inside, the date was etched, along with their new initials, RLSH and BMSH.

Edward held them together in his hands. "The wedding ring's circular shape reflects the unending power of love, and I have no doubt this union will honor that every day." He handed Bella Rosalie's ring. "Bella, repeat after me: I, Bella, give you Rosalie this ring as a symbol of my love. As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are."

Bella repeated the phrase, and Edward handed Rosalie Bella's ring. "Rosalie, repeat after me: I, Rosalie, give you Bella this ring as a symbol of my love. As I place it on your finger, I commit the whole of my heart and soul to you. I promise to cherish you for the rest of my days. I give you all that I am, and accept all that you are." Rosalie did.

Edward looked out at the crowd. Family and friends, by the power vested in me by the state of Washington, I am pleased to pronounce Rosalie and Bella as wife and wife, sealed together today in both law and love." He beamed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Rosalie caught Bella's lapels and pulled her close. Bella put her hands on Rosalie's hips and leaned in to kiss her wife. Edward let it go on for a moment before he cleared his throat. Bella and Rosalie pulled apart, breathless. Edward laughed then looked out at the crowd. "Ladies and gentleman, for the first time, Mrs. And Mrs. Rosalie and Bella Swan Hale!"

Bella held up Rosalie's hand. The recessional music began, and they led the wedding party out. Both sides of the aisle cheered, tossing rice above their heads. The youngest boys had party poppers that rained confetti on them. The pack howled in unison. The gathered humans thought they were just rowdy boys, but Bella knew it was her pack showing solidarity.

As they entered the house before the reception, Bella pulled Rosalie to her and kissed her again, laughing. "So, Mrs. Hale, what's next?"

Rosalie laughed, as carefree as Bella had ever seen her. "Well, Mrs. Hale, I believe we have a party to attend." Rosalie kissed Bella. "Then we have a honeymoon." Rosalie kissed Bella again. "And then? Then forever."

"I do like the sound of that."

* * *

Well, I hope I did it justice. This is my favorite story I have written so far. Feel free to tell me how I did. Tell me about your happy, your sad, your emotion. Give me them. I'm hoping to break 400 reviews. This has been quite an undertaking for me.

I can now focus on Rome Fell in a Day. I'm toying with other story ideas as well, and I hope to hear from you guys.

Review if you'd like.

I'll be seeing you.


	29. All Was Well

You ever know that a story is over, but for some reason can't stop thinking about it? Here's a bonus bonus.

* * *

"Ma!" A deep voice that Rose couldn't get used to shouted for her. "Mom, get up!"

Rosalie looked up from the schematics she was sketching. "Bella, your son is calling for you."

Bella grumbled, rolling over on the bed. "Before sunrise, he's _your_ son."

"You better answer him before he comes barreling in." Bella covered her head with the pillow. Feet storming up the stairs announced the impending arrival. "Too late."

The door to their bedroom burst open. "Are you guys deaf?" Brady boomed. "I've been calling for you." Brady's six-foot-five frame filled the doorway. "I need you to settle an argument Colin and I are having!"

"We're not arguing!" Colin yelled from downstairs. Emmett's deep laugh announced his arrival in the house as well.

"Boys, when we built this house, it was so we could have privacy. At least until eight am." Bella grumbled while Rose laughed.

Collin showed up behind his brother. At six foot three he was smaller than Brady, but not by much. He shoved Brady face-first into the room. "Okay, we get it, but can you settle a disagreement we're having?"

"Depends," Rose said as she walked from her desk to stand in the middle of the room, arms crossed. "Is the disagreement appropriate, or are you going to be grounded after?"

Brady jumped up, looking between Rosalie and Bella, who had finally taken the pillow off her head. Bella raised an eyebrow at her boys. Colin caught Brady by the shirt and pulled him from the room. "This can wait till later!"

Brady stumbled backward from the room, trapped in his brothers' iron grip. "Love you, bye!"

Bella rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. "Do you think they're too old to drop off at the firehouse?"

Rosalie laughed. "Bella, they're grown men."

"On the outside. They're fourteen and seventeen on the inside. I think you have to drop kids at the firehouse in the first year of their lives." Bella huffed. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling out sleep tangles. Rosalie leaned over the bed and kissed Bella. "Good morning."

Bella smiled into the kiss, her eyes still closed as Rosalie leaned away. "Good morning." She sighed. "You know, they look old enough. We could send them into the world. No one would judge us." The boys had shot up in the two years after their change. Billy had explained that usually, in the first few months after shifting, wolves grow exponentially and reach full-grown. Bella could attest to that first hand. As the youngest wolves to ever shift, Brady and Collin had taken that much longer. Now they both looked to be in their twenties. Brady had even managed to buy alcohol without getting carded. That situation had gotten he and Colin grounded for two weeks. (They knew what they were doing.) Emmett was glad to have two exuberant wolves to tussle with at all times.

"You will not send my boys away. They could stay with your dad and Sue for a while."

"You're right. I'm calling Charlie later." Bella checked her phone before dropping it back on the bedside table. She stretched. "What are you doing today?"

Rose stretched her hand over the plans on her desk. "Esme wanted help with an interior decorating plan. I'm just looking it over. You?"

"I have a term paper due," Bella grumbled under her breath. She had considered going away for college, but once she and Rose were married and officially had the boys to care for, they had decided to stay in Forks. Bella had decided to get her degree online. She was one semester away from receiving her Bachelor's in Psychology. ("If I have forever, why don't I just get degrees in everything? I can start with Psychology!" Bella had insisted. No one argued with her.)

"You should probably get to it," Rosalie suggested. A hand caught her jacket, pulling her back to the bed.

"I don't wanna." Bella wrapped Rosalie up, trapping the vampire against her warm body. "  
I'm gonna stay here all day."

Bella's stomach growled loudly. Rosalie stifled a laugh. "Okay wolf, if we don't get you fed, you'll probably die."

"Fair. Okay, let's go get food." Bella rolled from the bed, keeping Rosalie tightly in her arms. Rosalie laughed loudly, wrapping her legs around Bella and allowing herself to be carried down the stairs to their kitchen. Bella kissed Rose's neck, burying her face into Rose's cool shoulder. A howl echoed through the woods. Bella paused, waiting. It was joined by another howl, and then another.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked, leaning back to look at Bella.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't sound like trouble, but I should probably answer." Bella set Rose down and opened the front door. Her barrage of strays came charging in. The dogs were howling along with the wolf call. "I gotta find out what's up. Will you feed them?"

Rosalie sighed. "I guess I'll have to, won't I?"

Bella offered Rosalie a half-smile. "I love you, you know that?" She leaned in and kissed her mate.

"Sometimes I wonder," Rosalie grumbled as Bella leaned away. Bella kissed her again until Rosalie gently pushed against her shoulder. "Go! I'll probably be at the house when you get back." Bella headed towards the door, whipping off her clothes as she hit the front porch. She shifted quickly, taking off into the woods in her wolf form.

She was greeted by a multitude of voices.

_What is it?_

_Why are we being called?_

_Are we under attack?_

_Shut up and get here!_ Sam's voice echoed through their minds. He was running from the reservation, tearing full speed to the halfway point between there and the Cullens'. It was their officially unofficial meeting ground. Whatever Sam wanted, he was keeping it buttoned up. _Call everyone else!_

Jacob, Leah, and Bella all halted in their frantic run. They lifted their snouts high, howling into the early morning hours. They resumed their frantic flight. More voices joined the mental fray as their other brothers and sisters shifted.

_Everything okay?_

_Coming!_

Sam stopped short in the circle they were all headed to. One by one, the wolves poured into the clearing. They had come here so much that the vegetation had been trampled under wolf foot. All that was left was the sturdy grass. Bushes, small twigs, and sprouting trees were all crushed into the ground here. The wolves shuffled anxiously. Bella glanced side to side, a nervous undercurrent rippling through their shared mind. Angela took her spot by Leah. Leah had been allowed to change Leah shortly after Sam had fully recovered. He retook his mantle, and Leah approached him immediately. She made a strong argument. Half her brothers and sisters had immortal mates. Why should Leah know one day her imprint would age and die? Sam had acquiesced, and Angela had been there ever since.

_What is it?_ Jacob demanded impatiently.

Sam looked around, sure everyone was there. His wolf huffed. _Okay, so, here's the thing._

_What? _Brady yelled.

The wolves danced nervously.

_It's about Emily,_ Sam continued.

_Is she sick?_ Bella couldn't resist asking.

_Guys!_ Everyone got quiet again. _Emily is pregnant!_

An unbridled roar rose from the wolves. Some of them tackled Sam. So many voices shouted congratulations that no one could truly be heard. Someone got knocked back into a tree, involuntarily making their clearing larger.

* * *

The next six months flew by. Emily and Sam had a small house that wasn't large enough for a growing family, but they refused to move. Esme and Carlisle convinced them to allow the Cullens to design an addition to their house. It took some convincing, but the elders agreed that the treaty should be rewritten. The tribe and the Cullen's had one shared land now. Many of the older Quileute's objected, but it was going to be very hard for Esme to oversee a construction project she wasn't allowed near. The nursery they built was large but simple. Sam wanted to pay for everything, and Carlisle refused to let them pay for anything. "You made our family complete," Carlisle insisted again and again. "Let us do this for you."

They came to a final agreement that the Cullen's could pay, as long as people on the reservation were paid for the work. Esme designed everything, from the main room in addition to an extra bathroom. They paid contractors on the reservation, and the wolves hung around to help anywhere they could. The plumber was from Forks, but the landscaper was also a Quileute. The Cullen's stuck to their end of the bargain, and when everything was finished, and Esme walked the Uley's through their new nursery Emily had cried so hard that everyone went outside. "It's the hormones. She's happy, I swear," Sam insisted after some time. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

(It was only later that Sam found out the Cullen's had 'accidentally' paid the Quileute workers double their original estimates. They refused to take the money back, insisting that it was just a large tip. The influx of money to the Rez allowed the school to be reopened, after a flood had damaged it.)

Everything seemed perfect.

Until Billy got sick.

The pack and coven were engrossed in helping Sam plan for his baby when Billy developed a cough. He insisted it was nothing. "I smoked as a kid, guys, it's to be expected." After a month straight of Billy coughing nonstop, he started to cough up blood. Jake rushed him to the Forks hospital. Carlisle was on duty. Billy still had his reservations about the Cullen's, but he allowed them to treat him anyways. By the time they got him to the hospital, the diagnosis was severe. Billy had stage 4 lung cancer.

"Dad, please. Just do the chemo."

"It's just going to hurt, you know? Jake, Jake look at me." Jacob had, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, you know. Dr. Cullen says I have some time, right? Just let me live."

Jacob looked desperately between his father and Carlisle. Bree kept a steady hand on his back, rubbing a soothing pattern between his shoulder blades. "How long?" He demanded.

"Two months, maybe three." Carlisle looked like he would cry if he could.

"Is there anything you can do?" Jake asked a hand heavy on Billy's shoulder.

"At this stage, we can manage his pain." Carlisle looked like he was talking about his own father. "He likely wouldn't survive a surgery." Carlisle looked at Billy. "We can try chemo."

"Would that cure me?"

Carlisle's face fell further. "No. It might let you live longer, but you'd be sick the entire time."

Billy nodded. "Well, that's that, isn't it?" Jacob fell to his dad's feet, head on Billy's knees. He cried, hard, for the first time since he was a boy.

Billy lived for six weeks. Charlie hardly left his best friend's side. He was aware of the strange pact between the pack and the coven. He finally realized who (and what) his daughter had married, and everything after that was cake. Except for watching his friend die.

"I'm going to be the last one," Charlie cried softly to Sue. Bella was on the porch, wondering if she should knock or just leave. "Growing up, it was always me, Harry, and Billy." He cleared his throat. "We're losing everyone."

Bella knocked. Sue came to the door, her eyes red. "Hey Bells," she cleared her throat.

"Mom," Bella wrapped Sue up tightly in her iron grip. Sue broke down in her arms, no doubt overcome by losing Harry first, and now Billy. Charlie came around the corner, wiping his nose and trying to look dignified. "Dad," Bella opened her arms, and Charlie joined in. "Guys, it's time."

They both looked at her like she had dropped a hammer on them. "Now?" Charlie asked.

Bella nodded. She pointed to the Jeep. Rosalie was in the front seat, waiting for them. "Carlisle says Billy's feeling better. He's sitting up, he's talking. This happens right before they go. We don't have much time."

Billy was wide awake when everyone arrived. The hospital room was so crowded some of the wolves had to leave. Bella held Rosalie's hand tightly. "Charlie!" Billy cried, happy to see his best friend. "I feel great! I feel like I might make it!" The air was drawn from the room. Billy rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm kidding. I know this is it."

An uneasy laugh rolled through the room. Charlie took Billy's hands. Billy pulled his oxygen mask sideways. Jake's older sisters, Rebecca and Rachel stood to the side. Paul had his arm around Rachel, his imprintee. The entire room looked solemn. "You sure you have to go, buddy?" Charlie managed to mumble gruffly.

"I am. It's that time. Look at how much has changed," Billy looked around. Most of the room was full of wolves, but Carlisle, Rosalie, and Bree were on the fringes of the room. Esme stood outside the door, looking in sadly. "I think I've lived a pretty solid life. We've made a pretty good family here." Billy chuckled before looking at Sue. "Anything you want me to tell Harry?"

Sue sighed heavily. "Tell him not to drink so much." The room laughed.

Billy passed away that evening.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sam's son was born. He proudly brought the boy out of the house he'd been born in to introduce him to the pack. "Guys, I want you to meet William Samuel Uley. Billy." The pack laughed and cried, and congratulated the new father. Bella leaned into Rosalie happily. They all toasted that night to the new life of Billy, who might one day be the leader of the pack.

After all that time, there had been no threats. Forks remained safe. A new alliance had been forged. No one dared come to the Olympic Peninsula, as word spread that wolves and vampires worked together. In a few years the Cullen's might have to move on to keep the humans unaware, but for now?

All was well.

* * *

Okay, I swear I'm done. This is it. I have nothing else for this story.

I'll be seeing you.


End file.
